Voice of the Sky
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Life is precious, that is what we were taught by the Monks in the Southern Air Temple. I learned by his side, comforted his sorrows, laughed with him and protected him from misfortune. Upon the fateful night which cast us into an icy storm, I slept for a hundred years under ice and water. I will never leave him, for he is more precious to me than life itself. My brother the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was cold. That was all Thyra could feel through the haze of her mind. Everything was like a dull throb, blue lights seeping through the cracks of her lids before her mind fell away into darkness once more. Although Thyra was freezing she could not register the numbness of her body or the ice that formed on her lips where they had once been moist.

It was like she was locked in an enchanted sleep, unable to wake up. Until, the dawn awoke her. A burst of brilliant light caused Thyra's eyes to fly open as she fell onto the flat of her back, no longer suspended in mid-air. Instantly feeling came flooding back into Thyra and she began to shake.

Her teeth clattered together and she whimpered in pain, wishing she was wearing more than just a toga and hood. Behind her a deep rumbling caught her attention so she blearily looked around, her eyes sliding shut slowly. "Appa." Her voice was strangely smooth and strong for one who was almost frozen to death. The Sky Bison growled as she inched closer, her entire body trembling.

"I'm here Appa, it's alright." Slowly Thyra reached out with one hand and touched one of Appa's six legs. He turned his great head, eyes still closed and dragged Thyra closer to him where his shaggy fur instantly shrouded her in a warmer blanket. "Good boy." She smiled slightly as she snuggled into him.

"Appa!" A youthful voice called out, the sound of feet skidding in the snow rose to Thyra's ears. Her younger brother flung his arms around Appa and Thyra could hear him grinning. "Are you alright? Wake up buddy!" Thyra didn't move towards her brother, mainly because she was frozen in place.

Thyra listened to Aang struggle with waking Appa up until he yawned, lifting up his little master in the process. "Ha ha! You're okay!" Aang cheered. As Appa got up Thyra began to feel a little warmer so she called out to her brother.

"Aang." Her strong voice caused Aang to spin around.

"Thyra! Are you okay?" Aang bounced over to her side.

"I'm fine, just help me up." Thyra answered simply, holding out her hand to Aang who promptly helped her to her feet. Thyra shook slightly but soon found her balance.

"What is that thing?" A boy demanded in disbelief. Thyra turned to look at him, arching a brow slightly. Aang however did not seemed affected by the obvious idiocy of the strangers. Couldn't they see Appa was a flying bison?

"This is Appa my flying bison." He answered simply, hugging his companion lovingly.

"Right." The boy looked on in disbelief. "This is Katara my flying sister." He answered sarcastically, gesturing his thumb at the younger girl beside him. Appa began to growl slightly, his upper lip quivering. Thyra thought about suggesting to the others to get out the way but decided against it. With one almighty sneeze Appa's snot flew from his nose and splattered against the strange boy, who squealed in disgust.

Thyra found this highly amusing and wondered if she tickled Appa's nose, would he sneeze again? The boy furiously bat at the snot, continuing to squeal as he fell into the snow. "Don't worry, it'll wash out." Aang smiled optimistically. Thyra turned her electric blue eyes onto the girl who flinched under her hard stare. "So do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that." Thyra bristled slightly as the boy shoved a crude spear thing at her brother. Her stance widened ever so slightly but she remained perfectly still. "Did you see that bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation navy."

"Oh sure I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy." The girl rolled her eyes and pushed herself between Aang and her brother. "You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Aang pulled an adorable and innocent looking face. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, you never told us your names."

"I'm A-ah-ah…" Thyra instantly took a step back as her brother sneezed, the force of which shot him thirty feet into the air. She watched with a smile as her brother slid down the slope back to his place before Sokka and Katara. "I'm Aang." He introduced simply. "And this is my sister Thyra." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Thyra nodded politely to them but continued to remain silent. "You just sneezed. Then flew ten feet up into the air!"

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang frowned slightly.

"You're an airbender!" Katara gasped. Now Thyra was confused. Had these kids really never seen an airbender before? They must be remote.

"Sure am." Aang said proudly.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders…I think I got midnight sun madness." Sokka rubbed his head and began to walk away. "I'm going home where stuff makes sense." He turned to face the wide space of water surrounding the small icy island they stood on.

"Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang turned and leaped onto Appa's head, full of life as he sat down, grinning particularly at the girl, Katara.

"We'd love a ride, thanks!" She hurried around to Appa's side to climb on with Aang's help.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka glared hotly at Appa as the girls climbed up into the saddle.

"Are you hoping that some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death." Thyra noted that Katara had a point. She sat down crossed legged and patiently waited for the younger boy to make up his mind. Flying snot monster or freeze to death.

When Sokka couldn't think of a reply he sighed in defeat and grumpily climbed up into the saddle. He pointedly sat close to his sister, turning his back to Thyra who secretly rolled her eyes. "Okay first time flyers, hold on tight!" Aang called back cheerfully. Thyra shivered slightly, feeling the wind and precious snowflakes dance over her skin as she looked towards the horizon patiently. "Appa! Yip yip!"

Appa lifted his great tail and bunched up the muscles in his legs until with one great spring he was soaring forwards. Thyra grabbed onto the saddle as she felt Appa descend before crashing into the water. "Come on Appa, yip yip!" Aang tried to prompt Appa into the air but he continued to ignore the young, impatient child.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka drawled, heartily unimpressed. Thyra whacked Sokka on the back of his head, glaring at him as he squeaked and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's just tired, we've flown a long way." Thyra walked towards Aang as he spoke, sitting at the front with Katara to reach out and stroke Appa's bushy fur. "After a little rest, we'll be soaring through the air again. You'll see." Aang promised confidently, content to simply swim for a while and grin dreamily at Katara who frowned.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked slowly. Thyra chuckled inwardly to see her little brother blush.

"Oh, I was smiling?" He turned his head away quickly. Sokka groaned in the background and Thyra shot him a look before turning her eyes back to the peaceful ocean. As the day wore on the stars began to climb the heights. Thyra lay back and watched them, never speaking to the others until finally, they were all asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was warm around Thyra as she shifted on the animal furs. Normally she would be shocked at being so close to dead animals but they were so warm that she couldn't help but snuggle closer, and Katara had kindly given her a warm coat to wear outside to guard her against the cold.

Thyra washed her face, the pale skin now clean from snow and ice. Her dark mahogany hair was tied back into a simple plait that fell to the small of her back, several small locks escaping at the front of her face, framing her angled cheeks.

Aang was outside showing off to the villagers, flying through the air and air bending to his heart's content. Thyra was of less interest to the small village since she could not bend the air like her brother. The monks had waited patiently for her to grow, expecting her to be a powerful bender as the prophecies proclaimed. However it was not her they needed. It was Aang.

Her gifts had never come. She was just an ordinary girl. Thyra had come to the monastery with Monk Gyatso, who had caught Thyra trying to pick his pocket and taken pity on them. Thyra had been four and Aang just a baby, living in the care of a group of pickpockets and thieves where she fought hard to help Aang survive after their mother died.

Thyra pulled her coat closer around her, staring into the flickering candle before her. Its tiny flame hardly made a difference to the cold but that did not matter to her, she could focus on that one tiny flame and imagine the warm sun on her cheeks, the fresh breeze through her hair as she worked through her chores.

After a few minutes of meditation Thyra got up and left the small tent to go outside. She looked around slowly, observing the small village before walking towards Appa. She reached his side and placed a hand into his fur. "Appa, we should find Aang and go soon." Thyra whispered to him softly. Appa turned his noble head around to face her. "I don't know what it is but something tells me that we need to keep moving. That something bad is coming."

Thyra buried her face into Appa's warm fur and sighed. "I wish I had never agreed to let Aang go. I should have made him stay and do his duty." Thyra leaned against Appa, listening to his slow and steady breaths. He growled softly at her, nudging Thyra gently, making her chuckle. "I know boy."

Turning away Thyra began to search for her brother. She went over to Sokka who was busy trying to rebuild the snow watchtower Aang had probably destroyed. She stood silently behind him, waiting for him to notice her. "What do you want?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Your brother went chasing after a penguin if that's who you're after." Thyra stood still for a moment before moving away. "Strange girl." Sokka muttered under his breath.

Thyra ignored his comment and began to climb the small rise of snow, hoping to see Aang pointlessly trying to catch a penguin. He was nowhere in sight. Knowing that he would come back after sledging with the penguins Thyra decided that it was time to eat as her stomach was rumbling noisily for food.

Silently she crunched her way through the deep snow until she was back in Katara's tent where she sat down and took up some of the food she had left out for her. Thyra took one bite of the seaweed and shuddered, disgusted by the taste. Nether the less she ate what she could before crossing her legs again, adopting a peaceful pose as she began her wait.

Thyra sat perfectly still until she heard something disturb the villagers outside, causing them to cry out or gasp in surprise or horror. Stepping out of the tent Thyra looked up at the sky, seeing the strange light soar across the sky. "It's the fire nation, they're coming!" An old woman whispered fearfully. Thyra frowned in slight confusion, why were these villagers so afraid of the fire nation?

Soon enough Aang and Katara could be seen walking back over the horizon side by side. Thyra felt the hot glares of the villagers melt the ice and burn her back as she made her way to her brother. "Please don't be mad, we were only looking." Aang instantly looked up innocently at Thyra who said nothing, merely glared at him before turning to face the villagers.

The children all cheered happily and rushed towards Aang, grinning with their sweet little faces until their cheeks ached. "Aang's back!"

"Hey guys." He greeted them happily, placing his arms around those closest to him.

"I knew it! You signalled the fire nation with that flare!" Sokka accused harshly, thrusting his finger at Aang. "You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Before Thyra could speak up Katara rose to Aang's defence.

"Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident!"

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was a booby trap and…well, we boobied right into it." Aang rubbed the back of his head as he tried to puzzle it all over. Gran-Gran shook her head, her eyes full of disappointment as she looked at Katara.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there." Aang instantly objected as he hung his head. "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses." Sokka growled, his eyes burning with hate. "Warriors, away from the enemy." Thyra objected to Sokka calling the children warriors but they did as they were told, sullenly moving away from Aang. "The foreigners are banished from our village!" Now Katara was angry as she argued with her brother.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!"

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad! I'm keeping you safe from threats like him." Sokka glared pointedly at Aang who shied away slightly.

"Aang is not our enemy!" Katara gestured at Thyra's little brother impatiently. "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun?" Sokka scoffed. "We can't fight firebenders with fun."

Smiling earnestly Aang replied. "You should try it sometime."

"Get out of our village!" Desperately Katara turned to her grandmother. Thyra was fast becoming impatient. She wanted to leave and go home right now.

"Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this." Her eyes were glassy with pleading but the stern stare in the older woman's eyes allowed no sway to her granddaughter's wishes.

"Katara, you knew that ship was forbidden, perhaps it is best if the airbender leaves." Anger rose up inside Katara as she grabbed Aang's hand.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She began to stride towards Appa, dragging Aang with her. "Come on Aang, let's go."

"Katara! Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a waterbender. Aang is taking me to the north pole!" Thyra clenched her fists slightly, not liking this new distraction. Aang needed to learn waterbending but they first needed to go home, to find what was going on. Katara would just slow down the pace for Aang.

"I am? Great!" Aang's confusion was quickly replaced with his usual bright and cheerful tone.

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Over your family?" Sokka scowled at his sister, who stopped walking, torn. Thyra looked to Aang and gave the tiniest nod when his eyes slid over to her. Turning away she climbed up onto Appa's back and settled herself down on his back, waiting for Aang.

Her brother gently said goodbye to Katara after insisting she should stay with her family before he climbed up too.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka shouted up to them.

"Come on Appa, yip yip." Still weary from the horrendous travelling he had endured before Appa turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Sokka grinned smugly. In answer Appa slapped his tail onto the ground, causing a tremor and a thick pile of snow to slide down upon Sokka, covering him in a thick mound. A small smirk played on Thyra's mouth as she watched him struggle free.

Appa swam to a distant ice cap, the ice shaped like a wave that had been frozen mid-motion. He settled down in the nape, snuggling down before falling asleep, rumbling happily. "Yeah, I liked her too."

"Aang, we need to go back." Thyra told him softly, touching his shoulder to turn him around. "You have to face your responsibilities."

"I never wanted this, Thyra, why was I chosen?" Thyra thought for a moment before sighing.

"Aang, come here." She sat down and opened her arms. Aang sat beside her and rested his head against her shoulder, smiling as she put her arms around him gently. "The world is like this ocean. Sometimes it is calm and peaceful and other times it is full of storm and danger. Not even the greatest water bender could ever dream of conquering the waves forever. They can only guide its path and calm its temper. The Avatar has a unique ability to bend all four elements, which means that you have a power above any other bender."

"So what does that mean?" Thyra smiled and pointed towards the horizon.

"It means that you are the only one who can change the patterns of the storm, the only one who could bring life from the destruction of fire or fix the wounds of the earth. You could do it in the blink of an eye without a second thought. This is what you are meant for. To lead the nations towards the horizon."

"But I can't lead nations, they all look up to me but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to know what to do? How will I find the answers?" Thyra smiled even more as she turned her head to look into his wide, innocent eyes.

"Three places. Here." She touched his head. "Here." Then she gently touched his chest where his heart beat confidently. "And finally, here." She tapped her own head. "And together we will always find the right answers." Aang looked away thoughtfully, seeming to relax a little more. After a while he jumped up, looking out to the water.

"The village!" Thyra leaped to her feet to look over her brother's head towards the massive iron ship that was heading towards the village. "Stay here Appa!"

"Aang wait!" Thyra tried to catch his arm but she missed as he shot up into the air, opening his glider to soar up into the skies.

"Impulsive child." Thyra groaned before turning to Appa. "Come on buddy, let's go." She climbed up and called for him to go, directing him towards the village after her brother. Thyra began running the moment her feet touched the snow, worrying about Aang and what he might be up to. He was known to be reckless and carefree, but that could someday be his downfall.

She flew over the rise of snow, looking over her brother as he faced a fire nation boy. He was tall and pale skinned, with jet black hair and a scar that covered the left side of his face over his eye, distorting the features. "Thyra!" Aang called out. "Get back." A jet of flames shot towards him and he cried out, spinning his glider around to redirect the wind.

Fear struck Thyra as she continued to rush forwards. Once she got close a hand tried to grab her arm but she turned, tearing herself free to throw the soldier over her head, burying him into the snow. Thyra slammed into Aang, knocking him out the way of another stream of fire that was shooting towards his back however the spray nearly caught the villagers who cried out in alarm, making both Thyra and Aang freeze fearfully before Aang leaped back to his feet.

"Stop!" Aang cried out loudly, slamming is staff into the ground. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave these people alone?" The fire nation boy stiffened, pausing in his fire bending stance before straightening up and nodding.

Thyra instantly pulled Aang behind her, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. She shook her head once, sliding one foot back in preparation to fight. "Thyra, it's okay. It's what I'm meant for. Remember you said? I redirect the path of the storm." Aang told her gently as he was pulled away from her.

"Take her too, she's an air bender." The stranger pointed to Thyra and instantly two strong hands grabbed her arms in an iron grip.

"No! My sister can't air bend, she's just a normal person." Aang tried to explain but he was brutally pushed forwards and ignored. Thyra did not mind being taken, so long as she was near Aang she was happy. Her heart hammered nervously in her chest but she kept a straight face, striding after her brother in a pace which meant her guard had to jog to keep up.

Her eyes flickered to her right and they locked instantly with the strange boy's. He was handsome, even with the scar. In fact it made him seem stronger, as if the mark proved that he was a warrior.

"No Aang! Don't do this!" Katara yelled after them and she began to run forwards.

"Don't worry Katara. It'll be okay." He promised softly, smiling dreamily back at her before turning and going into the ship. They were taken to the foredeck where they faced the fire nation men. The boy stood in front of an old man, who was wise looking and had a kind twinkle in his eyes. He gave Thyra a small grin and a wink before resuming his silent demur.

Zuko grabbed the staff from the soldier who presented it to him, examining it carefully. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers, being raised by monks." He said pointedly to the air benders. His snide comment procured a response from the girl, making her narrow her bright eyes even further, darkening her expression.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. Take this to my quarters." He smirked slightly at her. "I have a few questions that need answering. She can stay here for a moment." Iroh took the staff thrust at him then waited until his nephew was gone before handing it to a guard.

"Hey you, mind taking this to his quarters for me?" He didn't wait for a reply before following his nephew. Thyra was now alarmed as she was torn from Aang's side and pulled in the opposite direction from him.

"Hey!" Aang called out but he was soon dragged around the corner. Thyra turned on the boy, beginning to panic.

"Tell me your name." Thyra did not answer. Zuko clenched a fist, fire forming around his tightened fingers as his anger began to boil. "I will not ask again, girl, tell me your name." Thyra rolled her eyes then turned away, walking to the edge of the ship to look out upon the water. "Do not turn your back to me! I am Prince Zuko of the fire nation, son of Ozai and future Fire Lord! There will be consequences to your actions if you show such disrespect!" Thyra ignored him for he was acting like a spoiled child, one who wanted sweets but his mother had said no. Thyra could feel the heat radiate from his skin until his uncle's soft voice calmed him down.

"Relax Zuko. Allow me to speak with her." Thyra sensed the older man coming to her side, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robes. "Ah." He sighed softly, looking out to the horizon also. "A beautiful place. However it is rather cold, wouldn't you agree?" Thyra did not answer him save for a small nod of her head. "Shall I ask for a robe to be brought to you? We wouldn't want you to catch a chill now, would we?" She shook her head once. "Very well. My nephew Zuko is impatient. Although he means well he sometimes forgets his manners." Iroh gave his nephew a pointed glare before turning back around. "Do you have a name, child?" Thyra continued to remain silent, mainly because she was too afraid to speak, she feared her voice would tremble and she did not wish to appear weak before these people.

"There is more than one way to make a girl speak, sir." A different voice growled. "I'll make her squeal." Someone lit their hands with fire and shot a ball towards Thyra. She stayed perfectly still for as long as she dared, watching out of the corner of her eye as the bright golden fire shot towards her.

"No!" Iroh caught the ball in the palms of his hands, wrapping this fingers around the flames before crushing them out.

"No one harms her, not unless I say so." Zuko growled angrily as he grabbed Thyra's upper arm and yanked her back from the side. "Take her down below, she can starve for a few days. See if she'll talk for food." Iroh shook his head sadly before looking up.

Thyra caught his eyes and in them she saw many things. Grief, sadness, hope, laughter and a lifetime of hardships. With a small smile she turned and allowed herself to be forced down below. Thyra walked obediently along before finally acting.

She slammed her shoulder into one of her guards, crushing him into the wall. She ducked under the other's fisted swing, kicking out his knee before he had the chance to start fire bending. "Hey sis!" Aang suddenly appeared, parting through the guards and stopping, the force of his air bending slamming them again into the walls, knocking them out cold.

"About time little brother." Thyra smiled, turning her back to him so that he could untie the ropes around her wrists.

"I got a little distracted. Come on, let's go find my staff!" He grinned before bounding ahead. Thyra raced to catch up, Aang opened several doors before running past an open one. He skidded to a halt before going back and looking inside. "My staff!" Before Thyra could stop him he had rushed in to grab it so she quickly followed. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Thyra's chest tightened as she heard Zuko's voice from behind, his hand placed firmly on the door. He shot jets of fire at Aang who reacted swiftly to push Thyra out of the way and protect himself. Thyra flew into the table from the force of Aang's bending, yelping as she hit the hard surface before rolling to the floor.

The moment she had her breath back Thyra lifted her head and crawled around towards the two boys. Zuko being too busy in his attempt to defeat Aang did not see Thyra making her move. When she had a clear path she got to her feet and charged. Anger and determination swelling in her chest as she protected her little brother.

She tackled Zuko around the middle, throwing all of her weight into pushing him aside. They crashed into the floor, Thyra's elbow digging into his gut. Just as quickly Thyra scrambled to her feet and made a run for it as Aang grabbed his glider, is fingers barely grasping the wood before his sister's hand yanked him backwards. As Zuko tried to make a grab for Thyra Aang whipped out his glider and slammed the mattress from the bed into him, crushing him into the wall.

Although terrified and breathing heavily, Thyra giggled quietly, seeing Zuko repeatedly flattened by his own mattress was very amusing. Once Zuko was indeed a motionless lump Thyra grabbed Aang's hand and tugged him out the room.

"Come on." She murmured quietly then began to run as fast as she could towards the deck. Aang led the way, whizzing forwards on his little air balloon that he had bended. "Heads up!" Aang pun around off his balloon and swept his staff elegantly, forcing two guards into the wall, clearing a path for the two children to continue down.

They got to a hatch that led to the bridge and Aang shot up to spin it open. The thundering sound of feet against metal rang in Thyra's ears and she turned, seeing several fire benders shoot around the corner. "Hurry Aang." Thyra murmured hurriedly to her brother, taking up a defensive stance nervously as her fist shook ever so slightly.

"Thyra give me your hand!" Aang called down. Thyra instantly jumped up, her hand curling around Aang's. He thrust his staff down and a stream of air shot beneath Thyra, shooting her up into the air and through the hatch which slammed shut beneath her. Thyra sighed with relief when she felt her feet touch the ground again.

Together they raced for the bridge, hearts hammering as Aang opened out his glider. "Hang on!" He called, grabbing Thyra around the waist with his legs, wrapping them tightly around her as he lifted them both up into the air.

For one breathless moment they were free, ready to soar up into the sky away from the metal ship. Then something grabbed Thyra's ankle and wrenched them both down. Aang cried out, his glider spinning out of control as he lost his concentration, both of them hitting the deck hard.

Thyra and Aang slowly rose to their feet, staring at the fire prince as he faced them. Suddenly his face and stance dropped as he look upwards in shock. "What is that?!" They heard a growl in the distance.

"Appa!" Aang beamed widely as he turned to see his bison flying towards him. Thyra suddenly shoved him out the way of Zuko's jet of flames, crying out sharply as they brushed her arm. She recoiled from the sting, instantly looking down to see if she was burned but thankfully they had only just glazed the sleeve of the coat she had borrowed from Katara.

Aang swivelled his staff around madly as he deflected blow after blow, each hit sending him closer to the edge of the ship. As the intensity and speed increased he leaped up into the air, parting both legs as far as they would go to miss another bolt then landed on the side.

Thyra gasped tightly, watching as Aang wobbled on the edge, struggling to regain his balance. His staff clattered onto the ground and Zuko sent two finishing blasts of fire at her little brother. "Aang no!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet to race for her brother but too late.

Aang tumbled over the side. Fear coursed through Thyra's veins, her eyes widening as she watched her brother disappear over the side. "No! Aang!"

"So you do speak." Zuko murmured to himself. He grabbed the girl's arm, yanking her backwards as she tried to leap over the edge after her brother. "Don't be a fool."

"Let me go." Thyra turned and hissed sharply, attempting to wrench her arm free but his grip was like iron. Without so much as a blink Zuko flung her onto the ground.

"I warned you, there would be consequences to your actions." He murmured darkly. Thyra lifted her head, glaring into the golden depths of the boy she was beginning to hate with a burning passion. Suddenly a plume of twisting water shot from the sea, Aang rising above the ship with his eyes and arrowhead tattoo glowing electric blue. He landed on the deck, his movements flowing together like water.

First it was a slow roll of his arms then he whipped them around, summoning all the water to surround him in a water ring before shooting it out in an arc, knocking everyone who was standing on board the deck over the side.

Thyra had curled up into a ball, feeling the strength of the water bare inches above her cheeks before finally opening her eyes and looking up. Finally silent Aang began to falter, his eyes shutting as he wobbled.

Swiftly Thyra scrambled towards him, opening her arms to catch Aang before he fell. "Aang? Aang can you hear me?" She shook him gently, touching his brow. "Aang?"

"Thyra?" Aang's soft voice was feeble and quiet, his eyes sluggishly opening. Thyra sighed with relief then smiled softly, pulling Aang comfortably into her lap.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again." She murmured, leaning forwards to kiss his face before looking up to Katara and Sokka.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara called as she raced over, both of them coming to Aang's side.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka, thanks for coming."

"Well I couldn't let you get all the glory." Sokka shrugged with a concerned grin.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka ran over to fetch it, picking it up from the side. Katara made to help Aang up but Thyra shrugged her off, scooping Aang's legs up and standing with him.

"He needs rest." She scowled slightly at Katara before turning her back and carrying him to Appa, helping him climb up into the saddle before taking the reins. "Now get on." She called to the two water tribe kids.

"Hurry up Sokka!" Katara yelled after she had somehow managed to freeze three guards in place.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." Sokka muttered to himself.

"Appa yip yip." Thyra called the moment Sokka was running up the bison's tail.

"Wha-AAAAHHHHH!" The moment Appa had flapped his tail Sokka went flying up into the air, arms and legs flailing madly. He crash landed in the saddle, groaning.

"Shoot them down!" Thyra turned her head, her mouth falling open in fear as she watched the massive bolt of fire streaming right for them. Suddenly Aang leaped to his feet, his eyes wide with fear as he air bended the fire away from them and into the side of the ice cliff.

Everyone cheered as the ice crumbled, causing an avalanche of snow to tumble down onto the ship. "Yeah!" Sokka punched the air victoriously. "Take that princey!"

"Princey?" Katara cocked an eyebrow at her brother who grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Thyra steered Appa away from the ship, heading up into the clouds where they would be lost from view.

After a while Katara turned back to face Aang. "How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"I don't know, I just did it." Aang shrugged without looking to her.

"You went into the Avatar state, Aang. You became more powerful than any bender on this planet could ever hope to be, which was why when you were in danger you received the power you needed to save yourself." Thyra answered softly without turning to look behind from Appa's head. "The knowledge and abilities of all the Avatar's before you becomes your own, therefore you were able to waterbend."

"What is this? You don't talk at all but now when you're talking about stuff I don't understand what stuff you're talking about?" Sokka rubbed his head. "You're confusing." Thyra did not bother replying to Sokka's comment.

"Thyra doesn't like talking to strangers, or strange people." Aang gave Sokka a small grin. "She has bad experience with them. Plus she's really shy, so she pretends to be tougher than she actually is." Thyra shot her little brother a small glare.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar Aang?" Aang hung his head dismally.

"Because…I never wanted to be." Katara gazed at him softly as they all lapsed into a silence, the rush of the wind rushing through the hair.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?" Before Thyra could answer Katara jumped in.

"According to legend you need to master water, then earth and then fire, right?" Aang nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the north pole you could find a master to teach you water bending!" Katara reasoned simply, smiling as Aang's lit up.

"We could learn together!" Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Sokka smirked dreamily.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"Then we're in this together!" Katara decided finally, smiling broadly. Thyra sighed softly and turned away, facing the brilliant hues of the sunset. She did not like Katara being this new voice of reason, one that Aang would more likely be inclined to listen to.

Her duty has always been to protect Aang, ever since he was a baby, she was his wisdom, his sense of balance and comfort. Now it seems that her place was swiftly being taken away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

The temple was just as beautiful as Thyra remembered but now it had lost its shining radiance after a hundred years of neglect. Weeds and wild plants grew thick in every place and the air, once filled with laughter and the sound of flying bison, was seemingly a void of silence.

Thyra had so many wonderful memories of this place. Now it felt like a strange place she had never seen before. Aang was happy playing air ball with Sokka, or rather beating him at it so Thyra took the time to look around and find out exactly what happened.

Her concerns of an attack were confirmed when she found scorch marks on the walls from fire benders. Thyra felt tears flow down her cheeks as she imagined the horrors her people had had to face, death coming to them from the bright and sudden flash of fire and steel. Their screams echoed in her head like voices from the past still riding the wind.

She shook her head, gasping for air as she stumbled forwards and fell. Her hands managed to grip onto a stone statue and when she looked up Thyra saw a familiar face. Monk Gyatso was as warm and kind looking in stone as he had been in real life. Seeking a little comfort from the pain and grief of losing her people Thyra sat down and began to meditate.

Through Monk Gyatso's wisdom Thyra had learned many things that Aang would in time need to learn. He needed to learn patience, temperance, confidence and humility but he would never listen to anyone except Monk Gyatso and Thyra.

"Hey guys! There's someone I want you to meet!" Thyra listened to her brother run up behind her.

"Who's that?" Sokka frowned up at the statue and Thyra did not need to turn around to know that he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Monk Gyatso. He's the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know and Thyra everything she knows." Aang smiled then seemed to drift into limbo, taken back by his memories.

"I thought your sister couldn't air-bend?" Katara wondered aloud.

"One does not need to be a bender to be able to learn." Thyra's sudden voice startled both Katara and Sokka. Sokka was so shocked that he actually fell over. "There was an infinite amount of knowledge kept in these walls, I've studied all there is to know about air bending and the temples. I know every book and every drawing, I can name every star in the sky and plant on this earth and everything to know about history I have studied." Thyra opened her eyes then looked up at Monk Gyatso. "All because someone helped me to take the first step."

Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and murmured softly. "You two must really miss him."

"Yeah." He sighed then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"The Air Temple sanctuary, there's someone there I need to meet." Aang said simply over his shoulder. The three older kids made after him. Aang led the way to the sanctuary which was barred by a massive oak door comprised of three air bending symbols protruding from its smooth surface. The symbols were set in a triangular pattern and they were all connected to two large horns that wound there way like twisting snakes.

They stopped just behind and all stared up at the impressive doors. "But Aang…no one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible." He reasoned optimistically. "We survived in an ice burg for a hundred years." Aang gestured to himself and Thyra as he did so and Katara mused thoughtfully.

"Good point." Thyra sighed softly. For a girl who tries to act older than she really is, Katara really knew nothing of the outside world.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang explained but then Sokka jumped forwards.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" His eyes popped wide open with hunger and he ran into the door, expecting it to fly open but instead he simply slammed into it at full force. Both girls gave a little giggle at Sokka's idiocy as he strained against the door then sank down, defeated.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" He asked sheepishly as Aang grinned down at him.

"They key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang composed himself, lowering his stance and breathing in then out before raising his arms perpendicular to his body. He then pushed outwards with force and filled the horns with air which then ran through the tubs. One by one the giant wooden totems flipped which then triggered the last mechanism to loudly clunk into place and the doors swung wide open, revealing a dark, cavernous opening within.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called out as he walked inside with Thyra close behind. After a brief moment of hesitation Katara and Sokka followed also. After a while their eyes adjusted to the light and they could see a little better.

"Statues? That's it?" Sokka was obviously not impressed by the lack of food services. "Where's the meat?"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I don't know but it feels like I know them somehow…" Before he could continue Thyra spoke again.

"You should do Aang, these people are your past lives. All the Avatars that have ever lived." She went over to an air bender Avatar and gestured. "The Avatar cycle starts with air, once that Avatar has passed on the next one is then born a water bender. After that it will be an earth bender then finally a fire bender. Then the cycle starts all over again. Air, water, earth fire." She recounted her knowledge easily.

"Wow, there's so many!" Aang stared around him in awe.

"You actually believe in that stuff?" Sokka scoffed but quickly backed down when Thyra glared at him.

"It's true Sokka, when the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." Katara answered before Thyra could even move. She rolled her eyes silently then looked over to Aang who was staring at a statue, the last one in the sequence.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Aang blinked out of his daze, startled by Katara's rude interruption.

"Huh?"

"Who is that?" She asked gently.

"Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang instantly answered out of nowhere. Sokka scratched his chin as he joined the others to look at the statue.

"You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Katara bent down to look at the base of the statue as if trying to find something but stood back up when she saw that the base was plain and empty.

"There's no writing, how did you know his name?"

"I'm not sure…I just knew it somehow." Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Aang and growled with frustration.

"You couldn't get any weirder." Suddenly Thyra felt a presence behind her so she turned slowly only to see a long shadow begin to take shape. Instantly she darted behind a statue, pushing the others forwards to do the same. Sokka peeked out with a serious look on his face, reaching back for his boomerang.

"Fire bender, don't make a sound."

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered, flustered with fear and nerves.

"Ssh!" Both the boys shot at her so she fell silent. Thyra sneaked a peek out from behind her statue to see the intruder closer.

"The firebender won't even know what hit him…" Sokka whispered with his readied weapon.

"Relax, it's just a-" Thyra was cut off by Aang's excited shout.

"Lemur!"

"Dinner…" Sokka drooled hungrily.

"Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet." Suddenly both boys scrambled for the lemur.

"Not if I get him first!" They ran at the lemur who ran away with fear, the two boys chasing after him. Thyra pelted after Sokka to try and stop him from catching the lemur, possibly the last of its kind.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called after the lemur. Sokka and Aang fought for the lead, each overtaking the other until Sokka tried to sweep Aang's legs from under his feet but Aang jumped, racing up and around the wall with his bending then zoomed past Sokka, laughing as he went.

"Hey no fair!" Thyra whipped out her hand and a fine chain flew forwards, glimmering bright gold in the sunlight as it coiled around Sokka's legs and toppled him ungracefully flat on his face with a grunt. "Ow." He muttered.

Suddenly all he could see was Thyra's boots so he squinted upwards to look at her. "Uh…little help here?" Without a word Thyra whipped back her chain and it disappeared up her arm. Sokka jumped to his feet, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I'm not about to let you eat a lemur when it could be the last of its kind, idiot." Thyra told him then proceeded to follow Aang who had just leaped off the side of a cliff. Thyra hurried to follow, running and jumping down the steps until finally she had caught up with Aang. She followed him through the dipping leaves of a willow tree, pushing them out of her way until she stood before the last thing she wanted to see. A battlefield.

"Hey Aang, you found my dinner yet?" Thyra stared forward as Sokka arrived at her shoulder. "Oh…" His face fell. "Aang I wasn't really going to eat the lemur okay?" He said as he put a hand on his shoulder then he looked up and saw the skeleton of a monk. "Oh…come on Aang, everything will be alright. Let's just get out of here." Without warning Aang's tattoo began to glow an incandescent blue and when he looked up, his stony expression was angry as his eyes glowed.

Air began to whip around Aang's feet and began to build into a whirlwind of terrible speed, snapping at leaves, dust and bones. Thyra grunted as a blast of air shot through her, pushing her back slightly.

"What happened?" Katara yelled over the roar of wind.

"Aang found out fire benders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled back as he shielded his arms from the dust that was being thrown at him.

"Oh no, it's his Avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm going to try and calm him down!"

"Well do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka replied as he continued to struggle to maintain his stance. Katara began to creep forwards, fighting against the wind that Aang was now hovering with, encircled with his power and grief.

Thyra watched with slight interest as Katara began to shout calmly. "Aang I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mother. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone but you still have a family, your sister is still here with you, Sokka and I, we're your family too now."

Aang began to descend slowly, the air falling from its temper to a still calmness. The blue faded from Aang's body and he began to waver but Thyra was already by his side to catch him. After a moment of rest Sokka placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

"I'm sorry." He whispered wearily, looking up to Thyra through half opened eyes.

"It's alright little brother. You're safe now." She promised him lovingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Katara was right. If the fire benders found this temple then it means they found the others too." He pressed his eyes shut. "I really am the last air bender."

"It's alright Aang, the balance will be restored someday." Thyra murmured softly. "It's the natural course of the universe." Once Aang had recovered his strength the team made their way back to the temple where Thyra gathered some things that might help them on their journey. The blankets were too old and worn to use but she found some hidden gold that Gyatso had told her about long ago and also her old room was left untouched.

Just the way she had left it over a hundred years ago. It was spotless except for the large collection of dust. After her rush to chase after Aang before she had left Thyra had grabbed very little, leaving most of her belongings behind so now she took the time to go looking. Kneeling down on the ground Thyra ran her fingers along the edge of a stone slab, smoothing away the dust to reveal a slight edge.

With a puff of breath she blew away the residue then began to dig her fingers under the slab until it lifted away. With a relieved sigh Thyra picked up the small box that had remained untouched for a hundred years.

It was spotless and undamaged, not a mark to taint it. The small chest was light in her hands as she set it down before her then opened the latch. Inside where Thyra's treasured possessions that she had gathered over the years of her life. There were a few buttons with pretty patterns that she had liked too much to use and glass marbles she had had since her childhood but most importantly of all were two items that were nestled at the bottom.

Thyra picked them out carefully, not wanting to disturb the other items, then held them out to look carefully over the last connections she had to her parents. One had belonged to her mother and the other had belonged to her father. They were two halves of one item, hand carved and made from the best kind of wood of the time. Gently Thyra began to screw the two pieces together until she held a flute in her hands.

Working the holes and blowing through the mouth piece she then began to play. It still sounded as beautiful and rich as she remembered, filling the air with the wonderful sound of music. Once Thyra's hands shook too much to continue playing she untwisted the two parts then put them back in the box. Looking up the setting sun, its warmth radiating on her smooth cheeks, Thyra felt peaceful as she returned to her brother and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

With Aang wanting to stop continuously every time something that looks fun and exciting cropped up, they were making bad time. On Kyoshi Island Aang had insisted on riding the elephant koi but then something big and dangerous looking had crept up from behind and tried to eat him. Then after that they had all been ambushed and blindfolded by warriors. Just another day in paradise.

Thyra struggled against her bonds as she was secured to what felt like the trunk of a tree until finally, someone spoke. "You three have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water to the unagi." Of course Sokka, unable to contain his anger, burst out with a loud voice practically in Thyra's ear, making her flinch then make a face of contempt with a shake of her head.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" After a moment Thyra sensed someone stepping closer so she stiffened, hardening her lips into a thin line before the blindfold was taken away from her. Blinking in the sudden light Thyra focussed on the warriors before her. They all wore green robes and had painted their faces white with red on their eyes. In fact for a moment Thyra thought she was looking at multiple forms of Kyoshi. Sokka continued to pull on the bonds that tied him to the pole, making the ropes tighten around the others so Thyra shoved at him, shooting him a glare.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka demanded hotly and the lead girl stepped forwards with a shake of her fist.

"There were no men! We ambushed you." She seethed then pulled back, folding her arms crossly. "Now tell us, what are you doing here?" Suddenly Sokka was laughing in disbelief. He really knew how to handle situations.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down." The girl grabbed Sokka by his collar and shook him violently.

"A bunch of girls huh? The unagi's going to eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Katara cut in quickly. "He didn't mean it, my brother is just an idiot sometimes." She gave a little smile of innocence.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang said apologetically, drawing all attention to him instead. Thyra lifted her head and squinted upwards, seeing the old but still amazing statue of the last earth bending born Avatar, Kyoshi.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The male leader spoke with anger and distrust, making Thyra shift uncomfortably.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said excitedly.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Glancing to her brother around Sokka Thyra saw the reluctance in his eyes before answering.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." The face of everyone before them only showed pure shock and disbelief. The girl who had spoken first seemed more disbelieving than the others.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Grinning widely Aang nodded his head.

"That's me!" Thyra glanced to the leader who growled then threw a hand out back towards the beach where the elephant koi and the monster were waiting.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" At the order the warrior females instantly adopted a fighting stance, moving forwards together menacingly. With a calm blink Thyra leaned forwards slightly then whispered.

"Aang, I think now might be the time to do some airbending." With a cheeky grin Aang broke free of his bonds and shot up high into the air with a backflip, sparing no flamboyance as he floated gracefully back to the ground as the crowds gaped at him in awe.

"It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!" Aang glanced to the side before pulling a wide and foolish looking grin.

"Now…check _this_ out!" Suddenly he had his marbles spinning around in his palm but somehow, the villagers were impressed. The bonds were cut away from around Thyra, Katara and Sokka and everyone was hurried forwards with welcoming arms. Thyra felt nervous and began to tremble slightly with so many people so close to her but she contained herself. When someone tried to pick her up, however, she reacted. She grabbed the guy's wrist and turned it over, locking it in place before pushing him back with a palm to the chest.

As he stumbled backwards Thyra ducked and disappeared among the crowds, losing herself and fleeing from sight. She walked around the back of the houses, keeping a careful eye on Aang and the others as they were lead to a great house. When the people had backed off a little, Thyra sneaked back to Aang's side. He was grinning so widely Thyra wondered if his smile would stretch off his face.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Thyra awoke from an uneasy sleep. There seemed to be a strong spiritual energy around this place, peaceful and calm yet Thyra could feel the chaos and unbalance in other parts of the world. Her worries rested with the spirits, they seemed upset about something and were trying to speak to her. She would have to meditate to try and speak to them.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" Aang cried as he stuffed some food into his mouth. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" He continued to eat as Thyra sat down. With a displeased frown Thyra whipped her hand forwards and the slim chain flew out from her sleeve, slapping the dumpling Aang was about to eat from his grasp. "Hey!"

"Manners, Aang. You should be polite when in someone else's home and offer food to others too." Thyra reminded him as she flicked the chain back to where it coiled around her wrist. "You want to make a good impression." Sitting up a little straighter Aang wiped his mouth neatly with a napkin then picked up a bowl of sweets to offer to Katara.

"Katara you've got to try these!" He smiled sweetly at her and she chuckled quietly.

"Well, maybe just a bite…" As Aang watched Katara eat he missed Momo snatching the other sweet from his hand. Thyra clucked her tongue and Momo looked at her, eyes widening at her glare.

"Momo. Ask first." She scolded and the lemur made a sad noise before tugging on Aang's hood, making the young boy look at him. When Momo presented the sweet roll to Aang he laughed then listed his hands.

"It's okay Momo, you can have that one. There's plenty to go around." When he noticed that Sokka wasn't at the table also, he turned towards where the boy was standing, glaring down at the floor in the corner of the room. "Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!"

"Not hungry." Sokka grunted.

"But you're _always_ hungry."

"He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday." Katara smirked as she continued to place selections of food on her plate.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka argued hotly.

"Right." Katara answered with a smug look on her face. "And _then_ they kicked your butt." In answer Sokka leaped up angrily, scowling at his sister.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka then proceeded to pace around the room, gesturing wildly at the air which made her smile a little in amusement. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." As he paced around the table he grabbed various forms of food into his arms, still muttering under his breath. "Who do they think they are anyway?" Shoving a sweet into his mouth Sokka stormed away but not before he groaned. "Mmm...this is tasty." Aang blinked in confusion.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara replied smartly.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Aang reasoned simply, getting up to walk over to the window where the statue of Kyoshi could be seen. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honour!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head." Thyra shared the same worry as Katara.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Thyra chose not to mention that he was also a massive show off at times. When Aang got to the window and looked down, he found a group of young girls screaming and laughing up at him. He grinned widely and began to wave, making them scream and shout even louder than before.

As everyone else went about doing their own thing, Thyra began meditating. After a hundred years, she was a little out of sync with the world so she tried her best to keep her mind empty and her spirit open. Even though she was not an airbender, Thyra had always possessed a very strong spiritual connection with the world. Sometimes she could even connect with spirits in their world although she couldn't actually get there. She could hear their voices in her head.

After several hours of meditating Thyra opened her eyes and got up, sighing in defeat. "I'll try again at sunset." She decided, stretching before heading outside and over to the market. When she heard Aang's voice, she began to follow the sound.

"I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" She saw him speaking to Katara who was busy picking vegetables and fruit and placing them in her basket.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does _not_ sound like fun." She answered with irritation.

"Well, neither does carrying your basket." Katara shot him a glare.

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place." Thyra stopped when she heard the giggles of a large group of girls. One of them stomped her foot in annoyance.

"What's taking you so long, Aangy?"

"Aangy?" Katara answered flatly at Aang who turned his head to call back.

"Just a second, Koko!"

"'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara placed one hand on her hip as she scowled at Aang.

"It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous."

"_Jealous_? Of what?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." In answer Katara put the last of the food into the basket then shot a short and snappy reply.

"That's ridiculous."

"It _is_ a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang looked a little smug so Thyra stepped forwards, her height giving her some leverage over both of the younger kids.

"Katara has a point Aang. You're forgetting that every moment longer we stay here, we put these people in danger." Reaching out for the basket Thyra took it into her stronger arms with a nod to Katara then turned, leading the way back to the room.

"Ugh, he's behaving like a…like a…"

"Jerk?" Thyra offered simply. "Yeah, he can get like that sometimes." Katara offered a weak smile before sighing. When they got back to the room Katara began to focus on the jug of water on the floor. Moving her hand over the water it bubbled and began to move, forming small waves but no matter how hard she tried, Katara couldn't get it to move further.

"When we find a master in the northern water tribe, you'll really find your true power." Thyra said, getting up to sit cross legged in front of her. "But from what I've read about waterbending, you need to use your emotions to control the water." Thyra waved her hand over the water, flexing her fingers. "I think you're focussing too much on the physical, which is not what water is about."

"So you're saying I should feel it rather than think it."

"Exactly. Give it a try." Katara nodded then took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes then began her movements again, concentrating on what she was feeling. The water began to snake its way upwards, twisting and rising until Katara opened her eyes. She gasped then smiled with joy, continuing to move the water before fixating her concentration. Thyra smiled, patted Katara's shoulder then stood to continue preparing the supplies.

"Hey Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?" Thyra looked up to see her little brother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." She answered, never looking away from her water.

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be _real_ dangerous."

"Good for you." Giving him no attention Thyra decided she would stay out of this one.

"You're not going to stop me?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Nope. Have fun." Aang looked quite peeved at Katara's blatant ignorance of him so he crossed his arms and shot back.

"I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good."

"Fine!" As he turned and stormed away Thyra noticed her brother pause and looked back briefly with a sad look before finally disappearing. Katara sighed in defeat and stopped her practicing to watch Aang leave.

"You know, my brother is an airhead but you can't blame him completely. He is still young." Thyra murmured softly. "There's a lot of responsibility on his shoulders now. He's going to need all the guidance and support from us as he can get."

"I know. I'm just annoyed that he wouldn't listen to me in the first place." Thyra cracked a little grin.

"Hey, my brother hardly ever listens to me so don't take offence." Turning around Thyra continued to pack up their stuff. Katara helped her to take the supplies over to Appa and load it all up but Katara was beginning to worry about Aang.

"I'm going to go check he's alright."

"Alright. Tell him it's time to leave. I'll go and find Sokka." The two girls nodded to each other then split off to locate the boys. Thyra found Sokka training with Suki, the girl who had attacked them yesterday. Thyra watched in silence for a moment as Sokka practiced his attacks and defensive moves. He looked ridiculous in the makeup and green dress robes but he didn't seem to care, in fact he was pretty focussed on what he was doing. He parried a thrust Suki made at him and they both smiled.

"Not bad." She mused. Behind her Thyra heard the leader of the village, Oyagi, racing towards them breathlessly until he reached the dojo.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" Suki was instantly flying out of the dojo but Sokka paused to argue.

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Racing after them Thyra pulled up her novice hood of red then hurried to push villagers into their homes, getting them off the streets. When she heard the prince's voice, she stopped and turned, moving into the shadows as his image came into view.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" The rhinos stomped their way through the village and began to search for Aang, their ugly uniform frightening the younger children. When Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors leaped out from their hiding places, Thyra was aware of some children still out on the streets, clutching one another as fire began to hit the buildings.

One of the soldiers turned as the girl screamed. Without thinking Thyra raced forwards, her feet lightly gliding over the snow before leaping at the children. They were small and tucked into her arms neatly, allowing her to roll out of the way of the fire that had been shot at them. Thyra leaped to her feet, children under her arms as she ran into the next street then passed them into the care of two women who were herding everyone inside. "Keep away from the windows, stay hidden." Thyra commanded then grabbed a stone from the ground, brushing off the snow to find a target.

"Hey!" She bellowed at a soldier who was firing at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. "That's my brother in a past life you jerk!" She launched the stone at him and the soldier fell from the rhino as it hit him perfectly in the face. Dusting off her hands Thyra smirked to herself.

"So, finally found your voice have you?" Zuko asked calmly and Thyra spun around to face him, his golden eyes setting her soul alight with intense flames of rage. She lifted her head proudly, pausing. "Where is the Avatar?"

"I won't tell you." Thyra answered then moved the same moment Zuko did. She dived out of the way of his fire attack, jumping from side to side as she got closer to him. She ducked then turned, spinning up into the air to knock Zuko's hand out of the way with her foot. "Leave these people alone." She spoke quietly but determinedly, grabbing Zuko's wrist to then fling him around like a rag doll.

Zuko turned onto his back and flicked up into the air, a ball of fire shooting from his feet to hit Thyra directly in the chest and throw her backwards with a cry as she hit a house. Thyra crumbled to her knees but she got up as soon as she had her breath back, she was back up on her feet and throwing a punch at Zuko.

He turned under her swing, getting behind her but Thyra swung around again, trying to catch him with a blow. Zuko shot another fire attack at her but Thyra twisted up into the air, avoiding the hit then managed to catch Zuko's jaw with her feet, flinging him aside. Thyra took a step back, lifting her hands into a defensive stance as Zuko gradually got to his feet.

Suddenly three Kyoshi warriors stood before her, fans at the ready. "We'll hold them off. Get out of here." Suki called, glancing over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Thyra nodded her head then ran towards where Sokka was waving his arms wildly at her. She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him along, making him yell in surprise as his feet scraped against the snow. Together they ran up Appa's tail then leaped into the saddle, diving for cover.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang called and Appa replied with a low groan, leaping up into the air. Thyra turned, looking over the edge to make sure that Zuko saw them leaving.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" She could hear his bellow even from up here.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." Katara tried to comfort Aang's guilty feelings for running so Thyra turned around about to speak but Aang suddenly stood.

"Aang no!" Too late. Thyra watched her brother dive off the side despite her running towards him. Grabbing Appa's reins Thyra pulled the bison around to hover above the waves, scanning the spot where Aang had dived into the water. Several seconds later, Aang broke the surface with the unagi.

He held on by the whiskers, swinging through the air as the unagi threw its head back and forth until Aang landed on the top of its head and pulled its mouth upwards. As the unagi shot a jet of water into the air, Aang held its head steady so that the water sprayed over the village, dousing the flames of the firebenders.

Thyra guided Appa back down towards Aang as he let go of the unagi, catching him on Appa's back before steering away. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said before Katara could begin her lecture.

"Yes, it was." Katara answered then hugged Aang. Thyra looked over her shoulder, smiling as her brother's face lit up with pure joy. Chuckling to herself Thyra flicked on the reins and softly called for Appa to get along, intending to be as far away from Zuko and his ship as possible as soon as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Kyoshi island, the gang had run into a few little adventures. They rode the mail chutes of Omashu, got captured and taken to the King who happened to be Aang's old friend Bumi who challenged Aang to complete three tasks otherwise Thyra, Sokka and Katara would be consumed by creeping crystal but once Aang had figured out who his old friend was, all was well. After that Katara helped to inspire a rebellion in the Earth Kingdom villages after getting imprisoned as an earth bender then after that Aang had to save a village from an angered spirit who kidnapped people after sundown.

During his trip into the spirit world the dragon of Avatar Roku took Aang to see an island in the fire nation where he was given a vision by the previous Avatar. It had been a pretty hectic couple of weeks. Thyra lifted her head from her pillow, listening to Aang as he tried to sneak out of the village unseen. She kicked Sokka awake then shook Katara, nodding to them.

They and the other villagers walked out into the open where Aang was trying to get Appa to move. "Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!" No matter how hard Aang tugged on the reins, Appa refused to budge, growling in protest. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Thyra and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." He sighed. "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka called out and Aang peered around Appa in slight disbelief and guilt.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I." Katara said softly as Aang got up to walk towards them.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today." With a hang of his head Aang walked back towards Appa and jumped up to move off but the three of them ran out in front of Appa, making him stop.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara informed determinedly, folding her arms.

"At least not without your friends and your sister. We got your back." Thyra smiled up at Aang.

"It's why we're here. We're in this together. Forever and to the end." Appa growled happily then slathered his large tongue up Sokka, who squealed in protest.

"Ewwww!"

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The village chief said as he handed Aang a package of supplies. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you, for your..."

"Go!" He pointed away as he ordered impatiently. Aang flicked Appa's reins and called out, giving Appa the signal to fly. They all shot forwards and Sokka instantly grabbed a blanket to wrap himself up for a few more hours of sleep. Thyra picked up several more blankets and began to hand them out. She placed another over Sokka who cuddled into it, already snoring. She then folded another couple around Katara, giving a gentle smile before climbing over to where Aang was steering.

"Here, it's pretty cold out tonight." She said, wrapping them both up before looking up to the stars. "It's strange. We've been locked in ice for a hundred years…but the stars are still the same."

"Yeah. At least they haven't changed." Aang said in agreement, looking up also. "I wonder what's going to happen to us, Thyra. I'm…I'm a little scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"That's why you have me." Thyra answered softly. "I know it's incredibly rare for the Avatar to have a sibling but I think I'm meant to be here for you, to help guide you. The duty of an Avatar is to always bring balance to the world of spirits and man. Right now there is too much man and not enough spirit in this world, it has been chased away by the control of the Fire Lord. That's your aim, to free the people of a power that overwhelms the balance." Aang sighed then leaned back into Thyra who smiled lovingly down at him and held him gently, leaning her head against his.

"I'm lucky to have a sister as great as you." Her smile grew wider before they both looked up and continued to gaze at the same stars they had always looked up to when they were a hundred years younger.


	7. Chapter 7

As the day flew by so did Appa, going as fast as he could so that they would reach the fire nation island in time. Thyra was enjoying the breeze cooling her skin when Katara called out with worry.

"Aang, we got trouble."

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!" Sokka added so Thyra peered over the edge, her dark brown hair flying like a flag as it caught on the wind. Down below was Zuko's ship with the prince standing on deck with what looked to be a catapult being raised up from below. When a small glow emitted from the nest, Thyra frowned. Then it was launched at them.

"Fire ball!" Katara yelled in warning so Aang called back and began to move.

"I'm on it!" With a strong tug on the reins Appa swerved, narrowly avoiding the stinking flames.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara yelled from behind her hand as she pinched her nose shut.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Thyra wrinkled her nose in disgust then proceeded to crawl towards her bags, grabbing a blanket to then swipe at the fumes, flapping them away from Appa's nose and eyes so that he could concentrate.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Thyra looked up and her eyes widened.

"A blockade!" Everyone else's jaws dropped. "No problem, Appa is the best flyer these skies have ever seen. Right buddy?" Appa growled in agreement then dived forwards.

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"There's no time." Thyra nodded in agreement with Katara.

"We would never reach the island in time. The only way is to go through them."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous." Aang yelled back to them over the roar of the wind.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara replied simply.

"Let's run this blockade." Sokka clenched a fist in determination so Thyra dived back for the saddle to keep a firm grip on Appa.

"Appa! Yip! Yip!" Soaring forwards Thyra reached over the edge and patted Appa's furry side for courage. The younger ones all screamed as fireballs where launched at them, all angled to hit them out of the sky. Thankfully these ones didn't stink. Appa expertly manoeuvred out of the way, twisting and flying out of their way with Aang diligently helping to guide his way through the labyrinth of fire. When one of the fireballs barely grazed Appa's back, everyone leaped to pat out the flames, even Momo braved the height to help Appa.

"Appa! Are you ok?" Appa growled affirmatively then bowed his head to continue through their path, lifting up into the clouds to try and hide from sight. When more fireballs shot through the air without warning, everyone cried out in terror as their smoke trails snaked from below the clouds. Aang hastened to react, weaving left and right to avoid hitting any.

However when two collided directly in their path, Appa bucked to avoid hitting them. The force from Appa's rearing threw Sokka from the saddle so that he began to fall. Katara screamed and both girls lunged for Sokka in an attempt to catch him but he slipped through their fingers before they could even reach.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled then pulled Appa around, diving down after Sokka who screamed loudly through the air. Appa pulled back up beneath Sokka and Thyra reached out, using her height to grab Sokka easily then yanked him back into the saddle, throwing one arm over Katara to pull them down and help cover them as Appa slapped the ocean, using it to propel himself back up into the air.

Thyra lifted her head as she watched the blockade line zoom closer, holding her breath as a single fireball was shot at them. Aang let go of the reins, jumping forwards whilst turning. With a powerful strike with his foot and a torrent of air, the fireball shattered and Aang was flung backwards.

"Aang!" Thyra cried and leaped forwards, abandoning Katara and Sokka to catch her brother. Together the three of them grabbed Aang and held him to Appa, keeping him steady as Appa made the final stretch to break through the blockade then soar up into the sky.

"We made it!" Aang cheered as Sokka and Katara only held expressions of shock and amazement. Thyra grabbed Aang close and hugged him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again." She whispered softly then let him go.

_"_We got into the Fire Nation…great." Sokka muttered sarcastically.

"I can't believe you did it, that was amazing!" Aang turned back and looked at Katara with doe-like eyes, shining happily at her praise. It took several more hours to reach the island, in fact the sun was already setting when it came into view.

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" Aang called with excitement. He guided Appa to land in a safe place out of sight then leaped down, twisting with his plume of air before turning to Appa and scratching his head. "You did it buddy. Nice flying." In answer Appa groaned then rolled onto his back, exhausted.

"Oh! You must be tired!" Katara cooed, reaching up to scratch Appa's belly.

"No." Sokka sighed as he stretched. "I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"I was talking to Appa." Katara answered wryly.

"Well, I was talking to Momo." He replied simply.

"I hate to break the banter but we have to get moving. The sun is already setting." Thyra said, pointing to the glistening sun before turning, gesturing with her arm. "Hurry." They raced up the steps, constantly alert for guards and other firebenders but they were not stopped by anyone. The island looked deserted.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka frowned, scratching his head.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."

"Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry." Aang flew forwards, leading the way with the others following him. They entered the grand temple and Thyra instantly recognised that they were not alone, the temple was in too good a shape to be abandoned. They quietly made their way forwards, ears wide open.

"Wait...I think I heard something." Sokka whispered loudly and everyone turned to face five elderly men in robes. Thyra instantly adopted a defensive stance, angling her body and narrowing her eyes.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." The centre man announced calmly, his hard glare never shifting away from Aang.

"Great! I am the Avatar." Aang replied optimistically.

"We know." His optimism was cut short by the blank voice. The Fire Sages all shot fireballs at Aang quickly rose up to deflect them with airbending before turning to Katara and Sokka.

"I'll hold them off. Run!" Thyra grabbed their arms and flung them around, pulling them to run down a corridor away from the fire and fighting. They all raced down the corridors, turning sharply around a corner where they collided with Aang.

"Follow me!"

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked as Aang ran around a corner.

"Nope!" He briefly ran around the corner but before they others could join him, he was streaking back the way they had come. "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" The Sage called after them but the children all continued to run, taking corner after corner to try and escape the Fire Sage but they eventually ran into a dead end. Instantly Thyra turned around and took her battle position in front of the others, standing forwards to protect them but the Fire Sage lifted his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend." Thyra arched an eyebrow.

"Firebenders aren't our friends." Sokka answered sceptically as the Sage carefully approached. Thyra allowed him closer whereby he then dropped down to his knees and bowed before Aang who blinked in surprise.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?"

"Yes." The Fire Sage stood and took a deep breath. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him." Sokka and Katara glanced warily to one another but Aang took a step towards the apparently friendly firebender.

"How?" In answer the Fire Sage reached up to a lantern on the wall and turned it to the side. After that he shot fire through the hole and the flames shot along the panels to reveal a doorway, which opened up to a new passage. Thyra looked inside so see the rocks glowing with ember light and the staircase leading away from the corridor they were trapped in.

"This way." No one moved at first, unsure whether or not to trust the Fire Sage but when they heard voices coming closer, he hurried them inside. "Time is running out. Quickly!" Thyra went first, holing onto Aang's wrist to pull him inside with Katara and Sokka close behind. The Fire Sage closed the door behind them then went to the front, leading the way. "Thank you for aiding us." Thyra said to the Fire Sage. "Can you tell us your name?"

"I am Fire Sage Shyu." He answered with a bow of his head. "It was my honour to be of assistance." He led them through the caverns, hot live magma pouring down the slope beside them.

"My name is Thyra. This is my brother Aang and these are our friends, Katara and Sokka." She introduced to everyone.

"You are the Avatar's sister?" Shyu asked in surprise. "I did not know…this is very rare."

"Yup, she's my big sister. We look out for one another, ever since we were little." Aang said proudly. "Anyway, what are these tunnels doing here?"

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." Shyu answered as he continued to lead the way. Thyra wiped a little sweat from her brow.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?"

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang continued to ask inquisitively.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes...began to glow!" Thyra looked to Katara who's eyes widened a little, making the same connection she had.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." Shyu looked down to Aang with a smile.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?" The Fire Sage sighed sadly.

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came." Aang looked down, pausing to lean against the wall as he spoke with a heart full of grief.

"They were waiting for me." Sokka slung an arm around Aang's shoulders and grinned.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late." Thyra punched Sokka in the arm as her brother glared at him. "Ow!"

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him." Thyra listened as Shyu shook his head in dismay. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages." Aang smiled and bowed his head in respect to Shyu.

"Thank you for helping me." Shyu looked down and smiled at Aang.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him." Shyu explained to Aang as he led them up the final steps of the fire temple. When they reached the sanctuary Thyra peered around the edge, keeping close to the wall before nodding to the others for the all clear.

They all ran to a large metal door with coiled dragons on the entrance. Thyra looked around at Shyu's gasp, wondering what was wrong. "No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang questioned in confusion, going to Shyu's side.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

"I can see that." Thyra mused.

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked calmly, glancing around the room.

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts." Sokka peered at the door in thought, looking to each of the five mouths of the lions on the door before scratching his chin in thought.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Suddenly his face lit up with the brilliance of an idea. "I think I can help you out." He took a lantern off of the wall and began to fill small sacks with the oil. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!" He proclaimed, lifting a sack to present to the others proudly.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara mused, impressed by her brother's cunning.

"This might actually work." Shyu murmured. Thyra chuckled.

"And I thought you were just a dumb grunt." She patted Sokka on the back, making him roll his eyes as he placed one sack in each mouth, pulling the twine down so that Shyu could light them. Thyra pulled Katara back behind the column of pillars to protect them against the blast, Katara cradling Momo in her arms.

"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Shyu said as Sokka secured the last one in place.

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Katara asked to Aang who nodded his head.

"Definitely." Shyu flicked out his hand and a small streak of fire shot towards the twine, lighting them. Sokka ran for cover, diving down and gripping onto Katara's skirt as the hissing grew shriller. When the explosion sounded, Thyra clutched both Aang and Katara closer to her in a reaction to protect them.

The moment the smoke cleared Aang rushed out to fly through the doors but they remained sealed shut. He tried to force them open but they refused to budge. "They're still locked!"

"It didn't work." Shyu sighed in defeat. Aang stepped back and began to hurl air blasts at the doors, trying to force them open.

"Why won't it open?! Aargh!" Before he could wear himself out Thyra grabbed both arms and pinned them to his sides.

"Enough." She commanded firmly.

"Aang, stop, there's nothing else we can do." Katara informed him softly. Once Aang was again calm Thyra let him go then placed a hand on his shoulder as he hung his head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." Sokka went to the door and ran a finger over the soot, rubbing it under his thumb in confusion.

"I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen." Suddenly Katara gasped.

"Sokka! You're a genius!"

"Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work." Aang pointed out simply but Sokka leaned against the door with a smug look.

"Come on Aang, let her dream."

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of "genius" change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked but Thyra snapped her fingers, realising the point Katara was getting at.

"If we can trick them into thinking you got inside, they'll open the doors to go in after you." She explained. "Katara, you're a genius too." She smirked then folded her arms.

"Please, I know." Becoming serious again she looked at the door.

"Momo, go inside." Thyra said to Momo as he landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "Go find a way inside." Momo squeaked then flew to the door, crawling in through a lion's mouth then disappeared, his tail sliding inside as if the lion was sucking it up. "Come on, everyone hide. Shyu, make sure you're not seen already here." Thyra said, grabbing Sokka away from the door forcibly, making him yelp in surprise. Together they all found their own hiding places, keeping low and out of sight as Shyu ran off. Everyone remained perfectly quiet as they awaited the Fire Sages. Thyra heard their feet pounding the floor first, making her shrink further back into the shadows.

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary."

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!" Thyra saw him pointing to a shadow from the inside. A small smirk graced Thyra's mouth as she prepared to move.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku." Together all five Sages took up their firebending stance then shot a thick column of flames into the mouths. The locks in the doors mechanism clinked and began to move, causing the doors to open slowly with groans of protest. The light that spilled from the inside of the sanctuary is initially blinding, brighter than a blue sun until everyone had to shield their eyes from the brightness.

When the light disappeared all that stood there was Momo, who sneezed then looked quizzically at the Fire Sages. "It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" Momo leaped at the head Fire Sage without warning, knocking him down and his hat off. Both Katara and Sokka leaped forwards and grabbed the nearest Fire Sages, pinning them in place as Shyu took the one closest to him. Thyra was about to leap out also when she heard Aang cry out quietly in surprise, making her freeze in place.

"Now, Aang!"

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara cried. Unexpectedly it was Prince Zuko who stepped out from behind the pillar, holding Aang tightly by the arm which he had pinned behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Thyra looked back to the others to see the Sages turn on their captors, pinning them down but Momo flew away out of reach into the skies. With a growl Thyra awaited her chance to free Aang, allowing Zuko to come to her as Sokka, Katara and Shyu were chained to a column.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" The moment Zuko was within her reach Thyra leaped forwards. She grabbed Zuko from behind and hit him with her fingertips into his spine, making him cry out and arch his back from the sudden pain. His grip on Aang was loosened and Aang sprung free, racing for the doors. "Get to the doors!" She yelled as they began to close, turning to face Zuko, blocking his way to Aang with her body. Without question Aang sprung forwards.

Thyra ducked under a blow from Zuko, bouncing slightly on her feet as she turned under his attack then kicked forwards, jumping up with a round house kick but Zuko rolled out of the way, sending a plume of fire at Thyra whilst she was in mid-air, unable to avoid the hit. She slammed into a pillar and cried in pain before hitting the ground face down.

Zuko got up and brushed himself off as he saw Aang disappear through the doors just a second before they closed firmly shut behind them, another burst of brilliant white light spilling from the cracks. Turning with a growl to Thyra he prodded her sharply with his foot but she was out cold. Sighing Zuko stooped down then picked Thyra up over his shoulder, carrying her over to the others where he dropped her at the pillar then chained her up too.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sokka hissed, kicking against Thyra as much as he could but she was still completely out of it. Zuko and the four other Sages firebent at the door, attempting to open it again but the doors remained sealed closed.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko demanded hotly, clenching his fists until the pale knuckles turned even whiter.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

"Well I want to get inside! Again!" They fired at it again but still, the doors did not respond. Katara bit down on her tongue as she concentrated, wiggling her fingers to try and get free but they were completely immobile. When Thyra felt the chains moving against her as Shyu was taken away to kneel before Zuko, her head jerked up as she awoke.

"Ah good, now you can die awake." Sokka said sceptically.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko demanded of the Sage who couldn't even look Zuko in the eye.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty." Zuko was about to reply when a pair of hands began to clap from behind them. Everyone turned to face the man and his guards as he approached, a sly smirk marked on his features.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao..." The Fire Sages all bowed nervously before the commander.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zuko scowled at the commander, completely missing the soldier who grabbed him. Zuko struggled, growling in annoyance before turning back to Zhao.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Thyra tugged against her chains, narrowing her eyes at the Fire Nation commander, attempting to struggle free. "What's this? Another airbender. Even better." Zhao made to approach Thyra but the moment he got to close she lifted a foot and hit him in the knee, making him cry out in pain and leap back. He snarled at Thyra who returned the threat, clenching her fists together.

"Thyra's no airbender, leave her alone!" Katara shouted bravely but Thyra silenced her from continuing with a gentle nudge of her foot against her leg.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power." Shyu was once again chained to the column and Thyra forced to stand with the others.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this?" Katara asked with worry.

"How're we going to make it out of this?" Sokka returned simply so Thyra twisted awkwardly, finding Katara's hand to hold it gently.

"Avatar Roku won't allow Aang to be hurt, he'll help him."

"How do you know?"

"There is a deep spiritual connection between Aang and all the other Avatars. They are him in past lives so he can draw from their power and they continue to exist through him. Plus I know him as my brother. He's pretty resilient."

"Wow. Imagine having that much power." Sokka frowned in thought then continued to watch the door, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly there was another blinding flash of light from within the sanctuary as the doors crept open. Thyra closed her eyes against the light, feeling the rush of air and smoke spill from inside.

"Ready..." Zhao eased his soldiers as they all once again took up their stances. The light faded and Thyra looked to the door, expecting Aang to be standing there but all she could see were a pair of large and bright glowing eyes.

"No! Aang!"

"Fire!" All at once all the firebenders shot hot bursts of flames at Aang.

"No!" Thyra shouted, struggling against the chains that held her back. The fire gathered at the door into a massive fireball, one which radiated a powerful heat of swirling flames. They spiralled up to reveal the towering figure of Avatar Roku, his eyes alight with spiritual power before sending the wave of flames at Zhao and his men, knocking them all to the floor.

The chains around them melted and Thyra broke free instantly, grabbing Katara and Sokka close before pushing them behind the pillar away from the powerful force of fire.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!"

"Not without my brother!" Thyra answered over the roar. She gave a simple nod of farewell to Shyu, who returned the gesture then turned away to flee.

Thyra watched as Avatar Roku broke through the floor then with the lava from below, sent it up into the sky through the roof, burning through the structure completely. Once he had finished collapsing the base structure Avatar Roku lowered his head slightly then exhaled, relaxing.

The smoke around him rushed forwards to shroud around the Avatar, shielding him from view before dispersing completely, leaving Aang in his place. "Aang!" Thyra called out with relief then flew to his side, catching him as he collapsed with exhaustion.

"We got your back." Sokka said, helping to lift him up.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Katara answered as Aang struggled forwards.

"Hurry!" Thyra grabbed Aang and lifted him up into her arms, running forwards with the other two to the stairs but their way was blocked by the lava. Thyra turned and headed for the gaping exit formed from the first fire blast, looking around for a way out as the lava continued to pull the temple down. A column collapsed behind them, causing them all to cry out in fear.

"Look!" Katara pointed and the three of them all turned to see Appa flying towards them as fast as he could, led by Momo.

"Yes!" Sokka punched the air, cheering with glee before sliding down the curved roof edge to leap onto Appa's back. Thyra followed last, Aang still in her arms. She landed on Appa's back then put Aang down on their pile of blankets, allowing Katara to take care of him whilst she leaped onto Appa's head and took the reins, guiding him away from the temple. "I don't know about you, but I vote we get out of Fire Nation territory." Thyra called over her shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's get out of here!" Sokka called back. Thyra lifted her head and turned Appa up into the clouds to fall out of sight of anyone below.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara and Sokka had come down with fevers, so Aang had had to go all the way up a mountain to fetch a remedy whilst Thyra took care of them. He'd come back exhausted with some frozen frogs and collapsed after, instantly arousing suspicion in Thyra but she let him sleep and looked after the others until they were completely better before demanding the truth.

There had been an incident where Aang had been captured by Admiral Zhou and taken away but then a blue spirit had rescued him, who actually turned out to be Zuko. At first Thyra was in shock, staring at Aang who had looked up at her with wide innocent blue eyes.

"You idiot! Why did you let yourself get captured? This is the last time I let you go anywhere on your own!" Thyra had yelled in the loudest voice Katara or Sokka had ever heard from her before she dragged Aang into a tight hug. "I'm just glad you're okay." From then on, she was extra cautious.

They continued their journey and when they were settled at a lake with Thyra cooking over a fire, Katara suddenly pointed. "Look!" Everyone looked up to see a green catfish leaping out of the water, fins wiggling before it dove back down into the water.

"It's taunting us." Sokka growled hungrily then leaped up. "You're so going to be for dinner!" He ran back to the tent that he had put up by himself then returned with his fishing pole, racing to the water's edge then flicked it forwards. When nothing, he blinked dumbly then flicked it again. "Hey! Where's the fishing line?" He demanded, looking pointedly at Aang who looked at him a little sheepishly.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd need it Sokka." He answered then held up a woven necklace with a pink flower in the middle and Thyra smiled secretly, glancing from her brother to Katara as Sokka gaped in shock at his beloved pole line.

"Agh! It's all tangled!"

"Not tangled, _woven_." Aang corrected diplomatically then leaped to his feet with a gust of wind, turning himself to face Katara. "I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one…" He looked aside with a slight flush of embarrassment as Katara blinked before smiling and walking over to him, leaving Thyra's side at the cooking post to take the necklace delicately from Aang.

"Thanks Aang, I love it." Thyra noted how happy her brother looked as she took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Glancing between them she sensed a great wave of attachment from Aang towards the young waterbender girl, which seemed to only grow with each passing day.

"Stop taunting me!" Sokka yelled at the leaping fish, launching the pole at it with a grumble so Thyra chuckled.

"Sokka, if you're hungry then the soup is ready." She informed him and Sokka came speeding over with a trail of dust behind him, holing up his bowl with a ravenous look on his face. She poured some of the soup into his bowl and he instantly began to shovel it into his mouth, ignoring how hot it was as his stomach rumbled for more.

"So how do I look?" Thyra glanced up to Katara and gave her a smile and a nod to signal she thought the necklace suited her, though her brother was now doe eyed and completely head over heels as he looked at Katara, who was blushing slightly.

"You mean all of you or just your neck?" Her brother babbled uselessly before blushing bright scarlet. "I mean uh, both look great." Sokka arched an eyebrow and went to say something stupid but Thyra whacked his face with her spoon, shooting him a look.

"Don't you dare." She warned him so he gulped and nodded his head.

"Alright! I won't say anything." He assured her before smirking. "Only if you give me thirds and fourths." With a long sigh Thyra gave him another helping then set out bowls for the other two also, letting them come and claim them in their own time.

They had just finished eating and were in the process of putting everything away when a spine tingling scream erupted from the forest, making birds fly away with squawks as Momo pricked up his large ears then flew towards it, everyone whirling around. "What was that?" Aang asked with an intrigued yet slightly nervous look on his face. Nevertheless he flew up into the air and followed after Momo, disappearing into the brush.

"Come on! Let's go check it out!" Sokka yelled and Thyra leaped to her feet, racing after her brother who was perched on a rock, staring ahead with wide eyes.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Everyone looked and Katara gasped, seeing the red eyed beast as it swiped at a man, who smiled weirdly with his hands clapped behind his back, casually dancing backwards from foot to foot, avoiding the massive beast with apparent calm ease.

"Why hello there!" He called, ducking under another swing. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Make noise! It'll run off!" Aang yelled in suggestion but the man simply continued to prance around the bear.

"No play dead, he'll lose interest!" Thyra clenched her fists then tore herself away from the rock, running back to the camp silently until Appa was in sight. The great flying bison lifted his head from his evening meal and greeted her with a low rumbling growl.

"Easy boy, let's go help that man." Thyra said, leaping up into the air then landed on his head. "Yip yip!" Appa surged forwards, rising up and skimming over the ground as Thyra directed him back to the others where the platypus bear had cornered the man against a tree, continuing to roar rabidly as Aang tried to push it back with a wall of air.

The bear roared once more but Appa landed with a large thud, lifting himself up and roared also, overwhelming the much smaller bear who whirled around then whimpered, dropping an egg in its fear then raced away with lolloping movement, whining in fright as Appa then snorted, dropping down again with Thyra sitting calmly on his back.

"Good boy Appa." She praised him gently, rubbing her hand into his bushy fur as Sokka ran to the egg and picked it up, his mouth beginning to water at it hungrily. How could he still be hungry?

"Hmm…lunch." He murmured then turned a dry look to the man who was now whistling merrily. "Lucky for you we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." He bowed, hands clapped together and Thyra arched an eyebrow with intrigue. Who was Aunt Wu and how come she predicted that the man would have a safe journey?

"Aunt who?" Aang questioned and the man laughed.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortune teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." He answered and Katara's eyes widened with interest.

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm." She said, looking rather impressed however Sokka scoffed at the information, hoarding his egg protectively.

"But the fortune teller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" The man suddenly rushed up to Sokka with a grin, waggling his finger in Sokka's face who blinked and stared at him in slight fear.

"But I wasn't. Alright, have a good one!" He waved in farewell and Thyra stood on Appa's head, bowing to him in the traditional way though she had since learned that this gesture was very much outdated, however she continued to use it as a force of habit. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers to give them this." With a flourish he produced a tightly wrapped thin object and handed it to Aang who took it with a questioning gaze.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara suggested, looking around to everyone but Sokka snorted.

"Oh come on, fortune telling is nonsense." He told her as Aang shredded the wrapping from the gift to reveal an umbrella. He blinked then opened it up with a laugh, twirling it around as he faced everyone with a childish grin.

"What do ya know, an umbrella!" He proclaimed and the sky suddenly darkened and thunder rumbled within its depths, making Thyra turn her face up to the sky just as the rain began to pour down upon them all, spattering against her face so she closed her eyes against it as Katara ran for cover under the umbrella with Aang, calling as she went.

"That proves it!" Sokka lifted the egg over his head to try and shield himself, though it did a rather poor job.

"No it doesn't, you can't really predict the future." Because of the rain the egg slipped, making Sokka yell and lunge for it but in his clumsy haste, Thyra watched with a satisfied smirk as it rose up into the air then smashed on his head, covering him in a sticky gunk.

"I guess _you're _not really getting wet then." Katara mused with a snicker, looking at her brother as he struggled to his feet, soaked to the bone.

"Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been grey all day." Sokka argued, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella." Katara yelled over the rain at her brother who glared at her, stubbornly not budging an inch though it was obvious he was tempted and not too overjoyed at being completely waterlogged.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." He announced, making weird hand movements then spoke in a ridiculous voice. "It's going to keep drizzling!" Then he folded his arms, looking at his sister with a defiant and smug expression. Just then, the rain stopped.

Thyra gave a little chuckle, looking up towards the bright sunlight then smoothed her hands back over her hair, pushing the wet strands out of her face. Katara and Aang laughed behind their hands, putting down the umbrella as Aang said to Sokka in a teasing tone.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." With that, they both turned and began to follow after the man to find Aunt Wu. Thyra herself was rather interested to see this woman, as it seemed possible she may have a gift.

The four of them and Appa head towards the village, however as Appa passed Sokka he shook out his fur, making Thyra leap up high into the air with a powerful spring, rising up and holding down her hands to guard her face from the spray before landing evenly on Appa's back again, laughing as Sokka stood drenched once more. "Come on Sokka, or we'll leave you behind." She told him playfully, jumping down from Appa's back then followed after her brother and Katara.

It wasn't long until they had found the village as it was just down the main path. Aang went first, looking around over his head at the large sweeping gateway before heading inside. Katara fidgeted excitedly, looking around before pointing.

"I think that may be the place!" She called then raced forwards, Aang quickly following with haste and Sokka blinked.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Thyra rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and continued at a much slower pace, still twisting her long plait to wring it out from the rainwater. She looked up to the herald at the door, dressed in black and he bowed slightly to them.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?" Katara almost squealed, looking up hopefully then did not hesitate to follow inside after the herald. Thyra paused at the door, turning to Appa then rubbed his nose.

"How about you go and find somewhere nice and quiet to eat some dinner?" She suggested to him softly. "This shouldn't take long." Appa made a long sound of agreement then turned away, his large flat tail sweeping along the ground and sending a spray of wind up into Thyra's face, making her smile as it washed over her before she turned and entered the house.

She was led to a cluster of pillows where the others all sat, Aang and Katara in eager anticipation though Sokka sulked slightly in the corner. Suddenly a girl in a bright pink kimono appeared, her pigtails sticking straight up as she beamed.

"My name is Meng and I'm Wu's assistant." She announced as she stepped forwards. However the moment she saw Aang, her eyes went wide and began to sparkle slightly, a soft gasp leaving her lips and Thyra arched an eyebrow at her, watching the love struck child before sighing and shaking her head. Children.

"Why hello there." She said sweetly to Aang who sniffed then rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Hello." He replied and she giggled behind her hand, blushing slightly before continuing

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Sokka lifted his hand.

"I'll try a curd puff!" He said but Meng flicked her hand dismissively at Sokka.

"Just a second." She then turned her full attention back to Aang who blinked slightly. "So what's your name?" Thyra watched the interaction with silent amusement, noticing how uncomfortable her brother was becoming and rather enjoyed watching him squirm as Meng shifted closer.

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" She said and instantly Aang blushed, looking down with a confused look on his face.

"I... guess..." But Sokka merely snorted and gestured with his hands to make a large size.

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" In answer Aang glared at Sokka then clapped his hands down over his ears, covering them from view so that no one would notice how big they were. Meng giggled then stood up, blushing shyly at Aang.

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice." She added and Aang nodded to her once.

"Likewise." She giggled then moved away, pausing only to look back but noticed Thyra watching her carefully, so she quickly disappeared.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka grumbled but Katara merely sighed and looked at her brother with a forced optimistic expression.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained." She answered rather wisely and Thyra agreed with her. "Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Everyone glared at him at this but when beads rustled and a woman in green came out, waving goodbye over her shoulder as Meng appeared with snacks also, everyone save Sokka looked up with intrigue.

"Welcome young travellers." A voice said serenely and a woman in gold and yellow slowly moved into view, looking down with a wise and kind face upon the children. "Now who is first? Come now, don't be shy." Both the boys looked away but Katara looked to Thyra, biting her lip hopefully.

"It's alright, you go first." Thyra assured her and Katara leaped up with a broad smile.

"Thanks! I guess it's me, Aunt Wu." She said then quickly followed after the fortune teller. Aang leaned forwards and worry creased his brow, drawing Thyra's attention as Sokka began to stuff his face with curd puffs, mumbling through mouthfuls.

"Hmm, this is good. This is really good." He said as Aang continued to watch the space where Katara had disappeared through.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He asked but Sokka didn't look too interested.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have." Aang looked up in alarm before his face fell sadly.

"Yeah…dumb stuff…"

"You can't know for sure, Aang." Thyra told him, deciding to become the wise soothsayer for a few moments. "Although the future may be predictable, it is always changeable." She informed him, legs crossed in a meditational way as she focused on her brother with a soft, comforting smile. "You have the power to change the course of events through every action and decision that you make. Its simple cause and effect. You pluck a leaf and let it go, the wind will carry it without truly knowing its path. It will flow and ride with the wind in whatever path it maps." Aang suddenly smiled.

"I'm glad you actually listened to all those classes Thyra." He said to her and she chuckled. "You would have made a great airbending master, you know." She nodded her head.

"Perhaps, but I am not. That is one thing that I can be certain of. I shall never be a master of airbending." Just then Aang leaped up with an uneasy laugh.

"I gotta go bathroom!" He announced then sped away with a gust of wind which whipped into Thyra's face, making her face fall with an unimpressed look as Sokka continued to shovel the last of the puffs into his face.

Aang was gone just over a few minutes but when he returned, he looked rather satisfied. "Someone looks like they've had a good bathroom break." Sokka said and Aang nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was-"

"That doesn't mean we need to know." Thyra cut him off, lifting a hand then looked up as Katara and Aunt Wu came through.

"Now, who is next?" Thyra stood up, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"I am." To hide her nerves she glared slightly, hardening her lips into a thin line and Wu arched a wizened eyebrow at her before chuckling.

"Alright, come on through." She said and turned around slowly but gracefully, walking away so Thyra followed, inhaling and exhaling rhythmically to calm herself. She entered into a room scented with burning incense, candles flickering in the corners and pillows filling the floor. "Sit down little one." Thyra wrinkled her nose at being spoken as 'little' but did as she was told, sitting down then crossed her legs.

Wu held out her hands and Thyra gave them to the woman who hummed and began to read them, glancing over to some burning bones. "What does my future say about Aang?" Thyra asked quietly, drawing the woman's attention to her. "Will my brother be alright in the future?" In answer she laughed.

"I can only predict your future, not someone else's." She hummed again, leaning a little closer. "Strange, every girl I have met so far has asked about their future lover, their husband to be, wanting to know how far into the future they will meet them, how many children they will have but you…you take no interest in such things." Her finger traced down a line then nodded her head. "You are trapped in your concern for your brother, it is all that has ever worried you and will continue to do so."

Thyra listened politely, rarely blinking as she looked at the woman with a serious expression. "Such a shame, there is so much power within you. Yes, a power that is dormant, unawake because of your rooted ground." Thyra frowned slightly in confusion. "Airbender…and a powerful one too. Greater even than your brother, for your spirit is far more tuned to that around you than his ever will be. You will be a renowned master of the element of air. I see it."

"I am not an airbender." Thyra said to her quietly. "I have never been able to bend, not even with my spirit so in tune." Wu nodded her head again.

"Yes, because you are grounded. You do not let your soul take flight, which is why your power is locked away within you. You must learn to let it go. Let _him _go." Slowly Thyra's eyes widened. She couldn't mean her brother, could she?

"Not Aang, he needs me." Thyra argued quickly but Wu chuckled.

"He is a child, but will soon grow to be a boy, then a man and then he will be a fully recognised Avatar. You are not necessary to be there holding his hand all the way. If you truly wish for him to grow, you must let him learn and experience things on his own. Once you have let him go, your own power will be fully unlocked." But then Wu frowned, looking down further into Thyra's palms. "I foresee a time of great sadness and pain for you, you will be cut off without any knowledge, however someone will come, someone who is destined to be yours forever. Ahh…I see you have already met him. This is good. Tall…handsome…a powerful bender of his element…" She chuckled then looked up at me. "Know this, the one who will take your hand and lift you from the ashes will also be the one to take your hand forever along with your heart."

"I have no interest nor time for romance." Thyra answered slowly, watching the woman carefully. "My duty is to my brother, the Avatar. I must help him learn all four elements and then liberate this world from the fire nation."

"Yes, but you cannot truly help your brother until you let him go. Your time is running out, a great sadness is coming." Thyra looked down, thinking over her words carefully. "You will feel pain, loss, anger, even hate, but just remember, it will all pass the moment you open your eyes." Thyra's eyes darted to meet hers, wondering what she could mean.

Just then there was a chime, signalling that the session had ended however Thyra did not move. "How could I have met him already?" She answered finally in a quiet whisper. "The only boys I know are Aang and Sokka and I seriously doubt I could ever fall in love with him. He's a good friend, but many times I wish I could strangle him. Plus he's not a bender."

"Not the hungry boy, no." Wu said as she stood, lacing her fingers together under her long sleeves and Thyra stood also. "I don't think I should spoil the surprise, all I know is that you and this boy will change your hearts to fit one another." Arching an eyebrow Thyra placed a hand on her hip, leaning into it.

"Do you ever speak sense or is it always in riddles?" Thyra questioned and Aunt Wu laughed.

"Riddles keep them guessing. You'll figure them out, I don't need to be a fortune teller to see that you are a smart girl." Thyra nodded her head then clasped a flat hand to her fist, bowing to the woman in thanks, making her blink in surprise before she bowed back.

"Thank you for your time and your wisdom." Thyra said to her in a calm voice. "I shall meditate and reflect on all that you have said." Aunt Wu nodded her head.

"I wish you well." So Thyra left, Aunt Wu following then took Aang away after cutting Sokka down to size, foretelling him a future of self-inflicted anguish which made Thyra chuckle to herself as she stepped back outside, inhaling the fresh air but then Katara ran after her.

"So? What did she say? Did she say anything about your future love life?" She questioned eagerly and Thyra gave her a smile.

"Perhaps. Go on Katara, I know you are bursting to tell me." Katara grinned then blushed a little, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"Well, Aunt Wu told me that I would marry a powerful bender and I just can't wait to find out who it will be, I just can't contain it! I want to have children and be married, I hope he's handsome, do you think he'll be handsome?" Thyra gave her another knowing smile.

"Of course he will, because you will only marry someone you are in love with, and to you, that person will be the most beautiful person alive." Thyra then frowned. Thinking on what Wu had said to her. He will lift her up from the ashes. What could that mean?

"So what about you? What did Wu say?"

"She told me that I am destined to be a master of the air element." She answered with a soft sigh. "But it is impossible. I have never been able to bend air, not even with all the masters of the temples trying to help me. I was just not born with the ability." Katara nodded her head, quickly dismissing it as she wanted to discuss the topic of romance.

"Yes, but what about _love_? What did she say about that for you?" Glancing down at the smaller girl, Thyra gave in.

"Tall, handsome and a powerful bender of his element." Thyra recited simply. "She said he would take my hand and lift me from the ashes, and from then on he would hold my heart." Katara sighed dreamily, clasping her hands to her cheek.

"That's so romantic, I wonder who it is?"

"She also said that I have already met him." Thyra added and Katara blinked in surprise. "But I can think of none that I ever even gave a second thought about. Except maybe Zuko, but that is simply because he is constantly on our tail." Katara gave a little giggle.

"That would be weird if you fell in love with him. Not to mention it'll probably make Sokka your enemy for the rest of your life!" Thyra nodded her head in agreement, smiling softly before turning her face to the sunset. The sky filled with radiant fire and both girls turned to watch as the colours darkened, though for a long time they were blazing and bright, proudly displaying its colours to the world as Wu looked at them from her doorway with a secret smile.

"Yes. Love shall save you both."


	9. Chapter 9

Thyra followed Katara through the forest collecting wood for fire fuel when they noticed the boys scouring through the bushes and ground as if searching for something. "Did you lose something?" Katara asked as they both stepped into view.

"No, we found something!" Aang answered excitedly as they continued their search. Sokka stooped down and picked up an arrowhead, tapping his finger on the end. "It's burned." He frowned, throwing it aside then inspected a tree with scratch and burn marks.

"There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." He discerned, turning to look at the ground and follow the tracks downhill. "The firebenders fought back but the warriors drove them down this hill..." With everyone else in tow Sokka led them down to the beach where he stopped at the lapping waves.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka sounded incredibly disappointed but he perked up when Katara spotted the ship harboured a little way off from them.

"Wait! Look!" It was a water tribe boat, Thyra could tell that much but other than that, she saw nothing interesting about it. For the Southern Water Tribe kids, however, it seemed like they had just been told they had one their weight in gold.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka cried and together he and Katara rushed forwards.

"Is this...dad's boat?" Katara asked hopefully as Sokka rubbed the ship's prow with a bright smile.

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here." The siblings both smiled at one another. "I think we should make camp here." Thyra arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Your choice of encampment wouldn't happen to be affected by the fact that there is a boat from your tribe here, would it?" Sokka grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"No?"

"Sokka, it's too open out here, we should go back into the trees. We'll have cover there."

"Ah let's just make a fire here. We'll be fine." Aang agreed, leaping up onto an air ball to fly around the area they were going to make camp in.

"But it's going to be freezing. We're exposed to the wind!"

"The boat will protect us." Sokka said, patting the prow again before beginning to set up the fire with some twigs that lay around. Thyra clapped a hand to her brow and sighed, giving up the battle. "Fine. I'll find us some food." She muttered before slipping away into the trees. She collected all the nuts and berries she could to make a nourishing meal before heading back to the others just as darkness fell over them. The fire was glowing brightly and Thyra was still unhappy at being so exposed. The fire would be seen from miles away. Had Aang learned nothing from his capture?

Thyra sat down heavily then began to hand out berries and nuts to everyone, conserving a little for herself which she then relented to Momo, who had been looking pleadingly at her. Thyra's stomach growled and she sighed, hugging her knees into her chest to hide the sound. She couldn't wait to find a village where they could find some more food for their journey.

"Who's there?" Thyra cursed herself for not paying attention, standing up to join Sokka as they watched a silhouette gradually get closer. The man was wounded, with bandages over his left arm but he was also wearing a water tribe garb.

"Sokka?"

"Bato?" In the background Aang woke up, rubbing his eyes with a dreamy yawn.

"Who the what now?"

"Bato!" Katara leaped up from her bedding to run with Sokka to the man named Bato.

"Sokka! Katara!" He smiled, opening his arms to hug them both. "It is so good to see you two! Oh! You've grown so much." Aang and Thyra stayed a few paces back, allowing them the space for their reunion.

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang introduced himself with a bow. "And this is…"

"Where's Dad?"

"Is he here?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now." The wind suddenly picked up and everyone shivered against its prickling touch. "Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Bato suggested warmly, placing his arms around Sokka and Katara's shoulders then led them away. He turned back to motion for Thyra and Aang to follow.

"Come on Appa." Thyra sighed, rubbing her eyes as she stomped out the flames then placed a hand on Appa's side, walking with him whilst following the others.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." He explained as they entered an abbey. Bato looked up to one of the nearby women and smiled. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." The woman spoke kindly with a wise tone in her voice.

"Thank you! It's truly an honour to be here. If there's anything-" Thyra glowered at Sokka as he interrupted Aang by talking to Bato.

"What smells so good, Bato?" He sniffed the air pointedly.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?" Everyone simply looked blankly at Sokka who seemed impressed with himself.

"You have your father's wit." He stated bluntly then led the children over to a door whereby he opened it to reveal the inside. Katara instantly gasped.

"Bato! It looks like home!"

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Thyra wrinkled her nose at the pelts, shuddering slightly at the dead animal fur.

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins." Aang voiced her distaste. Thyra took a seat on a cushion rather than an animal skin around the stewing pot as Katara lifted the lid and inhaled the smell.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself." Bato smiled and handed out bowls for everyone to eat some of the stew.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka said, pouring an extra spoonful into his bowl before practically inhaling it into his mouth. Thyra sniffed at it, slightly appalled by the smell but held her breath then began to eat. She hadn't eaten all day so this was better than nothing.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked excitedly, leaning forwards.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Everyone laughed and Aang perked up, smiling.

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel…"

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" Sokka questioned, attention completely focussed on Bato who laughed.

"You knew about that?"

"Everyone does." Katara smiled.

"What's that story?" Aang asked with interest but Sokka waved a hand, cutting him off again.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Aang hung his head sadly so Thyra put down her bowl and folded her hands in her lap, watching him carefully with a small smile of comfort for him.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara sighed, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight." He looked up to see Aang trying on some kind of animal skin headdress. "Aang, put that down, it's ceremonial and very fragile." Dejectedly Aang hung his head and replaced the animal on the wall before sitting back down again.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?"

"Your dad wore the octopus, but," Bato lowered his voice into a spooky tone, "I did the spooky voice." After a while Thyra became tired from listening to the conversation and from the long day so she nestled down in the corner of the room where it was dimmest from the fire's flames and closed her eyes to rest.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." She heard through the darkness.

"Really?"

"When?" Sokka instantly demanded with excitement.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?"

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Thyra lifted her head when she heard the door open the shut. Frowning she looked around the room, realising that Aang was no longer there. Groaning quietly to herself Thyra decided to give him a few minutes to himself before following.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..."

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first." Sokka interrupted gently with a lot less exuberance.

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara added with reason. Thyra smiled, glad that they were sticking at Aang's side.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Thyra got up and slipped away without being noticed, heading into the night to follow her brother. His tracks led her back to the beach where she found him sitting alone at the tip of the ship.

"Hey Aang. What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him where the stars flickered behind him.

"Nothing." He answered sadly.

"Don't feel put out with everyone ignoring you. Aang, Katara and Sokka haven't seen their dad in two years and Bato is their friend. Give them some space, they deserve it." Aang looked up and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Thyra grinned.

"I'm always right. Now get down here before you catch a cold." Aang stood then jumped down, the wind catching and slowing his descent before he stood before Thyra.

"Yeah, you _are_ right, Thyra. Of course I should be happy for Sokka and Katara. They should have their time with someone from their tribe. They must be missing home." Blinking Aang suddenly deflated so Thyra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss our home too but it's going to be okay. We'll get to return there someday." Aang looked up at Thyra with tear filled eyes before throwing his arms around her, sniffing deeply as the beads began to roll down his cheeks. "We're still together. That's all that matters." Thyra murmured, hugging her brother tightly to offer him all the comfort she could.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning everyone stood beside Bato's ship as he patted the prowl just as Sokka had done the evening before. "This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father."

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?"

"Yes, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?" Bato asked Sokka who looked away.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara explained for him.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young."

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang frowned in confusion and Bato smiled.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what?" He placed a strong hand on Sokka's shoulder, turning his downcast upwards. "You're about to find out." Bato helped everyone aboard then he and Aang pushed the boat out onto the waves. Aang airbended himself back on deck and Bato swung up on a line.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?"

"You will be dodging...those." Bato pointed forwards and everyone stared at the sharp jagged rocks.

"It sounds dangerous." Thyra mused, arching an eyebrow then looked to Bato. "Are you sure they should be doing this?" He laughed then nodded his head.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust." Aang blinked then looked guilty for a second before scowling.

"I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust." He pouted and looked away, folding his arms across his chest. Bato placed a hand on Thyra's shoulder then pointed.

"You can call out warnings for the others, if you're so worried." Thyra rolled her eyes at him but proceeded to stand out of Sokka's line of sight but somewhere she could also see any danger. At the moment, it was practically all around them.

"For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own." Bato said as he sat down cross legged at the front.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail!" Sokka began to call out orders as he guided the tiller. "Katara, give him room!"

"Sokka! There are low rocks on the left, you have to avoid them!" Thyra yelled, pointing to the sharp rocks peaking out from below the waves, barely visible but if the boat hit them, then they would all be in big trouble.

"Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang yelled back as the three of them struggled against their loads. The ship narrowly missed the massive pile of rocks, making Thyra draw back away from them.

"Great job!" Sokka called but the joy was short lived as the boat began to steer towards a completely dead end of rocks.

"There's no way through!" Katara yelled over the sound of rushing waves.

"We can make it!" Sokka answered determinedly.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should…"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!" Both of them nodded in reply and they prepared to move whilst still holding onto their ropes. Growling Thyra surged forwards then grabbed Aang's rope. "Here." She quickly tied the rope down then took over Katara's, holding it tightly in her hands.

"Now!" Sokka yelled and both Katara and Aang set to work. Katara formed a large wave of water whilst Aang shot sharp bursts of air into the sails. This made it difficult to hold onto the main sail but Thyra stubbornly kept it in her grip, allowing enough room for the air to make an effect but not letting it escape so that it was loose. The rope slipped through her fingers but she clawed it back, wrapping it around her arm to anchor it down.

The boat sailed over the rocks, missing them by miles. "Yeah! Go Sokka!" Thyra grinned, tossing a smile over her shoulder before easing off the main sail, allowing the natural wind to take her. Sokka sighed with relief then guided the boat back to shore.

Once they were ashore Bato quickly made some black paint then turned to Sokka. "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He gave Sokka a mark of a curved line with a small dot underneath the hood. "For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." He marked her with a crescent moon shape. When he turned to Thyra he smiled. "For Thyra, the mark of the strong. May it help lead you forwards." Thyra felt the mark of a straight line with a smaller, horizontal one at the bottom marked on her brow. She gave Bato a little nod and smile before he moved onto Aang. "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now both an honorary member of the water tribe."

On Aang's head he marked a single curved line. Aang paused before sighing in defeat.

"I can't."

"Of course you can!" Katara answered with a bright smile.

"No, you can't trust me." Thyra frowned as Aang rubbed the mark off.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Delving into his shirt Aang pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and held it out to them.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara unravelled it then looked down with a gasp of surprise. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd-"

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you?" Aang shrank away with guilt. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad." Sokka stalked away, fuming to his roots.

"Now Sokka, I think you should…"

"Katara, are you with me?" Katara looked at Aang then lowered her eyes.

"I'm with you, Sokka." With that she turned away and the three water tribe members left the beach. Thyra rubbed away her marking then turned Aang to face her.

"You should not have kept their dad's location from them." She began. "You must always speak the truth to people, Aang, it's not good to tell lies that hurt others."

"I know and I'm sorry, I was just so scared they were going to leave me." Aang collapsed onto the sand and hugged his knees to his chest. "I didn't want to lose them."

"Aang, they weren't going to leave you. Back in the hut I heard them saying that they knew that you needed them. They would never have left your side, Aang, until you betrayed their trust." Suddenly a burst of air hit Thyra full on, throwing her up into the air and tossed her about until she collapsed into the sand with Aang's angry shout in her ears.

"I know I screwed up! Stop treating me like a child!" Thyra glared at her little brother.

"You are a child Aang! Since our parents aren't here anymore, it's left to me to scold you when you do something wrong!" Thyra pushed herself up and brushed herself off. "I want you to go after them and apologise. They deserve that much and once you've matured, you can come and apologise to me." With that Thyra left him alone on the beach, stalking back to the small room the nuns had given to her to rest in. The moment she was in she flung the door shut then waited out her stormy anger until she was once again calm. The meditation helped.

Thyra stepped out from her little room and walked over to Sokka and Katara who were packing up their stuff. "I want to thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry it ended this way." Katara stood then flung her arms around Thyra, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks for looking out for us. I hope we'll see each other again." She smiled sweetly up at her. Thyra returned the smile then hugged Sokka too, pulling away to ruffle his hair.

"You two take care. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, alright Katara?" She nodded with a smile then glanced to Aang, who was sitting alone on Appa's head. She walked over sadly then looked up.

"Good luck."

"Okay. You too." She walked away to the gate where Bato and Sokka were waiting for her. The moment they were out of sight the Superior approached the two of them silently.

"Guess we should be moving on."

"That would be best." She nodded in agreement. Thyra climbed up to sit in the front of Appa's saddle as Aang flicked the reins, guiding Appa up into the air. Both of them watched the figures of Sokka and Katara as they gradually reduced in size.

"I'm an idiot, Momo." Aang sighed in despair.


	11. Chapter 11

Aang stopped at the beach by Bato's boat, not ready to move off yet. Thyra sat with her back to him. Neither had spoken to one another for hours. "Looks like we're going alone, guys." Aang said to Momo and Appa just as the Superior rushed up to them, flushed and breathless.

"Avatar! You must leave!"

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." Aang snapped in annoyance but Thyra registered the desperation in the old woman's tone.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." Aang blinked and recoiled in alarm.

"Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar." Both Thyra and Aang looked at one another, speaking at the same time.

"Zuko!"

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." Aang frowned in thought, wondering what she meant.

"A necklace?" his eyes suddenly went wide as he realised what necklace she was talking about. "Katara!" The Superior stepped away as Aang flicked the reins. "Come on Appa, we have to save Sokka and Katara. Yip yip!" Appa sprung up into the air, sensing Aang's urgency and Thyra grabbed her sleeve, rolling it up to check her chain, preparing to use it. It was magnetic, so it coiled around her wrist like a bracelet but when she wanted to use it, she only had to fling it out to cancel the magnetism and use it as a very handy weapon.

Aang grabbed his glider, tossing the reins up for Thyra to grab as she took over. Aang glided away, hurrying to Katara's aid as Thyra pulled Appa around. Thyra saw Aang being chased by this weird sniffing monster, a shirshu, she realised. "Ram him Appa!" The bison growled in agreement as Thyra allowed him to angle himself down then slam forwards, horns and hard head hitting the shirshu side on. "Leave my brother alone." Thyra called out, standing on Appa's back as the bison bellowed.

Looking up to see Aang and Zuko locked in battle Thyra jumped down. "Keep the shirshu away from Aang, Appa, I'll go after Zuko." With a flick of her hair she ran towards a wagon of supplies, jumping up to swing onto the roof. Aang and Zuko were locked in an intense fight, fire and air swirling wildly all over the place. Both bended a ball of their element but the force threw them both away onto opposite roofs. Thyra swallowed then ran over the top to Aang who groaned, shifting carefully as he tried to get up.

His sister reached his side, grabbing his arm to hoist him up then quickly shoved him aside as Zuko ploughed at them with a blast of fire. Thyra flipped up over the shot then flicked out her wrist, the chain snapping out with a crack as Aang leaped for safety. With a mastered swipe Thyra guided her chain to Zuko's ankle, wrapping it around before yanking the balance from him. The chain remained in place, locked by its magnetism so when Zuko blasted a fireball at Thyra, she leaped out of the way then slid down the roof, gripping her golden chain tightly.

Zuko was yanked forwards and forced from the roof, only saving himself from injury by shooting a jet of fire at the ground to propel himself back onto his feet. Thyra wiggled the chain and it fell loose from around Zuko so that she could face him once again. The two of them glared hotly at one another, neither blinking.

When the shirshu leaped down in front of Thyra, cutting off her route to Zuko she leaped away from the snapping tongue, tucking in her feet to make sure they weren't caught by the paralysing poison. Rising to her feet Thyra flicked out her chain and caught the beast on its right shoulder, making it snarl then leap to the side to face the direction of its pain. With the woman now exposed Thyra ran forwards, leaping up onto the shirshu's back to tackle her to the ground. They grappled, rolling around and over until Thyra twisted free, still gripping the woman's arm then locked it behind her back.

Thyra, about to use her chain to tie the woman up, leaped out of the way as the shirshu turned and spat its tongue at her. With the woman now released and back on the shirshu's back, Thyra hurried to leap over her head, lightly dodging their attacks before disappearing behind the wagon of perfumes. When the woman with raven hair and her shirshu climbed over to shoot its tongue at the spot where Thyra had been crouching, they only found empty space.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at." Sokka said the moment he was able to get movement back in his body, looking to the Superior who held the bottle of perfume in her hand.

"The perfume?" Sokka nodded then ran to help the sisters to pick up their large jars of perfume. Thyra suddenly appeared, lifting up a jar to help Sokka then put it down next to the others, awaiting the right moment before all at once, the sisters pushed the jars over and Katara began to bend the liquid and cause a massive wave to wash over the shirshu who squealed and reared its ugly head in confusion.

"Aang look out!" Thyra yelled, rushing forwards to push Aang out of the way as the shirshu blindly shot out its tongue and Zuko tried to lunge for him. A stinging pain clipped her arm and Thyra yelped, instantly grabbing the wound then felt her body begin to go into spasms. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground however, something cushioned her fall. She was unable to lift her head but Thyra managed to see the arm of the person's chest she was now laying on.

"Get off me!" Zuko growled sharply, also stuck in position.

"Believe me, if I could then I would." She snapped back, trying her best to move but her body was completely paralysed. She was stuck lying on top of the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"You know, I'm kind of tempted to just leave them like that." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"Sokka. You know this will wear off eventually and when it does…" Her threat lingered in the air and Sokka hastily grabbed her arms to pull her off of Zuko.

"Okay! Okay I got you, please don't kill me!" Thyra smiled, shot Zuko a look then allowed Sokka and Katara to hold her as the Superior wafted a strong scented perfume under her nose. The shock of the smell helped kick her body back into motion though she was still a little sluggish. "You will be fine in an hour or so. Try and rest and keep that wound clean." Thyra looked to the open cut on her arm then nodded.

"What should we do with them?" The Superior paused, a little stuck. "We should take them with us."

"What?" Aang, Katara and Sokka all stared at Thyra as if she were crazy.

"We'll take them into the forest away from the abbey then leave them." Thyra said but then frowned as she saw the old man, Iroh, move to hush Zuko. "Scrap that. Let's get out of here." Thyra grabbed Katara and threw her up onto Appa, who was once again moving. "Come on Appa, yip yip." Thyra called the moment Sokka had managed to scramble into the saddle.

Thyra stroked Appa's face as he glided up into the air, promising to let him rest the moment they found a good spot to hide in. "So, where do we go?" Aang asked once they were up in the air.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara announced with a smile.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka agreed, leaning back casually.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Thyra asked over her shoulder.

"Of course we do but you're our family too and right now, you need us more." Sokka replied, punching Aang's shoulder gently.

"And we need you." Aang beamed at Katara then looked away shyly.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you…"

"I'll be okay."

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this!" Proudly presenting Katara's necklace to her, Aang beamed from ear to ear. Katara jumped up and happily replaced the necklace around her neck.

"Aang, how did you get that?" She asked breathlessly, clutching the disk between her fingers.

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you." Katara smiled then replied in mock appreciation.

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure!" Whatever Aang had expected he did not see what was coming next. Katara leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. Thyra chuckled as she saw the red rosy blush on her brother's cheeks as he twiddled his thumbs shyly. Thyra turned back to the skies then clucked her tongue, allowing Appa to soar and glide as he pleased.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not one to complain but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked petulantly, staring with a blank expression down at the water. Thyra punched him in the arm without even opening her eyes.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?" Aang snapped at Sokka who leaped up.

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone!" He wiggled around whilst gesturing to his back. "Sokka's ready for take off!" Thyra cracked open an eyelid to see Momo jumping onto Sokka's back at his invitation. Katara, ever the peace maker, lifted her hands to cool things down.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Thyra sighed with a roll of her eyes and began to speak but stopped when she heard a massive groan and crack splitting her eardrums. A towering block of ice shifting towards them, causing everyone to scream as Aang pulled Appa to the right but the sudden manoeuvre nearly threw everyone out of the saddle. Thyra gripped onto the edge with one hand and Katara with the other as Sokka yelled wildly at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly another tower of ice burst from the water but with no time to move, it hit Appa on his underside and he spiralled down into the water, hitting it with a massive wave. "Appa!" Thyra gasped, trembling slightly from the shock. "Are you okay?" He groaned in reply.

Everyone looked over his side then stared at the small wooden skiffs, ornately carved and manned by men in water tribe garb. "They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara called breathlessly.

"Are they friendly?" Thyra asked sceptically, already in a defensive stance as the ice surrounded Appa, pinning him down. After a moment the waterbenders released Appa who growled then slapped his tail onto the water, spraying it everywhere but the waterbenders merely redirected the water over them. The boats all moved into formation around Appa who only calmed down when Aang spoke softly and soothingly to him. One of the waterbenders signalled for them to follow. "Alight Appa, easy now." Aang nodded then began to guide Appa forwards. After a length of time endlessly snaking and weaving around a tundra of ice, a spectacular view fell into place.

"There it is!" Aang called excitedly, pointing forwards to the massive ice wall and turrets.

"The Northern Water Tribe..." Katara whispered in awe, excitement filling her features.

"We're finally here." Sokka sighed with relief. The waterbenders began to move in unison, opening the ice wall so that a circular opening appeared for Appa to swim through. It led directly into a box section where more waterbenders spilt columns down the sides in front and behind them until the water was level.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara exclaimed as Appa moved forwards, following a raft that led them through the waterways.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang said in agreement. Thyra had to admit that although cold, this place was beautiful. Its cold sharp serenity gave everything a mysterious air, where the whiteness was all you could see save for the lapping crystalline water beneath.

After two more walls the group faced the ice citadel, with a large waterfall tumbling down behind. Thyra was already beginning to feel the cold thanks to her thin garb of air acolyte clothes. She did her best to hide her shiver as she got down from Appa and instantly began to check his underside where he was hit by the ice. "You're a little bruised, buddy. You must be exhausted." Thyra murmured softly as she rubbed his fur.

Two women came forwards wordlessly and Thyra watched as they waterbent together. A large ball of water rose up from the ground and they worked it onto Appa's bruising, the bubble beginning to glow and as it did, Appa sighed contently and rolled onto his back as Thyra stroked his face. "That better?" She murmured, scratching between his eyes and he nudged her gently. "Thank you." The two women bowed slightly to her then stepped away, returning to the group of people who were eagerly watching Aang as he introduced himself to the Chief.

Thyra walked forwards to join them, Appa followed her lead but stopped when something warm was placed around her shoulders. Thyra blinked, jumping in slight surprise then looked around. A handsome guy around her age winked then stepped away, leaving her with the coat which instantly brought her warmth. Thyra nodded her head to him then pushed her arms into the sleeves, pulling it tightly closed around her for warmth.

"I am Arnook, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe." The Chief bowed his head in respect. "I welcome you."

"We are grateful for your hospitality." Thyra spoke with a low bow of respect, clasping her hands together. "May I introduce Avatar Aang and his companions, Sokka and Katara from the Southern Water Tribe." Each bowed their heads in turn with bright smiles. "And I am Thyra, the Avatar's sister." There was a little murmur at this new information but Thyra ignored it until they were done.

"You will join us for a feast tonight." Chief Arnook decided. "For now, you must all rest. You must be tired from your travels."

"You have no idea." Sokka muttered under his breath. Thyra allowed the others to be shown to their room but she made sure Appa was well looked after. He was given a warm stall with plenty of hay. Thyra leaned back against him, sitting on one of his legs as she closed her eyes. "Good boy." She murmured as he curled around her, giving her even more warmth than the coat.


	13. Chapter 13

Thyra sat beside Aang at the feast, looking out blankly to the fountain as the Chief stood and addressed the large crowd that had gathered. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." He indicated to Aang who waved cheerfully. "The Avatar!" As the crowd cheered Arnook stepped back and spread his hand towards his daughter as she walked forwards. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

Thyra glanced to Sokka who's eyes were wide as he stared at her. She smirked to herself then looked back to the crowds.

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times." Yue spoke softly but loudly, nodding to her people before taking a seat next to Sokka.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Thyra watched the three men who began to move in unison, bending the water to their will in a spectacular display of skill. Thyra watched, only partially listening to the conversation Sokka was attempting to have with the princess. It was only when she sensed someone sitting down next to her did she look away from the display.

"I hope you're a little warmer, if not then I'll be glad to offer some assistance." The boy from earlier smirked at Thyra who blinked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked him with a frown, turning her head to look at the food set before her.

"The name's Han." He answered, stretching and cracking his knuckles before stuffing some food into his mouth then chewed with his mouth wide open. Thyra shrank back from him and did not reply. "So you're Thyra, the Avatar's sister. Pretty cool. Perhaps you two should do some airbending demonstration, we've never seen anything like that before."

"I'm not an airbender." Thyra answered darkly, clenching her fist as her irritation spiked.

"Really? That's a surprise. Shouldn't you be, like, really powerful because you're the Avatar's sister?"

"Not necessarily." Thyra answered.

"That's a shame. Bet you wish you could bend though, I mean I would too if I were you. Must suck to be living in your brother's shadow all the time."

"I do not live in his shadow!" Thyra snapped then stood, yanking her coat over her head then tossed it at his face. "Thanks for the coat." She turned and strode away, tugging her dark brown hair free from its single plait to let it blanket her neck and keep it warm. Thyra returned to her room and rolled out her blankets, snuggling down to sleep off her irritation.

She did not live in Aang's shadow, she was her own person and she did not have to bend an element just to be strong. Muttering under her breath Thyra used some meditation techniques to calm down then swiftly fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thyra spent most of her time with Appa, looking after him whilst Aang trained with Master Pakku. Katara had to train with a woman healer since girls weren't allowed to waterbend in this tribe and Sokka spent all day either with Princess Yue or training with the other non benders, leaving her and Momo alone.

Thankfully that idiot Han seemed to get the message and left her alone after that, which suited Thyra perfectly well. Thyra was just about to take Appa out for some exercise when Sokka ran towards her, yelling loudly.

"Thyra! Thyra we need your powers of persuasion and scary authority to convince Master Pakku to continue teaching Aang to waterbend!"

"Whoa, slow down Sokka. What's happened?" Sokka clutched his knees as he caught back his breath before sucking in a deep gulp of air.

"Katara was annoyed because she wasn't allowed to learn how to fight so she and Aang decided that they could train together at night which was actually my idea but then Pakku caught them and he's now refusing to teach Aang and you need to make him take Aang back as his student otherwise everything has been for nothing and then Aang won't become the Avatar and then the whole world will explode and then we all die." Thyra just stared at Sokka then sighed.

"So it's up to big sister to get Aang out of trouble. Figures." She muttered then nodded. "Alright, let's go." Sokka led Thyra back up to the citadel where Aang and Katara were waiting for them.

"Thyra! It wasn't our fault, we were just…" Thyra lifted a hand and Aang instantly went silent.

"You see, why can't I do that?" Sokka demanded, gesturing to Thyra with both hands as she strode forwards.

"Because you're an idiot, Sokka." Katara answered, following Thyra to face the Chief and Master Pakku. Thyra gave a deep, respectful bow then addressed the chief.

"I believe my brother has something he wishes to say." She began, nodding to Aang. What Aang did say however, made Thyra clap a hand to her brow.

"You need to teach me waterbending otherwise I can't become the Avatar!"

"Yeah, you can't let Master Pakku refuse to teach Aang because he was just trying to teach me a few moves." Katara added, lifting a fist at Master Pakku who hardly blinked.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" The Chief said.

"Yes!" Katara answered then hastily continued. "Please."

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Everyone glanced to one another.

"I agree. Aang, Katara, you have to understand that in this Tribe, you have to value their customs and traditions as your own. To them they are sacred and ignoring them as rudely as you did will insult others." Thyra then shot a look to the old masters. "Even if their customs _are _completely outdated. Now both of you, apologise to Master Pakku and Chief Arnook." Thyra placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow pointedly. Sokka squirmed.

"I hate it when she does that." Katara glared at Pakku then looked away, sighing with relent.

"Fine." Everyone waited as Katara put away her pride, Pakku smiling smugly.

"I'm waiting, little girl." Instantly Katara's hand balled into a fist at the insult, growling in anger.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" She yelled and as she did, cracks in the ice under her foot grew, spreading further with every word. When she pointed at Pakku the pots of water either end of the dais exploded from the shifting water from within which exploded upwards.

"Uh, Katara..." Aang tried to warn her but Katara wasn't listening.

"I'll be outside. _If_ you're man enough to fight me!" With that she turned and stormed away. Thyra groaned and shook her head, giving up entirely.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang hastened to appease but Sokka folded his arms and looked pointedly at Aang.

"Yeah, I think she did." With that all three of them bowed to the chief then hurried to chase after Katara. "Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!"

"I know! I don't care!" Katara yelled back, dragging her coat off to then throw it in Sokka's face.

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang said but Katara continued to rage.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

"Katara please. Fighting never solved anything…"

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of you telling us all what to do and your stupid peace making!" Katara bellowed at Thyra, making her flinch. "Just because you're the oldest does not mean you're the smartest!" Recoiling slightly from Katara Thyra lowered her head then nodded.

"Alright. Do what you wish." Thyra did not even bother to stick around to see what happened. She turned around and walked away, lacing her fingers together as she walked. Tears of hurt slipped down her cheeks but she hastened to brush them aside before anyone could notice them. She found Appa then climbed up onto his head.

"Take me to the skies, Appa. Yip yip." Appa leaped up into the air, flapping his large tail then glided up into the air where Thyra lost herself on the wind. Sucking in a deep breath Thyra closed her eyes then spread her hands, allowing her body to tip to the side. She fell through the air, falling through the clouds as Appa called out to her and dived down, angling to fly beneath her then rose up just moments before hitting the ocean. Appa grunted in annoyance at Thyra as she laughed.

"I'm sorry boy, I knew you'd catch me. I just needed to let go." She explained, rubbing his head before taking up the reins again. "Come on, show me what you've got."


	15. Chapter 15

Closing her eyes Thyra exhaled deeply before inhaling again, feeling the cold air biting at her chest as she meditated before a candle, trying to focus on her inner energy. The fortune teller had told her that great power lay within her, a power yet to be unleashed. Could she really have meant air bending?

No matter how deeply Thyra fell into meditation, she could never unlock the final door. Cosmic energy. There was hardly any left since the sprits were gone from this world, mostly, which made it difficult for Thyra to truly unlock who she was.

With a soft sigh she opened her eyes, letting her figure slump as she looked at the ground with disappointment. Nothing. Again. Perhaps that lady really just was crazy and didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Thyra was still deep in thought when Sokka raced into their quarters, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Thyra! Come quick! The Fire Nation is here!"

Instantly she was on her feet and following Sokka outside, frowning at the black ash that fell from the sky thicker than snow. "What is this?" She asked, holding out a hand to look at it contemplatively. Princess Yue stood close by but Sokka had already grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the citadel where others were beginning to gather.

She raced ahead of them, sliding inside then searched for Aang and Katara. They were already sitting with their backs to a wall, listening intently so Thyra grabbed Sokka and dragged him over, pushing him down to sit beside his sister before taking a seat of their own. Once everyone was settled, Chief Arnook began to speak.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence," slowly he raised his arms up to the sky before calling out. "I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" Thyra felt a gentle tug on her spirit and a small smile touched her lips. The spirits were with them. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in." Sokka called out as he rose, startling his sister.

"Sokka!"

"Don't be a fool, Sokka, you're allowing your heart to rule your head." The young teenager brushed everyone off as other men also stood, glancing to one another. Thyra tried to pull Sokka back to his seat, leaning across Aang but he stepped out of her reach.

"Be warned, many of you may not return. Come and receive my mark if you receive this task." A small group of men walked to their chief, including Sokka and accepted the mark he bestowed upon them with bowed heads. Thyra caught the distraught look on the princess's face as a tear slid down her face.

As everyone else departed, Thyra approached the princess and bowed her head. "Princess Yue, may I speak with you?" She nodded her head solemnly, too chocked up to speak. Thyra led her outside to a quiet balcony that looked down on the reflective river, glistening under the moonlight. "It's about Sokka." Instantly the girl broke down, tears flowing as she pressed her hands to her face and leaned against Thyra, who embraced her tentatively. "You must tell him how you feel."

"I cannot. I have…a duty. To my father, to my people…"

"You also have a duty to yourself. You are the princess, Yue, you have as much right to consider the future of this tribe as you _are_ its future. What strategic value does your match with that useless boy have anyway? I can see none."

"His family are high ranked nobles and they are rich. They will help support the tribe in the future in case of an economic crisis." She sniffed, drying her eyes. "So I must marry him."

"You are to be the leader of the future. How can you expect to show your clan the way if you don't show them your ideals, your thoughts and opinion and change? The southern water tribe are struggling to survive, their numbers are dwindling. I think if a deal can be made between you and your sister tribe, then this will bring better advancement to both your tribes. Unity." Yue slowly lifted her head, thinking over Thyra's words. "You're an intelligent woman, Yue, I think you need to follow your own path. Your father will understand and the Avatar will support you."

Without a single word, Yue threw her arms around Thyra and hugged her tightly, sobbing with relief. "I'm so glad you've spoken to me. I see clearly now. I cannot marry Han." She peeled down her coat to look at her engagement necklace.

"If I were you, I'd do this." Thyra reached out and pulled the necklace off, snapping the ribbon then pressed it into Yue's hand. "Maybe not now, wait until after the battle to tell your father. The victory will bring great elation and you will be more likely heard." Smiling broadly Yue hugged Thyra again before hurrying away.

Satisfied, the girl turned to look up at the moon, sighing as she relaxed with a smile. A battle was before them, the deep breath was being drawn, all they could do now was wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Thyra ran at Katara's panicked calling, leaping off a wall and sliding down in the snow towards her, skidding to a halt. "What? What is it?" She asked her, setting a firm hand on her shoulder as Katara looked with wild eyes at Thyra.

"It's Aang! He's gone to battle the Fire Ships himself!" Instantly a cold dread washed over Thyra as if she had plunged myself into the ocean. Nodding her head once she ran forwards, Katara following after her as she raced up to the wall where there were guards gathering, watching as Aang took on the Fire Ships alone, with only Appa for company.

"Be careful." Thyra whispered, lifting her hand to reach out to him then exhaled a deep breath, drawing back her hand then lowered her head and began to pray, hands knuckled together as her inner voice called to the spirits, praying for them to give Aang strength.

Thyra listened to the explosions, still in prayer and the rush of wind swallowed her up, raging in her ears as a gust of it slammed into her, whipping back her hair. Beside her Thyra sensed the Water Tribe guardsmen stumble back from the force but Thyra accepted it, letting it wash around her so she didn't even flinch from the force.

Continuing her intense prayer Thyra took deep, even breaths, focusing on her spirit to lift it higher. Time seemed to spiral away, Aang continuing to battle and Thyra listened as metal crunched and waves crashed, signalling his success in bringing one, two, three or more ships down into the ocean, the frightened cries of men as they leaped for safety.

"He's coming back!" Katara yelled and Thyra opened her eyes, looking up in the sky to see Appa flying back, Aang, slumped in the saddle from exhaustion.

"Hurry, we need to meet him." She said calmly, turning and taking Katara's hand. Together they ran, going to the plaza at the base of the citadel where Appa then collapsed from exhaustion, groaning softly as Aang slipped off then he to slumped to the ground, gasping for breath as Thyra skidded on her knees to rest before him, feeling his sweaty brow to make sure he hadn't worked up an illness.

"I can't…I can't do it." He gasped so she pulled him into her warm embrace, letting him cling to her as he trembled. This was why he needed her, his sister. Sure, Aang was the Avatar, but he was first and foremost her little brother and still a child, which meant he could still feel fear and needed comfort as much as the next.

"What happened? You were doing great Aang!" Katara said to him as she and Yue caught up with them. Aang looked up at them as Thyra helped him to stand, though he leaned dependently on his staff as Thyra began to see to Appa, rubbing his face and legs to make sure he was alright.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's too many of them. I can't fight them all."

"But you have to. You're the Avatar!" Yue argued, fear evident in her voice and eyes but Aang just looked away.

"I'm just one kid." Thyra placed her hands on his shoulders and he turned to look up at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm just a kid." Nodding her head in agreement Thyra smiled to him, knowing that by being calm and confident herself will inspire him to be the same.

"Yes, Aang. You're just a kid." Thyra answered then chuckled, pulling him into her then knuckled his head. "But you're a great one all the same. Look at the silver side, not the darker shades. You took out a dozen Fire Navy ships, that's a lot less offence on their part and although it may not have seemed to have made a difference, it has certainly dented their pride. Their spirits will be low, which will affect their ability to fight." Aang slowly drew himself up, looking at her with a soft blink. "So you see? No action is without consequence, not even great fetes like what you have just accomplished. Now you need rest, Aang, to let yourself recover." But he shook his head.

"No, I'm okay." He assured us then turned to Appa. "I need to see to Appa, he's exhausted." Appa lifted his head and groaned in agreement, however he slowly managed to lift himself up, standing on his own six legs and Thyra rubbed his fur gently.

"Good boy." She murmured, praising him then led him to the barn where he had been sleeping at nights, tucked safely with all the hay he could possibly want. Aang settled Appa down, making sure he wasn't hurt. There were a few grazes from where the fireballs had singed his fur but other than that, he was okay.

"Yue and Katara have gone up her quarters for protection. The princess has invited that we join her." Thyra said to her brother quietly as she returned to fetch Aang, who was sitting on Appa's back, frowning deep in thought. "Don't worry Aang, everything will be alright in the end."

He jumped down with a puff of wind, rising up then landed directly in front of her. "What if I'm not strong enough to send them back alone? What if I just can't do anything to help these people?" He glared darkly and looked at the ground. "I'd be failing them like I failed our people."

"You did not fail anyone, Aang, don't ever think like that." Thyra rebuked quickly, taking his shoulder and turning him to face her sternly. "You only fail if you don't try. You have always done your best at everything, more often than not you succeed and this is nothing different than one of Monk Gyatso's training exercises. They may seem tough and impossible but once you've figured out the logic, then everything becomes easier."

Turning she gestured with her head and walked with Aang, keeping a brooding silence after that. She knew Aang felt pretty disheartened but she didn't have anything to say that could truly comfort him. When they joined Katara and Yue in her room, they all looked up to the bright, full moon which gleamed down at them radiantly, pulling the waves forwards and backwards.

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender." Yue spoke up softly, eyes still turned upwards. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the waves and learned how to do it themselves." Katara smiled softly.

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." She murmured and Yue nodded her head, turning to look at the young protégé.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance." Suddenly Aang gasped, smiling brightly as his eyes widened.

"The Spirits!" He cried and everyone looked at him with a frown. "Maybe I can find them and ask for help!"

"How can you do that?" Yue asked in confusion but Katara merely smiled.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit world. Aang can talk to them!" Thyra nodded her head in agreement, resting her hand on Aang's shoulder as Yue smiled hopefully.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Aang leaped backwards and spread his hands wide, throwing them up in a towering stance with an excited grin on his face.

"Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" They all gave him a blank look, pointedly arching their eyebrows as Aang put his arms down then grinned bashfully. "Or wisdom. That's good too."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara answered wisely and Thyra then turned to Yue, who thought for a moment before gasping with realisation.

"I have an idea. Follow me." She lifted her skirts and elegantly led the way, Thyra nodding to Aang who bounced after the princess. She led them out of the citadel and into the courtyard towards a small wooden door which stood at half her height.

"So…this is the way to the Spirit World?" Aang questioned and Yue laughed as she opened the door.

"No, you'll have to get there on your own. But, I can take you to the most spiritual place in all of the North Pole." Aang looked to the open gap then stepped inside, Momo happily following inside as Katara entered next. Thyra waited for the princess then went in last, carefully pausing to glance around behind her to check the surroundings before going inside.

There was a large pool of water, glistening brightly as water tumbled down from the tall glacier above. There were two bridges which allowed us to cross to the centre island, where there was another pool and a paifang gate standing tall and proud.

"I never thought I'd miss grass so much!" He exclaimed, landing on the ground and rolling in the soft grass as Thyra and the other girls followed.

"It's so warm in here! How is it possible?" Katara asked as she took off her overcoat. Yue chuckled softly and smiled.

"It's the centre of all spiritual energy in our land." Thyra walked over to the pond to see the two fish, one black and the other white, circling one another in constant fluid motion, never ending. Ying and Yang, push and pull…she could feel the energy here as powerfully as if she were meditating back at the Air Temple.

"You're right Yue, I can feel…something. It's so tranquil." Aang agreed then sat down before the pond, crossing his legs then pressed his knuckles together, closing his eyes and took a deep breath before going into meditation.

Thyra walked forwards and sat beside him, adopting a similar pose then also slipped into a meditational state, feeling her spirit enhance at the energy that swam effortlessly around them. Behind them Aang listened to Katara and Yue as they whispered, irritated at their continued interruption.

"Why are they sitting like that?" Yue whispered questioningly to Katara who answered as quietly as she could.

"They're meditating. Aang is trying to cross into the Spirit World, it takes all of his concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue fussed softly and Aang slumped with a glaring look at them.

"How about some quiet?! I can hear every word you're saying." They instantly clamped their mouths shut so he turned back, looking to the water. Thyra opened her eye slightly, looking to her brother as he focused on the fish swimming before them. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos glowed bright blue and, with a proud and tiny smile, Thyra closed her eyes again also, letting her spirit connect with the energy around her, reawakening the senses she had let sleep for a hundred years.

"Is he okay?" Yue gasped, seeing Aang glowing strangely.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara answered, watching Aang and Thyra as they sat without even moving an inch, never even twitching as together they connected to the spirits. Yue began to move away.

"Maybe we should get some help?"

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara assured her and Thyra only vaguely was aware of what happened next.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" That voice, it was not a friendly one. Thyra frowned inwardly, turning away from the spirit energy and slowly began to resurface.

"No!" Katara gasped, turning to face Zuko as he stood on the bridge.

"Yes! Now hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." In answer Thyra heard Katara growl and stomp the ground. From then, it was a full out battle. Thyra spiralled back to her body, seeking it out but because of the water and firebending, her spirit struggled to locate the correct energy which was her own. There was so much power in this room it was overwhelming and her spirit was now confused. What was going on?

"I see you've learnt a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you." Zuko said darkly and Thyra used this pause to sink closer to her body, opening her inner eye to see her surroundings. Katara was putting up an impressive fight, deflecting Zuko's attacks and even sent him flying backwards to hit the glacier wall. The water swirled and spiralled, surrounding him in a ball until it froze in place, Katara smirking with satisfaction as Zuko lay trapped inside. "You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?"

The ground suddenly shook and without warning, the ice burst open with a powerful burst of flames opened Zuko's path and the fight continued. Thyra's spirit now focused on her body, she descended to link once more with her physical form.

Katara put up a tough fight, even managing to seal Zuko to the wall with a large stream of ice. Thyra took a deeper breath, now reunited with her physical body and her mind slowly rose back to function, sensing that Katara was now in danger with the rising sun.

Zuko lifted his head, watching Katara as she retreated away from him, her back turned. She will learn never to turn her back on an enemy the hard way, it seems. As the first rays of light rose over the horizon, he felt strength flood back through him, renewing his energy and fuelling his fire source deep within him.

Exhaling a deep breath of steam, he melted the ice and slowly slid down, freeing himself. Once unstuck, he charged Katara. Hearing his approach Katara whirled around, summoning water to protect and shield her from the blast of Zuko's fire strike but the force flung her backwards.

Katara struck a column of the gate, crying out in pain before slumping, knocked out from the blow. Thyra inhaled a deep breath though remained still, not letting Zuko know she was awake. Listening carefully as he approached, Thyra bided her time to strike.

As he reached out to grab Aang by the back of his robes, Thyra's eyes flew open and her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist then in one, fluid movement, stood and flung him over her head in an expert throw. "You dare touch my brother and I shall hurt you more than you could ever imagine to be bearable." She threatened darkly, flicking out her wrist and the gold chain slipped out, chiming softly as it glint in the morning light.

"You fool, you are no match against me. I am a prince and firebender. You are just a powerless peasant!" Zuko growled as he lifted himself up, glaring with fire burning in his golden eyes but Thyra felt no fear, rising to the challenge with pride as she struck a defence stance.

"And yet, you are the one kneeling." She answered easily. With a loud yell Zuko clapped his hands and began to punch, sending bursts of flame at Thyra who leaped back and twisted, elegantly avoiding each strike as she moved around to circle Zuko, ensuring that attention was kept on her.

Her heart beat strongly in her chest though did not quicken, remaining steady as Thyra then ran at Zuko. Her chain whipped out and caught his arm, which clung to him as she flipped over his head, pointing her toes downwards as she forced Zuko's arm to twist awkwardly and he cried out in pain.

He struck backwards with his elbow but Thyra blocked it expertly, wrapping the other end of the chain around his spare wrist to trap it then slammed her knee into his back, however Zuko twisted to avoid the hit then wrenched his arms away from Thyra, turning his hands to face the palms outwards and fire glowed around his fingers, melting the chain completely.

"No!" Thyra gasped, watching as her chain dissolved from sight. Instantly her chest burned with anger. "You will pay for that."

"No, I don't think so." Zuko answered darkly, narrowing his eyes at her as they faced one another, battle stances ready. After a pregnant pause, they sprang at one another. Thyra instantly ducked, swinging herself under Zuko's high strike with his leg and landed two blows with her hands, doubling him over but then he leaped up and twisted, shooting a burst of fire at her and Thyra had to leap out the way to avoid it. "Just give up now and I won't hurt you." Zuko offered but Thyra merely leaped back at him, exchanging blows.

"I will protect my brother with my life." She answered dutifully, eyes burning with love as she glanced to Aang. He remained still, never once flinching even though their intense battle brought them dangerously close to his vulnerable body.

Thyra managed to catch his face, landing a blow which ripped back his head but then Zuko ducked, missing another strike then gripped her leg, using his foot to kick out her other to lift her off her feet. Thyra fell to the ground with a grunt, feeling the wind being knocked from her lungs but then circled her legs, ripping them free and took the balance from Zuko also.

They quickly sprung to their feet however Zuko only rose half way. Before Thyra had even got to her feet, he kicked out with both of his and let a large boom of flames shoot out, flying towards Thyra who turned to face them with a gasp, the light burning bright in her eyes before the force knocked into her.

She sailed through the air, tumbling and turning before striking the water and from there, she went perfectly still, face down. Zuko blinked then leaped up, running over to her and grabbed her arms, lifting her up out of the water then dragged her to land before she could drown, turning her on her back to make sure she was breathing.

He pressed two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse then hovered his ear over her mouth before pulling back, satisfied she was alright. Glaring down at her, Zuko looked over her features. Defined jaw, high arching eyebrows, plump lips set in a firm line, she looked stern almost all the time when awake, yet now everything was softened. Sighing softly Zuko reached down and pulled a wet lock of hair from her face, setting it aside as he knelt beside her. "I have to do this, otherwise I will never regain my honour."


	17. Chapter 17

Thyra awoke with a jolt, gasping as she lifted herself up and looked around her, searching for Aang and Zuko. "Aang!" She yelled, leaping up to her feet as she ran to Katara who was only just waking up. "Katara, Katara wake up!"

"Thyra?" Katara murmured, blinking in confusion then looked around. "No! Zuko took Aang, I'm so sorry Thyra, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect him."

"You did well, Katara. You have only just begun your training yet you held back a firebender of greater experience." Thyra said to her, taking her arm to help her stand. "But now we have to hurry." Just then Sokka appeared with Momo and Yue, racing forwards swiftly.

"Katara!"

"Sokka!" Katara ran to him and Sokka instantly embraced her tightly with a sigh of relief before looking down to her. "Yue told me Zuko was here, did he take Aang?"

"Yes, and now we must find him." Thyra answered, striding forwards. "Zuko will not waste time in getting Aang away from here, we have to move!" She ran towards Appa and leaped up onto his head, taking his reins and waiting for Katara, Sokka and Yue to follow.

"It's okay, you wait here Momo." Katara said to Momo as he flattened his ears and whimpered slightly. "Just in case Aang comes back." Thyra turned and looked upwards.

"Appa, yip yip!" The flying bison leaped up into the sky and Thyra directed him over the glacier, rising up until they were met with the full force of the blizzard. Thyra flinched as snow spat in her face hard enough to bruise the skin but she focused on the ground, desperately following a trail which led away from the city.

The snow raged powerfully, chilling her to the bones but Appa flew quickly, following Zuko's trail until it disappeared from sight, leaving them with no direct clue as to where Zuko had taken Aang. Thyra leaned over Appa's head, scouring the ground to try and see her brother but neither he nor the prince were in sight.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Princess Yue called optimistically but Katara seemed to be sharing similar worries to Thyra.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them!" He said positively so Thyra sighed and nodded her head, drawing back to Appa's head once more as he groaned up at her.

"I know boy, I want him back safe too." She murmured before flicking his reins. "Now let's find him!" Appa dropped through the air and soared low over the ground, all eyes turned to the blizzard to seek out their stolen friend.

Just when things were starting to feel more hopeless than before, Katara pointed to the sky as a ball of light shot through the dark sky and instantly Appa turned to follow it. Thyra bit her lip in anticipation, following after the shooting ball of bright light until it swallowed a cave, making its inside glow hotly before going dark. "Aang, I bet he's in there!" Sokka yelled, pointing so Thyra clicked her tongue.

"Come on buddy!" Appa dived down and they saw a shape wriggle like a caterpillar out of the cave however Zuko quickly pursued, grabbing Aang by the collar and hoisting him up. Appa growled angrily, landing on the ground before them as Zuko turned then blasted a bolt of fire which Katara easily deflected, turning the snow into water.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko scoffed at Katara who glared at him.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Thyra smirked as she suddenly swept a wave of ice and snow towards Zuko, forcing him up into the air then dropped him down with great force so that this time, he remained motionless on the ground.

Thyra was already running forwards as Sokka untied Aang and before he could take a breath, Thyra had flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered to him, lifting him easily off the ground and Aang smiled, putting his arms around her as she continued to embrace him tightly.

"Hey! This is some quality rope." Sokka suddenly announced and Thyra shot him a stormy look as she put Aang down.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Nodding her head, smile falling from her face Thyra raced towards Appa, helping boost Sokka and Katara up first then went to climb up herself but stopped, turning to look back at Zuko. Aang looked back too, his face frowning slightly before he looked to Thyra who glanced to him then gave a tiny smile, nodding her head then climbed up onto the saddle.

"We can't just leave him here." Aang said aloud to everyone and Sokka frowned before looking at Zuko, still unconscious on the ground. He snorted then folded his arms.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Thyra shot him another dark look then smacked him with a large swing.

"Don't be so stupid. How about we leave you here instead?" She suggested then looked as Aang leaped down from Appa's head.

"If we leave him, he'll die." He went over to Zuko then lifted him up by the arms, pulling him out from the snow then dragged him over to Appa, springing up with a gust of air and Thyra lifted her arms up as she sat down, letting Aang drop Zuko into her arms so she could make sure he was still breathing and help keep him warm.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense." Sokka scowled at the unconscious prince as Thyra smoothed a hand over his brow, then folded his arms to cup his hands underneath to keep them warmer. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"

"Sokka, it is not right to let him die from the cold." Thyra said diplomatically, still holding Zuko in her arms to share her body heat with him. "He may be our enemy, but even enemies must show one another respect." They hadn't got far when suddenly the entire sky and land was cast in red, the moon turning the colour of blood and Thyra suddenly felt a pain in her head, making her slump slightly as she inhaled sharply, unable to focus as the disturbance in spiritual energy overcame her.

"Ugh…" Yue grasped her head in pain and Sokka came to her side, putting his arms around her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel faint…" She whispered and Aang groaned softly.

"I do too. The spirits are in trouble." Thyra picked herself up, forcing herself to concentrate as she looked to her brother.

"Hurry Aang, we have to protect the Ocean and Moon Spirits." He nodded his head and flicked Appa's reins, encouraging him to fly faster.

"I owe my life to the Moon Spirit." Yue murmured and they all looked to her in surprise and confusion.

"How do you mean?" Sokka asked, rubbing his head as Thyra shifted closer to hear the story, Zuko's head resting against her shoulder as he remained unconscious still.

"When I was born I was very sick and weak. Most babies cry when they're born." She answered then looked down, looking pensive as she recanted her tale. "But I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me and that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live." Thyra smiled softly, imaging as Yue spoke. To be blessed by the Moon Spirit, she was very lucky. "That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

The cold wind continued to swirl around the group so Thyra pulled Zuko closer, for her own warmth as much as his. Resting a hand upon his forehead she noticed the several cuts and bruises on his face, wondering how he had received them before her fingers gently traced down to the scar that covered his left eye, again wondering how he could have sustained such a wound. Perhaps it had been a training accident.

Appa flew straight back to the spirit pond, where Thyra instantly saw how Admiral Zhou stood with a damp bag in one hand, a victorious and dark expression on his face as he lifted it up proudly and held a knife to it. The moon spirit, he had it captured. "No!" A sharp gasp escaped her but then Zuko stirred, causing her to glance down at him.

Golden eyes flickered open, looking up in confusion as Thyra blinked once, wondering of what to do but then Zuko slipped back into darkness once more, his eyes sliding shut of their own accord as she sighed with relief then put him down as Sokka tied him up just for precaution.

Momo had flown down to Zhou and distracted him long enough to land as Aang leaped off his head, standing with a glare as Thyra joined his side. Their pet lemur flew to Aang and settled on his shoulder as Zhou smirked darkly. "Don't bother." He told them all and pulled back his arm which wielded the knife.

"Zhou don't!" Aang suddenly pleaded, losing all tension as he tried to reason with the admiral, but the man seemed to have lost all sense as he growled in reply.

"It is my destiny to destroy the moon…and the water tribe." He informed them all as Yue gasped and gripped onto Sokka in fear, watching as the bag jerked with the innocent koi trapped inside, flailing uselessly to try and escape.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang tried to explain but the admiral continued to ignore him.

"He's right Zhou!" Turning her head Thyra was surprised to see General Iroh standing on the opposite side of the pond, both Aang and he facing Zhou whose lips curved into a grim scowl before speaking in a sardonic tone.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Thyra turned to look at Iroh, who lowered his hood with a stony face, glaring with flickering flames in his eyes.

"I'm no traitor Zhou. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." He informed Zhou, trying to reason with him.

"Please." Thyra requested quietly, taking a step forwards, her eyes fixing on the defenceless spirit before turning her electrifying gaze to the admiral. "This will not bring you victory, admiral, it will destroy everyone in this world. Including you." Thyra breathed deeply, trying to remain calm but the moment she took another step closer, the guards around Zhou drew their weapons and she froze in place.

"Whatever you do to that spirit, I will release on you tenfold. Let it go _now_!" Iroh thundered and Thyra glanced his way, registering how in tune with the spirits he seemed to be. The two warlords locked fiery glares for a moment before Zhou crumbled beneath Iroh and exhaled, kneeling down to then release the moon spirit back into the water, where it instantly began to circle again.

Thyra turned her head up to the sky where the blood red stain disappeared, returning the silvery grace of the moon to the world and she felt her heart give a tremor of relief. Without warning, however, Zhou gave a manic roar and before anyone could stop him, he had unleashed a powerful blast at the moon spirit and Thyra screamed in horror.

Iroh gave a bellowing roar and released multiple blasts at Zhou and his men, taking them all on with mastered precision and great power, however Thyra had already run to the pond and lifted the moon spirit out of the water, its side now bearing a burned gash that had taken its life. "No…" Thyra whispered as she trembled then hissed, feeling a ripping pain sear through her mind as the moon and sky once again turned red like blood.

"There is no hope now. It is over." Yue said in despair before turning her face against Sokka, who held her close.

"No. It's not." Thyra looked up to her brother in surprise, staring at his glowing eyes and tattoos as his voice changed to speak with that of the Avatar Spirit, voices of his past lives speaking through him. Aang walked into the warm water of the pond calmly, facing his back to us. Suddenly the ocean spirit's eyes and white mark glowed a similar luminous blue, before finally, Aang dropped into the water and disappeared completely.

Blue and white vein like patterns began to spread across the water, glowing brightly until a shape rose from the water. The ocean spirit took the form of a giant koi fish like creature, surging higher and higher as Aang lay at its heart, controlling its movements as they both moved out of the oasis, ready to strike back against the fire nation. "Aang…" Thyra whispered in awe, staring wide eyed at her little brother as pride rose up inside her, making her smile.

When Aang had disappeared with his new powers awakened, Thyra turned back to the moon spirit and her smile instantly faded as Iroh knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder whilst Katara hung her head. "It's too late. It's dead." She murmured as Thyra continued to hold the moon spirit in her hands.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit!" Iroh suddenly realised, looking to Yue with wonder in his eyes. "Some of its life is in _you_." Her eyes widened also in realisation before her face fell once again.

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, so perhaps I can give it back." Standing up, Thyra too rose, holding the spirit in her hands which she then passed to Iroh who turned to face the princess, however Sokka was not willing to allow Yue to sacrifice herself.

"No! You don't have to do that." He told her stubbornly as he reached out and gripped her hand to stop her from moving forwards. "There has to be another way."

"It's my duty, Sokka." She told him, unable to turn around.

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you." Thyra lowered her head, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she fought to hold them back. Yue took a deep breath, summoning her courage before lifting her head with a determined expression.

"I _have _to do this." She decided then pulled her hand free from Sokka. Yue walked up to Iroh then looked down at the moon spirit, keeping a tranquil expression on her features before reaching out with both hands and resting them upon its scaly skin. Instantly it began to glow and Yue gave a gasp as her hair also gave a luminous shine before she exhaled her breath and fell backwards straight into Sokka's waiting arms as he dropped to the ground with her.

"No!" His desperate cry tore at Thyra's heartstrings as she moved forwards. "She's gone. She's…gone." He whispered as he rocked the princess close to him, holding her close and Thyra rested her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Yue's body disappeared, fading like rain drying in the sun and the moon spirit's body glowed once more, so Iroh placed it back in the water where instantly it began to swim around in circles again.

Instantly the moon returned to being bright and clear, the pain in Thyra's head disappearing as the pond gave off an ethereal glow and a figure began to rise from its depths. A girl dressed in flowing white, her hair rippling serenely as everyone stared in awe.

"Goodbye Sokka." Yue's voice is now echoic and other worldly, whispering gently as she reached towards him. "I will always be with you." She promised before touching her lips to his and Sokka touched her ghostly face before finally, Yue disappeared for a final time and the moon shone even brighter than before. Almost immediately, Sokka dropped to his knees.

"Sokka…" Thyra murmured gently as she too knelt down and placed her arm around him tenderly. "I am sorry." Nodding his head Sokka went lax against her, surrendering to his grief as tears strolled down his cheek and both Katara and Thyra held him, trying to comfort him as his shoulders were wracked with sobs.

Just then Thyra noticed Iroh slipping away, making her quickly glance to Appa where she then saw that Zuko had also escaped, so she let Katara take care of her brother before running after the general, who had pulled up his hood and was trying to escape down a small alley. "Wait!" Thyra called, skidding around the corner and stopped as Iroh turned to look at her. He gave a little smile then pressed a finger to his lips to quieten her, making her smile involuntarily. Nodding her head Thyra then glanced around. "You will not be noticed if you take a left and then cross the bridge to the lower quarter." She informed him before taking a step back and pressed her hand around a fist, giving a respectful bow to the general who returned the gesture.

"I hope that we meet again, young one." He told her in a warm, fatherly voice before disappearing from sight. Thyra waited a moment before turning to face the moon, which still shone brightly. With a gentle sigh she then turned and ran all the way to the wall, where Aang stood and watched the last of the Fire Nation ships disappear over the horizon as they escaped.

Thyra said nothing as she walked towards her brother, knowing that there was nothing to say and words were not needed. Aang turned and the moment Thyra was at his side, he flung his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly, trembling a little from the cold so Thyra pulled her warm coat to surround them both, keeping her brother warm as the two then turned and watched the ships leave together, wrapped up in one another's relieved embraces.


	18. Chapter 18

The four travellers looked out over Omashu, where Fire Nation flags sailed on the morning breeze, shivering slightly as troops patrolled the walls. "I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed...untouchable." Aang said, turning and bowing his head sadly.

"Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said as Thyra placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said reasonably but Aang stamped his staff on the ground with a fiercely stubborn expression on his face.

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi."

"Aang, stop." Sokka said before Aang could even move, for once agreeing with his sister. "We don't even know if Bumi's still..." He trailed off as Aang narrowed his eyes at him, mouth hardening into a thin line as Thyra bit her lip and glanced between the two boys.

"What? If he's still what?" Aang demanded to know and Sokka thought for a moment before looking away, his shoulders sagging.

"Around." He finished after a moment, though the unsaid word still hung tangible in the air.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people around who can teach you earthbending." Katara said gently to Aang but his eyes turned back to the city once again with his fingers curling even more tightly around his staff.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding a friend." He informed them all and Thyra knew that no amount of reasoning would change Aang's mind.

"We'll have to be cautious. With this place crawling with fire nation soldiers, it'll take only one trip up to get all of us caught." Thyra said as she pulled Aang and Sokka towards her. "So you boys try not to do anything too stupid, got it?" She teased and Katara giggled before Thyra winked and let them both go, jumping up onto Appa's back to take the reins. "Now come on. Let's go find that crazy old friend of yours Aang."

With a grin Aang jumped up and together, the four of them lifted off into the sky. Aang directed Appa below the city towards a large pike, blocked off from the outside however Aang instantly leaped towards it. "A secret passage?!" Sokka flung out a hand in disbelief. "Why didn't we just use this last time?" He demanded as Aang worked the cap before finally, it burst free and a wave of sludgy sewerage burst out, the first bout sloshing all over Sokka as he then squealed in disgust. "Ugh!"

"Does that answer your question?" Aang queried with a small grin before he jumped inside and led the way, spinning his staff to keep as much as the sewage away from them. Thyra pinched her nose as it wrinkled in disgust at the smell but ploughed on forwards regardless.

Aang led them all up to the streets of Omashu themselves, bursting open a manhole before he pushed it open with his hands, checking to make sure the street was empty before finally emerging and the girls followed after him, brushing themselves off.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said optimistically before turning around at the sound of something freakish emerging from the sewer behind them. A huge greenish sludgy lump rose up, moaning and Katara's mouth drops open in horror before she quickly thrust out her hands in a fluid motion, bending the water in a nearby barrel straight at the sewer covered creature to reveal Sokka, who slumped to the ground with another groan.

Trying to be helpful Aang swung around his staff and a blast of wind slammed against Sokka, causing him to yelp loudly before he went still, glaring with an unimpressed expression as Thyra gave a little giggle at the amusing scene before her.

He lifted his head and Thyra instantly saw the two pentapus anchored to his face, going unnoticed by Sokka until he looked down at them. Instantly he screamed. "Aaahhh!" He grabbed one of them and tried to pull them off by force however their suckers gripped on, keeping them locked onto his skin and Thyra winced at the painful looking situation. "Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaah!" He yelled at the top of his voice so Thyra quickly slammed her hand against his mouth, silencing him quickly.

"Could you be any louder?! Quiet!" She hissed then lifted her hand off Sokka's mouth to then tickle one of the pentapus, making it squeak happily before letting go as she held it on her hand gently. "It's just a pentapus, they won't hurt you." Sokka blinked in surprise before removing the other from his face.

Tiny red spots were left behind as Sokka rubbed his face and Aang removed the hidden pentapus on Sokka's neck, grinning at the cute little creatures but then a gruff voice called out, causing them all to freeze in place. "Hey!" Thyra glanced quickly over her shoulder to see a patrol of guards closing in on them and she swiftly stepped in front of her brother to shield him as he grabbed a hat from a nearby stall and used it to hide his tattoo as the kids all grinned innocently up at the men. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The guard in front demanded to know, peering down suspiciously at them all.

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara said sweetly and they all turned around, intending to walk away to escape further questioning, however the men then noticed the red welts on the back of Sokka's neck from the pentapus.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" The guard demanded and froze in place, unsure of how to answer however Katara stepped up, placing a hand on her brother's shoulders.

"Uh...he has pentapox, sir." She told them as the guard moved closer, reaching out with the intent to get a closer look at Sokka. "Um...it's highly contagious!" She warned and instantly the guard hesitated as Thyra nodded her head, placing her hand on Sokka's other shoulder.

"That's right. He's delusional and near insane because of the pentapox. It doesn't help that he sleep walks, which is why we're out so late. We're very sorry for causing you a disturbance." Thyra told them and instantly the guards all recoiled in horror as Sokka began to groan.

"Ugh…it's so awful...I'm dying…" He droned, reaching out towards them but the guards all moved back again with horrified gasps.

"Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" The guard asked one of his companions as Sokka began to cough, moving towards them again and the guards all yelped in fear before retreating. "We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!" They all ran away, making Thyra smirk proudly as Sokka straightened up and Aang laughed, rubbing the head of one of the pentapus.

"Thank you, sewer friend!"

"Come on Aang, quit fooling around." Thyra whispered, grabbing his sleeve. "Let's find Bumi!" When she yanked him forwards with considerable force, Aang yelped and lost hold of the pentapus, who instantly crawled back towards the sewer.

Thyra led the way, keeping low to the ground and stopping at every corner to check that their way was clear before moving on, however when a patrol neared them, they all dove behind some construction equipment to keep out of sight. Katara clenched her fist with worry, glancing around her before whispering quickly.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here."

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka wondered and Aang thought for a moment before looking around.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend. Somewhere made of metal." After the guards had gone, Aang stood up, still keeping low. "Come on." They kept moving, avoiding being seen as they climbed higher and higher through the city, trying to locate Bumi hoverer Aang stopped when he noticed a family of fire nation people walking towards them at a lower level, completely unaware of the tray of rocks that were heading straight for them. Without even pausing to think, Aang swept out his staff and sent a gale force wind against the cart, tossing it off the slope however this rescue now put them all in full attention of the family and their guards.

"Run." Thyra advised after a pregnant pause, grabbing her brother to yank him back out of the way of the girl's attack of small arrows, shooting her a glare before they all turned and fled.

"The resistance!" The mother screamed and Thyra instantly pushed Katara out in front of her, bringing up the rear but slowed down slightly. With a powerful strike, Thyra leaped up and spun, slicing a wooden beam that helped support some tall scaffolding and instantly it collapsed, blocking the way of the guards however the girl from before leaped up over the debris and shot several spikes straight at Thyra, who froze in place.

Suddenly a wall of ice appeared before her, stopping the weapons from hitting Thyra and she turned a grateful smile back at Katara who smirked and nodded before both girls continued to run, passing Aang who stopped to give them cover. He collapsed some more scaffolding and the girl was forced to halt, however a throwing star managed to slip through and Aang instantly twirled his staff quickly to catch it, staring in shock before looking up.

Thyra instantly leaped forwards, throwing out a hand to protect her brother as the girl flung out her hand and several more spikes shot towards them, however the ground suddenly gave out beneath them all and with a yell, they plunged into darkness.

Rubbing their heads, everyone looked up to see a bearded man step from the shadows, glaring down at them fiercely. Thyra gave a little shiver but she hid it by clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes, hearing the occasional drip of moisture from the ceiling. "Come with me." He finally said and began to walk away. Aang glanced back at Thyra, who paused a moment before nodding her head, helping Katara to stand up.

"Ah great. We're back in the sewers again. Next time we break into a fire nation occupied city, remind me to bring a peg just in case this happens again." Sokka complained as he pinched his nose and tried to block out the smell as the others followed after the resistance soldier. "Why're we following this guy again?"

"He did just save our lives." Thyra reasoned, shooting Sokka a look. "So be quiet." Sokka grumbled under his breath but did as Thyra had told and he didn't speak again. Suddenly Aang perked up.

"Maybe Bumi's here!" With that he sped forwards to catch up with the resistance fighters and the others all ran after him, only slowing down as they reached an underground cavern filled with men and women, all looking tired and hungry. "So is King Bumi here? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang questioned hopefully but the bearded man only bit back.

"Of course not! The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle, we were prepared to defend for our city, to fight for our lives and for our freedom but before we even had a chance, King Bumi…surrendered." Thyra lifted her head as Aang's face fell and she glanced around the cavern. "The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do, he looked me in the eye and said 'nothing'. It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." The resistance leader declared however Thyra shook her head.

"You don't have to fight. Sometimes waiting for a better time to strike is better than trying to make it happen by force." She told them and Aang nodded his head in agreement.

"My sister is right. You could leave Omashu and secure your freedom that way. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation but you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand." The leader said with a growl, clenching a fist. "They've taken our home and we have to fight them at _any_ cost!"

"I don't know, living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me." One of the other resistance fighters said thoughtfully and the other leaned forwards with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid." With a sigh the leader glanced around the cavern where all other fighters where murmuring in agreement, wanting to take back their freedom and escape the clutches of the fire nation that had taken control here.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?" Quite unexpectedly, it was Sokka who came up with the ingenious idea.

"Suckers!" He announced loudly and everyone looked at him in confusion, though the leader looked just about ready to knock him out, thinking that Sokka had just insulted everyone. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." He announced before explaining his plan for everyone to cause welts to appear on their skin by letting a pentapus touch them, then convince the guards that the earth nation civilians were completely infected with the highly contagious disease.

"You know Sokka, maybe you are a genius after all." Thyra said, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned into her hip, arching a smooth eyebrow with a smirk. "This might actually work."

"Oh yeah! Who's the most awesome guy you know? Me! Alright, uh huh…" Sokka began to celebrate so Thyra gripped his shirt and pulled him around to face her, giving a serious look with the smirk gone from her face.

"Just don't expect it to last. Come on, we'd better get to work." Marching him away, the people joined them in collecting pentapus and started to cover their faces, necks and arms with the angry red spots. Once they were all finished, Sokka began to instruct them in how to act sick as well as look sick before leading them towards the main gates.

"Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara questioned and Thyra paused, turning to look back at her brother who shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." He told them both determinedly as Momo jumped up onto Aang's shoulder and began to chitter, grabbing Aang's mouth but Aang lifted him off his shoulder, making him let go. "Sorry Momo, I'll feed you later." With that he leaped up into the air and bounded away by the rooftops as Momo scampered up Thyra's arm to sit on her shoulder, flattening his ears in disappointment.

"Don't worry Momo. He'll be back soon." Thyra promised before taking Katara by the hand and leading her away after the others and Momo flew off as the girls caught up with Sokka and began to pretend to be faint with sickness, walking towards the guards who all instantly backed away in terror.

"Plague! Plague!" The citizens continued to advance and Thyra glanced around inconspicuously, watching as the guards all backed away, refraining from touching anyone who had so much as a speck on their skin. The gates were flung open and the guards began to move around everyone, driving them out at spear length and the Omashu citizens did not hesitate to allow themselves to be herded out of the city.

"Do you think Aang will be okay?" Katara whispered to Thyra who smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. He knows that place like the back of his hand. They'd be hard pressed to catch him if he accidentally gets himself noticed." Thyra said as she and the two water tribe siblings led the procession out towards the hills. "Let's just find somewhere secure and safe to camp for the night. We'll wait for Aang then plan our next step." Thyra decided and everyone head for the rocky hills where they would be able to shelter as the sky grew dark.

Thyra instantly went to Appa, hugging his face as he greeted her, opening his mouth wide and his huge tongue licked her face as she smiled then wiped herself off. "We're fine. Aang will be back soon." She promised before setting out to collect firewood.

Aang didn't return until way after dark with a familiar face at his side, only it wasn't Bumi. It was his pet, Flopsie. "We looked everywhere. No Bumi." He informed us sadly so Katara gave him a reassuring hug as Flopsie whined, missing his master and Sokka gave him a hug too just as the resistance leader approached.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." He announced and Katara spun around.

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?"

"No." He replied to pointing to the ground where Momo appeared, racing along the ground whilst dragging a fire nation baby along with him. "We have an extra." Everyone stared in shock at the little boy who gurgled happily, letting go of Momo's tail to flop back on the floor, gripping his little toes and rolled backwards whilst continuing to grin.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Sokka deadpanned as Thyra blinked.

"How did a _baby_ escape from Omashu all on its own?" She demanded to know, walking over and picked up the little child, holding his head in one hand as she sat him on her hip. "You're one of the noble's children aren't you? I saw that woman carrying you with her back in Omashu." Thyra murmured to the boy as he gurgled sweetly up at her again and she smiled as he reached up and started to play with the loose locks of her dark brown fringe, giving gentle tugs as Katara moved closer.

"What are we going to do with him? He should go back to his mother, she must be worried about him." She said but Sokka flung out his hands at the boy.

"Uh, _hello_! That's a fire nation baby! There's no way we're helping it." He said but then Thyra gave him a fierce glare.

"You sure about that Sokka?" She questioned and he gulped, realising that he was in trouble if he chose the wrong words.

"Uh…no?" He tried so she nodded her head then sat down near the fire to keep the baby warm, placing him down on the ground and held out her hands to help him stand up, the boy bouncing up and down cheerfully as Momo perched well out of reach of the traumatising child.

The baby started to crawl away so Thyra picked him up as he crawled and set him down in a path away from the flames and watched him carefully as he moved towards Sokka, stopping to sit down and began to suck on Sokka's tribal club, however the boy quickly snatched it out of his grip. "No! Bad Fire Nation baby!"

Instantly the child began to cry and Katara glared at her brother, smacking him up the head before placing her hands on her hips pointedly. "Oh alright." He groaned, caving in and handed the club back to the baby who instantly stopped crying and continued to suck on the club head, making Thyra chuckle.

"Don't worry Sokka. He doesn't have any teeth sharp enough to make marks." She assured him as Katara hugged the little one from behind with a wide smile.

"Oh you're so _cute_!" She cooed, lifting him up to help him stand on his own two feet.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." The resistance leader said darkly as Katara lifted him up higher, arching an eyebrow.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" She demanded to know but then the baby began to cry, kicking out at the air and Katara gulped, unsure of what to do. "Uh…help me!"

"Here." Thyra said, walking over and held out her hands so Katara quickly handed the boy over. Thyra wrapped him up in a blanket then rested his head against her shoulder before beginning to rub his back in slow, soothing circles.

Suddenly there was a cry of a hawk and everyone turned to see it settle on a rock near to the campfire. "A messenger hawk!" The resistance leader blinked in surprise as Aang approached carefully and retrieved the message as the boy continued to whine, however slowly he began to quieten down.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So he wants to make a trade. His son…for King Bumi!" Aang's eyes shot wide open in shock and Flopsie lifted his head. "A trade…do you think they mean it?" Aang asked, turning to his sister who sat down against Appa to rest.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lifting the boy back to look at his teary yet tired eyes, Thyra sighed. "Guess we'll have to find out." With that she tucked the child against her again and started to sing quietly, the melody sounding warm and welcoming to the ear as several heads lifted up to listen. The baby stopped crying, hushed by the silky voice which hummed to him, yawning quietly before falling asleep against her.

Katara smiled, shifting closer to listen and Aang also jumped over, quietly sinking to the ground beside his sister and rested his head against her other shoulder, smiling up at her as she wrapped her other arm around him, both leaning back against Appa's warm fur.

When Thyra finished her song, she gave a loving smile down at her brother who was already sound asleep, snoring against her with his mouth hanging open so she shifted him down to sit in a more comfortable position as Katara and Sokka regarded her curiously. "That was pretty, where'd you learn it?" Katara asked and Thyra blushed.

"Our mother used to sing it to us." She admitted, turning her gaze towards the fire. "When Aang was just a little baby, she would hold us both in her arms at night and sing to us, helping us go to sleep." Grief passed over Thyra's face as she clenched her eyes tightly shut. "It was hard enough losing our father, but when mother died, it was like losing a part of myself. I was suddenly alone with no one to run to for comfort. No one to hold me when I was cold or scared." Thyra opened her sad eyes and looked at Katara, whose own eyes were glittering slightly with tears. "I know how you feel, Katara. Sokka. You miss your mother too, don't you?" Silently they nodded their heads and Sokka placed his hand on his sister's shoulder as she leaned against him. "But that's why family now is so important. We need to be able to stick to one another no matter what."

"You're right." Katara said with a firm nod of her head, taking a deep breath to toughen herself up. "I miss my mother, but I'm glad I have you guys now." Giving a smile Katara crawled over then rested her head on Thyra's lap, making her blink before smiling, gesturing to Sokka who came and sat down next to her, careful not to jostle the baby as he too leaned back against Appa.

Finally Momo jumped down onto Thyra's head, making her chuckle as he paced around to get comfortable then settled down like a nest, soon starting to purr as he swiftly fell asleep. Thyra stayed awake a while longer, watching the flames as she struggled to recall the faces of her parents. With frustration she couldn't even remember her father's name, or even what colour his eyes had been.

Turning her head away from the fire Thyra exhaled, finally closing her eyes and let her mind drift into dreams, where she could hear her mother's voice singing her to sleep as she cuddled a baby Aang, a soft hand stroking through her hair and a warm smile blurring in her vision before finally she was encased with complete blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap, right?" Sokka questioned as he and Katara stood before Appa, looking at Aang and Thyra as she finished feeding the child some breakfast of pieces of fruit, cut up so that he could suck out the juice then chew on the rest with his tiny teeth.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day." Aang answered optimistically before looking to his sister who wiped the child's face clean then made sure there wasn't so much as a speck of dirt on the little boy.

"Hey you're pretty good. How'd you know the kid would suck on the juice like that?" Sokka asked as he watched the boy suck on Thyra's fist as she crushed a peach segment, allowing the river of juice to flow over her skin.

"I raised Aang for a long time by myself. I picked up a couple of tricks of my own." She answered with a smile. "His teeth aren't yet strong enough to bite through solid food, so first I crush the fruit to give him a drink then he eats the mush. It's a little gross, but he won't care because he's only a baby." Thyra said, giving the boy the crushed up peach slice and he instantly sucked on it, swallowing it down before gurgling happily. Cleaning his face for the last time, as well as her hand, Thyra lifted him up and nodded her head. "Okay, we're ready."

Appa flew them over the city and dropped them at a large platform where the trade was to take place. Aang stood in front with Katara and Sokka either side of him, Thyra carrying the little boy on her back in a blanket that she had tied off around herself, making a snug sack to hold him in as he gurgled and chewed on her long plait.

Suddenly a crane began to lower a coffin shaped metal case, where familiar laughter could be heard whilst three figures approached. One was the girl from the previous night, standing in front with two other girls at her side, one looking rather serious with a fire nation uniform. One of the royal family.

"Hi, everybody!" Bumi called as he was put down behind the three figures and Thyra cracked a small smile.

"You brought my brother?" The girl in the front with the blank expression questioned and Aang nodded his head.

"He's right here." He announced and Thyra stepped forwards, turning to the side to show them the boy as he laughed sweetly and began to wave around her plait. "We're ready to trade." The girl started to step forwards but then the other spoke, halting her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" She questioned.

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Azula. So this must be Zuko's little sister. She must be a powerful fire bender if she was anything compared to her brother.

"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, earthbending king." She reasoned, glancing back to Bumi who merely grinned as if he were having the time of his life. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" She said and instantly Thyra's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're right." She said quietly before taking a few steps forwards and addressed Aang. "The deal's off." Raising her left hand Bumi was lifted back into the air, the sound of the chain grinding from above as Bumi continued to laugh.

"Woo! See you all later!" He cheered however Aang wasn't ready to give up just yet, eyes widening with worry.

"Bumi!" He yelled and sped forwards. Instantly Thyra swung the boy around to her front and slipped the carrier over her head before thrusting the boy into Sokka's arms.

"What do you expect me to do with it?!" He demanded to know with a shriek as Thyra raced forwards after Aang.

"Don't let them get hold of him." She shot back before continuing forwards hurriedly as Aang soared up into the air, avoiding Azula and her blue fire. A _very_ powerful bender.

"The Avatar…my lucky day." She smirked before running towards the scaffolding and took a leap. Out of nowhere Thyra jumped up and extended one foot, crashing it against Azula who gasped as the breath was crushed out of her lungs and she went flying backwards.

Both landed on the ground however Azula skidded, finding her stance once more before charging, throwing blast after blast of blue flames at Thyra as she ducked and spun out of the way, keeping her focus on the princess but then had to flip backwards over her head as the noble's daughter began to fling various sharp weapons straight at her, allowing Azula to slip past and go after Aang.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" Katara yelled as Thyra stopped by her side, watching as the two girls ran towards them.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sokka called, the bison whistle in his hand but then the baby snatched it out of his grip and started to chew on that instead. The three of them started to run, however Sokka suddenly yelled in pain and hit the ground on his back where the pink wearing girl jumped up from a trap door and ran at him as he groaned, holding the baby against his chest.

"Hold on Sokka!" Thyra called then turned around to face the girl, glaring purposefully. She stepped forwards and blocked a punch aimed straight for her shoulder and glanced at the fist, noticing how it was poised. "You're a chi blocker." She realised and the girl smirked before pulling back and started to attack, showing off her flexibility and acrobatic skill as Thyra held up her hands in an air bending stance, dodging every attack made at her as Katara held her own against the other girl who seemed to favour darker colours to her pink little friend.

Thyra swung her leg in a circular motion to throw off another punch then swiftly gripped the girl's other wrist as she aimed for a quick counter strike then whipped her body around, kicking up her other leg in the twist to throw the girl to the ground hard, making her yelp from the blow as Thyra stood over her with a placid expression, holding up her hands again in the same stance. "You're good. Let's see how fast you _really _are. Please, do not hold back." The girl smirked before springing back to her feet after rolling back onto her hands then began to strike with viper like movements, her fists soon becoming a blur as Thyra moved only as much as she needed to, avoiding the blows and used the flat of her hand to redirect the strikes.

Suddenly the girl flipped back over her head as her companion cried out in alarm then with two swift hits, paralysed Katara's arm and her waterbending became weak, her chi being blocked by the girl's precise stabs with her knuckle. Instantly the girl with the knives smirked. "How are you gonna fight without your bending?" She taunted as Katara gasped for breath, gripping her arm as Thyra appeared at her side and moved in front, ready to protect her.

The girl pulled out a shuriken with a deadly smirk and Katara gasped, staring at the sharp blade as she prepared to throw it. Suddenly a boomerang appeared from above and knocked the weapon out of the girl's hand, making everyone turned to the sky where Sokka caught his returning boomerang again.

"I seem to manage!" He yelled back and Appa landed in front of the girls, sweeping down his tail as Thyra leaped up with a flip, landing in the saddle and instantly gathered the baby to her, slipping the carrier back over her head to keep a hold of the giggling child before moving forwards to where Sokka and Katara sat at Appa's head.

"There's Aang!"

"We can catch him!" Sokka pulled on the reins and steered Appa left, heading straight for Aang as he slid down the delivery chutes on Bumi's case, Azula chasing after them in a cart, blasting at them every chance she got.

"Hang on, Bumi! Our ride's here!" Thyra heard her brother yell as Appa pulled as close as he could, Sokka expertly manoeuvring him out of the way of Azula's fire blasts before Aang strikes the side of the chute with his staff, launching both him and Bumi up into the air.

"Aang!" Thyra cried out, eyes widening as the baby giggled and reached up towards the flying metal case like it were a plaything but it sailed right over their heads, missing its mark and crashed through another chute to start sliding down another. "Quick, circle around!" Thyra pointed and Sokka moved Appa down towards the lower quarter. It took a few minutes to follow the chute to the point where Bumi and Aang had stopped, however Appa then settled on the ground and after Bumi had pushed himself back up the chute using a rolling rock, laughing manically as he went, Aang rang towards Appa and took his place at the reins.

"Let's go." He said, oddly smiling and Thyra arched an eyebrow.

"What about Bumi?"

"He says he needs to stay here, something about waiting for the right moment." Aang answered before snapping on the reins. "Yip yip!" With a large growl Appa lifted off into the air and carried them all away to safety, only settling down once they were completely out of sight.

"So…what do we do now?" Sokka questioned as the baby crawled around Appa's saddle, chasing after Momo as he jumped from head to head. "We can't take the fire baby with us."

"Of course not, we'll have to just give him back." Katara said as the little boy then waddled precariously over to Thyra then latched onto her leg, beaming up at her before laughing and grabbing at the air, wanting her to pick him up. "Ah…I think he's grown attached to Thyra."

"Well who wouldn't?" Sokka said simply. "I mean, if a girl fed _me_ peaches out of her own hand then I'd be pretty attached too." Everyone glared at him, especially Thyra as she lifted the little baby up into her arms and rocked him gently as he yawned, starting to sing for him again.

"I'll take him back tonight, when it's dark. That way no one will see me." Aang decided before propelling himself off of Appa's back to stand on a high rock, taking a deep breath before sitting down and starting to meditate to calm himself and think with a clearer head.

Thyra watched her brother for a moment before turning and sliding down Appa's tail, going out to find some food for the baby to keep him from crying, as he was now wailing loudly as his belly rumbled hungrily. With everyone then again settled, all they could do was wait until nightfall.


	20. Chapter 20

Aang had made some new friends in a creepy swamp, some waterbenders who had almost eaten Appa, however Thyra and the others had managed to rescue their fluffy friend as well as Momo. Thyra had been curious about the swamp and how alive it had felt but since then, they had moved further on, leaving it far behind. Right now they were strolling through a market, trying to look for supplies however Sokka was torn over a smart looking bag, wistfully gazing at it though was drawn back by the sale tag.

"It's pricey, but I really do like it." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara told her brother who grinned at her in agreement.

"I do, don't I?!" He said, stretching out a hand to take the bag but then drew back with a sad expression. But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't."

"Alright, then don't." Katara shrugged before turning to walk away with Aang as Thyra stood there, arms folded as Sokka sighed dramatically, shoulders slumping low before trudging away, so she followed. However after a moment, Sokka spun around and wore a now brightened expression.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it." He decided and Thyra rolled her eyes, following after Katara and Aang as Sokka wasted his money on a new bag.

"Look, there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free!" Aang was saying as she reached his side and she looked down at the coupon that he had just been handed.

"What's that you got little brother?" She questioned and Aang turned a wide smile on her.

"A voucher for Master Yu's earthbending class, so let's go!" With that he dragged his sister and Katara towards the academy, Sokka running after them and yelling for them to slow down as he cradled his new bag. Aang went inside for the lesson whilst Katara, Sokka and Thyra were made to wait outside.

"You know what? I'm going to finish getting our supplies." Thyra announced, getting up from the barrel she had been sitting on. "I'll meet you all back at the square once Aang's done with his lesson, okay?" She gave the siblings a smile as they nodded their heads.

"Okay! Oh, if you see any clams, be sure to get me some." Sokka called after her with a wave. "And some rope. Oh and more fish hooks! And maybe some CUSTARD TARTS!" He continued to yell after her even as she walked away until finally Katara whacked him on the back of the head to silence him.

Thyra carried the last of their money, knowing that it wouldn't be long until they had run out, so she found a busy street away from where the others may see her and sat down, placing a small bowl in front of her then took a deep breath.

From behind her Thyra slipped out the flute that had once been her parents', removing it from within her robes then began to play. The sweet music filled the street and many heads turned to listen in awe, smiling as Thyra began to play an old air temple aria that Monk Gyatso had taught her many, many years ago.

Slowly coins began to be tossed her way, clinking as they landed in the bowl and gradually the amount began to increase as Thyra smiled serenely and continued to play, her fingers working the magic of music as people either stopped to listen or simply tossed her a coin then moved on.

Once Thyra had collected sufficient coin, she stopped playing and slipped away with her earnings, finding a dark alley where she ran her hand over the flute, smiling as she turned it over to read the inscription on the back. "Hope always sings." She murmured, brushing her thumb over the small carvings before exhaling, holding it close to her heart. "I promise mom, I promise that I'll take good care of him for you." Many times over the years Thyra had whispered that promise, however as the years passed she found the pain that came with it gradually subsided until it was nothing more than a dull throb. She missed her mother, however she had to look to the future and to Aang. He needed her now more than those who were dead.

So turning around Thyra went back to the market and bought the supplies they needed then hid the rest of her coin away in her robes, glancing up at the sky to see it was getting dark. She went to the square, however the others were nowhere to be seen, so she waited.

She waited and waited, sitting quietly in the middle of the square at the well until finally, she realised that they were not coming. "Maybe they went back to Appa." She thought, so she turned and returned to their flying bison, who greeted her warmly, stopping his munching on a bush briefly before returning to it. "Hi Appa. Has Aang been here?" Appa continued to eat, so she assumed that her brother and the others had not come back.

Thyra placed the supplies in the saddle, securing them all down to go out searching for them when she heard someone approaching. Leaping off of Appa's back, Thyra adopted a battle stance, ready to defend at a moment's notice but then Sokka stumbled through the bushes, tripping over his own foot and landed flat on his face, wearing his bag and a strange belt as well. "Uh…Sokka?" Thyra frowned, arching an eyebrow in confusion at him as he leaped back to his feet and brushed himself off casually.

"Meant to do that." He informed her simply then marched forwards again as Katara and Aang appeared.

"Thyra! There you are, we were getting worried about you." He said, running over. "You'll never guess what happened. After the lesson, we found out about this earthbending rumble competition thing, and there was this girl there. She calls herself the Blind Bandit, but her real name is Toph Beifong, and she's the most amazing earthbender I've ever seen!" He ranted as Thyra just looked at her brother with a blank expression. "She can't see but _feels _everything around her, she listens to the earth and waits for the right moment to strike, and she's the exact same girl I saw back at the swamp!" Aang's arms had been flailing around wildly so Thyra gripped his wrists and pinned them down.

"Okay, okay little brother. Are you sure you didn't get some dirt in your head or something? You're going all crazy." Thyra said and everyone just stared at her for a moment before Sokka burst out laughing, pointing down at Aang.

"Dirt! In your head! Thyra just made a _joke_! Because you were learning about earthbending! Classic." He appreciated so Thyra picked up a small stone and flung it expertly at Sokka's head, causing him to yelp and fall flat in the saddle.

"Quiet bonehead, or I'll show you my _own_ earthbending style. Which includes dropping the biggest rock I can lift onto your head." She growled before taking a step back towards Aang. "So this earthbender, Toph. Is she going to be your teacher?" But now Aang only hung his head.

"No. Her parents wouldn't let her come." Thyra sighed then gave an understanding smile at her brother's disappointed face.

"Never mind. I'm sure there's someone else just as good waiting out there for you." She said then guided him over to Appa who had stopped eating.

**"**Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher." Katara said to him optimistically. "There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there."

"Not like her." Aang answered, turning his face back towards the town before turning back. Thyra looked to see Sokka polishing his tournament belt with love, smirking proudly and she rolled her eyes in despair. Suddenly there was the sound of someone running towards them, small feet that padded gently against the soil as Aang and the others all turned to look as a small girl with black hair appeared from the darkness, heading straight towards them. "Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang questioned in surprise, brightening up a little as Toph gave a smirk.

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." She informed them and Thyra arched an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip as she jumped down to the ground as both Katara and Sokka glanced at one another quickly.

"Well, we'd better get out of here before your dad changes his mind again."

"Good idea." She agreed with a nod of her head, her untamed hair falling in front of her pale misty eyes as Thyra looked down at her with a slightly surprised look.

"_This_ is the girl you were talking about, huh Aang?" Thyra questioned and Toph's face instantly dropped into a hard expression as she clenched a fist and pointed straight at Thyra, not even looking towards her.

"Hey, keep your big mouth shut before I stuff it with a rock." She threatened and Thyra slowly smirked.

"Okay. I think she'll fit in just fine." Thyra said before walking over to Appa's head. "Climb on everyone. We gotta get going." She called as Aang walked over to Toph with a smile.

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph." He told her and Thyra noticed how a smirk crept up on Toph's lips as she lifted her head slightly.

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something." She announced and Aang unwisely moved closer, curious.

"Okay." With a single tap of her foot, Toph erupted a rock from the ground and Thyra watched with an impressed gaze as Aang flew up into the air as he yelled, arms flailing before he landed in a tree, dangling by one foot which had snagged a branch, making his sister chuckle quietly behind her hand.

"Now we're even." She announced before her hand shot out towards Sokka. "I'll take the belt back." She informed him and Sokka's face instantly fell but he complied, unlacing it from around him then tossed it back down to Toph, but it smacked her head instead as she failed to see it coming. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" He said as Thyra shook her head then walked over, helping Toph to stand up before lifting her up into her arms easily, cradling her like she would a baby.

"Whoa hey! Easy there! Put my feet back on the ground right now before I throw you into a tree!"

"Relax tough-stuff, I'm just lending a hand." Thyra said in a smooth, warm voice that instantly made Toph blink in surprise then cave slightly, smiling as Thyra jumped up easily onto Appa's leg then again into the saddle, putting Toph down before pulling out one of her own blankets. "It gets a little cold up here if you're not used to it, so wrap up warm and try to get some sleep. It looks as though you've all had a long day." Thyra said and Sokka yawned loudly.

"Yeah. I'm beat. Watching everyone else fight is exhausting." He said and the girls all shot him a glare. "What?! It is! Yelling and cheering is hard work, you know!" He defended proudly so Thyra shook her head as he then dropped down and started to snort, drooling in his sleep.

"Very attractive Sokka." Katara said, glowering over at her brother as Aang flew back to Appa's head then took the sky with a single call. Toph instantly gripped onto Thyra, startled by the unfamiliar motion and Thyra placed her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's okay, here. Give me your hand." Thyra said and curled an arm around Toph, taking her hand then stretched out together, touching the clouds as Appa flew higher and higher. Instantly Toph grinned from ear to ear.

"We're flying!" She realised then laughed, feeling the wind against her skin and she closed her eyes to savour the feeling of soaring as Thyra lifted the blanket further over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Sleep well tough-stuff. We're glad to have you travelling with us." Thyra murmured and Toph smiled as she snuggled down, feeling comforted by the older girl's tender voice, reminded of her mom, only with a lot less control issues and over protective ideals. Thyra rested her hand against Toph's hair then moved over to Sokka, pulling his sleeping back around him to keep him warm as well whilst Katara slipped into hers.

"Thyra? Will you sing that song again?" Katara asked as Thyra crawled over the saddle towards her.

"Sure Katara. You just relax. We're safe up here in the clouds." Thyra told her gently, finding a comfortable space to settle before starting to sing, her voice travelling on the wind and filled the air with an enchanting melody, bringing sweet dreams to all those who heard. Both above and below the stars.


	21. Chapter 21

Tossing down one of the tents to Sokka Thyra paused then reached out towards Appa's fur, taking a fistful then gently pulled a clump of fur away from him, blinking as she opened up her fingers then watched as the strands flew away on the breeze.

"Hey, you guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft." Toph said, wriggling her toes onto the ground where Appa's fur had dropped down to make a thick, soft blanket.

"That's not grass. Appa's shedding." Sokka informed her bluntly as Aang set up the tent with a simple airbending trick.

"Oh, gross!" Katara yelped in disgust, lifting one foot off the ground to balance on a patch of green grass as Appa opened his mouth to yawn loudly, Momo flying around everyone's heads before settling on Thyra's shoulder, making her smile at the little lemur before she jumped down and picked up a large jug to go and get some water.

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring. You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat!" Aang said, patting his buddy fondly as began to settle.

"Ah, the beauty of spring." Katara drawled sarcastically, making Thyra smile and shake her head as Appa sneezed, sending large amounts of hair everywhere. "Ew stop, Appa, stop!" Waving her arms rapidly Katara tried to brush herself off from all the fur that now covered her dress.

"It's not that bad, Katara." Sokka informed her as he clustered some clumps together to then position it on his head. "Look, it makes a great wig!"

"And a great beard!" Aang agreed, dropping down to the ground with more clumps of fur stuffed up his nose to make a beard and Thyra flinched slightly in disgust. Her brother was just weird. It seemed Katara was just as unamused.

"I'm just glad we finally have _another_ girl in the group because you two are disgusting." She said to them. "Now that we outnumber you boys, you have no chance."

"Excuse me." Toph said as she walked forwards, hiding her hands behind her back. "Does anyone have a razor?" She questioned before lifting up her arms with a proud grin, large plumes of Appa's fur clustered down her sleeves. "Because I've got some hairy pits!" The boys both stared before falling into fits of laughter and Thyra gave a chuckle before heading off to the nearby stream to fill up the jug.

When Thyra returned, however, she noted a slight tension in the air and she paused, looking to see that Toph had isolated herself away from the others, who were all grouped around the fire. "Alright. What happened?" She asked with a sigh, walking forwards and put down the jug to then fold her arms and give them all a stern look she remembered her mother giving her whenever she'd got into trouble with the other street kids.

"Ask _her_." Katara growled, thrusting out a hand to point towards Toph who growled back before a rock shot up from the ground and closed her inside, shutting her off from everyone else.

"I see." Thyra said, looking over at Toph's tent made from rocks then looked at Katara. "I'm guessing things are a little heated between you two, right?" She questioned and Katara glared further into the fire. "Look Katara, Toph is just adjusting to the outside world. We need to give her some space to get used to doing things her own way before we can start working efficiently as a team. I know it might feel a little frustrating, but trust me. Everything will be okay." Katara sighed, relaxing slightly before finally nodding her head.

"Okay." Satisfied Thyra gave a smile before starting to make some herbal tea, boiling the water whilst humming a song for everyone and she gave a knowing smirk as the rock wall at the front of Toph's tent slowly crept down so that she could listen too.

They all went to sleep peacefully that night, however were startled awake when Toph suddenly yelled. "There's something coming toward us!" Instantly Thyra was on her feet, springing into a battle stance as her eyes scanned their surroundings.

"What is it?" Aang questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as Sokka and Katara emerged from their tent. Toph walked forwards to the middle of the camp then knelt down, feeling the ground to sense the vibrations of something moving fast towards them.

"It feels like an avalanche…but also not like an avalanche." She answered as Sokka's face dropped, unimpressed by the complicated answer.

"Your powers of perception are frightening."

"Should we leave?" Katara wondered and Aang nodded his head, Thyra already moving to pack everything away.

"Better safe than sorry." He said wisely and everyone hurried to get their things together, waking Appa to then soar up into the night again. Thyra moved over to the back of the saddle and squinted into the darkness where plumes of smoke leaked upward into the sky.

"What is that thing?" Katara yelped in shock, staring as the tank like machine became visible and everyone watched as it slowly became smaller and smaller, Appa leaving it far behind the faster he flew. They didn't stop until they had landed on some high ground, a hill where they believed they would be safe.

"Ah, land, sweet land!" Toph sighed with relief as she launched herself out of the saddle and rolled around on the ground, smiling before she propelled herself to her feet then slung her bag over her shoulder. "See you guys in the morning!" She called but Katara turned around.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Toph blinked then looked at her with a frown.

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" She questioned before snorting as Sokka blinked then sniffed his own sleeping bag before making a face of disgust before falling over from the stink.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now and..." Katara began but Toph cut her off with an irritated tone and expression, pointing forcefully at Katara who recoiled slightly.

"Look. I didn't ask _you_ to help unload _my_ stuff. I'm carrying my own weight." She declared and before it could go any further, Thyra leaped down and gripped both their shoulders, separating them by force.

"Alright that's enough." She ordered as she glared at them both. "Katara, get your stuff unloaded and go to bed. Tough-stuff, listen to me." Katara was about to complain when Thyra gave her a deadly expression, warning her not to argue so Katara silenced herself and stormed off, unpacking her own sleeping bag and the tent so Thyra turned to Toph. "I cooled the flames once, but this attitude has got to change." Thyra told Toph simply, folding her arms and loomed over the smaller girl, though the intimidation was lost on her. "Whether you like it or not, you're part of this team now, and we're more like family, which means you've got to start pulling your weight. You may not _want _help with your stuff, but you don't have any stuff that you'd need help with, however _we _do."

"So? That's not my problem." Toph replied sharply but Thyra ignored the attitude slap back.

"It is your problem tough-stuff, because here we all help one another. You can't be a part of this group and work alone. If we get into trouble, we help one another out. If we have something, we share it. The point of us all being a team is that we protect one another and watch each other's backs." Toph was silenced, though her face was still stony as Thyra held out her hand to signal she was dismissed. "Now go to bed. I want to see a better attitude by morning." With that she turned and walked away, seeing that Aang had already set up her blankets for her.

"Wow. I'd hate to be your kid." Sokka said as Thyra approached. "You're scary."

"It's called discipline." Thyra answered. "Something that you would benefit from learning, Sokka, then maybe you'd be able to control that stomach of yours and stop eating all our supplies three days before they're due to run out." She snapped back but then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Nah that's okay. I've had worse from Katara. Now _she's _scary." He snickered as his sister shot him a glare before turning over in her sleeping bag to block out Sokka's smirking face. "Well. Night!" He called cheerfully before instantly falling asleep the way only Sokka could.

Thyra lay down and had managed to drift off into sleep when Toph's tent collapsed and her voice rang out across the camp. "That thing is back!" Thyra groaned and blinked herself awake before quickly getting up, spinning around but couldn't see anything threatening.

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked, mumbling from under his cover. "Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes…" However Thyra could now see the tall smoke plume in the distance and it was getting steadily closer so she kicked Sokka awake.

"Get up. We're moving out." She announced and everyone packed up the camp once more. Appa took off into the night, flying away from the creepy machine that was somehow able to track them even when in the air.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara questioned as Thyra guided Appa, Aang being too sleepy to concentrate and he leaned against his sister, groaning tiredly.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph added, turning back as Thyra looked over her shoulder.

"Whatever that thing is, it's after Aang, so this time we're going to lose them for sure." She decided then flicked the reins, guiding Appa higher to travel with cloud coverage, hoping it would keep them out of sight.

They landed this time in the mountains, Appa collapsing from all the long night flying exhaustion and everyone else fell out of his saddle, Sokka already wrapped up in his sleeping bag. "Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." He told everyone as he wriggled his way towards a comfortable looking spot then started to snore loudly, drooling as well.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara announced snidely and Toph glared upwards as she spread out over the ground.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." She snapped back and Aang groaned, slapping his face before sighing as he too collapsed on the ground.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is." He said and Katara turned over to look at him.

"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole." She reasoned and Toph tilted back her head curiously to look at them.

"Who's Zuko?" Sokka poked his head out from within his cocoon of a sleeping bag.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." He answered before face planting the dirt, trying to go back to sleep.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara teased with a smirk and Sokka jabbed a finger towards his own ponytail, not lifting his face from the ground.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." He informed her proudly and Katara gave a little smile.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" There was a moment of silence as Sokka failed to think of a comeback for that.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here, so now would everyone just shhh!" He demanded, hissing through his teeth, rolling onto his back where Momo then jumped onto his chest and began to chitter down at him. "No, Momo, sshh! Sleepy time." He mumbled as Momo jumped off and faced the land over their ledge, chirping in warning with twitching ears, making Thyra sit up again and peered out through bleary eyes. "Aw, don't tell me..."

"That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us." Aang said as he and Katara got up but Toph only confirmed their worries.

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" She exclaimed as Thyra got up and walked towards the edge to then stop and look down, seeing the cloud of smoke as it got closer and closer.

"Let's get out of here!" Katara called but Aang stopped her.

"Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly." He suggested but Sokka slapped a hand to his face with a tired expression.

"Always the optimist."

"Little brother, since when has anyone who's been chasing us over miles of land been friendly?" Thyra reasoned, arching an eyebrow at her brother before turning to look back at the machine as it ground to a halt. A hatch opened and three giant lizards crawled out, bearing a rider each. The same three girls that the gang had met before.

**"**It's those three girls from Omashu!" Thyra groaned, smacking a hand to her face.

"Great. Three crazy girls chasing after us. This night could not get any worse." Everyone looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "What?! I get cranky and sarcastic when I'm tired. Let's just get out of here before they catch up. I am _not _in the mood to battle with the pink trapeze girl."

"We can take 'em. Three on three." Toph said and instantly Sokka turned a glare at her.

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you two. You know, no bending and all." She said, making Sokka's face go red with anger before he furiously waved his arms at her.

"I can still fight!"

"Me too. I can hold my own." Thyra agreed as Toph smirked.

"Okay. Three on four plus Sokka." Sokka was not impressed and it showed in his face. As the girls sped towards them, Toph began to bend the earth, huge rocks shooting out the way to impede them but their skilled mounts simply climbed over them, still surging through their path and climbed up the mountainside.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out. Now let's get out of here." He said and instantly he ran over to Appa, Aang and Katara following. Toph stomped down her foot, adopting an earthbending stance then ploughed out her hands, forcing a large wall of earth to stand between them and their pursuers before Thyra swept Toph up onto her shoulder, making her yell in surprise as Thyra carried the smaller girl on her shoulder then ran up Appa's tail before settling down in the saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang called and instantly the sky bison lifted off the ground to carry them away.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara said, shadows beginning to appear under her eyes.

"I still think we could've taken them." Toph defended grumpily.

"Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Katara said and Thyra nodded in agreement as she drew out the blankets again.

"And besides, we're all tired and that would be a huge mental and physical disadvantage. Now try to sleep all of you. Aang and I will keep watch for a while." She said, wrapping a blanket around Katara who smiled and touched Thyra's hand and leaned her head against the older girl who smiled at the affectionate contact before going over to Toph and wrapping her up too, however just then the sun began to rise.

"Oh no, the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep."

"Sokka, we'll be okay." Aang told him confidently but Sokka went insane, slapping his face as his eyes went wide.

"Are you sure!? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something _always_ happens!" He yelled frantically so Thyra grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards to the ground before tossing a blanket over him.

"Then I _suggest _you get some sleep before I knock you out by force." She told him as Katara lifted her head.

"Every time we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying."

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang told her simply, glancing down at Appa as he yawned loudly. The others all caught up on a little sleep along with Thyra, who then forced herself to get up and take over the piloting so that Aang could get some rest.

"Just try and stay awake buddy. A little longer, that's all we need." She encouraged softly, reaching down and stroking Appa's face as he groaned. Gradually the others all woke up, but were still exhausted.

"So, what's the plan?" Aang questioned with a yawn, stretching upward.

"Don't know...too tired to think." Toph answered, trying to curl up and hide away.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short break. Maybe we should land."

"Yes! Sleep!" Sokka cheered in agreement, however just then, gravity suddenly forced its hand down upon them all and they dropped without warning, causing everyone to scream loudly and grab onto the saddle to remain anchored to Appa.

"What's going on?!" Toph yelled over the roar of the wind as Aang managed to angle himself towards Appa's head.

"Appa fell asleep! Wake up, buddy!" He yelled, Thyra gripping on by the reins as her body was tossed up into the air. Suddenly Appa snapped awake and abruptly started to fly again, however his tiredness still hung heavy on him and their altitude continued to drop, plummeting down at a slope and they tore off some of the treetops in Appa's uncontrolled descent before finally, he crashed into the ground and slid to a stop, growling softly.

Everyone groaned in unison, going lax with relief as the solid ground kept them from falling any further. "Appa's exhausted." Everyone got down, blankets and sleeping bags at the ready.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." Sokka informed everyone as he and his sister settled down side by side.

"Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara announced and Thyra groaned inwardly, throwing her blankets over her head to try and block out the argument that Katara was starting.

"What?!" Toph practically screamed, spinning around to face Katara as Aang tried to appease everyone.

"Alright, alright! Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest."

"No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have _issues_?" She demanded to know as Katara gave her a sarcastically placid face.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" She yelled at Toph who clenched her fists tightly.

"You're blaming _me_ for this?!"

"No, no! She's not blaming you!" Aang answered, trying to get between them but then hissed behind his hand towards Thyra, but she was already fast asleep. "Thyra! Get your big butt over here!"

"No, I'm blaming her." Katara answered, making Toph even angrier.

"Hey!" With one hand she flung Aang away, glaring at Katara unwaveringly though she was unable to lock her eyes directly onto Katara's. "I never asked you for anything. I carry my own weight!" Toph announced proudly. "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here!" She flung out her hand at Appa, which instantly made Aang mad.

"What? You're blaming Appa?!"

"Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us?" She questioned before grabbing a fist full of fur from Appa's flank, opening her palm to let it float away on the breeze. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Aang snapped, angry at Toph blaming his sky bison and started to rage at her in fury.

"How dare you blame Appa?! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!"

Toph stood for a second before starting to walk off, kicking her back to shoot it up into her arms.

"I'm outta here." She announced however Sokka wisely got up and flung out his arms, trying to stop her.

"Wait." Toph tapped the ground simply and the earth underneath Sokka's feet shifted, moving him out of her way and she continued walking until finally, she was out of sight. Suddenly it dawned on Aang what he had just done and he collapsed to the ground with a groan.

"What did I just do?! I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone." Suddenly he glared at Thyra's sleeping form. "Thanks a lot sis." He shot at her but it fell on deaf ears.

"Take it easy Aang. Thyra's been up all night making sure we were all safe. She even let us sleep whilst she steered Appa, so she's way more tired than any of us." Katara reasoned gently, her temper finally calming down. "If anyone's to blame it's me. I started this, and I was so mean to her."

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka said, earning a look from them both.

"Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem." Katara rolled her eyes before sighing, looking up after where Toph had disappeared.

"We need to find Toph and apologize."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" Aang questioned and the three of them worked together to clean Appa's coat. After a while, Aang woke up his sister and although Thyra was reluctant to leave the land of sleep, she got up and helped out, scrubbing Appa's fur to get rid of as much of the shed fur as possible.

"Toph was right. Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail!" Aang said brightly as the others all gathered around, Thyra rubbing her face to try and stay awake.

"Are you sure that he's okay to fly?" Katara asked and Aang patted his friend's wet shaggy head.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." Aang said before bending down and scooping up a load of the fur. "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course." He said and Thyra quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful." She told him quietly, holding him close before smiling against his head. "And stay awake, little brother. As much as I would love to, I doubt I'd be able to catch you if you fall mid flight."

"I will." Aang gave a grin before stepping back to watch as Thyra jumped onto Appa's back then the sky bison took off as she held the reins, giving the command to go. They kept low in the air due to Appa being too tired to fly any higher and the water tribe siblings leaned over opposite sides of Appa, searching the grounds.

"Toph couldn't have made it too far." Sokka said optimistically but then Momo started to screech in warning, jumping up and down so Sokka moved over to Appa's haunches to look over the ground. "What is it, Momo?" He asked then peered over. "Oh no…Thyra!" He yelped and her head snapped around as Katara hurried over and looked down.

"How did they find us?" In answer Thyra snapped on the reins, wearing a determined look on her face.

"Come on Appa, yip yip! I know you can do it!" She called but the bison began to angle downwards, groaning as his energy began to deplete.

"Appa, come on! We need to go faster!" Sokka yelled, gripping onto the saddle as air rushed at them at the steep descent Appa was making, Thyra fighting to try and level him out.

"He's too tired!"

"Not good, NOT GOOD!" Sokka practically screamed, clutching his face to hide away from the inevitable impact.

"Everybody hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Thyra called back over her shoulder as the river ahead of them grew wider and bigger. "I'm going to try and get us across that river!" Appa's body crashed into the treetops, ripping them from the trunks of the pines as he continued to fall toward the ground.

"Come on, Appa, just a little further!" Katara encouraged, gripping onto Appa's fur to keep herself grounded as Appa finally ploughed into the river but flapped his tail to keep them moving, crashing against the water before finally washing up on the opposite bank, groaning wearily as Thyra sighed with relief then collapsed against him.

"Well done buddy." She murmured, hugging him with widespread arms as Sokka laughed in celebration.

"We made it! We're safe!"

"You did it, Appa!" They flung their arms around one another, however when Katara gasped, Thyra looked up to see the two girls riding their lizards _over_ the water, continuing to chase them down. With mastered movements Katara sent a wave at them, letting it climb high however one of them swiftly moved out the way whilst the other leaped off her ride gracefully, flying into the air before landing in the trees.

Katara flicked open her water skin and instantly commanded the water that was concealed within, making a water whip and launched it at the pink wearing girl however she dodged almost too easily before Katara had to dodge her fast punches, aiming to disarm her of her waterbending.

Thyra was already running forwards, even as the other girl reached the bank and threw some silver spikes straight at Katara however Sokka suddenly slid into the way and swiped them away with his club before flinging his boomerang at the girl. She jumped out the way then lunged straight for Katara as the other girl the switched opponents to Sokka.

Thyra grabbed a rock from the ground and as the black haired, knife wielding girl flung a shuriken straight for Katara, aiming between the eyes, she paused to time the movement before throwing her rock in a curve, smirking as it smacked the shuriken out of the air, allowing Katara to make her attack.

Seeing that Sokka was now in trouble, Thyra leaped over, using the trees to circle around Katara and her opponent as Sokka's left and right arm were paralysed. He swung them uselessly, blinking in shock before glaring at the girl and tried to kick her but she only hit a pressure point there as well.

Finally Sokka flung his head forwards, attempting to head butt her however when the punch struck Sokka's thick skull, the girl squeaked and ripped back her fist, shaking out her fingers before glowering daggers over at Sokka who deadpanned. "Good try, but no."

"Sokka!" Thyra called and she spun him out of the way, facing the girl and instantly began to exchange blows, using her feet to slide Sokka back over the ground as he lay there uselessly.

"Yeah! Go get her Thyra, you show them who the vegetarian butt kicking champ around here is!" He cheered and Thyra rolled her eyes but continued to defend, sliding out her foot then held her arm firmly at a right angle, her palm flat to block an attack before moving backwards, allowing the girl to come at her.

Suddenly the girl dropped to the ground and flung out her foot, forcing Thyra to jump with a roll of her body, swinging both legs around in a full circle to land again however her opponent moved like lightning, striking first Thyra's arm before moving around to her back and with three strikes, Thyra fell to the ground with a cry of pain, falling onto her side and couldn't even move.

"I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring." The raven haired girl sighed despondently with a roll of her eyes, making Thyra angry.

"Next time catch up with us when we're wide awake, then you'll have a battle that'll keep you interested." She glared at the girl. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh we're so sorry! We didn't introduce ourselves." The pink girl, Ty Lee, giggled before slinging an arm affectionately around her friend. "This is Mai and I'm Ty Lee. The other girl who's been chasing you is the princess, Azula. We're after the Avatar." She explained with a bubbly character, making Thyra blink in surprise as Ty Lee bounded over to her. "Are you an airbender too? You're wearing their clothes." She prodded Thyra who only narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Suddenly a blast of air struck Ty Lee and Mai, causing them both to scream as they were flung into the river and instantly washed away by the fast flowing current. Appa gave a bellowing roar before moving over to Sokka, Katara and Thyra, who all smiled at him.

"Thanks Appa. I don't know what we'd do without you." Sokka told him gratefully and the bison instantly slathered Sokka with his slimy tongue, making the girls both laugh as Katara managed to free herself.

"Come on, we need to go find Aang and see if he needs help." Katara said and Thyra tried to move. Her legs twitched and slowly, she managed to slide into a sitting position where Appa moaned at her with worry, pressing his face against her and she smiled into his warm fur.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It won't be long until the effects wear off." She said then managed to climb to her feet, using Appa for support as Katara helped get her brother onto Appa's back. "Come on Appa, yip yip!" Appa flew into the sky and together, they followed the trail Aang had left behind to an old abandoned town where bursts of fire could be seen.

"Is that Zuko?" Katara blinked in surprise as the figure of a tall boy disappeared into a building.

"Hey…what happened to his ponytail?" Sokka demanded to know but Thyra was already bringing Appa down, turning her focus to finding Aang.

"Okay, let's all spread out. It looks like Azula is after Aang as well as Zuko. Talk about sibling rivalry." Thyra said before jumping off of Appa, landing on the ground as Sokka and Katara copied her example. Thyra ran and hid behind a door, looking out from a small crack.

Katara had caught Azula's attention and was now escaping from several fire blasts of electric blue, the princess surging around the corner and made to chase after Katara but then Sokka jumped forwards and sliced the air with his club, however the princess expertly ducked out of the way.

Azula growled and clenched her fists before taking up another firebending stance however Thyra instantly ran forwards gracefully then flicked over the princess's head, gliding overhead before slicing her foot down and knocked her hand aside to then spin and slam her other foot against her chest, flinging her to the ground.

The princess hit the dirt with a grunt then flipped from her hands onto her feet once more, the two girls facing one another with battle stances, eyes burning fiercely as Katara, Aang and Sokka paused, watching them silently.

"So, you're the useless sister of the Avatar." Azula said as the two began to circle one another, holding their hands up. Thyra's eyes narrowed intensely as Azula smirked. "If you weren't so pathetic, then you would be able to airbend, then your brother wouldn't be the only one left. Such a shame." Her patronising tone ignited a flame in Thyra that rarely ever saw the light of day. She truly hated this girl, she was pure evil.

"At least my brother and I care and love one another." Thyra replied as the circling stopped and she took a different stance, making Aang's eyes widen in shock. She'd switched from defensive into attack stances, something Aang had never seen his sister do. "Now bring it on. Let's see how royalty fights in this century, but I'll warn you. I'm used to better." This sparked off Azula's rage and instantly she yelled, slamming her hands forwards and launched her powerful attacks.

Thyra spun out of the way, kicking up her feet before moving and powered her hand forwards, aiming to strike Azula's shoulder but the princess blocked and the two began to fight one another intensely, using all their battle knowledge against one another.

Azula was pushed back by the older girl, who kept a calm expression on her face as the princess was backed into an alley, where she started to retreat. Without warning she was shoved forwards by a rock, revealing a small figure behind her. "I thought you guys could use a little help." Toph said with a little smirk and both Thyra and Katara smiled at her.

"Thanks." Azula tried to run, realising that she was outmatched and outnumbered, blasting fire at those gathering to surround her however as she turned down an alley, she slammed into a rather rotund belly and she was flung backwards.

Thyra raced through but skidded to a halt when she saw Iroh and Zuko, who also closed in on Azula as she was backed up against a wall of a broken building, flames roaring brightly and hotly all around as it began to consume the other buildings. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." She announced, raising her arms up in defeat. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour." She announced and Thyra took a step forwards, slicing a hand out with a dark expression.

"People like you have no honour, Azula. You do not know when to stop, and eventually you will consume yourself with your own fire." She informed her wisely before adopting her defensive stance again. "I will _not_ let you take my brother. You will have to kill me first." However as Thyra said those words, a sickening smirk crept up on Azula's lips.

"Very well. As you wish." She said darkly before striking out. The blast of blue flames struck her distracted uncle directly in the chest and flung him backwards and Zuko yelled in horror. Thyra stared at the attack but before she could do anything, Azula then swept her hands around in a guided motion, electricity crackling at her arms before launching the attack directly at Thyra.

Aang shouted in fear as he watched uselessly as his sister was struck directly with the lightning, causing her to scream in pain and the force flung her backwards, straight through the door of a burning building as heat suddenly flared up around her.

Thyra stared with wide eyes as the building suddenly crumbled, caving in on itself and the rubble came tumbling towards her. Her body paralysed from the lightning strike, Thyra could only stare uselessly as the walls caved in around her and when a beam struck her head, the entire world around her went black after a painful flash of bright white, the last sound of her brother screaming her name.

Aang had blasted Azula with airbending at the same time Toph, Katara and Zuko had also attacked however Azula deflected with a burst of powerful firebending and when the explosion settled, she was gone from sight. "Thyra!" He yelled, spinning around and charged towards the flaming building however Sokka and Toph wisely grabbed his arms.

"Aang it's too dangerous." Sokka told him as Katara tried to help Iroh but Zuko wouldn't let her anywhere near his uncle. "Aang…I think she might be…"

"No! NO! Thyra answer me!" Aang cried desperately, tears streaking down his face but even as he tore himself free, the flames became even more devouring, bursting brighter and hotter than before and flung Aang back to the ground. "Thyra?! ANSWER ME!" Aang roared and suddenly, his eyes and tattoos began to glow.

Rage burned within him like the fire of a dragon, the air whipping around him in a powerful gust before he blasted the flames with them, however their uncontrolled strength only spread at Aang's attempt to douse them.

As Aang began to yell loudly in fury, Katara grabbed him by the ankle and desperately tried to calm him down. "Aang please! There's nothing we can do, not even Toph can sense Thyra in there. There's too much rubble, we need to leave before Azula comes back with reinforcements!" Katara called up and slowly, Aang's anger subsided, replaced only with the shallow emptiness of grief.

The glow disappeared and he fell into Katara's arms, faint and hardly awake, but still he cried, gripping onto Katara as Appa landed on the ground, allowing them all to climb on board. Katara held Aang close but threw one last glance to the burning building where Thyra had been flung inside by Azula.

She'd taken a lightning strike straight to the chest, there was no way she could have survived that, let alone an entire burning building falling on top of her. Katara looked to her water skin then pressed her eyes shut, hiding her tears. There was no way she could even try to put out the flames with such little water.

Inside Aang felt like a flower being struck with a winter frost despite it being the middle of spring. It froze his insides to the core, the icy pain like a shard of cold steel being lodged into his heart. First Gyatso and his people, now Thyra. His last link to his real family and the life that he had used to know was now gone. Taken by Azula.

With dark eyes Aang clenched his fists tightly, suddenly feeling dark and a wild rage smouldered within him, glowing red hot like coals ready to be ignited at a moment's notice.

Azula will _pay_.


	22. Chapter 22

Zuko had been tending to his uncle for an entire night and day, making sure that he was safe from Azula's attack before finally, his uncle woke up. "Uncle!" Iroh opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the blurry shapes slowly formed the face of his nephew. "You were unconscious. Azula did this to you." He explained as Iroh tried to sit up but flinched in pain. "It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow that's not so surprising." He answered bitterly, managing to sit upright despite his bandaged arm. "What else happened?" He asked in a serious tone, still feeling weary from his unconsciousness. "I heard screaming and shouting. What else did Azula do?" Zuko looked away, unable to meet his uncle's gaze.

"She…struck the Avatar's sister with lightning, which blasted her into a burning building which then collapsed on top of her." He revealed and Iroh's eyes instantly widened in shock.

"No!" He gasped softly, looking out of the open wall to see that they were still in the abandoned outpost, surrounded by buildings that had burnt almost to cinders. "Did she survive? Was she alright?" Zuko did not answer and Iroh lowered his head. "I see. She is still trapped."

"There's no way she could have survived. The Avatar escaped and left his own sister to burn in that building." Zuko said with slight anger, clenching his fist as he pressed his eyes shut. "She was right. Azula has no control." Iroh lowered his head, remembering the girl from when they had first met.

"Zuko…even if you are right and the Avatar's sister is dead, we should at least try to find her body to bury. It is the honourable thing to do." Zuko looked at his uncle with slight disgust, sharply narrowing his eyes.

"It'd be lucky if there was even a bone left of her. There's no way I'm going to dig out some charred up skeleton just to shove it into the earth." His uncle gave him a hard look, signalling that he had better watch his tongue so Zuko sighed. "I made you some tea. I hope I made it the way you like it." Iroh accepted the tea, not even pausing to sniff it however the moment he took a sip, his face contorted at the bitter and tangy taste that made him want to retch. Quickly hiding his reaction, Iroh flung the rest of it down his throat swiftly.

"It was…very bracing." He smiled at his nephew who filled his cup again.

"Uncle, I was thinking. It won't be long before I face Azula again, and I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I'm going to stand a chance against her." He said as he turned away to fill his own cup and whilst he was distracted, Iroh quickly tossed his tea over his shoulder and out the window. "Now I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I should try to get along with her, but…"

"No." Iroh said with a wave of his hand. "She's crazy and needs to go down." Zuko cracked a small smile as his uncle began to rise to his feet, grunting in pain as he clutched his shoulder but once he was standing strongly on his own two feet, he looked down at his nephew. "It is time to resume your training."

Not far from where they rested, something shifted among the rubble of a building. Groaning softly, the girl tried to move but found her body trapped under several beams of wood and a considerable amount of rubble. She coughed and tried to call out, but her voice was weak and she was in too much pain to call out any louder than a hoarse whisper.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes to be surrounded by darkness, however her eyes gave a bright gleam of striking electric blue.


	23. Chapter 23

_First Person POV..._

Dust tickled my throat as I shifted, feeling more rubble shift around me. Groaning I blinked myself awake and tried to take a deeper breath, however as I swallowed more dust I only started to hack with painful coughs, my chest feeling like it was on fire and I was desperate for water.

There were several beams crossing over me which had opened a small pocket of space around my body, probably saving my life in the process. The only problem was, I couldn't remember how I had got here or what had happened. In fact…I had no memories at all.

"Please…someone help…" I rasped, starting to crawl towards what looked to be light. "Help me. Please." Gradually feeling my voice return, I managed to give a louder shout as I crawled over another section of what looked to be a wall. Had an entire _building _collapsed on top of me?

Feeling exhausted and very hurt, I managed to push some rocks aside however this made an entire section of the rubble slide and I instantly covered my head, crying out in fear however the rubble slid around me, allowing me to remain untouched.

Sighing with relief I tried to move forwards, however the wooden beams had now slid further down and I was anchored in place. "Someone! Anyone!" I yelled again, tears streaking down my face as I felt my leg sting with pain as well as my head and chest. In fact every inch of me was in various states of pain, however it kept me awake, so I held onto it. "Help!"

Suddenly there was the sound of rock shifting, grinding and groaning as it was lifted up and light flooded inside, making me press my eyes tightly shut as I shivered in my prison of burned rubble and ashes, trapped and frightened. "I don't believe it…" A voice whispered in shock, accented and very comforting to the ear. "She's alive."

"Uncle, help me." A younger voice requested and I managed to shift among the ashes that surrounded me. I could smell that the wood and rubble had been burned, so perhaps there had been a fire and I had been trapped inside when the building had come down. Both strangers managed to lift the section that had caved on top of me and with strong arms, the younger boy flung the beams of wood away from me and turned me over slowly, allowing me to breathe freely as I slowly opened my eyes, which were still adjusting to the light.

I found myself staring up at a boy with inky black hair which was shortly cropped. His face was sharply defined and he looked down at me with shock and wonder, one hand supporting the back of my head as I blinked once, staring up into his golden eyes in awe. "Who…who are you?" I asked him with a slight shiver at the handsome face that stared down at me.

"You don't remember?" I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Have we met before? I don't remember…I…I can't remember anything." Suddenly I began to cough, my throat burning for water and I whimpered, lifting a hand to touch my chest which felt like it had the weight of the world pressing against it.

"Nephew, we must help her. She is weak and hurt, and will surely die if we leave her hear." The soft sounding man said as my eyes flickered over to him, taking in his bearded features and concerned gaze before my eyes widened in panic.

My hand flew to the boy's and I gripped his fingers tightly, startling him. "No, don't leave me, please." I begged in a whisper, my eyes sliding shut of their own accord. "Don't leave me alone…" but then the world around me faded, and I was left with nothing but the darkness as I searched fruitlessly for a memory of any kind, but all I received was the image of the handsome boy lifting me up from the ashes that I lay in, his golden eyes drawing me steadily closer and closer.

The next time I awoke, I felt a hundred times better. Sitting up I wriggled my toes, then my feet before curling my legs up underneath me, looking around curiously. "Ah good, you're awake." The old man's said with a warm smile as he poured tea into a small cup. "Here, have some tea. It'll help bring back your strength." I glanced at him for a moment before shifting forwards but the moment I reached out, I recoiled in pain, my hand flying to my shoulder and I saw that I was wrapped in bandages and my skin felt sticky with a salve that had been applied underneath. "You must take it slow. You are still injured."

"What happened to me?" I asked weakly as I crawled forwards then accepted the cup with my other hand. "How did I become trapped like that?" The man spluttered into his tea, coughing slightly before giving a nervous smile.

"Well uh…you see…"

"We found you like that." Another voice announced and my head turned sharply to see the boy standing in the open doorway. "We were just passing through and heard you call out." He entered the small, pitiful shack that we were residing in then sat down, accepting some tea.

"Oh…" I replied, turning my head and blushing slightly at his presence. My eyes reflected in my tea and I was startled by how blue they were.

"So my dear, how much do you remember?" The old man asked curiously and both of them turned to look at me almost intimidatingly and I blushed further.

"Nothing really…not even my own name." Giving a sigh I then put on a smile and looked back at them both. "So what're you're names?"

"Oh! Well…my name is Mushi." He introduced and I gave a smile to him before looking at the boy, who didn't look back at me.

"Lee." He stated blankly and I felt a little deflated at his rude ignoring. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Mushi lifted his arms with a cheer.

"Well, if you cannot remember your name, then we shall have to give you one! Let's see now…" He said as he scratched his beard thoughtfully. "How about…Thyra?" Lee shot him a look and I pondered over the name before making a face.

"That sounds a little old fashioned." Mushi blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Alright then, uh…how about Yuan? Hikari? I know! Janya! No? Alright then…Kanoana? Kosame? Mayumi?" All the while I was shaking my head, smiling as Mushi began to laugh. "Maybe you'll like this one, it means 'thunder and lightning', Raeden." He gave me a hopeful look but I shook my head. None of them sounded familiar and I didn't particularly like some of them. They all had extravagant meanings or were too simple. If I'm going to be choosing my own name, then I want something that I could like for a long time until I get all my memories back. If I do. "Uh…" Mushi scratched his head, trying to think of another name.

"Sakiya." Lee suddenly spoke, still not looking up from the flames and I paused slightly, thinking over the name. It was sweet sounding and seemed to fit. I liked it.

"Sakiya." I agreed with a nod of my head then took a sip of the tea. Instantly my eyes widened. "This is good! What herbs did you use?" I wanted to know and Mushi instantly chuckled before starting a very long lecture about the art of brewing tea and the uses of certain herb combinations that were his favourites. He talked for nearly an hour before finally Lee jumped to his feet.

"Enough! We've wasted enough time. Uncle, we need to carry on with training." He stated then went outside, making me stare after him at his sudden and unexpected outburst. When he was gone from sight, I turned to his uncle.

"Is he always like that?"

"No." His uncle said before chuckling merrily. "Usually he's worse. You rest and let your wounds heal. We will not be far." He promised as he rose to his feet then followed after his nephew. "Help yourself to more tea, Saki." He invited and I gave him a wide smile before pouring myself another drink.

Finding myself suddenly very tired, I lay back down on the ground and allowed myself to rest some more, still finding my mind to be empty of all memories. Where were my family? Did I even have any? Puzzled by the mystery of my past, I wondered of what to do. Perhaps I should go with these kind people who had saved me. They may not be family, but they were people who could protect me in this world I did not know.

The next time I awoke, I started to take off my bandages. The ones wrapped around my arm revealed reddened skin from burns, however it seemed that very little damage had actually been done and I quickly covered them up again before I reached for my hair.

It was woven into a plait all the way down my back, but it was filthy and tangled, so I let it loose and started again, tidying it up a little before I slowly began to get to my feet. At first I wobbled, biting down on my lip as I spread my arms, trying to find my balance but then my legs lost their stance, unable to hold my weight and my knees buckled, however as I gave a small squeak of worry there was a gentle voice from behind me as someone caught me, supporting me upright.

"Careful." I looked up at Lee with wide eyes before turning away to hide my blush. "Here, you shouldn't be trying to walk so soon. You need rest." Lee told me as he helped me sit back down again.

"Thank you." I said, tucking some of my fringe behind my ear to see him a little more clearly. Lee nodded his head and started to draw away, intending to leave so I thought quickly for an excuse to keep him here a little longer. "So where are you from?" I asked him and he paused slightly.

"Far away." He answered finally and I gave a slightly confused look.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"No." He emphasised, clenching his fists as he refused to meet my gaze. My eyes were drawn to the scar on his face, covering his left eye completely until it was almost sealed shut, however you could still see a golden gleam from deep within.

"Oh…I see." Curling up I hid my disappointed face away from him. Lee stood there for a moment, pausing slightly but then turned and walked away just as his uncle appeared through the doorway.

"Well children I have good news!" He announced before trailing off, seeing Lee storming out and me curled up in the corner of the room. "Uh…is now a bad time?" He questioned so I smiled and sat up.

"No, of course not." I told him and I scooted closer to the teapot where Mushi sat down.

"I see my nephew is still getting used to your company." Mushi said as he added some new herbs to the water to let it boil. "He's just a little uptight at the moment. He wants to get moving." Instantly I felt guilty, lowering my head.

"I am slowing you both down. I am sorry." I said but Mushi quickly shook his hands, trying to backtrack.

"No! Of course not, it is not your fault, we are glad we were able to help you. Don't worry, we will help you find somewhere to recover and once you have your memories back, you can find your family again." He told me and I bit my lip thoughtfully, giving a sigh.

"But then you and Lee will leave." Mushi slowed his stirring, glancing up at me as I kept my head bowed. "I don't know what it is, but I cannot help but feel that I am alone, that I do not have any family." I revealed and Mushi started to stir again, closing his eyes in thought.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I keep on getting this feeling of grief. Like someone has removed a part of me that I know should be there. Perhaps I have lost my family, and I really am all alone. If I am…then what do I do? What if my memories never come back? I…I'm frightened Mushi. I do not want to be alone." I fretted so Mushi reached out and rested his large hand over mine which was gripping my knee tightly with worry.

"Do not worry, my nephew and I shall take good care of you, and if your memories do not return by the time we are ready to leave, then you shall travel with us." He said and I instantly relaxed, giving him a smile. "I know how you may feel, Saki. I lost my son in a great war, and my beloved wife many years before. A great pain that I think I shall never forget, but as long as I have my nephew, then I know that I shall always be happy. He is all I have left, and now, you are part of our little family too." Unable to contain my joy at his words, I flung my arms around him and embraced him tightly, despite the pain that shot up my leg.

Mushi gave a deep chuckle, resting his hands on my back until I pulled away, eyes shining brightly at him. "Thank you Mushi." I told him before kissing his cheek. "You're a sweet man. Lee is lucky to have an uncle such as you." Mushi inclined his head gratefully to me before pouring out the tea.

We stayed another day in that deserted place before moving on. One of my legs had been injured in the collapse, so I struggled to walk however it turned out that Lee and Mushi had an ostrich horse which they allowed me to ride with Mushi for company, Lee leading it by the reins.

Mushi enjoyed the countryside, singing many songs and I giggled at his cheerful nature, listening and learning some of the tunes that he sang. "Well Saki, now that you're one of us, you must learn to sing all my favourite songs." Mushi said with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "My nephew is a wonderful musician though he will never admit it, perhaps one day you two could play together?"

"That would be great, if I knew how to actually play something." I answered with a laugh. "Maybe I do, but for now I have no idea."

"In that case, sing! Everybody knows how to sing, the louder the better, no matter how bad you may be!" He said before starting to sing again and I smiled brightly, giggling as he gradually sang louder and louder, making Lee clap a hand to his ear to try and block out the sound.

After a while though, Mushi began to groan, rubbing his aching back and I looked over my shoulder with worry at him. "Mushi, are you alright? Is it your back or your shoulder?" I questioned, drawing Lee's attention back towards us.

"Maybe we should make camp." He suggested in his soft, silky voice and I gave him a nod of my head, however Mushi waved a hand.

"No, no, please don't stop on my account." However after continuing another few paces, Mushi let out another long pained groan so I reached out and pulled on the reins, stopping our mount and Lee sighed with a roll of his eyes as Mushi jumped off, stretching out his back and walked over to a rock to settle down with a sigh of relief.

I made to get down, however the moment I put pressure on my weaker leg, it collapsed underneath me and I lunged for the saddle to grip on, however Lee was quickly at my side. "Here, let me." He said and as easily as if I weighed less than his uncle's teapot, lifted me clean off the ground and I instantly clung on tighter, curling up as my stability was taken away from me. "Rest." He ordered in a simple tone before placing me down on the rock beside his uncle, who slyly glanced at us both as I blushed and looked away with a nod of my head, feeling my heart give a strong thud as his arms shifted around me before withdrawing.

Lee shot me a look before turning away to see to the ostrich horse and I exhaled softly, lowering my head. "You know, I think my nephew is becoming quite fond of you." Mushi noted and I perked up a little.

"Really?" I questioned hopefully, both of us whispering so that he would not hear. I gave a blushing smile before looking away, hiding under my messy fringe to watch as Lee kept hold of the mount, however it suddenly twitched and became highly alert to its surroundings.

"What now?" Mushi demanded to know in an annoyed voice as Lee already took a defensive stance, watching carefully as the ground began to tremble slightly. In fear I gripped onto Mushi's sleeve, glancing around with nervous eyes but he rested a reassuring hand on mine as I moved closer to him.

Suddenly some strange men burst through the foliage and surrounded us all, riding rough rhinos and all wore frightening expressions of dark glee, making me whimper and Mushi tightened his grip on my hand to offer me more comfort before standing up. "Ah! Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise." He greeted politely and I stood up also, wringing my wrists nervously as I glanced around the scary men.

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost his touch." The colonel said with a stern smirk as he reined in his mount. Huh? Dragon of the West? What did that mean? Just then the colonel sharpened the blades on his bracers and I flinched, glancing around once more as all his men readied their weapons also.

"You know these guys?" Lee demanded, still holding his stance as I cowered between the both of them quite happily. There was no way I was going to face one of these men, they looked like they could eat me for breakfast!

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Mushi answered with a chuckle and I felt slightly relaxed by his calm exterior. Maybe they won't attack and we're all going to be perfectly fine.

"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!" Fugitives? Like who? We're just travellers! Right?

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" Mushi offered to a specific man who only narrowed his eyes further at Mushi.

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!" The colonel ordered and instantly, a chain and ball were flung directly at Mushi, making me gasp in surprise however both Mushi and Lee instantly began to fight back. I stared in shock as Lee punched the air, shooting blasts of fire at his opponents and instantly I knew that something was wrong. A sense of trepidation washed over me and I stared wide eyed.

I knew that the Fire Nation were my enemy, that knowledge seemed to be etched into my very core, however I couldn't believe that these people were part of the nation that was destroying the world. Dragon of the West…where had I heard that before?

"Saki!" I heard Mushi call out my name and I blinked, waking up but then I saw a figure loom in front of me, lifting a war hammer up high and instantly I was afraid. My mouth dropped open and I cried out, turning to try and escape but the moment I tried to run my weak leg gave out from underneath me and I fell to the ground, this time with nowhere to go.

Spinning around I saw the hammer lift higher into the air as the man roared, starting to swing it down and I hid my face in my arm in a feeble attempt to shield myself, however I heard Lee give a shout and a blast of golden flames slammed against the man, sending him flying into one of the rhinos and it bolted away after kicking the guy in the jaw, effectively knocking him out. "Get up!" Lee ordered harshly and I flinched away from him but did as I was told, getting to my feet and using the rock for support as Mushi leaped onto the ostrich horse and rode towards us.

Lee suddenly grabbed my hand and when he jumped up behind his uncle, he swung me up behind him and anchored a hand against my back to keep me seated as the speedy creature raced away swiftly. "It's nice to see old friends again." Mushi noted with a chuckle as we all escaped from the bounty hunters.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends who don't want to attack you."

"Hmm…old friends who don't want to attack me…" He murmured in thought as I gripped onto Lee's shirt tightly, looking fearfully over my shoulder to see if we were being followed, however we seemed to have luckily escaped those mean brutes this time.

We didn't stop until we were sure we had lost them, however the moment the ostrich horse had slowed down I flung myself from the saddle, not caring as I crashed to the ground. "Saki!" Mushi called out with worry, pulling up short as I quickly flipped onto my back and scrambled away.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, backtracking away from them both as they dismounted. "You're…you're firebenders, and why did that colonel call you Dragon of the West? Why were they after you? I thought you were earth nation fugitives!" I yelled at them, tears streaking down my face as my confusion made it hard for me to control my emotions.

"Please Saki, just listen to us." Mushi requested gently as he took a step forwards. "We're not going to hurt you." Taking deep breaths I curled up with my back pressing against a large rock face, now unable to move any further so I hugged my knees to my chest. "You see…I was a great army general for the Fire Nation, but I am tired of all this fighting. We are escaping to try and lead normal lives somewhere we can be safe. My nephew and I did not lie to you, we only concealed some of the truth." I looked up at him through over my arm, hiding my face but Mushi gave me a smile as Lee walked forwards, ignoring my flinch as he came to kneel before me, meeting my gaze sternly.

"I know you're scared, but we've got to move on. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you Sakiya." He told me then reached forwards, resting his hand on my shoulder despite my teary eyed crying. "I can understand how confusing this must all seem, but you have my word when I say that I'll protect you." Slowly I lifted my head, meeting his golden gaze before without thinking, flung my arms around his neck tightly and securely, crying against his shoulder and for a moment, he was stunned and didn't put his arms around me in return, until finally he rested his hands on my back and his other curled around the back of my head and slipped into my hair gently. "Come on. We'd better get moving." He said and without another word lifted me up to carry my away.


	24. Chapter 24

I'd fallen asleep against Lee, however when we finally stopped I found myself in an oasis town and Lee helped me to dismount, one arm around me and my hand placed on his to help support my weight until I was steady. "Wait here." He told me and I glanced at him then looked away with a blush, making Mushi chuckle but he did not comment.

The portly old man placed his hand on my shoulder and as I shifted on my feet, placing all my weight on my good leg, I leaned against him for support until Lee returned, carrying a long stick with him which he held out to me. "Here. Use this to support yourself when you walk." He said and I gingerly took it from him.

"Thanks." I said slowly, looking my new staff up and down before trying it out. I took a step and sure enough found it easier to walk, so I nodded my head. Mushi led us both towards what looked to be a tavern, where Mushi was certain that we would find help.

Inside were several scary looking men similar to the ones we had met on the road and I instantly shrank back behind Lee, making him look at me in surprise but did not comment, only held out his hand and gripped my arm to pull me along. The three of us sat down at a table where Lee looked around him in disdain. "No one here's going to help us. They all look like they're filthy wanderers." He said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now I can believe that you're the son of some rich nobleman. You sound just like one." Mushi boomed with laughter, wiping his teary eyes as he smiled broadly.

"Yes nephew, but remember, so do we." After scanning the room, he finally pointed. "Ah, I think I've found our friend." I turned to look and saw a man sitting alone at a Pai Sho table, completely at ease and relaxed despite the rather unsavoury atmosphere.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?!" Lee demanded as we walked over.

"I don't think this is a gamble." His uncle answered as he approached the man sitting alone. "May I have this game?" He questioned politely and the gentleman gestured for Mushi to take a seat.

"The guest has the first move." Mushi sat down calmly and I watched curiously as he placed the lotus tile out first. "I see you favour the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." The man said cryptically and I glanced between the two of them.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Mushi answered with a simple smile.

"Then let us play." He invited and the two men began to place tiles down in swift succession, hardly even looking at the board and I watched in awe as the shape of a lotus suddenly blossomed into being, with the original lotus tile at its heart. "Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who knows her secrets." The old player said and I frowned in confusion as Mushi smiled and bowed his head in greeting.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Lee wanted to know but I elbowed him sharply in the gut, surprising even myself as Mushi blinked.

"Lee, have more respect." I scolded him in what felt a familiar tone. "Humility forgoes arrogance, and begets kindness." My face wore an expression of shock as all three men looked at me and I blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "Sorry…I don't know where that came from."

"In that case, I'll remember that one." Mushi laughed. "I often use such proverbs on my nephew. Anyway Lee, I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." He said just as two oddly matched characters approached us all, the one with long greasy hair pointing straight at Lee and Mushi.

"It's over! You fugitives are coming with us!" I squeaked and instantly hid behind Lee who held out an arm to shield me with a glare towards the two men facing us down.

"Uh…Mushi? Are these more friends of yours?" I questioned but he shook his head with a baffled expression.

"Nope. Not mine."

"I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" The old player suddenly yelled, pointing to my two companions and Lee instantly glared.

"I thought you said he would help!" He flung at his uncle who smirked and lifted a hand to calm his nephew as I gripped onto his sleeve tightly.

"He is. Just watch." Mushi said and we all turned to watch as the player then started to raise his voice, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" That instantly caught everyone's undivided attention.

"Gold?" Slowly everyone stood up, turning on the two men who had approached us, cracking their knuckles and as the fighting suddenly started, we slipped out the door and escaped into a nearby flower shop, the pai sho player glancing out the door to make sure they hadn't been followed before closing it securely, whereby he turned then bowed towards Mushi.

"It is an honour to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." But Lee, it seemed, was getting increasingly impatient as I went about the flowers, limping slightly despite my staff and I reached out to smell some of them, taking in their fragrant scents with a soft smile.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some _real_ help?" Lee demanded to know, folding his arms as his uncle gave a chuckle.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." He excused as the two older men walked towards the door at the back of the shop. The pai sho player knocked and a spy hole slid open to reveal stern eyes glaring out.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" The gruff voice demanded to know and Mushi answered.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." The door was opened and both men entered, however when Lee tried to follow it was slammed shut in his face, forcing him to stop. "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." He said then glanced towards me though I hid my face behind my hair so that they did not know I was looking toward them. "Make sure you stay _out_ of trouble." With that he was gone. Lee gave an indignant huff then folded his arms then sat down, glaring slightly so I settled down, finding a chair to sit down in as I leaned back and began to hum a song to myself, closing my eyes.

Somehow it felt familiar and the tune came easily to me, so I sang it again and again. "You have a nice voice." Lee suddenly said and I stopped short, looking up at him then blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. Thank you." I answered then went quiet again. The silence stretched before he spoke again.

"That song, where'd you learn it? It doesn't sound like one of my uncle's."

"No, I think it may have been something I learned before the accident." I said with a distant smile on my face, running my hands slowly through my long rippled hair. "It feels natural, something I've heard many times before. Maybe my mother sang it to me." Giving a soft sigh I looked down at the ground. "I feel like I miss her. I think something may have happened." Lee shifted slightly and looked away but I didn't pay any attention. "Do you have a mother?"

"Of course I do!" He snapped back so I quickly averted my eyes, realising I had touched on a tentative spot. "I'm sorry Saki, I didn't mean to get angry." He told me in a calm voice once more. "It's just I haven't seen my mother in a long time. She disappeared many years ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I apologised, realising that I had caused Lee a lot of internal pain which he was struggling to hide so he turned his head away. Standing up I limped over to him, leaning dependently on my staff before sliding to the ground next to him, allowing a fair gap between the two of us so that he didn't feel uncomfortable. "Listen…I know that I'm probably more of a burden than anything, but I want you to know I'm grateful you pulled me from that building. I would have died if it weren't for you and your uncle. You saved my life." Lee continued to keep his head turned away from me, so I allowed him his space to think alone.

Shifting down further I rested on the floor and closed my eyes to rest, once again feeling overly tired and I let myself slide into a relaxing sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The order of the White Lotus had issued us all passports to travel into Ba-sing Sei, so we travelled to the hidden cove where the ferries carried refugees across every day, however before we got there, Lee had suggested that I change my appearance.

With some of the money that had been given to us, Mushi found me simple boy clothes to wear after I had taken a bath and once I was dressed, I tucked my hair under a hat which hid my eyes from view. "There. Now no one will bother you." Lee said to me, but I still didn't understand why I had to wear a _boy's_ outfit. Seeing my confusion, Mushi chuckled at me.

"It is Lee's subtle way of taking precautions. If you are a girl, then other men may take an interest in bothering you, however if you look like a boy, then no one will. You see? He is just trying to protect you from all possibilities." Mushi assured me so I nodded my head, smiling in the shadow of my straw hat.

However when I saw the desolate place that was the refugee camp, I couldn't help but feel distressed at seeing so many hopeless faces. I touched a hand to my heart as I saw a small family grouped together, the mother holding her two little girls close. Where was their father?

"The Fire Nation did all this?" I questioned as I followed my two companions, still looking around me.

"Fire is difficult to control once it starts to spread." Mushi informed me as he head towards the ticket desk and joined the queue.

"Everyone looks so sad." I noted, biting my lip as a baby began to cry loudly, wanting something to eat but the elderly woman who held him had nothing to give. "And hungry." I stopped and looked down at a little girl who was tugging at the hem of my outer robe so I knelt down to look at her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked me and I felt tears rise to my eyes but I reached back into the small pack I had been given and found an apple.

"Here. Take this." I said and she gave me a toothy smile before taking it out of my hand and biting into it quickly before I could change my mind. "Where is your mother?" Instantly her eyes saddened.

"Mama's gone away, the bad men came to my village and took away all the earthbenders. My big brother looks after us now." She told me before scampering away and I watched her go, feeling my heartstrings pull.

"Saki." Lee said, drawing my attention towards him and I stood up, seeing that the line had moved forwards. I walked with a bowed head onto the ferry, morbid thoughts wrapping around my mind.

"What troubles you child? You look as though you are in a very dark place." Mushi questioned me gently so I sighed, gripping onto the side of the ship as I watched the waves lap against its sides, as hungry as the people on board.

"I was just thinking, about the war. Maybe my family were killed by soldiers like many of these people." Taking a deep breath I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I know what you'd say. I should not worry about a past I cannot remember, but look to my future instead."

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say." Mushi said to me. "Memories are very important to everyone. They help shape people into who they are. Even if your family is no longer with you, I believe that there will be at least someone out there who still cares for you. Just look to your left, you'll see one now." I looked left and smiled at Mushi, who chuckled. "And also, if you look right, though he'd never admit it." I turned my head to look at Lee who glared out at the ocean, his fingers tightening their grip on the side.

"I couldn't care less." He answered grumpily but I only chuckled, knowing that it was part of Lee's nature to be prickly and defensive.

"Admit it, you adore me." I teased, poking his side but he shot me a dangerous look which I ignored. His uncle laughed as I poked him again and I got a twitch of a smile. "Come on, I know you're smiling." Giving a wide smile at Lee he rolled his eyes before moving away and I pulled back, wrapping my arms around my waist as Mushi placed his hand on my shoulder.

We were all given a bowl of…something…to eat. Quite honestly I preferred to go hungry. It smelled disgusting and didn't look much better. I prodded at the contents of my bowl and I swear it _moved_ of its _own _accord. So I tipped it over the side with my tongue stuck out in disgust. "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt...I'm tired of living like this." Lee complained angrily and I rolled my eyes from behind Mushi, leaning against the rail with my injured leg propped up and resting against the side to take off the weight, arms folded across my chest as my staff leaned at my side.

"Aren't we all?" A voice questioned and I instantly tensed, feeling slightly on edge by it though I couldn't think why. It just naturally made me suspicious. "My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot." A boy with messy black hair and tanned skin stepped forwards, chewing on a stem of some sort with two companions at his side.

"Hey." The little one waved and the archer nodded his head in greeting as Lee glanced at them then looked away.

"Hello."

"Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet reasoned while stepping closer to Lee and I tensed slightly as the suspicious boy got too close to Lee for my liking.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Mushi questioned curiously, peering at Jet who wore a blank face.

"The fat, happy kind." He answered and instantly Mushi began to drool so I elbowed him, frowning as I went quiet and regarded this newcomer carefully. He was lithe and seemed the agile type, with various concealed weapons on his person and that dark look in his eye put me well off him. "So what do you say? You want to help us liberate some food?" Jet invited and Lee looked down to his gruel before throwing it over his shoulder and into the water.

"Count me in." He nodded his head so Jet smirked.

"Great. Here's the plan." I arched my eyebrow then turned my head away, my nails digging into the wooden rail before I gripped my staff and used it to move towards a group of elderly people, all shivering in the swiftly falling temperatures. Night was fast approaching, so I started to hand out blankets with Mushi's help.

Some kids had caught my attention and were all playing around me with laughter as I smiled and tickled them, however when Lee approached they all backed away. "Saki, stay with uncle. I'll be back soon. Don't talk to anyone." He ordered me then moved off but I caught his wrist, anchoring my staff to stand up whilst still holding onto him.

"Wait Lee…are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned, glancing over to where Jet and his two freedom fighters were waiting. "I know you're hungry and so is everyone else, but stealing is wrong. I'm sure if you just asked the captain he'd be happy to give us some of his food."

"Well you're wrong Sakiya." He answered forcefully, ripping his wrist out of my grip and I flinch, crestfallen at his harsh tone. "You can't let yourself think that all people are good, you can't trust everyone you meet. You need to learn to take what you need in order to survive, because it's the only way!" Lee glared me then began to walk off, however I quickly became angry. No way am I going to let him talk to me that way! So I slammed my staff down upon the deck, making a loud bang that stopped him in his tracks.

"You're wrong about me you know. I don't trust everyone." I informed him coldly as he turned to look at me at an angle, so I twirled my staff to line it against my arm and used it to point towards Jet who was distracted at the moment. "I don't trust _him_." Mushi glanced between us, seeing the argument as it began to boil between us, but I cut the fire from the cauldron by turning around and limping away slowly, my leg starting to hurt painfully so I made it over to Mushi then collapsed to the ground, dropping my staff and he quickly pulled me into his arms and patted my back.

"There now, you rest. You have done more than enough exercise for one day." He told me and I nodded my head before leaning against him and closed my eyes. The sky quickly became dark and the passengers all huddled together against the night. I was annoyed at Lee, but it quickly passed. He was just trying to help these people. I shouldn't have let my suspicions against Jet make me get so irritated.

It wasn't long before he returned and he helped hand out food, however when Jet held out a bowl of food to me, I used my staff to turn it away to give it to a hungry looking child, who gasped with a smile then quickly began to eat it, making Jet arch an eyebrow at me curiously and I lifted my head slightly.

I didn't let him see my face as I didn't want him to try and intimidate me, so I simply sat with a straight back and my leg resting outwards, wrapped up tightly in bandages. "What happened to your leg?" He asked and I waited a moment before answering.

"A building fell on me." I replied sardonically and he arched his eyebrow again curiously.

"Really? Ouch. I thought you might be a girl. You don't walk like a man." He said, moving forwards to take the seat beside me but I quickly snapped my staff to hit the empty space, stopping him in his tracks as I blocked his path.

"Reserved." I grit my teeth, clenching my fingers tightly and Jet laughed, holding up his hands in mock defeat.

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He said, backing away just as Lee appeared. Glancing at Jet he quickly narrowed his eyes, tensing his shoulders but then Mushi let out a huge belch, effectively diffusing all tension as Lee pinched his nose shut and made a sound of disgust.

"Uncle!" I only smirked from under my hat, biting back my laugh at Mushi's coarse manners.

"Aahh…that hit the spot. Any more?" He asked hopefully but there was none spare. Both Smellerbee and Longshot sat with us, making conversation awkward and rather non-existent until Mushi decided to try and perk things up again. "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man." He said but the kid only gave a sharp glare.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" She revealed, rising and storming off where Longshot quickly followed after her.

"Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Mushi called after her and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Next time, how about you stick to commenting on the weather?" I suggested and he chuckled as well, giving a deep bellied laugh before yawning with a stretch.

"Well. Tomorrow is a big day. I suggest we all get some rest. You too, nephew. Even a man needs his sleep. Especially old, fat men like me." Mushi laughed again as he lay down and promptly started to snore, making Lee roll his eyes.

With an affectionate smile I took off my blanket and tossed it over Mushi, tucking it around him securely to keep him warm then got up, taking my staff with me to limp over to the side of the ship where I could see the stars clearly and I turned my head to gaze up at them. They seemed to comfort me, so I started to make shapes out of them all, making a wish if I saw a shooting star and tonight there seemed to be many, though I only made one wish. I wished for my memories.

"Saki." Lee's voice came from behind me softly and instantly I turned my head away, signalling I wasn't ready to talk but he didn't seem to pick up on my hint as he approached me all the same. "You'll get cold." He said before I felt something be wrapped around my shoulders, already warm from where it had been Lee's blanket so I turned around.

"What about you?" I questioned with concern. If he didn't have a blanket then he might catch a cold.

"I'll be fine." He assured me then turned his head away, looking slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It was uncalled for." He said and I blinked in surprise before smiling, relaxing my shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm used to you being a jerk." I said with a teasing tone before punching his shoulder. "Just try not to walk all over me. I may be a cripple now, but once I have both feet working again, I'm gonna kick your butt." Giving him a smirk I took my staff and made to move back towards Mushi, however my leg buckled underneath me and I went straight for the ground.

"Watch out!" Lee quickly moved to grab me, holding me upright. "Your leg?" He questioned and I nodded my head, biting my lip as I pressed my eyes shut to block the tears of pain. "Here, I'll carry you."

"No it's okay, I can manage." I started pleadingly but Lee didn't give me a choice. He lifted me all too easily off the ground and I instantly had to cling onto him for balance as he walked away from the side of the ship and carried me over to where Mushi was sleeping, still snoring deeply but Lee gave him a kick and his uncle snorted before quietening down, making me giggle before turning to look at Lee, his handsome features accented by the moonlight with deep amber gold eyes looking back down at me.

He shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say and I blushed, still holding onto him. "Goodnight." He said finally, putting me quickly down then walked away with a firm stride, making me blink after him before looking down in disappointment.

I lay down and pulled the blanket close around me, curling up but did not sleep for a long time, looking out towards the sky where the stars and moon continued to gleam.


	26. Chapter 26

The ferry dropped us off at the opposite side of the lake, where we had to show our papers to a customs woman, who looked like she ate more in a day than what the refugees here ate in a week. She peered at our papers dubiously, squinting closely. "Hmm…Miss Sakiya, Mr Lee and…Mushy is it?" She glanced over to Mushi, who corrected her instantly.

"It's pronounced Moo-She." He said and the lady instantly glared at him.

"You telling me how to do my job?!" She demanded to know and I recoiled slightly, backtracking a step and Lee glanced my way before reaching out and resting his hand on my shoulder.

"No! No, no!" Mushi quickly interjected before his voice became charming and smooth. "But I must say, you are a flower in bloom. Your beauty intoxicating." He said and Lee retched behind his hand, shuddering in disgust as I giggled, hiding my laughter behind my hand as the woman blinked then smiled easily, the charm having worked its magic.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome." She said before making a cat claw gesture and gave a playful growl at Mushi which made me blush with a little embarrassment, hoping no one around was watching though I couldn't help but smile. "Welcome to Ba-Sing Sei." She said before stamping all of our papers in acceptance.

When Mushi turned around, Lee snatched his papers back with a disgusted expression on his face. "I'm gonna forget I saw that." He announced before going over to take a seat where Mushi and I both followed him, waiting for the next tram to take us into the city.

"So, you guys got plans for once you're inside the city?" Jet asked, coming over to join us but before Lee could answer, a tea peddler came strolling by.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba-Sing Sei!" He invited and instantly Mushi lifted his hand to wave excitedly.

"Oh! Jasmine please!" Mushi got himself a cup of tea, however the moment he took a sip, he spat it back out again with a sound of distaste. "_Coldest _tea in Ba-Sing Sei more like. Disgraceful!" He glared at the cup and I gave a chuckle.

"You really love your tea, don't you?"

"But of course! Nothing is better than a perfect blend of herbs in hot water." He informed me with a smile as Jet pulled Lee away to talk. I glanced around the station, quite shocked at how many more refugees there were on this side, however in my distraction I didn't notice that Mushi had heated up his tea by himself with firebending very discreetly.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed with worry. "You can't just…someone could have saw!" I scolded him, giving him a glare that only made him chuckle.

"But they didn't." He reasoned then took a sip of his tea with a smile. "Ah…much better." Lee came storming back over and the moment he was sure Jet was gone, he smacked the tea out of his uncle's hands, making his eyes go wide.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?! For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move." He growled through grit teeth as his uncle began to grow distressed.

"I know you shouldn't cry over spilled tea…but it's so sad!" When the tram finally arrived, the three of us climbed on board, Lee still obviously angry however Mushi turned his attention to an obviously new born baby that was asleep in its mother's arms. "What a handsome baby." He complimented and the mother smiled proudly.

"Thank you. Her name is Hope." She said and I leaned forwards to get a look at the sleeping baby.

"She's beautiful." I said and reached across a hand, however the moment I came too close, my head spun with a tight pain and I recoiled, gripping my head with one hand and quickly hunched over as something flashed before my eyes. I could see a tiny baby in my arms, crying loudly as I struggled to comfort it as I myself was crying too, kneeling before the body of a woman with long silky brown hair, her skin as pale as ice.

"Sakiya, are you alright?" Mushi questioned as Lee touched my shoulders, looking at me with concern as the pain went away with the vision. Was that a memory? If it was then…maybe my mother really is dead. But who was the baby?

"I'm fine." I said quickly, giving a forced smile as I sat upright. "Just a headache." Excusing my actions I hugged my waist and looked down at my feet, overcome with sadness. To lose my mother once must have been hard, but to have to go through the feeling twice felt like an avalanche that crushed me completely. I still couldn't quite remember her features.

"Saki?" Lee murmured gently but I shook my head, asking him not to bother me so he let go of my shoulders and left me in peace, though I could tell that he shared a worried glance over my bowed back.

When the tram stopped at the inner ring of Ba-Sing Sei, we got off and received directions to our new home after showing the woman at the counter our papers again. Whilst walking in the street I saw how tired and bored everyone looked, squatting in poverty and it improved very little the further into the city we walked. "I thought this place was supposed to be the centre of the earth kingdom, not the centre of slum city." I said, stopping as I blinked down at a man who was picking his toenails. With his _teeth_. Shuddering in revulsion I limped on, catching up with Lee who glanced down at me before moving me along, placing me between himself and his uncle for safety measures.

"I guess not everyone can receive the royal treatment." Mushi said before slowing down, his feet continuing whilst his eyes remained on something that had caught his eye before he dashed forwards to barter a price, making me laugh quietly before I continued forwards, Lee not breaking stride. When Mushi returned, he was carrying a large vase with a bunch of orange flowers inside. "I just want our new place to look nice in case _somebody _brought home a new friend." He said with a suggestive look at both Lee and I, making me blush.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Lee said darkly, glaring outward as we continued to walk.

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon." He revealed and I lifted my head.

"Really? Where?" Mushi pressed a finger to his lips to hush me, wanting to keep it a surprise however there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, making me smile brightly before following after him. After dropping our things at the new house and cleaning up a bit, Mushi took us over to a tea shop where the owner greeted us.

"Welcome, welcome, you must be my new employees. Hm…you don't look like servers…wait a moment! I know." He said, smiling brightly then produced three aprons which he handed to us in turn. "Put those on. You, girl with the staff. Do you really need that _all_ the time?" He questioned and as I opened my mouth, Lee cut ahead of me.

"Yes, she does." He said blankly so I shot him a look before smiling warmly at my new employer.

"No I can manage." I informed him, putting the staff down then wriggled my toes, taking a tentative step and I felt a slight discomfort so I quickly stepped again to take the weight off. "See? No problem at all." I announced as I put on the apron and tied it off at the back.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" He questioned as he stepped back to admire us, however Lee was less than impressed.

"Ridiculous." I couldn't help but giggle.

"I think you look wonderful Lee." I informed him with a smirk as Mushi wrestled with his own apron.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" He asked imploringly and our employer as he poured out three cups of tea.

"I have some extra string in the back. Have some tea whilst you wait." He invited, handing them out before going through the back of the shop. Mushi was the first one to take a sip, but he quickly pushed the tea away from him.

"Yugh! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" He exclaimed and I took a sniff before feeling my stomach instantly reject the smell, causing me to retch so I quickly tipped the tea back into the pot as Lee rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, that's what _all _tea is." Mushi shook his head in disappointment as he reached out and picked up the teapot and head over to the window.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here." He decided as he poured the contents of the teapot out onto the street then started to make his own brew, blending herbs in the boiling pot and from there on, he took charge of making the tea whilst Lee and I served, though I think Lee loathed the very thought of him serving others, but he bit his tongue and got on with it.

I however, had a wonderful time meeting and greeting the customers. "Hello!" I called cheerfully with a wave to our newest arrivals and they blinked in surprise before smiling as I held a tray in front of me. "Come and sit down and enjoy the greatest tea in all the earth kingdom, I'll be with you in just a moment!" Constantly smiling I poured the tea for the elderly couple they were serving and the lady passed me a coin, making me blink in confusion. "Oh no, you don't pay me ma'am. It goes to the owner so he can keep the accounts." I told her warmly but she chuckled at me.

"No dear, that's called a tip. A little extra just for you to keep, for being such a delightful young lady." She informed me and I halted slightly as she slipped it into my apron pocket, slightly confused. A tip? "Thank you for the tea." She said and I nodded my head, smiling again before moving on to take the next orders.

"So tell me, how did a little lady like you get such a painful looking limp like that?" One of our new customers questioned me as I shuffled over, dragging my other leg with me as I laboured for breath.

"Oh, that." I said with a dismissive laugh. "Just a little accident, I usually use a walking staff to help me get around, so it isn't so noticeable." I explained as I poured them some tea as well.

"Well you take care, that injury looks serious. You should probably sit down and rest a bit." The other suggested and I chuckled.

"I'd be dismissed on my first day of work if my employer caught me lazing on the job. Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured them as Lee walked past. Without saying a word he rested a hand on my shoulder and then just as quickly, he removed it from me and I paused, blinking at the point of contact before looking up after him as he returned to his uncle for more tea. Blushing I turned my head away and answered the call for more tea.

It was a long day but I found it very enjoyable. What I did not enjoy, however, was the climb I would have to make to get all the way to the top of the building where our apartment was. I'd done it once today, but right now I wasn't feeling so sure I could do it again. "Come on Sakiya, what're you waiting for?" Lee demanded to know, irritated from his afternoon of having to interact with people for such a length of time.

Gritting my teeth I made to take the first step. "Uh…Lee? I think Saki may need some assistance." Mushi said and Lee growled, his entire body tensing.

"Then you carry her! I'm tired." He grumbled and I shot him a dark look, however his uncle grabbed the back of his collar and spun him around, pushing him back down towards me with a stern expression before continuing up the stairs. Lee glared after his uncle before stomping back down the steps and reached out to pick me up, however I shoved my staff at him.

"You can carry that if you're so exhausted. I'll get myself up those steps." I barked at him sharply and he recoiled in surprise as I gripped the banister and began to haul myself up, using only my good leg to hold my weight as I began to ascend the steps.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He shot back before stomping back up the stairs, leaving me alone in a dark, dusty stairwell. How charming. It's not my fault he's such a grouchy jerk. Oh well, maybe I should start climbing. I've only got six more flights to go.

Somehow I managed to haul myself up another two, however after that I was exhausted and I collapsed down, wincing in pain as my leg angrily throbbed, irritated I had made it suffer so much in one day. Maybe I could just sleep out here, no one will mind. Just a few minutes…

"Saki!" A voice called out and I groaned.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." I mumbled as feet came thundering back down then cleared the last flight, landing right next to me and Lee rolled me over onto my back.

"I'm sorry Saki, I didn't mean it." He said as he pulled my arm around his neck then lifted me off the ground. "Here, I'll help you." Too tired to really argue, I yawned and curled up against his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You're so warm…" I mumbled to myself. "Goodnight Lee…sweet dreams." He blinked down at me before giving a soft smile as he carried me slowly up the stairs.

"Yeah. You too." He answered, shifting me closer as I went lax against him. He put me to bed and made sure I was warm before leaving me to sleep, only waking me later to eat some food. We worked every day at that sweet little tea shop and we became very popular with the locals, for great tea and conversation.

I always greeted our guests, giving them my apparently adorable smile and I would show them to their seats, my leg getting better and better by the day as we earned our wages as well as a little extra in tips. During one of our breaks, I went out with Lee to get some more herbs and food at Mushi's request, Lee helping me to carry the stuff.

"So Lee, the tea shop's not so bad, I think you're starting to settle in a bit." I said cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I picked up some fruit and paid for it out of my tips. "And your uncle seems to really be in his element." I chuckled at my own unintended pun, giving a twirl as Lee just watched me.

"You seem different." He told me finally and I turned my head to look at him with a coy smile, picking up some ginger and jasmine from another stall.

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know." He answered, maintaining his serious expression. "You're just…more lively." He decided and I rolled my eyes with a laugh, looking down at my now healed foot.

"Well maybe because I'm not limping everywhere anymore. It feels good to be able to get around by myself. Believe me, I wasn't sad when we used that staff as firewood the other night." I told him as I paid for the herbs then moved on, glancing over the stalls but then stopped at one.

It was a trinket stall, however I noticed something tucked away in a corner, almost unnoticeable however I propped my basket on one hip and reached out for it. The rusty old pipe flute sat easily in my hand, worn out and battered however it somehow felt familiar, like I was used to holding an instrument just like it. "You don't want to buy _that_, do you?" Lee questioned me with distaste and I blinked.

"No, of course not. It's just…I feel like I should know how to play it." I told him. Just then a stabbing pain hit my head and I hissed through my teeth, my hands jumping to my head as I dropped everything and hunched over, tears streaking down my face as the pain grew.

"Sakiya!" Lee called my name, putting down his basket and instantly pulled me to him as I whimpered, seeing images flashing before my eyes. I was looking up at a man, watching him play a flute before I laughed and clapped my hands, obviously very young. The memory shifted and now I was crying, holding the flute to my chest as a woman hugged me close to her, my mother. She was visibly pregnant as I was resting my head against her round belly, and I remember feeling a gentle kick of the baby's foot. So I had had a brother or sister.

Almost too quickly it was over and I exhaled sharply, my eyes flying open as a small crowd gathered, concerned for what was going on as my knees gave out beneath me, feeling physically drained from the return of a precious few of my memories. "Saki, are you okay? Talk to me." Lee's soft voice pleaded as I took deep breaths, looking at the ground so I shook my head, snapping myself out of it.

"I'm fine. I think I just walked a little too far today." I answered, reassuring everyone else that I was fine so they moved on, allowing me to kneel down and pick up everything I had dropped. Taking the flute back into my hands I looked at it for a moment longer before putting it back at the stall. "Let's just go back."

"Alright, if you're sure." Lee said, standing upright then constantly looked over at me, making sure I was alright. I quickly became distracted from the flashback by the rush of customers, all wanting to taste the famous brew that Mushi made.

"This is the best tea in the city!" An officer declared with a grin as Mushi poured him the tea himself.

"The secret ingredient is love." He revealed with a serene smile, inhaling the scent of the vapour that came out of the spout as I stood at the back of the shop, sorting out the herbs and keeping the fire hot as Lee and Mushi served people out front.

"I think you're due for a raise." Our employer revealed, impressed with all the business he was receiving and I tossed him a smile before continuing to do some cleaning out the back, making sure every surface was clear from every speck of dust.

"That's it!" A voice yelled as the door was kicked open. "I'm tired of waiting. Those people are firebenders!" Wasn't that Jet's voice? Frowning in confusion I walked out from the back however I couldn't see due to everyone standing up and staring at him in shock, hiding him from view though I rose up on my toes to try and peer over their heads. "I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" He said but by now, everyone was confused.

"He works in a tea shop." The officer who had just been served by the accused Mushi stated bluntly whilst frowning at the unwelcomed intruder. Jet drew his swords, glaring and ready to fight.

"They're firebenders I tell you!"

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy." The officer said in a deadly calm voice, though Jet turned his full attention to Lee and Mushi.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do." He murmured eerily and I began to move forwards, trying to push my way to the front, however my blood ran cold when I heard Lee take the officer's double broadswords from his hilt and accept Jet's challenge.

"You want a show? Fine! I'll give you a show."

"No Lee! Don't!" I cried out but it was too late. Ducking down I saw through a gap as Lee dragged a table out in front of him then slammed his foot against it, forcing Jet to leap over it but then he sliced his twin hooked swords straight at Lee who deflected then leaped up onto another table, moving quickly as Jet sliced it in half.

Lee balanced on one foot, keeping half the table upright but then Jet sliced the legs out from underneath it and switched to the other table before leaping over Jet's head. "Will you boy's just quit it?!" I yelled, struggling to break through the crowd but as I finally found an opening, Mushi caught me with one arm and held me back.

"Don't it is too dangerous." He said to me and kept me anchored in place as the two boys continued to fight. I was very impressed with Lee's fighting style, honed to perfection and I couldn't help but blush both inwardly and inside at how powerful he looked when in battle. However as I watched, Jet managed to land a kick straight at Lee's chest and he flew out through the door and into the street.

"No, Lee!" Breaking free from Mushi we all ran forwards to watch the battle continue, the two boys locked together with their blades crossed against one another.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me." I heard Jet sneer as Mushi called out desperately.

"Please son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" I tried to run forwards again but Mushi gripped my arm again, keeping me a safe distance back and hid me behind him, holding out his arm as the blades began to clash once more.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Jet taunted at Lee who moved quickly, stabbing his sword down and trapped one of Jet's hooked blades into the ground.

"You're the one who needs help!" I continued to watch, gasping at almost every strike as the two boys continued to fight ferociously, fisting a hand into Mushi's robe as I stood uselessly. If only I knew how to fight, I could help Lee!

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen!" Jet declared then swung his blade upwards, latching it onto the roof of the well he was standing on then used it to propel himself forwards with a flying kick straight at Lee, however with reflexes that I didn't know existed within me, I leaped out from behind Mushi and ran forwards gracefully.

"Saki no!" Mushi yelled and Lee stopped, turning his head to see me run forwards in front of him and stood in the way of Jet's attack.

"Saki!" He reached out for me however my body responded without my mind even needing to think. My eyes closed and my arms moved, turning in two wheels in a fast motion before I shifted my body in a mirrored motion, letting Jet slide past me however at the precise moment, my legs snapped together in a cross and caught Jet's body between them, flipping around so that he hit the ground hard and I too dropped, gasping in shock at the move I had just masterfully pulled.

"How did I…" However I now had a very furious Jet starting to get up, so I squeaked and crawled back as he made to turn on me. Before Jet could even lift his head to look at me, Lee swung his blade and Jet instantly had to defend, the two of them exchanging blows before a commanding voice called out to them whilst Mushi hurried over to me and helped me to stand, holding me against his chest as I hid my face in trembling fear.

"Drop your weapons!" The official guard ordered and the boys parted. Jet instantly pointed towards Lee, Mushi and I with a hate filled glare.

"Arrest them! They're firebenders." He ordered however Mushi quickly stepped in, holding me close as his hand rested on my hair.

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees." He excused as I bit my lip and turned my head slightly to see Lee and make sure he was alright. He wasn't even labouring for breath! It looks like he really is a well trained warrior.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" Our boss yelled at Jet, pointing to him as the two officials who had been taking tea stepped forwards.

"It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." One of them announced and I looked up to see Mushi blushing as he chuckled deeply.

"Oh that's very sweet." He said modestly and I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. Instantly I anchored my arms more securely around his waist, embracing him to me and he rested his cheek against the top of my head, giving me comfort as I recovered from the shock of my surprise counter attack.

"Come with us son." The guards ordered and instantly grabbed onto Jet who growled in frustration.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" He was yelling as he was disarmed and dragged towards a wagon which had been brought out. I felt sorry for him, however I couldn't help but feel that he got what he deserved. He attacked Lee for goodness sake!

The moment the wagon started to move away I relaxed, letting go of Mushi as Lee turned to the official and bowed, returning both swords with his apologies, however the guard only complimented his battling ability and everyone then returned either to their shops or homes, most going back into the tea shop for a calming brew, however I remained outside, looking at Lee as he stood there, taking deep breaths to tame his battling spirit. "Lee?" I called to him tentatively and he sighed before turning around.

"What is it…?" I cut him off by crossing the distance and leaping up at him, anchoring my arms tightly around his neck and my feet lifted off the ground and his arms instinctively caught me, one hand holding the back of my head as the other wound around my back.

Initially startled, Lee blinked for a moment before his head turned into my hair and he held me closer, making me smile secretly as my cheeks became rosy red and a little warm. "I'm glad you're not hurt." I murmured to him then let go, however before I moved away, I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek on pure impulse, startling him into a stupor as I turned away and took my blush inside where I fought to hide it.


	27. Chapter 27

Humming a song to myself I cleaned our apartment, smiling as I danced with the mop, twirling around as I mopped up a sticky tea puddle that had been made earlier by Mushi when experimenting with new teas. Since I had the morning off, I had decided to get some house chores done, so I'd already washed everyone's clothes, cleaned the dishes and washed down all the surfaces, now all that was left to do were the floors.

Once this was done, I looked outside to see that it was nearing midday and sooner or later, I would need to head over to the tea shop. Lee was working there all day, however Mushi had taken the morning off for a special reason, though he wouldn't tell me why, so I didn't press for answers.

Straightening my earth kingdom clothes and dusting off my hands I stepped out of the apartment, locked the door then head out into the streets, continuing to sing softly to myself, admiring the beautiful day. I got to the tea shop a little early, however I'd brought Lee his lunch so as I walked in, I gave him a slightly nervous smile, my cheeks reddening as my tummy fluttered upon seeing him. "Hey Lee, I have your lunch right here." I informed him, lifting up my basket and showed it to him, my smile widening innocently as he gave a smaller smile in return and nodded his head in thanks.

So we exchanged items. I gave him the food and he handed me my apron so that I could take over, and the moment I was out the front, I was talking away to everyone in the tea shop, smiling warmly and laughing at all the jokes that were called out to me, no matter how bad they were.

I noticed one girl in particular. I'd seen her almost every day this past week, in fact I'm pretty sure she had been in here _every _day. She must really like the tea. Or maybe…no. It couldn't be because of _that_, right? Not Lee!

When Mushi returned, I gave him some refreshing tea and a little something to eat too, seeing that he was a little low on spirits, however a cup of his favourite jasmine tea soon had him back to his old self and as he drank, I couldn't help but giggle as I hugged him from behind. "You're so squishy Mushi, your name suits you." I told him, making him chuckle with me as he patted his belly.

"That's right. I'm very proud of my tea belly." He laughed again and I beamed, kissing his cheek before moving back to continue stacking the shelves, glad that I had helped make him feel better.

"Uncle, we have a problem." Lee announced quietly as he approached the both of them and Mushi descended the ladder to listen to him, leaning closer. "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation." He said and I lifted my head to see the girl sitting at the same table she always sat up, prettily minding her own business and sipping her tea. "Didn't I say don't look?!" Lee snapped in irritation and I quickly averted my gaze, however Mushi only chuckled.

"You're right. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you." He told his nephew casually but Lee instantly reacted the same way I did.

"What?!" We both chorused but then a polite voice spoke up from behind us.

"Thank you for the tea." She said with an attractive smile, handing Lee a few coins before he quickly turned away from her. "What's your name?" She questioned him curiously, her large eyes gazing up at him and instantly I felt a pang of jealousy towards her so I turned away to hide my face so that she couldn't see.

"My name's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here." He answered, a little unsure of what else to say.

"Hi, my name's Jin. Thank you and, well, I was wondering if you and I could go out sometime?" She suggested and the knife I was using to cut up herbs slipped from my hand as I jolted suddenly at her suggestion, causing me to squeak and leap back into Mushi as the knife cluttered to the floor.

"Sorry!" I squeaked before ducking away around the back, pressing myself against the wall to listen as Lee stuttered.

"Uh I…uh…"

"He'd love to!" Mushi interrupted, making me flinch with hurt at the thought of Lee dating another girl. Wait, why should this bother me so much? It's not like they're going to get together or anything. Maybe the date will go horribly wrong and they will never want to see one another again! But that's actually not a very nice thing to hope for…oh no. What's _wrong _with me?!

"Great! I'll meet you outside the shop at sundown." She informed them both before leaving, a happy smile on her face and I rocked my head back against the wall, sliding to the ground with a defeated sigh. Oh well, guess I was too slow.

A sickening feeling settled in my stomach, a mixture of pain, jealousy and anger however I shoved it aside as I cleaned the knife then returned to my herbs, keeping my face bowed as Mushi started to hum joyfully, probably being the only one who was actually excited for Lee's date. "Isn't it wonderful Saki? Lee's finally making friends here. Maybe even a _lady_ friend." He chuckled but I couldn't see the humour in it.

"Yeah, it's great. Good for you Lee." I said quickly before thrusting another tray of tea and cups at him. "Here, your next order. I'll be in the stock room if anyone needs me." Quickly I turned around and strode away, leaving a baffled Lee and a surprised Mushi however I ignored both their reactions to my quick turn of attitude as I hid myself away out the back and started to clean everything despite having done it only yesterday.

I didn't emerge again until I had a mask expertly placed over my features, wearing a smile that fooled everyone else into thinking everything was alright, though inside I felt every pillar and wall was crumbling into dust.

When the day ended, I was glad to go home, not wanting to stay and watch Mushi do Lee's hair to smarten him up. I started on some dinner, a simple fish soup with some lemon tea to go with it and I kept it all on the fire to keep it warm until Mushi got back and I plated everything up for him before going over to my corner of the room where I slept. "Sakiya, are you not hungry?"

"No." I answered, falling face first onto my pillows and closed my eyes.

"I see." He said, taking a sip of his tea then exhaling with satisfaction at the refreshing taste. "Does this by any chance have something to do with Lee being out with another girl?" He questioned curiously and I instantly flared up in defence.

"No! No way! That is totally ridiculous!" I argued before blinking, realising that I had totally overreacted so I flipped around and anchored my shoulder into my blankets again, closing my eyes and ignoring everything around me as I curled up and struggled not to cry like a pathetic, wimpy little girl.

"You know…maybe if you told my nephew how you felt, he might surprise you." Mushi said to me as he continued to eat, noticing my shoulders as I trembled. "You'll never know until you take the leap." I calmed down a little, thinking things over until I heard Mushi speak again. "Come now Saki, dry those eyes and share a nice cup of refreshing tea with me." He invited, so after a moment I stood up and wiped my eyes dry, giving a slightly hopeless smile to my friend before sitting down and joining him for supper.

We both waited up for Lee, both of us curious to know what happened. I sat on my bed sewing a few rips and tears back together, though I was unsure how I knew how to sew. Someone must have taught me long ago. Mushi was leaning out the window, looking down into the street with anticipation but then the door opened and Lee walked in. "So, how was it?" He asked but Lee only strode over to his room and slammed the sliding doors shut behind him, making me flinch slightly and I glanced over at Mushi who sighed with disappointment then continued to water the plants outside his window.

When I heard the door slid back a crack, I stopped my sewing as I heard Lee's voice speak softly. "It was nice." Mushi smiled pleasantly as Lee hid himself away again, however I felt my chest give a painful twinge.

"Don't worry Sakiya. It was just one evening." Mushi said to me simply as he admired his flower arrangements. "You should tell him how you feel."

"I feel like he's a stuck up jerk who hates people and only tolerates me because you make him." I bit back proudly, lifting my chin and turning my head away. "You want me to tell him that?" Mushi only laughed.

"You and I both know that you're hiding the truth." He told me, continuing his gardening. "If you do not tell him soon, then you will lose him to another woman." As he spoke I pricked my finger in a lapse of concentration, making me wince before I lifted my finger to see a drop of blood, so I quickly sucked it away so that Mushi didn't notice. "My nephew is a complex young man, however I believe that you are one of the few people able to fully understand him. He needs someone who can heal him of the many scars he has suffered through his life, and who better than a beautiful young lady who can understand pain?" He questioned, making me blush and look away again in thought before I glanced over to Lee's room. Maybe Mushi is right. I can't just sit back and let my feelings go unspoken.

So I made a promise to myself. If things don't go well with Jin, then I'll tell him exactly how I feel about him, even if I just blurt it all out at once.


	28. Chapter 28

As I poured out a cup of tea for some of my regular customers, they sat back and enjoyed my singing as they requested songs to enjoy with their hot brew, so I obliged, singing all the songs that Mushi had taught me as well as some new ones I had learned from the bards in the city, causing an even larger crowd to be drawn in and Pao, our employer, couldn't be happier about the business he was receiving.

"Ah! So _you're_ the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you." A voice said and I looked up to see a richly dressed man addressing Mushi, a cup of tea in his jewelled hand. "I hope Pao pays you well."

"Good tea is its own reward." Mushi said with a smile and I chuckled, stopping my singing so that the men could talk without being interrupted, however the rich man seemed to notice that I had halted my song for them.

"Oh no dear, please continue. You have a wonderful voice." Knowing that I should not speak to someone as official and rich as him, I merely bowed respectfully and continued my song, humming a little more quietly as I poured the tea for a lovely old lady who had taken it upon herself to bring me a treat every time she visited the shop, whether it was a pack of sweets or a pretty ribbon, she always brought something despite me insisting she shouldn't. "Now, tea doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" The newcomer questioned Mushi who blinked in surprise.

"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" He beamed as Pao appeared and instantly held out an arm between Mushi and the gentleman.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" He demanded protectively and I lifted my head, balancing the tray on my hip as I listened curiously.

"Sorry Pao, that's business for you, am I right?" The gentleman chuckled as Pao now turned desperately to Mushi.

"Mushi, if you stay, I will make you Assistant Manager. Wait, Senior Assistant manager!" He offered desperately as Mushi stroked his beard in thought.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want." I saw Lee lift his head slightly from where he was washing down a table. "Complete creative freedom." This seemed to instantly take Mushi's interest as his eyes brightened.

"I even get to name the shop?"

"Of course!" Mushi smiled richly as Pao clawed at his head.

"Senior _Executive_ Assistant Manager?" He tried but Mushi merely handed the pot back over to him and Pao hung his head in defeat, shuffling away sadly.

"Did you hear nephew? Saki? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city." I gave a broad smile, my eyes glittering excitedly as I gave a twirl.

"I can't wait!" I called back however Lee made no response, so the man turned his attention to him.

"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better." He said, trying to stir Lee's excitement but he only answered in a grave voice.

"I'll try to contain my joy." He said before stepping outside, closing the doors behind him. I blinked then looked to Mushi in confusion but he only shook his head, signalling that I shouldn't go after him. We worked until the end of the day, whereby we handed in our notice so that we could go home to pack, ready to move to our new lives.

I was in the bedroom packing away all the clothes when I heard the door slam and Lee came striding inside with that swagger that was all his. "So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Mushi was saying and I kept quiet, pressing my ear to the door to listen.

"The Avatar's here in Ba-Sing Sei, and he's lost his bison." Instantly Mushi made a hushing sound and I frowned slightly. Did he not want to risk someone overhearing them? Who was the Avatar? With a sigh I heard Mushi take something, a leaflet of some sort.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose _all_ the good things that are happening for us." He said and I listened as Lee walked over to the window before he spun around and spoke to his uncle in an irate voice.

"Good things that are happening for _you_. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" He demanded but his uncle only lowered his head.

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why." He said earnestly but Lee remained determined.

"I want my destiny." He declared morbidly before walking away again.

"What that means is up to you." He called after his nephew before there was a moment of silence. "The Tea Weevil!" He suddenly announced before scolding himself. "No, that's stupid."

"I liked the Jasmine Dragon." I announced my presence, leaning against the door and Mushi instantly threw up his hands with a sharp yell, startled by my sudden interruption.

"Saki! Ah…how is your packing coming along?" He questioned with a guilty look written all over his face, rubbing the back of his head with a smile that was obviously trying to hide something from me. My eyes slid towards where Mushi was trying to inconspicuously hide the poster behind his back.

"I'm all done. What are you trying to hide?" I asked curiously, trying to lean around to see but Mushi quickly stepped away from me so I followed him. "And who's the Avatar? Is he really in Ba-Sing Sei?" I questioned, taking a swipe at the poster but Mushi quickly held it away from me, gulping nervously as he evaded my attempts. "Come on Mushi! Stop being unfair."

"What this? Oh no this is nothing, just a silly letter from a great tea admirer…" He tried to excuse however I arched my eyebrow, knowing that he was lying.

"What's the big deal?" I questioned with a laugh, jumping to try and swipe it again. "Just let me see!" Smiling I managed to grip part of the poster and made to pull, however Mushi kept a grip on it.

"No! You can't read that, Saki stop it! LET GO!" He suddenly thundered and I blinked, flinching with hurt and instantly I let go of the poster, all fun being taken from the situation as Mushi glared at me and I stared up at him, tears filling my eyes. He's never shouted at me before. "Saki…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" However I didn't let him finish. I bolted for the door and flung it open, slamming it shut behind me and I pressed my back against the door, letting the tears fall as I heard Lee come running back into the main room.

"What happened? I heard shouting."

"Nephew, I cannot keep doing this. She needs to know the truth." Mushi said and I quietened myself down to listen.

"What do you mean?" Lee demanded angrily as Mushi sighed.

"She tried to look at the poster, and she asked questions about the Avatar. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before all her memories return, she gets more and more of them back every day." Listening carefully I could hear Lee pacing.

"No. We can't. If she knew the truth, then she would leave and we can't let her slip away from us. She's our only chance uncle!" Instantly I frowned, wiping away my tears as I crouched at the door, listening in confusion. What were they talking about?

"I know that that is not the only reason you do not wish for her to leave, nephew. You should tell her _everything._ I mean it. You cannot keep concealing the truth from her. She has a right to know!" Lee growled in irritation, hammering a fist on the table.

"We just can't risk it. No. I cannot become involved that way, it would just make things way too complicated." He said and my eyes widened slightly. Become involved?! Does that mean…he cares?

"Please. I care very much for our sweet little cherry blossom, and I have never seen such happiness in a girl her age, but we cannot hide her away forever. Sooner or later, she will find out herself."

"If she's happy then what's the problem? We've given her a new life! There's nothing more she needs to know." Lee answered stubbornly and I began to think. They obviously knew more about me than what they were letting on. Maybe they saved my life on purpose, to use me for something. No, they wouldn't. Mushi and Lee are good people, I'm just reading things wrong.

"Prince Zuko…you and I both know that this is not true. She needs to know about why you need her." Prince Zuko? Where have I heard that name before? Ugh, this is all so confusing! I don't understand, what are they talking about?! After a long pause I pressed my ear to the slim crack in the door to hear Lee's quiet murmur more clearly.

"Alright. I'll tell her the truth. Tonight." Why he needs me? Now that just adds a hundred more questions to my list. "I'll go find her." Making a squeak of fear I quickly scrambled to get away, running towards the stairwell and instantly started to jump them flight at a time, having become quite adept at moving my body in an agile manner.

I escaped the building before Lee could catch up with me, running into the street and did not stop running as images and whispered words started to flash through my memory. I could see Lee's face, only his hair was different, a single ponytail with the rest of his hair shaved away, revealing his angry scar and an equally angry face as he pointed at something.

It then switched to a laughing boy, carrying a staff in his hand with a blue arrow tattooed onto his shaven head, grey eyes filled with laughter as he leaped up into the air with a gust of wind and his staff became a glider of some sort. Groaning I gripped my throbbing head, stumbling forwards through an alley as people passed me in the streets, not taking any notice. The voices wouldn't leave me alone, whispering constantly like echoes as I clamped my hands down on my ears to try and block them out.

_"Hey sis, catch!"_

_"__I warned you, there would be consequences to your actions."_

_"Stop taunting me!"_

_"I won't let you take my brother, you'll have to kill me first!"_ Shaking my head I whimpered, clenching my eyes tightly shut as images flickered through my mind, briefly coming to light before being snuffed out and replaced like a candle in the wind.

_"You are trapped in your concern for your brother, it is all that has ever worried you and will continue to do so." _I heard the voice of an old woman say in my mind and I stood up straighter, opening my eyes to look up at the sky, my orbs widening with each passing word. _"Such a shame, there is so much power within you. Yes, a power that is dormant, unawake because of your rooted ground."_ When the pain returned, I cried out and collapsed to my knees, gripping my head once more alone in a square_. "Airbender…and a powerful one too. Greater even than your brother, for your spirit is far more tuned to that around you than his ever will be. You will be a renowned master of the element of air. I see it."_ With that, my mind then went black, however that was not the end.

I stood alone upon a mountain, the world spinning around me before becoming still, with only clouds around me and the ground under my feet. Before me I watched as something sprouted out of the ground, a small shoot which gradually began to grow, becoming larger and larger before I was staring at a tree, turning as the branches stretched out, growing blossoms which then became peaches, the succulent fruit bursting with fresh juices. "You have been asleep a long time, little one." A somewhat familiar voice said and I spun around to see a monk sitting at the base of the tree in a meditation pose, eyes closed however he was smiling. "It was about time you woke up."

"But I'm sleeping right now, aren't I?" I questioned then had a panicked thought that maybe I'd died and was now passing on into the next life. "I'm not dead, am I?!" I squeaked but the old man chuckled and opened his eyes and instantly, I felt drawn towards them, as if they were eyes I knew better than I knew my own.

"No, of course not. However, you do not always need to be asleep to not be awake." I frowned, confused at the proverb. "Yes…that one did not make sense…forget I said that." He said before gesturing that I should approach.

"Who are you?" I asked him, stepping forwards and sat down in front of him, curious.

"You will know in time. I am from your past." Instantly I smiled with hope.

"Then you can tell me who I am! Please, you have to tell me everything, I feel so lost without my memories, I'm so confused…" The monk laughed at me and instantly I flared up defensively. "What's so funny? Hey! This is serious!" He wiped a tear away from his eye and began to quieten down, though it took a while so I glared at him indignantly.

"Oh, dear me. So this is what you would have been like had things been different." Shaking his head he then frowned. "You're quite wimpy, I think I preferred it when you were a serious child." I arched an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded to know. The monk looked up as a peach fell from the branch and directly into his open hand, making him smile as he began to cut it carefully into slices.

"You see, memories are what help shape a person into who they are. When I first met you, you were a serious little creature, rarely smiling and never laughing, however after some time, you loosened up a little and became much less of a bore, though you still preferred your own company." He shrugged and I just stared at him. "But now you've lost those memories, it's like you're a completely different person. All those years of loneliness and suffering haven't turned you into the miserable wretch you used to be." My face dropped into a deadpan.

"Gee. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" He trilled before eating one of the segments, taking it off the end of the small knife he had. He munched away happily and I waited for him, thinking he would continue but he didn't, so I growled at him.

"So why am I here?"

"Ah! Good question. Why are you here?" He leaned closer, peering at me closely and I just looked at him.

"I just asked you that!"

"True, but now I'm asking you!" He returned then began to hit my forehead with the palm of his hand repeatedly, knocking on my skull. "Think little one, think!"

"Hey! Stop! Stop it Gyatso!" I giggled but then froze in place, realising that I had just remembered his name. Drawing back with a soft smile, Gyatso nodded his head. I knew his name, but nothing else. Nothing else save that this man was hugely important to me. "Gyatso…you're not my father are you?" His face dropped.

"Of course not! Do I look that young?" I paused, wondering what to say and he tittered his tongue with a shake of his head. "You could have at least said yes." He muttered before sighing. "Child, I am here to grant you wisdom. You have travelled a long road with your feet firmly on the ground, but now it is time to let go. You must remember everything, as many lives now depend on you, including those who are close to your heart."

"Then tell me! Tell me things I should know and I'll try to remember them." I begged but the clouds around us began to grow dark and stormy, thunder rumbling in the distance as Gyatso began to fade away. "No! No don't go! Please don't leave me alone! I'm afraid!" I yelled, trying to grab his wrist but my hand fell straight through as if he were nothing more than a shadow.

"Sweet child, I have never left your side. You are never alone." He told me with a loving smile before he was gone and the clouds were now swirling around me with flashes of lightning, making me flinch in instinctual fear.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree and I gasped, staring as it burst into flames, roaring in my ears as the bright flames began to break off the branches, causing them to tumble and fall straight towards me just as another lightning bolt struck, aiming straight for me as I screamed and shielded my face with my arms, however before either could hit my eyes flew open and I gasped loudly, spinning around onto my back to look around me.

I had passed out in a back street and it was night time, the lamps in houses already being lit. Shivering from a cold sweat that cased my body I shook myself out of my panic and got to my feet, walking towards a fountain where I sat down at the edge and looked down at my reflection. I could still remember only a precious little, just faces and places that never seemed to link together or make any sense, however it was better than a simple cavern of darkness.

Reaching out with one finger I traced my finger over the water, distilling my reflection however when the ripples settled, another face had joined my reflection, looking directly at me. "We were worried. You've been gone for hours." Lee told me as my head snapped around and instantly I blushed and turned away again.

"I'm sorry." I told him as he took a seat on the edge of the fountain as well, his eyes trying to read my face as his was filled with a touch of concern. "You've been keeping secrets from me Lee." I revealed and he tensed slightly but said nothing. "I know who you are." His eyes widened slightly in fear as I turned to face him. "You're name isn't Lee, is it?" Finally he shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"No."

"It's Zuko." His eyes snapped towards me but I remained calm. "I heard your uncle call you prince. You're not just any rich boy from the Fire Nation. You're the Fire Lord's son, aren't you?" He continued to just stare at me, looking slightly afraid as I shifted closer. "What I don't understand is why you ran away from home. If you and your uncle are part of the royal family, then why would you leave?" Lee relaxed and exhaled softly as his eyes turned to the water, looking directly at his scar.

"My father did this to me." He revealed and I gasped softly in shock. His own _father_? I heard Ozai was ruthless, but to do that to your own son…he must be a monster. "I was never anything more than a disappointment to my father, nothing I ever did seemed to please him. He burned me because I had spoken out of turn during a war meeting, trying to defend the lives of new recruits as they were going to be used as a sacrificial diversion tactic." My eyes watered with tears slightly as I watched his golden eyes cloud with memory. "My uncle and I…we'd had enough." He shrugged before sighing. "Listen Saki, there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

Without thinking I leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, making him blink and stare at me in surprise as I pulled back with a deep blush. "It's okay Lee, you don't have to." I told him, giving him a soft smile. "You may be the enemy of everyone else in this kingdom, but I don't think you're who others say you are. You're special, Lee, and I don't care about who you were, just as long as you're happy now." I told him, gazing up into his golden eyes but then, feeling a little brave, I reached out and placed my hand in his, linking our fingers together. "And…I hope that I can be a part of that happiness." Losing some of my confidence I looked away, still blushing however Lee reached out and touched my face, lifting it to face him and my heart began to start skipping beats.

Lee leaned closer and I returned the movement, closing my eyes however just before our lips could make contact, Lee stopped then pulled back, letting go of my hand. "What's wrong? Lee?"

"Nothing." He said, standing up and walking away a few paces. "It's just…things are a little more complicated than they used to be."

"What's so complicated?" I questioned, standing up and wrung my wrists in front of me as I fixed my eyes on his back since he refused to turn to face me. "Listen Lee…Zuko…I like you. I _really _like you. A lot. I have done for a while now. How is that complicated?" He didn't answer but I saw that he hung his head a little further and suddenly it dawned on me. "Oh…I understand. It's Jin."

"No! No it's not." He answered, turning his head slightly and I frowned in confusion.

"Then what is it? I can handle rejection Lee, if you don't feel the same way then just tell me." Though this was a lie, I braced myself for the blow with closed eyes, however what came was not what I was expecting. Lee had turned around and kissed me, one hand gripping the back of my neck as his warm and soft lips tasted my own in a tender embrace before he pulled back slightly, resting his head against mine whilst my heart gave a jolt of surprise before a warm bubble rose up inside me.

"It's not that Saki, just…promise me something." He said and I nodded my head against his gently, signalling I was listening. "Promise me that no matter what, you'll remember that the guy you see now is the better side of me." As his hands rested on my waist, I paused to try and figure out what he meant but I couldn't so I just pulled him closer to me.

"Of course." I said with a smile, holding him to me as I felt a wave of tranquillity wash over me. Lee held me in his warm embrace and I started to brush my fingers through his hair as he went lax before me.

"We should head back. Uncle's getting worried about you." He murmured gently so I nodded my head again and pulled away. Lee took a large step back, shifting his weight awkwardly so I gave him a shy smile before I led the way home, Lee following me a few paces behind until finally we were back home.


	29. Chapter 29

We moved up to the upper quarter the very next day and our new apartment was spacious, well-furnished and had three bedrooms, one for each of us so I instantly ran in to claim my own one, which was the smallest with the window facing the west so that I could watch the sunset.

It was late again however I was out collecting some food supplies on the late market where prices were typically cheaper, helping to keep our budget low however when I got home, it was to find Lee passed out on the floor with his uncle kneeling beside him with a hand to his forehead. "Lee!" I exclaimed and instantly raced inside, kicking the door shut behind me as I dropped my basket on the ground and instantly placed a hand on Lee's chest. "Your skin is like wildfire! What happened?" I turned to Mushi who was lifting Lee up to put him to bed.

"He just collapsed." He told me. I didn't ask why Lee was wearing an all black uniform but helped Mushi to move him into his bedroom where Mushi then undressed him and washed him down as I prepared some medicine and tea as well before taking it to Mushi, who had a bucket of fresh water at his side, putting a damp cloth to Lee's brow. "You're burning up, you have an intense fever." He said as he sponged Lee's face. "This will help cool you down."

I approached quietly, handing Mushi the tea then gently lifted Lee's head before making him drink the medicine to try and help bring down his temperature, though he retched after he'd swallowed. "So thirsty…"

"Here's some clean water to drink." Mushi said as he ladled some water from another bucket and touched it to Lee's mouth as he and I supported his weight. _"_Stay under the blankets and sweat this out." His uncle said soothingly as I bit my lip. Lee grabbed the ladle and drained the water from it in one gulp before launching it away then reaching across for the bucket. He lifted it up and poured it down his throat and chest then flung that away too.

He started to cough, collapsing back down and I looked over him with worry, not knowing what else to do. Mushi and I stayed up late into the night tending to Lee, however when Mushi fell asleep I remained awake, unable to take my worried gaze off of Lee. He seemed so frail and he kept on murmuring in his restless sleep as if he were having nightmares, so I continued to keep his brow cool with damp cloths and I sang to him a soft lullaby, one that comforted me as much as it seemed to work on him.

As I sang he became a little calmer, lying still whilst shivering so I pulled the blankets higher up his toned chest and made sure her was well covered before lying down next to him, unable to relax however, my own exhaustion seemed to cave in and I fell sound asleep.

Mushi and I continued to take care of Lee for the next few days, nursing him ourselves though I got very little sleep I was so worried. Mushi seemed convinced that this illness was because Lee had to make a very important decision, though he wouldn't tell me anything about it so I was left to wonder if this was all my fault.

Again it was late in the night and Mushi was fast asleep, however I was lying beside Lee, propped up and running my fingers gently through his hair as he lay with his eyes closed, resting peacefully. "Lee? If this is my fault then I'm sorry." I whispered to him quietly. "You tried to tell me things were complicated, but I wouldn't listen." Feeling tears begin to slide down my cheek, I sniffed and wiped them away. "I don't understand any of this and I know that there are some things you and Mushi are hiding from me, but if it's about your past then I don't care. I just want you to be happy and safe." As another tear spilled down my cheek I lifted a hand to brush it away, however someone else's beat me to it.

My eyes flew open to see Lee touching my face with gentle fingers, his eyes focused on me as he lay without shivering and with clear skin. Instantly I smiled brightly, relieved to see that he had broken through his fever as he wiped away my tear. Without saying a word I flung my arms around him and he sat up, arm curling around my back securely as I lay across him in my embrace, burying my face into his neck as I exhaled softly.

I pulled back to look into his beautiful golden eyes and Lee was smiling freely at me, for once completely relaxed and seemingly at peace with himself. In unison we both leaned inwards and closed our eyes, our lips touching before he pulled me closer and I gave a soft sound as I felt my heart rise in my chest, my stomach knotting tightly as Lee pushed his hand through my hair which hung loose around my shoulders.

Even as he pulled back I continued to smile at him, never feeling happier than in that moment as he held my face in both hands. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to me and I closed my eyes as he touched a feather light kiss to my cheeks and eyelids, his lips tracing over my features before he wrapped his arms around me and lay down, holding me against his chest as I rested my ear over where his heart thrummed softly, hearing it beat rhythmically and it soothed me into a deep sleep, Lee's fingers still stroking my hair and the familiar sensation brought a dreamy smile to my face as I dreamed of laying on a gentle lady's lap, her loving fingers caressing my hair as she sang the lullaby I was always singing.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning I woke up before Lee, so I carefully wriggled out of his grip, kissed his head then went out to get some breakfast which Mushi was making. "It is good to see my nephew better. I was starting to worry for him." He admitted and I smiled as I accepted a bowl of joop.

"Lee's as stubborn as they come. There's no way that fever was going to take him down for long." I answered just as Lee walked into our new living room, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"What's that smell?" He questioned and his uncle glanced over to him doubtfully.

"It's joop, though I don't think you'll like it." Lee walked over and sniffed the contents of the cooking pot curiously, a thoughtful expression on his face before he smiled easily.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, uncle." He decided, picking up a bowl and I arched an eyebrow, as surprised as Mushi was though he seemed a little suspicious also, taking the bowl to ladle some of the breakfast joop into it then handed it back to Lee.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Mushi said as he nephew walked over to me and pleasantly surprised me again when he pressed a kiss to my temple then sat down beside the window, leaving a rosy blush on my cheeks.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up uncle." He said before starting to eat. Mushi and I exchanged proud and pleased smiles.

Once I'd eaten I quickly got dressed in my knew green and gold Jasmine Dragon uniform, putting my hair up into a smart and elegant twist before stepping out to show both Mushi and Lee. "How do I look?" I questioned, turning a circle for them and Mushi's eyes became teary with joy.

"Wonderful! I knew green was your colour. What do you think nephew? Doesn't Saki look beautiful?" Mushi questioned but Lee only smiled as he walked over to me and lifted me up into the air, making me laugh as I gripped onto his shoulders as he spun around with me.

"Saki always looks beautiful." He said then put me down again quickly, wrapping his arms around me and I held onto him with a tranquil smile, resting my head against his as Mushi watched the two of us with a silent pride.

Once the breakfast was cleaned away we all walked over to our new shop, where Mushi admired it proudly, the name Jasmine Dragon written above in large, golden letters. Inside it was spacious and very sophisticated, with several stoves for cooking tea and plenty of herbs and supplies to make them with. "Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion nephew, and life will reward you." Mushi said as I started to take the chairs down from the tables and set them out neatly.

"Congratulations uncle." Lee said cheerfully as Mushi gave a wide smile.

"I'm very thankful." He said as I flung open the doors and instantly began to greet people with a smile and a warm welcome, skipping around cheerfully and dancing about, causing them all to smile and laugh at my enthusiasm as I helped people to their seats and started to take their orders.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." I heard Lee and I tossed him a smile over my shoulder as his eyes watched me with a soft gleam.

"No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me." Mushi corrected as he placed his hand on his beloved nephew's arm. "It means more than you know." In answer Lee quickly placed his arms around his uncle in a loving embrace before pulling away with an enthusiastic smile.

"Now let's make these people some tea!"

"Yes, let's make tea!" Mushi agreed and I chuckled before continuing to take the orders. Our customers seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm and the way I danced or glided around the shop so I kept it up, wanting them to enjoy themselves here as much as possible. As they waited for their tea to boil, I filled the shop with songs just like I used to and it was like I had been here my whole life, instantly fitting in.

Whenever smaller children entered the shop, I gave them little fruit bowls to keep them satisfied whilst they waited for their drinks and the mothers always seemed very impressed with my ability to entertain the children and manoeuvre around them easily even if they were running about the shop. Lee had a little more trouble, being not as used to children apparently and I giggled when he almost tripped over one, however when he started to tilt backwards, I quickly pressed my hand to his back and set him on balance again. "Careful, uncle won't be impressed if you smash a teapot on your first day." I said in a teasing tone and Lee smiled at me.

"I'll be careful." He promised and I held his smile a moment longer before going to pour more tea for our customers. Our grand opening was a huge success and people started to make reservations, wanting to taste Mushi's now famous tea blends.

After our doors were closed, the three of us flopped down into chairs, exhausted but laughing all the same, having enjoyed our time together. "Well, if that was not a success, then I'll eat my own apron!" Mushi said and I chuckled.

"I never thought my feet could ache so much." I said, stretching out with a yawn as I took out the chopsticks in my hair and let it tumble free where Lee instantly leaned closer and started to play with it, making me smile serenely.

"Ah…I think I could do with a cup of tea of my own. Would anyone care to join me?" Mushi questioned but then Lee stood up.

"You relax uncle, I'll make us all some tea." He offered then went around to the back, both of us watching him leave. Mushi then hummed with a smile, stroking his beard in thought.

"I never thought I'd see a day where my nephew was so at peace." He murmured then gave me a mischievous look. "I knew you would be good for him, my little Saki." I blushed deeply, getting up to retrieve the broom.

"Oh please, I did nothing." I argued humbly as I began to sweep. "Whatever change there's been in Lee it's all his own doing."

"Not entirely true, you see, I believe he has finally found his true identity. Through _you_. You showed him what life could be without all his inner confliction, and he has chosen to take that better life. Chosen a life with you." My cheeks reddened further as Mushi chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Uncle, don't tease her." Lee scolded gently as he reappeared with the tea, perfectly boiled as Mushi chuckled again and waved a hand, signalling his apology. Lee then came over to me, gently taking the brush from my hands and our eyes instantly locked together as he pulled me closer with a loving gaze, smiling softly down at me as his hand rested on my waist and the other curled around my hand to place it on his shoulder.

I was slightly confused at first, however I then saw what Lee intended as he began to step gracefully with me, dancing around the tea room and I couldn't help but lose myself in his gaze, stepping easily with him.

Suddenly there was music and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mushi playing a relaxing melody on a liuqin, a stringed instrument and he plucked away with closed eyes, swaying with the rhythm as his fingers danced over the board.

Lee lifted my hand and twirled me underneath him, making me chuckle as we stepped back together and continued to dance, his eyes never leaving mine until the song ended and he stepped back, giving a bow so I smirked playfully and made a curtsey, Mushi clapping his hands with cheerful laughter.

We finished cleaning the shop and preparing everything for tomorrow, however as Lee and I turned to start walking home, Mushi stopped and called to us. "I've just had a wonderful idea! Why don't you two celebrate together?" He suggested and we turned back to look at him in surprise and I saw that playful sparkle in his eyes. "You know, in honour of our success today. You two youngsters should go out to town and enjoy yourselves, get to know the streets and such." He said as he continued to walk towards us then passed us by.

"Then you should come with us." I said reasonably. "It is your shop, after all uncle." Mushi chuckled again, turning around then gave a theatrical yawn and stretch.

"Oh I would love to! But this old fool needs to get some rest. Don't worry, you two have fun and I'll get some beauty sleep." He told us then began to walk away with a sway, singing to himself cheerfully as Lee just blinked.

"Guess that means we're eating out. What do you say?" He questioned me, looking down with a smile so I arched an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I say…last one to the market is paying!" I yelled then bolted, leaving a baffled Lee behind me before his mind caught up with what I said.

"Hey! No fair!" He called after me and I laughed, streaking off down the street with Lee hot on my tail, racing to catch up however as I skid to a halt at the market, Lee didn't slow down until he'd crashed into me, making me squeak in surprise as he tackled me around the middle and lifted me off the ground clean, making me giggle and kick out as he kept me restrained before dropping me to the ground. "You cheated, so that doesn't count." He informed me, placing his arm around me as I calmed down a little and we head towards a noodle shop to get something to eat. "So, Saki, what do you want to do?" He questioned and I looked around. "After we've eaten of course."

"I don't know, what sort of things are here?" I slowly started to smirk, glancing up at Lee who began to look worried.

"Okay, that look means that you've got a plan. What're you up to?" He questioned so I gripped his hand and dragged him towards where I could hear music playing a few streets over, with laughter, singing and the smell of all kinds of food. Sure enough there was a street festival, which instantly made me beam from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Party!" I spun around and grabbed Lee's arms, dragging him into the parade where other people were dancing and I joined in with them, dragging Lee along for the ride. I felt completely free, letting go of everything that tied me to the ground and as I leaped up with a spin, I felt a gust of air and I spun with more momentum than I had intended, causing me to twist several times before I landed again, biting my lip. "Oops, guess I got carried away." Lee, however, was staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Nothing!" He quickly answered so I grabbed his hand pulled him over to one of the stalls to play the game, barrel bash, where we had to fling rubber balls at the barrels and if we hit the centre, we'd win a prize. We played all kinds of festival games and stuffed our faces with all kinds of junk food, but it was the best night of my life. Or at least, as far as I could remember, but I'm pretty sure that it was. "Here." Lee said, taking my hand in his. "Come with me."

Willingly and without question I let him lead me away from the festival to where the noise dulled to a quiet murmur and Lee then pulled me towards a building. He lifted me up onto his back then began to climb it almost expertly, me clinging onto him to keep from slipping as he climbed up to the roof then let me slide down to stand on my own two feet. "I thought you'd enjoy the view." He said and I turned to see the millions of stars in the sky, all glowing brilliantly against the charcoal black.

"Lee…it's beautiful." I whispered, seeing the sky set against the wonderful candlelit city of Ba-Sing Se, smiling happily as I rested my hands and head against his chest, feeling his arms curl around me. We watched the stars together for a moment before the magic of the moment reached us both and Lee turned down to kiss me, our lips melting together easily and I couldn't help but smile gently against him, feeling unquestioningly happy. I didn't care if my memories never did fully return. So long as I have Lee, then he was all the happiness I would ever need.


	31. Chapter 31

We'd been open for two weeks now and business was booming, our tables always being full however there was always a quieter moment during the afternoon where things seemed to settle down a bit. It was on one of these afternoons that I noticed a strangely dressed girl walk into our tea shop, looking around her in appreciation.

She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes which was strange with the slightly darker colour of her skin, however she was nonetheless a very beautiful young girl. I walked over to her with a welcoming smile as she focused on the décor, a little lemur on her shoulder. "Hello, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, can I interest you in a cup of the best tea in Ba-Sing Se?" I asked her and the lemur instantly began to chitter, leaping onto my shoulder and I giggled, reaching up to scratch its soft little head as it affectionately nuzzled my face.

"Yes please, I'd love some…" When the girl looked at me, her mouth fell wide open and her eyes widened in shock. "It's you!" I blinked.

"Me? I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked her, still smiling as the lemur began to fly around us both, still chattering excitedly and I wondered what on earth had caused it to be so energetic all of a sudden. Suddenly the girl flung her arms around me and I stared down at her in confusion as she began to cry whilst embracing me around the middle with all her might. "Are you alright? What's wrong? Is there something I can do to help?" I worried as the girl tightened her grip on me.

"We thought you were dead! You were hit by Azula's lightning, then that building fell on you and we all thought you'd been killed!" She sobbed against me, anchoring my arms to my side as I frowned in confusion before my eyes widened.

"You know about my accident! That must mean you knew me before I lost all my memories!" I gasped with excitement, looking down as the girl pulled back with a frown, wiping her eyes dry.

"You lost your memories? Of course! That's why you haven't come to find us. You need to come with me right now, wait until Aang hears that you're alive, it'll make him so happy!" She said as she gripped my hand and tried to pull me out the shop but I quickly pulled my hand back.

"No…no I can't go, I have to work." I said, shaking my head as I took a step away. "Who are you? Exactly how do you know me? And who's Aang?" The girl's jaw dropped.

"You mean…you really don't remember _anything_? Thyra come on! It's me! Katara, don't you recognise me?" My mind remained blank so she stepped closer again to whisper in a fast and desperate tone. "Your name is Thyra and your little brother is the Avatar, Aang. You were both frozen in ice a hundred years ago but then Sokka and I found you, he's my brother. Don't you remember Thyra? The Fire Nation killed all your people in an attempt to keep the Avatar from being reborn, but you both escaped and now Aang's learning to master the four elements so that he can defeat Fire Lord Ozai and free the world!" My head began to spin, a painful throb starting to stab at my mind as I gingerly touched my brow. "Come on Thyra, you must remember!"

"I…I don't…I don't know…" I said then turned my head, calling out desperately. "Lee? Lee! Mushi!" Lee started to turn around, however the moment the girl, Katara, saw his scar, she gasped and fled from the tea shop before Lee could see her. "No wait! Please come back! Don't go!" I yelled in distress however my head then gave an agonising throb and it was enough to make me pass out.

"Saki!" Lee called out and quickly put down his tray, running to my side to roll me over however I was already out cold, unaware of him calling my name. More memories flashed before my eyes but they were all ones I had seen before, nothing new appearing and I yelled in frustration, clawing at my hair to try and force the memories to come back but the more I tried to reach out for them, the further they got away from me.

My frustrated yell passed into the real world as I woke up with an anguished cry, sitting bolt upright then gasped sharply, fearful eyes staring straight ahead of me as my door was flung open and Lee instantly came to my side. "Saki, it's alright. You're safe." He told me softly in his comforting tone however the moment he was drawing me into his embrace I kissed him, wanting to feel him closer and I drew comfort from his solid presence as his arms engulfed me. "Calm down, there's nothing to worry about." He murmured to me. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…don't remember. I just passed out I think. Memories." I explained shortly then turned my head slightly so that he wouldn't see my guilty expression. It was the middle of the night so Lee encouraged me to go back to sleep, however I didn't want to be alone so I persuaded him to stay with me.

He lay down next to me and instantly I wrapped myself over him, resting my head against his chest where I could listen to the comforting beat of his heart as he ran his fingers through my hair. I hummed my lullaby, my eyes never closing as I heard Lee easily drift back into sleep but I couldn't help but think about what that girl had told me.

My brother was the Avatar. _The _Avatar. And he was alive. I have to go find him, but where would I look? Who would I ask? I couldn't just walk around the streets yelling for the Avatar to find me, they'd lock me up and throw away the key thinking I was crazy.

Mushi wanted me to take the next day off but I assured him I was fine and continued to work, some of the customers who came back every day asking how I was and made sure that I wasn't coming down with an illness so I told them all that I was fine and just got a little overheated yesterday.

I could tell Lee was keeping a close eye on me for precaution, worrying over me so I sent him confident smiles and he'd relax a little before carrying on. Our day went on without any further deviations from normality, except for the very end of the day where a message came for Mushi with the royal seal on it. We'd been invited to serve our famous tea to the king himself. "I…I can't believe it." Mushi whispered as both Lee and I walked over, his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it uncle?" Lee asked and our uncle instantly lifted his arms high in the air in celebration.

"Good news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" He laughed then danced around the shop, grabbing my arms and swung me around as I beamed with him, joining his laughter before he skipped to the back of the shop, leaving me wobbling on my feet but Lee quickly twirled around the broom he was holding then slipped it over my head to then pull me against his chest, anchoring me down to hold me steady as I shook my head and snapped myself out of the dizziness.

"Thanks." I said to him and he smiled down at me.

"No problem." With the excuse of being already so close together, Lee reached down and kissed me, so I eagerly returned the contact, pushing my hand through the growing locks of his hair as he trapped me against his chest with the broom. When we heard Mushi's chuckle, we quickly broke apart with both our cheeks blushing but he merely waved a hand.

"No, no, please, don't let my presence interrupt you." He teased and I blushed further, hiding my smile as Lee continued to sweep the floors. We closed the shop the next day, apologising to our customers then together we walked up to the palace, uncle Mushi carrying his tea set in an ornate box. "Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror...instead, we are the Earth Kings personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Mushi said and I frowned slightly. Conqueror? I wasn't too sure what it meant, however when Lee placed his hand in mine I quickly abandoned the thought, dismissing it as insignificant as he smiled.

"It sure is uncle." He agreed as we were met by some guards then shown the way. We were taken to a beautifully decorated palace room where a throne sat before us on a raised platform, a table already set out for us so Mushi began to boil the tea, making sure it was perfection as I stood, ready to serve it as Lee helped to prepare the herbs. However as the tea started to go cold, Lee frowned and looked around. "What's taking so long?"

"Maybe the Earth King overslept." Mushi suggested however just then, numerous uniformed guards entered the room, the Dai Li. They were silent and intimidating as they all boxed us in and instantly I shrank back behind Lee and Mushi as they stood me between them, protectively shielding me.

"Something's not right." Lee murmured in a serious tone.

"It's tea time." A mocking voice announced and a girl walked in, a little younger than I was however she had a vicious gleam in her eye that instantly made me hide back further.

"Azula!" Lee exclaimed, instantly becoming defensive in his stance as the girl smirked.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so firebender. I just _love_ it." She announced before noticing me hiding behind uncle Mushi. "You. Stand where I can see you." She ordered and I nervously stepped to the side, lifting my eyes to meet hers. The moment we saw one another, our eyes widened. Hers with recognition, and mine with innate fear. "You! Didn't I kill you already?" She questioned and my hand jumped to my mouth.

"You tried to kill me?"

"Of course, you were in my way and I wanted you out of it. What do you expect?" She questioned before smirking. "Obviously I didn't do a good enough job. Next time I won't make the same mistake. This time I'll make _sure_ you stay dead!"

"No, don't hurt her." Lee called, holding out an arm to shield me as he glared at the girl who stood in front of the throne who now wore a mocking expression.

"Ah, little Zuzu's got himself a crush. How pathetic." She glared as Mushi picked up a cup of tea.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West'?" He questioned in a casual manner but the girl just inspected her nails and spoke impatiently.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle." My eyes widened. So Azula was Lee's sister!

"Actually, it's more of a demonstration really." Lee turned his head to smirk at his uncle then quickly grabbed me to him, forcing me down and covered my head as Mushi suddenly _breathed_ fire, forcing the entire Dai Li force to shield themselves.

"Let's move!" Lee called, grabbing my hand and ran towards a wall where he blasted it with fire, causing it to make an opening and Lee took my hand in his to pull me along with him, running into the corridor where I had to lift my skirts a little to keep from tripping over them.

As Mushi followed after us, two Dai Li agents used their earthbending to shoot small rocks at us at a fast pace and we ducked, glancing up to see them embed in the stone wall before Lee took them down with a quick succession of blasts. "This way, follow me!" Mushi called and I gasped, my heart hammering in my chest before I scrambled to follow after him.

"Lee!" I called for him, pausing slightly as he continued to blast at the Dai Li despite them retreating and I blinked at him, surprised at his ferocity but did not think on it. He turned around at my call and grabbed my hand again, dragging me along with him as Mushi suddenly began to form lightning at his fingertips. Upon seeing the electricity dancing around him, I cried out in fear and hurled myself backwards, terrified at its sight.

"Saki pull it together! It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." Lee tried to soothe me, pulling me into his chest and I clung to him as Mushi blasted through the wall, however when he leaped outside, I heard him yell before crashing into something and instantly I gasped.

"Uncle Mushi!" I ran forwards but stopped at the edge of the wall, looking down to see that he'd landed on a bush.

"I'm fine!" He called, rubbing his head before turning back up to us. "Come on, you'll be fine." I paused, unsure about the thought of just hurling myself over the side of this rather big drop, however Lee seemed to have other plans.

"No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!" He declared angrily then turned around, looking to me. "Saki, go with my uncle. He can keep you safe."

"No." I answered stubbornly, narrowing my eyes at him. "I am not leaving you to deal with that…_crazy_ girl all on your own! No way!"

"Don't argue with me! Just go!" Lee suddenly snapped, yelling at me and I shrunk backwards, unsure of who this person before me was, because he was nothing like the Lee I knew. He was burning with rage, his golden eyes narrowed to slits and I could feel the rage burning within him deeply. In an attempt to ease the storm, I reached out a tentative hand to touch his chest but he flung my hand away. "Just go! I have to do this on my own." Becoming angry, I glowered at him.

"But you're not alone! You have me, you have your uncle, Lee. There is no reason for you to have to do _anything_ alone, I'm not going to leave you and that's _final_, am I understood?!" I shouted back at him, feeling sparks fly in my chest as Lee glared at me before gripping the back of my neck and pulled me into a sudden heated kiss, both of us relenting our pent up anger upon each other before all too soon, Lee pulled away.

"Please." He whispered, kissing me quickly one last time before running back down the corridor.

"Saki? Saki please hurry!" Mushi was calling as I stood there, dumbfounded. Quickly I shook my head then ran back to the edge where I looked down.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I can't leave him."

"You will be outmatched, there is nothing you or I can do for him now. Just come with me!" He held out his hand but I shook my head, a tear falling down my cheek as I turned and strode back into the palace.

I gripped the sleeve of my uniform and ripped it off easily, leaving my arm bare then did the same to the other. After that I took off the outer layer of my robes, tossing it aside so that all the extra weight and material weren't holding me back. I now stood wearing slippers, dark brown girl leggings and my beige tunic with ripped sleeves, and I'd never felt better.

Running after where I'd seen Lee be taken, I rounded the corner and instantly skidded to a halt. Everyone was gone. No! Powered by determination, I started to run through the palace, keeping out of sight of the Dai Li by ducking behind pillars, hiding behind doors and kept my ears opened. I don't know where the courage had come from, but I was sure that my intent to save Lee had something to do with it.

Passing quickly by a window something caught my eye and I stopped, skidding to a halt then returned. I could see Mushi standing with someone smaller than him, however they both disappeared underground where a tunnel had been made. Maybe he's already onto something.

Glancing around I stole out the window, dropping down to the balcony below then squeaked, wobbling as I fought to maintain my balance, however my foot then slipped and I cried out in alarm as I tumbled towards the ground, eyes widening open in fear.

My heart leaped to my throat in panic and I clenched my eyes shut, thrusting out my hands on blind instinct to try and break the fall, however I suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through me and my descent halted all at once, causing me to slowly open my eyes.

Instantly I was in shock, staring at the funnel of air that was keeping me lifted off the ground, spinning in a twister like motion before it guttered out and I slammed face first into the dirt, making me groan before I shook myself off. I just…I just airbended. I'm an airbender. I'm an airbender!

Leaping up with a smile at my hands, I ran into the tunnel after Mushi, however it quickly became very dark and I couldn't see a thing, so I placed my hand against the side of the tunnel and slowly felt my way forwards, breathing deeply as I focused on getting Lee away to safety. We'd have to leave the city, but that was okay. We just needed to get out of here.

When light began to flash at the end of the tunnel, I increased my pace, heading straight for the lights of gold and blue before finally, I could see a large cavern of crystals and rock, with four people battling inside. However, when I recognised their faces, my eyes widened in horror.

The girl from the tea shop, Katara, was using the water and bending it into two tentacle like shapes, using them to deflect the fire whips that _Lee_ was attacking her with. No this isn't right, there has to be a mistake. Maybe she's one of the bad people. However as Azula leaped from a cluster of eerie glowing crystals, blue fire was blasted straight at the girl and she took the attacks two against one and defended by forming a shield wall with her water. She must be an incredibly powerful waterbender to hold off two fire attacks like that.

Lee formed a flaming arc and Azula blasted Katara with a blue fireball, this time making contact and the girl was flung backwards with a yell, smashing into some crystals, hair spilling free and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly there was the sound of thunder, a rumbling that turned all heads towards it. A figure leaped out into the open, flying high into the air and my eyes widened as I saw the tattoos on the boy's head, my mind instantly filling with a memory.

_"Be careful Aang!"_ A girl's voice laughed, my own, as I held a tiny boy's hands and helped him to waddle towards a meditating old man. Monk Gyatso! The child turned his head around to beam at me, large grey eyes melting into mine as I smiled proudly down at him.

Gasping as the image faded, I gripped my head and shook off the pain, watching as Aang created a mound of earth and began to speed towards Azula and Lee, who both took their stances, ready to fight back however without warning, a Dai Li agent appeared and collapsed the huge earth mound with his own earthbending, causing Aang to fly high in the air then crashed into the ground and I had to clap my own hand over my mouth to stop from crying out in both rage and fear. I don't know who this boy is, but something just makes me want to protect him instinctively.

The boy picked himself up slowly as Dai Li filled the cavern, seeing that he and Katara were outnumbered then surrounded himself with crystal as a shield. That was when Azula spoke. "Break down that wall, and destroy that filthy little peasant." Katara! No! Just no!

A hurricane suddenly burst within me and I yelled in rage, causing all heads to turn towards me as I leaped forwards, spinning in an acrobatic flip however as I landed, I sliced my foot down and an arc of air shot out and blasted through the Dai Li, cutting down their ranks and they all instantly turned to me. "Fight me! Fight me if you're so cowardly to attack an outnumbered little boy and girl! Go on, DO IT!" I thundered and began to move, not knowing where my movements or my deep rage came from, however it felt as though I had known the sequences all along.

My hands swung around me before I kicked out and struck a stance, causing another blast of air to shoot out and knocked down three more Dai Li as they started to earthbend at me. "No! Don't hurt her." Lee ordered, holding out a hand and their attacks halted, but I did not.

With a roundhouse kick whilst rotating in mid-air, the front line of Dai Li were flung back and I began to move forwards as Katara stared at me in shock and awe. "Thyra!"

"Saki." Lee tried again as I blinked at him, relaxing my shoulders slightly.

"I don't understand Lee, tell me what's going on! Why're you helping that vain little brat?!" I demanded to know and Azula instantly took offence.

"You'll regret that, you pesky monk. And his name is _Zuko_, not Lee." She growled but Lee tried to calm me down.

"Just join me and everything will be alright." Lee told me gently, taking a step forwards as the crystals that surrounded the Avatar began to glow, however his attention quickly returned to me. "Please Sakiya, just trust me. I want to protect you." He said then held out his hand, however I hesitated to take it.

"You're going hurt them, aren't you?" I whispered, glancing to Katara who had surrounded herself with a water shield of whips, prepared to strike as a light burst out from the crystals and the Avatar rose up, eyes and tattoos glowing brightly and instantly my eyes widened, staring in awe. Aang…I _do_ know him. I'm sure I do.

"Saki please, take my hand." Lee pleaded and I turned my eyes to him, trying to decide between what I knew was right and what I loved. Without warning I heard the crackle of electricity and instantly, my eyes snapped to where the Avatar arched his back in pain, Azula smirking as she struck from behind, like a coward with no honour, however as the bright blue lightning swallowed Aang, my eyes widened and with a flash, memories poured through my mind like a waterfall tumbling endlessly.

_"Your name is Thyra…your little brother is the Avatar, Aang."_

_"What is that thing?!"_

_"This is Appa, my flying bison."_

_"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"_

_"Monk Gyatso. He's the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know and Thyra everything she knows."_

_"So what does that mean?"_

_"It means that you are the only one who can change the patterns of the storm, the only one who could bring life from the destruction of fire or fix the wounds of the earth. You could do it in the blink of an eye without a second thought. This is what you are meant for. To lead the nations towards the horizon."_

_"Do not turn your back to me! I am Prince Zuko of the fire nation, son of Ozai and future Fire Lord! There will be consequences to your actions if you show such disrespect!"_ My mind filled with pain, however when I opened my eyes, the only thing I could see was a memory of a time long ago, where I was holding Aang close to me as we watched the sky bison flying around the air temple and I was singing our lullaby.

_"I love you Thyra. If you ever forget everything you ever learned, I want you to remember that." _Aang had murmured to me sleepily, making me smile as I shifted him closer into my embrace.

_"I love you too, Aang. My sweet little brother. I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me. Just like mother and father are with us now."_ Then my eyes filled with the electricity of Azula, her lightning strike flying straight towards me and the pain struck my chest once more, causing me to cry out silently as I was flung backwards into roaring flames, Aang's voice screaming in horror.

_"NO!"_ And before I knew it, his voice had melted into mine and I realised it was _me_ who was screaming. Thrusting out my hands a huge cyclone enveloped me, forcing Zuko backwards and without warning, a powerful gale of wind burst out from me and knocked down all the Dai Li as Katara summoned a huge wave and washed them away, catching Aang as he fell and instantly I was racing towards them, slipping on the water however I kept my balance, scrambling to reach them. "Aang, Aang! Aang answer me!" I pleaded, skidding on my knees to Katara as she cried silently, holding Aang in her arms and I took him from her, holding my baby brother close. "Aang? Aang!"

Tears streaked down my face as I held my unconscious brother, however as I saw Azula and Zuko advancing, I quickly pressed him back to Katara to keep him safe as I stood in front of them both, taking up an airbending stance that I had learned over a hundred years ago, having learned and studied the art myself despite never being able to accomplish airbending back then. "Stay back, I'm warning you! The monks taught me all life was sacred, but for hurting my little brother I don't care if I kill you _all_!" I yelled in rage, turmoil cascading within me like a stormy sea as tears blurred my vision.

"You're as pathetic as you were before. No wonder my brother took pity on you." Azula said as she smirked. "This time, you'll stay dead."

"Oh I don't think so." I growled, focusing my energy before striking forwards with an acrobatic movement, slicing the air at their feet and they both had to jump, however I had already anticipated their movements and with a spin I had already struck the air again and knocked them both backwards. "You'll pay for this Azula. I swear, I'll make you PAY!" I thundered, punching the air in an uncaring attack, shooting blasts of air straight at them both, betrayal burning my heart. "And YOU! You lied to me, you made me believe that you actually cared!" I screamed at Zuko, unable to control my emotions as a twister started to form at my command, dragging them both closer.

"That wasn't a lie Saki, I swear! Please just listen to me, you don't understand! Sakiya!" Zuko yelled back, shielding his eyes as my eyes blazed and the twister increased in size, becoming even more powerful as it matched the storm that was thundering inside of me.

"My _name_…is…THYRA!" I bellowed, letting it all go however a Dai Li agent managed to bend the earth and took me down, hitting me in the side and I slid over the ground with a grunt, feeling the skin where I'd been hit burn but I was quickly back on my feet, however before I could attack there was a blast of fire from above, cutting both Zuko and Azula off from the three of us.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh yelled to us as he jumped down and started to attack his niece and nephew, keeping them back as well as the Dai Li as Katara slung Aang's arm around her neck and helped drag him towards the waterfall.

"Mushi! You have to come with us!" I called out desperately, knowing that he was someone I could still trust but he shook his head, not saying another word so I turned and fled, running towards Katara who was already using the waterfall to escape, carrying Aang away. When I got to the water, however, I turned and looked back.

My eyes locked with Zuko's and instantly, I felt the thorns of betrayal and loathing stab at my heart, though the bittersweet taste of my feelings for him remained strong, despite me wishing I could toss them into the flames that burned between us. Before I could waste a second longer, I turned around and airbended myself up the waterfall, creating a twister to lift me up after Katara, and the moment we were at the surface, I gripped Aang close and sobbed freely.

"Thyra, we need to keep moving." Katara said to me. "I need to heal Aang and fast." Nodding my head I pulled myself together enough to stop crying. I carried Aang easily in my arms as Appa appeared out of the sky, carrying a bear, the Earth King, Sokka and Toph with him.

"It's Thyra! She's alive!" Sokka yelled with a broad grin but then it instantly fell when he saw Aang in my arms. "What happened?"

"Azula." I answered bitterly, jumping up with a lift of air onto Appa's back. "She struck him with lightning. Hurry Katara, he needs you right now." I let go of my brother and sat back, watching as she used the spirit water she'd been gifted by Master Pakku to heal the burn wound on Aang's back, however after a moment, there was no reaction and tears started to flow down my face again.

With a sudden flash of light at his tattoos, Aang groaned and Katara instantly stopped sobbing, pulling back to look down at Aang as his eyes gradually opened, blinking up at her as she smiled with joy then hugged him close, his own smile touching his lips before he fell back into a deep sleep.

I collapsed to my knees, letting everything go and I curled up in Appa's fur to cry, drawing every eye towards me. "Hey…what's wrong Thyra? Wait, how are you alive? We all thought you were dead." Sokka said but then his sister punched him at the same time Toph did, ordering him to be quiet.

The bear actually licked my cheek, trying to comfort me but it didn't help. I felt completely ripped apart inside. I'd almost lost my brother because of that fire princess, who'd almost killed me as well and then…Zuko. I had fallen in love with the prince of the Fire Nation.

Then I went and let him break my heart.


	32. Chapter 32

I watched over my brother as he slept, shaking and hissing quietly as he dreamed bad dreams, and I was instantly reminded of how Zuko had been the same during his fever. So much made sense now that never did before. The secret exchanges of glances, the information that was always kept hidden from me, things I wasn't allowed to see or hear about…it was all to try and put off my memories returning. Exhaling wearily I began to hum a song to my brother, stroking his head as the stubble of hair began to grow from lack of shaving. It had the same effect it always had, calming him into a better sleep as I lay next to him in the captain's quarters of a fire navy ship that we'd captured.

We'd joined up with Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda, and all his men at Chameleon Bay. The day of Black Sun was coming and they were all preparing an invasion plan to take down the Fire Lord. At the discussions for the war, I had made one thing perfectly plain. Azula and Zuko were mine. They were going to answer for all their transgression against my brother and me.

Aang gave a small moan of pain so I reached out and kissed his head, trying to comfort him. "It's alright Aang. I'm home now, I'm home with you and everything will be alright." I promised him gently. "I'm an airbender now, and I'll help you bring peace to the souls of our people and restore balance to the world. There's too much fire, too much anger, hate and destruction." I whispered as I heard the door creak open where Toph, Katara and Sokka poked their heads around to look in on us and listen to me as I lamented. "To bring balance, my sweet little brother, you must be the change that you want to see in the world. Where there is fire and destruction, replace it with life. Where you find anger, replace it with peace, and if you find hate, show love." A tear rolled down my cheek but I pressed my eyes shut to stop the rest from following. "And I'll be there to see you grow into the greatest Avatar this world has ever seen."

"The monk's right Aang." Sokka announced and I shot him a glare as he approached the bed where Aang rested. "You'll be pretty awesome. Just remember all the amazing, crazy cool stuff you've already done." He said then began to count them off his fingers. "You've helped loads of people in the earth kingdoms, you saved the northern water tribe, you ended a hundred year long feud between two of the weirdest groups of people I have ever met." He said as Toph lifted her head.

"Yeah twinkle toes. You stood up to me too, remember? That takes some guts, plus you managed to get over your earthbending block, though we've still got some training to do so don't think you're getting out of it that easy." She said as Katara sat on Aang's other side, resting her hand on his head.

"We're all here for you Aang. Just hold on." She said and I gave her a grateful smile. However when I saw Sokka had a strained face, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Go on Sokka, I know you're dying to ask me something." I said and instantly he let out the breath he'd been holding with relief.

"Okay so what I don't get is how come you can airbend now. Did you like, die then regenerate or something? Because that would be cool." He said then folded his arms, pursing his lips to squint at me interrogatively.

"I don't know." I admitted, sitting up with a shrug. "I think maybe I always had it in me, but until now it was just locked away inside of me. It was only when I lost my memories and became someone completely different my airbending really came through, like you saw." I said and Katara thought for a moment, however it was Toph who realised the connection.

"Of course! That's it!" She said, lifting her head. "Before you were a serious, kind of grouchy, down to earth kind of person, and that's the key. Down to _earth_. Whereas on the other hand, Aang is an airhead who always has his head in the clouds. The difference couldn't be greater, but when you got zapped by that lightning freak, your personality changed. I bet you were a more go with the flow kind of person, letting yourself have fun and weren't always so dull." I blinked at her.

"Hey! I was never dull, was I?" I questioned and the others all looked around, avoiding the question so I chuckled. "I guess maybe you're right. I was my own enemy back then, but now…well I guess everyone changes." But as I said those words, I instantly felt a stabbing pain in my chest and I touched it gingerly, the place where Azula had struck me with the lightning, and where I felt Zuko's betrayal the most.

"She missed your heart, you know, but only by a little." Katara said to me. "When I was healing the area you'd been hit, I felt all the energy locked inside. If it had hit your heart then there's no doubt that you would have died." She informed me and I sighed.

"I almost wish I could be struck by lightning again. It's got to better than…_this_." I said, gesturing to Aang. "Just sitting here, waiting and praying that he'll pull through. It's the worst thing ever." Toph punched me affectionately on the shoulder, attempting to cheer me up but I made no response.

"Sorry. That's all I got." She said so Katara reached out and rested her hand over mine.

"It's not just Aang, is it?" Her eyes met mine with understanding so I sighed and shook my head.

"No. It's not." Sokka scratched his head in confusion.

"What else is there? Did you get hurt or something? A splinter? I hate those, the way they're just under the skin but you can't quite get at them and they really sting…" We all just glared at him so he pointed to the door. "I'll just…go." He said and slipped away, leaving us girls alone.

"It's about Zuko, right?" Katara asked and I nodded my head.

"Uh, hello? Blind girl here. I can't tell if you're nodding or shaking your head." Toph said before blinking. "In fact, don't bother. I'm no good at this mushy girl talk stuff. I'll follow Sokka and trap him halfway through the floor or something." She said, leaving us alone too and I watched as the door slammed shut behind her.

"So, you really fell for him, didn't you?" Katara asked and I grit my teeth.

"I'm not proud of it." I told her and she quickly lifted her hands.

"No, no, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Well…it kind of is, but you know, they say all love is a good thing, no matter who it is." She tried to amend but I shook my head, telling her it was alright.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little hard at the moment, trying to find the point between the two people I was that makes the person I am now." I explained and Katara nodded her head in understanding.

"That's okay, we all get it. Two people in one mind is frustrating, but I know you'll figure out who you are. Out of us all, you were always the one who knew exactly where they stood without question. You were like our big sister and it was only after you were gone we realised how much we needed you. How much _Aang _needed you. You should have seen him, Thyra, he was completely out of balance within himself for weeks after. Losing Appa didn't help, but I think he eventually managed to deal with the grief."

"As much as I hate to say it, Aang needed time away from me." Smiling lovingly down at my brother I returned to stroking his head gently. "He needed to find out how strong he was without me, how to handle things on his own. I wish I could tell him how proud I am."

"You will, when he wakes up." Katara answered confidently. "Which will be very soon. Come on, you should rest as well and eat something. You can't lock yourself away in here and waste away, it's not healthy for you." She gripped my hand and I let her lead me away, however I pulled back a moment to kiss Aang's face before finally turning and letting him rest.


	33. Chapter 33

"Boy, I can't wait to get off this thing. We've been sailing for days!" Sokka complained, hanging drastically over the side, flopping like a fish so as I walked past, I grabbed him by the back of his stolen fire nation uniform and dragged him back within the ship as he was about to slip over, saving him from a trip into the ocean. "Thanks Thyra."

"No problem Sokka." I answered simply, walking over to Appa who greeted me warmly and licked my face as I hugged him, running my hand over his soft fur. "He'll wake up soon buddy. I promise." I murmured, resting my head against his as he leaned his head down towards me.

"Fire Navy vessel sighted!" One of the crew yelled and instantly we sprang into action. I airbended the large covering over Appa to hide him from sight then quickly ran over towards Toph to crouch down at the ship's side with her, waiting to see what would happen.

We were boarded by the equal sized enemy ship, though its captain was none the wiser as Hakoda greeted him with a salute. There was a brief conversation where Hakoda informed the enemy captain that we were a transporting prisoners and were bound east towards the fire nation. It seemed to work, however as the captain turned to leave, I heard Appa begin to sneeze. "Appa! Try and hold it!" I hissed desperately, biting my lip but the sky bison let out a huge sneeze and the air washed around him, lifting the covering off him completely and instantly he was in full view of the enemy ship.

I slapped a hand to my face in despair. This is not going to be pretty. "Sir, the bison!" One of the crewmen shouted and pointed towards Appa as the covering floated back down over him, hiding him once more but it was too late.

"This ship has been captured, sink it!" The captain ordered and instantly I leaped backwards as Toph slammed out her hands, bending the metal of the enemy ship and ripping a hole in the bough, making me smirk.

"Isn't it great that you invented metalbending? Now we can kick anyone's butts." I said as she smirked.

"Oh yeah. Fire in the hole!" She yelled then punched a block of earth that had been dropped down for her and she rammed it against the ship in quick fire, causing it to tilt the other way as Katara began to bend the water, creating a huge wave which thrust the ship further away from us as our engines were put on full speed ahead.

Standing up I leaped up into the air, flying up to the crow's nest where I watched the ship gradually disappear, having being put on a full stop with severe damage. I hope they have a messenger hawk, otherwise they'll be drifting for a long time in this ocean.

"Hey! Thyra! What can you see up there?! Any land?" Sokka yelled up at me so I tilted backwards then flipped over my head, arms spread out as I fell back towards the deck then at the last moment, drew in my arms to fling them out again, creating a cyclone around my legs which caught me and gently placed me back on the ground.

"No Sokka, it'll be another day until we reach land." I reminded him and he groaned, face planting the deck as he started to drool.

"I miss meat…so much." I chuckled, grabbing the back of his uniform and hoisted him back to his feet then dusted off my hands. We sailed for weeks, Aang never once waking up in that time. His hair was now growing through, a wiry mass of black fuzz that made me smile even as I ran my hand over it whenever I was keeping Aang company.

When he finally awoke, however, I happened to be asleep, resting from a tiring day of airbending practice against Katara and Toph. However when Sokka burst through the door of my room, I threw out a hand and instantly slammed him against the wall, not even opening my eyes. "Ever heard of knocking?" I questioned as I then flicked my fingers upwards and plastered him to the ceiling with a constant rush of air, making him yelp fearfully.

"Uh…yeah sorry about that, I just thought you'd want to know that Aang has woken up. He's out on deck." Sokka informed me and instantly I was wide awake.

"What?!" My concentration broke and Sokka dropped to the floor, face planting it pretty hard but I was already running. I was barefoot and wearing only a kimono shirt of deep burgundy with brown leggings. Skidding over the smooth floors, I ran all the way to the deck then slid to a halt when I saw Katara and Aang sitting by Appa, my eyes widening before clouding over with tears of relief.

Katara saw me first, so she quickly closed Aang's eyes and helped him to stand, turning him around to face me and made him walk towards me. "What's going on? Katara?"

"Just don't open your eyes until I say, okay? We've got a surprise for you." She answered, giving me a smile as I nodded my head gratefully towards her then looked straight at Aang as he leaned dependently on his staff. A hair caught on my lip so I pulled it away as the wind whipped up my mahogany locks, sweeping them around my shoulders as I then wiped my eyes dry. "Okay, now open them."

Aang slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Instantly an unreadable expression fell upon his features. Shock, grief, joy, confusion and all kinds of other emotions as he stared at me, starting to tremble slightly as tears started to slide easily down his cheeks. "Th…Thyra? Is that you? You're not a ghost, are you?" He asked in a whisper. Sokka was about to make a smart comment but Toph elbowed him hard in the gut, effectively silencing him.

"Come closer little brother and I'll show you I'm real." I answered with a quivering smile, struggling to hold myself together as Aang began to move towards me, tears continuing to flow as he then dropped his staff and reached out with one hand. I let him come to me, watching him quietly as he then stopped, almost afraid to touch me so I closed the distance between us.

I put my arms around him and he turned his ear against my chest, hearing my heartbeat and instantly his eyes flew wide open. "Thyra! You're alive!" He cried out then flung his arms around me and I instantly anchored my arms more securely around him, feeling more tears slip through my closed eyes as I smiled.

With a playful smirk towards my brother as his head nestled into my neck, I twirled a foot off the ground and began to lift us gently upward, smiling as Aang didn't notice for a few moments until we'd climbed a fair distance off the deck of the ship and instantly he pulled back with a gasp. "But how? How're we…?" Then he noticed the laugher in my features as I continued to keep us both suspended, still in one another's arms. "_You're _doing this? You're an airbender?!" He stared in shock and I nodded my head.

"I'm finally awake, and so are you little brother." I told him, gripping his hands then began to spin around, making us both laugh as the air current carried us before finally, I took us back down where Aang hugged my waist again. "I missed you Aang."

"Why didn't you come to find us sooner? Did something happen?" He asked and Katara nodded her head as she and the others approached.

"Thyra lost all her memories after she woke up from the accident. It was actually Iroh and Zuko who pulled her out." I looked away at the mention of his name and tried to not picture his face when I'd first seen him after waking up again. Aunt Wu had been right. He'd lifted me out of the ashes and I'd given him my heart. I bet Sokka would get a kick out of that. Aang was about to speak but then he hunched over in pain, clutching his shoulder and I quickly moved to steady him in case he fell. "Maybe we should go inside, you need a healing session." Katara said and Aang nodded his head feebly in agreement so I lifted my little brother up into my arms and carried him back to his room.

"It's going to be okay now Aang, you'll see." I told him as I put him down then kissed his fluffy head. "Nothing is going to take me away from you again, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. I lost my sister once, I can't go through it again." Aang told me with a loving smile which I returned before I stepped outside and closed the door to that they could have some privacy.

I could see that my brother was struggling inside himself. He felt like a failure for being struck down by Azula, like he'd let down the entire world and abandoned them again, so I tried to reassure him that he hadn't abandoned them, that there was still hope.

He especially found it difficult when we were attacked by another fire navy ship after they realised that we were not real Fire Nation soldiers, and he was forced to keep out of sight whilst the rest of us handled things. With my new bending abilities, I was able to jump aboard the ship and take out most of the crew as well as one of their catapult machines, helping to do some real damage whilst never actually being seen, as I was also a master of evasion it seemed.

Being able to airbend, I could control the air wherever I was, so I was able to move fast and hover out of sight during the attack before returning as Katara helped us speed away with waterbending, pushing us along before finally, we were safe.

After the fight, I found Aang in his room, lying face down on the bed in a sulk. Momo was perched on my shoulder, however upon seeing Aang he swiftly flew over and began to scamper up and down his body. "Aang? Are you okay?" I asked and his irritated and grumpy voice answered back.

"No I'm not okay. I'm useless! I couldn't even help protect my friends today, they all think I'm weak!" He shouted into his pillow so I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You're not weak Aang, you're injured. You and I both know that to fight now would cause you more injury, then your recovery would be set back even further. It's for your own good we asked you to keep out of sight, the world needs to think that you're gone so that they don't suspect a counter attack." Despite his struggling against me and protest, I gathered him in my arms and held him close to me. "You're confused and angry at yourself, Aang, I know you are, but please you just have to trust me. Trust your friends. We're only trying to help you." Aang stopped struggling and looked away as I held him in my arms, holding his head against my neck like our mother used to hold us whenever we were upset. "Time is all you need to heal right now, then you'll be as strong as ever." I promised before starting to sing for him.

This sent Aang straight to sleep so once he was completely lax in my arms, I tucked him back in bed and smiled down at him before leaving him to sleep, Momo staying behind to keep him company. I went out on deck and looked up at the stars, taking a deep breath before exhaling. However the moment when all our backs were turned, Aang escaped and tried to go to the Fire Nation himself, and the moment I realised what had happened I berated myself over and over again. I should have known he'd do this. Stupid!

The gang and I all rode on Appa, trying to track Aang down however the storm was getting pretty intense and I couldn't help but feel afraid of the lightning. It had almost killed both myself and my brother, why wouldn't I be scared? When another flash appeared, I let out a sharp scream before clamping my mouth shut. "Ah come on, it's just a little rain and lightning! Man up!" Toph yelled over the torrents that hammered down around us and instantly I turned on her.

"Oh I'm sorry, does my fear of lightning bother you? Well maybe I'm scared of it because it nearly killed both me and my brother!" I thundered and Toph blinked before giving a guilty smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah…sorry. Forgot about that. Go ahead and scream." She waved a hand at me so I returned to hiding underneath my cloak, keeping the hood pulled up as Sokka guided Appa.

"Where're we even going? How are we supposed to find Aang in this storm?" He demanded to know, yelling over the thunder.

"We follow the wind currents, Aang took his glider and the wind will carry him." I answered, pointing towards the east. "And he'll follow the currents towards the Fire Nation, so east is our best bet." We scoured the world below us, however fate seemed to be on our side as we came across an island with a figure lying on the rocks below and instantly we knew it was Aang.

"Aang! You're okay!" Katara called out with relief as Appa landed. She leaped off his back and ran towards Aang, lifting him up to hug him as the rest of us followed and joined the hug, however Aang turned his head and broke away from the rest of us.

"I have so much to do."

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara informed him softly, giving him a warm smile.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph questioned, punching Aang playfully on the shoulder and he rubbed the affected spot before looking up at Sokka.

"But what about the invasion?"

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." He shrugged easily as Toph felt something brush against her leg.

"Hey what's…oh. It's your glider." She said as she lifted the broken mess out of the water, completely wrecked by the storm.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang decided then turned around, air jumping to the top of the volcano that he'd managed to wash up on then dropped his staff into the fiery pit. I felt a wave of pride wash over me. He'd brought balance within himself, all on his own.

When Aang returned, Katara pulled him into a hug and then Toph, followed by Sokka before finally, I drew them all into my arms with a smile, hugging them all to me as Momo and Appa then joined in our group hug, the storm clouds finally breaking to reveal a glorious moon and we all bathed in its light, embracing one another like a family.


	34. Chapter 34

We'd travelled a long way since we'd gone after Aang, and had a few stops along the way. After breaking off from Sokka and Katara's father, we had to find new disguises so we'd 'borrowed' some clothes from a fire nation town that were hanging on a washing line. I'd managed to grab a simple red toga shirt that exposed my stomach, and I wore it with my brown leggings and new fire nation boots. I also changed my hair. Instead of wearing it in a permanent plait, it let it flow loose around my shoulders, only putting up the top half so that it didn't get in my way.

Aang had accidentally got enrolled in a fire nation school, however after getting into a brawl with the star pupil, things got a little…awkward, as Aang had to bring in his parents to see the headmaster. So naturally, he came to his big sister for help.

When I met with the stern faced man, wearing fine robes and was grey haired, grey faced and his entire character just seemed grey. Grey and boring, but also serious. "Thank you for coming Mrs…"

"Sakiya Chan-Wu." I stated coldly, sitting upright as Aang squirmed in his seat next to me. At my abrupt and icy tone, the headmaster inclined his head.

"Mrs Chan-Wu. I see you have come alone, I asked to see both of Kuzon's parents." He peered at me a little closer. "Where is his father?" Instantly my eyes narrowed and I sustained my unintimidated expression, speaking fiercely.

"My husband is dead. There was a mining accident, and Kuzon's father suffered for it. We all did." I informed him and the man blinked again in surprise. "Now, I have three other children at home, one of them is blind and they will be getting hungry for their dinner soon, so you had better tell me why you saw fit to have _my _son act as a messenger boy and order me here." The headmaster gaped slightly and Aang couldn't help but smirk, though he hid it carefully.

"Well Mrs Chan-Wu, your son has been enrolled here for two days, and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil." He informed me and I delicately arched my eyebrow, sitting up straighter.

"Oh? Is that so? Tell me headmaster, who's side of the story have you heard?" I questioned innocently and the headmaster frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a hard look.

"Only, my Kuzon is famous for always telling the truth. I raise my children to be respectable, honest, strong and honourable people. I have heard my son's side of what happened today in the courtyard. He was talking to a girl whom he was becoming acquainted with, when your so called _star pupil _decided to teach my son a lesson that he did not need to know." I began, speaking without ever losing a step or stride. "Their brawl was started by your _star pupil's_ arrogance, and in doing so my son only defended himself. If you were at all concerned with the truth and not favouritism of a brute who takes joy in bullying others seemingly weaker than him, then you would know that my son is not to blame! Kuzon never even lay a finger on him, he used that other boy's attacks against him, yet you fail to see that it was not _Kuzon_ who even started the fight." I stood up, making the headmaster sit back in slight alarm as I let my over protective rage take control.

"Ma'am…please sit down…" He tried but I placed my hands on my hips.

"If you were one of my children, I would be giving you a lecture that'll bore your ears off about equality among others and respect, but obviously being a stubborn old fool you would not hear a word I said, even if I wrote it down and drew you little pictures to help! Next time you see fit to cast the blame at my son for simply defending himself, I suggest you look into the situation _properly _before so much as daring to point the finger of blame. I expect to hear that the bully has been properly dealt with, or I shall be writing a message to my dear friend Admiral Chan of the western fleet of my complaints and I am _certain _he would be intrigued to know why such a poor quality of teaching is being delivered at this school. I shall see you at the end of semester demonstrations." Reaching out I grabbed Aang's hand and marched him out of the office, however at the door I gave him a wink and turned back around, giving a fire nation bow with my palm pressing against my fist. "Good day to you, headmaster." I said as Aang copied my farewell without a word then let me take him away, leaving a baffled headmaster behind him.

The moment we were out of the village, Aang started to laugh. "That was…awesome! Man, I wish I had gone to school a hundred years ago! If I ever got into trouble, I would have loved to have you and Monk Gyatso take on the headmaster!" Aang laughed again, jumping around excitedly as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Aang but you have to be more careful. If they so much as get a hint of who you are, then we're all toast." I told him firmly, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I thought the whole point of you entering this school is so you could learn more about the fire nation, not argue with the history teacher about when the non-existent air nomad army got pummelled!" Aang just grinned at me.

"Don't worry, I have it all under control." So he threw a dance party for all the kids. Way to go smart mouth. We escaped from that town the moment it became clear that the headmaster had arrived to crash the party, however I had particularly enjoyed watching Aang and Katara dance. There seemed to be a natural chemistry there, a spark that made me glow warmly with pride.

After that it was liberating a town from a nearby fire nation factory, then we helped clean up the lake after Katara had pretended to be a spirit called the Painted Lady, though Sokka wasn't impressed about our busy schedule having been set back. He was so obsessed with it that in the end, I just took it from him and ripped it up, making everyone else sigh in relief despite his horrified expression.

As a way of recompense, we helped Sokka roll a meteorite up a hill to a sword master's home, where he had been learning the way of the sword. Now _that_ had been a lot of effort, but thank goodness Toph was able to help shift it up that hill with earthbending. The most terrifying experience, however, was when we met Hama.

She was an innocent looking old lady, however when we discovered she was from the southern water tribe and also a bender, Katara had been eager to learn from her. The only thing was…Hama was crazy. She'd been kidnapping people during the full moon and locking them up if they wandered into the woods. It was terrifying, she used a technique called Bloodbending, where she manipulated the water in people's _bodies _to control them.

What had been even scarier was actually experiencing it. I'd tried to help Aang and Sokka when they were being forced to attack Katara by Hama, using Airbending knock her off her feet and break her concentration, but then just like that, I started to strangle myself.

I had no control over my own body and my hands were tightening more and more around my throat. My heart began to pound, eyes widening in terror as the sickening smirk on Hama's face grew. "Thyra! No!" I heard everyone yell but then they too were being controlled.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara... and don't let them hurt each other!" She cackled wickedly before forcing Aang and Sokka to shoot towards one another with Sokka's space sword aimed straight for Aang's chest.

"NO!" Both Katara and I yelled and I managed to fling around my foot, sending an arc of air at my brother and I knocked out his feet, landing him on the ground however Sokka suddenly stopped, going lax as he blinked in surprise.

Hama suddenly stood bolt upright, her eyes widening as Katara lowered her head, holding up her hands and controlled Hama by force until Toph returned with guards and Hama was taken under arrest. Katara was quite distressed after that, feeling ashamed at having had to control another person's body by force, but I quietly held her in my arms as she sobbed, rocking gently and stroked her hair as we sat on the ground, the others standing around us.

We arrived at the rendezvous point four days ahead of schedule, much to Sokka's delight. "This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force!" He declared proudly as he held out his hands to gesture to the bay for us.

"How did you pick this place?" Toph questioned as she sensed her surroundings with her feet.

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map. It's uninhabited, and the harbour surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place." He explained as I walked to the edge of the crescent moon shaped cliff and looked down into the bay with a smile.

"Great job Sokka." I told him as his sister nodded her head.

"Yeah, and we're here four days ahead of schedule."

"Wait!" Aang suddenly leaped to his feet where he had been relaxing, staring wide eyed at us all. "The invasion's in four days?!" He yelled then gripped his head as we just looked at him, though Sokka was rolling out his bed as he yawned.

"Whatever, that's like…four days from now. Let's just calm down and…" He was sound asleep before he could even finish his sentence, snoring loudly.

"Sokka's got the right idea Aang. We're here, we're ready and the best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest." Katara said wisely as she rolled out her own may and lay down, Toph doing the same as Appa yawned then flopped down to get some rest.

"I guess…" Aang agreed so I walked over and gave him a playful smirk.

"Come on little brother, you need me to tuck you in?" I asked and he gave a forced smile before lying down on the ground and exhaling, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep. I looked out over all my friends and couldn't help but smile affectionately at them all. I kissed Aang's head then moved over to Katara, where she too had already fallen asleep so I pulled her hair out of her face then lifted her arm to tuck it under her blanket. Next I moved over to Sokka and I simply pushed his mouth shut, minimising the sound of his snoring then finally, I stopped by Toph.

"You don't need to tuck me in." She told me defensively and I chuckled quietly at her abrasive tone as she curled up into a smaller ball as I knelt down beside her.

"I know, but I want to." I told her quietly as not to wake the others, taking my blanket and placed it over her, making her blink slightly and she softened up a little. "It'll get colder in the night." I informed her as an excuse, still smiling as I rested my hand on her head. "I know you don't want me to mother you tough-stuff, you like being independent, but you don't always have to be _so_ tough, you can just be a kid from time to time." I told her and she sighed before turning over, her sightless eyes gazing up at the sky.

"You're more like my annoying big sister." She informed me and I smirked, tucking her in so that she would stay warm.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I informed her before placing a tender and light kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight tough-stuff." She gave a little giggle.

"By the way, I like my nickname." Although she couldn't see it, I gave her a wink.

"Thanks kid." Chuckling to myself I stood up and left her to sleep, patting Appa's head as I walked towards the edge of the cliff then sat down into a meditation position. I inhaled deeply then let it all go, closing my eyes to listen to the rustling waves as they rocked against the solid rock of the cliff, bringing a salty taste to the air as a gentle breeze made my hair cascade behind me.

I heard Aang wake up with a sharp yell in the middle of the night and I opened my eyes from my meditation to hear him exhale and talk to Momo, who'd woken up at his start. "It's okay Momo, it was just a dream. I still have my pants." Arching an eyebrow at the strange remark, I assumed he had had a nightmare. "Well, I better keep training." He said and as he got up and walked towards a tree, I got to my feet and snuck up on him.

Without a word I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed firmly, making him yelp before going limp, sinking into a deep sleep and I caught him before he could drop to the ground. "Nice try Aang, but you need to rest." I whispered to him as I carried him back to his bed. "Just relax, there's nothing to be afraid of." Laying him back down I then stroked Momo on his large ears as he scampered up to my shoulder. "Don't worry Momo, he'll be alright." I told him assuredly but when I looked back down at Aang, my face fell. I knew he was scared, but there was nothing I could do. He had to face the Fire Lord.

Sighing wearily I finally felt tired enough to sleep, so I lay down against one of Appa's legs and found some rest, though my personal turmoil still raged within me like a wildfire meeting a hurricane. Aang didn't sleep for very long after I'd knocked him out, just another couple of hours before he was back on his feet and started to punch a tree without any signs of slowing down.

"Uh…how long have you been up?" Katara questioned him slowly, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"A couple hours. I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai." He explained, not breaking concentration as he began to shift his feet, throwing several different punches despite being out of breath.

"You know there is such a thing as over training." She told him as I got up and straightened myself out. Aang threw a final punch at the tree, striking it so hard that both he and the tree shuddered in a ripple effect before he collapsed to the ground and the branches collapsed on top of him. Toph, Sokka and I all approached, looking down at the ground where Aang then leaped up, deep bags under his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" He questioned as he started to circle Katara in a defensive stance. "My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any firebending, not even the basics." He said and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with a shake of my head.

"That's okay Aang. The eclipse will block all firebending anyway, you don't need to know any." Sokka told him dismissively and insensitively. "Plus it's a stupid element." He added, so I shot him a look. "What?! It is."

"Okay…well, I still have to work on everything else. I'd better spend the whole day training." He said then before we knew it, he'd airbended a sphere of air and he rode it away to go and train alone. Everyone just stared after him before looking at me.

"Should we go after him?" Katara questioned but I shook my head.

"No, let him tire himself out for today. Maybe he'll come back so exhausted he'll sleep like a baby." I answered whilst walking over to Appa. "I'm going to go find us some more food, okay? Our supplies are a little low. I should be back by tomorrow night." Jumping up onto Appa's neck, I gave everyone a smile. "No fighting now, and make sure you remember to take a bath!" I called as I turned Appa around. "And try get Aang to relax a little!" Yelling as we took off into the air, I started to airbend, bringing a clouded fog to wrap around us so that we would have some cover.

Appa and I flew back towards an island we'd passed where I hid him in the forest before heading into town. It had taken us all day to get there, so once I'd bought all the supplies we needed, we rested there for the night.

My hand went to reach behind me, but then I stopped and looked down sadly. I'd forgotten, I'd lost the flute my parents had given me. It must have dropped out of my air nomad clothes after Azula had shot me. What I wouldn't give to have it back. That was my last connection to them both, apart from Aang. I'd lost so much in my life, and it only seems to keep getting worse. "What should I do Appa?" I questioned softly, laying down on his head to stretch out and look up at the moon. "All I want to do is protect him, but he's the Avatar. He has to protect an entire world. Everyone else depends on him so much and look up to him, they see him as this great master of all four elements and a bringer of peace…but to me he's just my little brother." Appa groaned in answer, stretching his mouth in a yawn.

I could feel all my negative emotions rising up inside me, causing tears to prick at my eyes but I pressed my eyes shut and shook my head, refusing to seem weak. "I can't keep this up Appa, I'm hurting. I'm hurting real bad. It's like I'm useless to help Aang and helpless to save myself. I blame Zuko. It's all his fault. He should have left me to rot under that building then I wouldn't feel so guilty about how I feel about him now." Again Appa simply groaned so I rolled over and patted his head. "Thanks buddy, you're a great help." I told him softly but then I heard the sound of a twig snapping. "Stay hidden." I instantly ordered, leaping down then with an airbending motion, covered him in foliage and branches before sliding behind a rock, keeping a sharp eye on my surroundings.

There was a rustle nearby and instantly my eyes were drawn towards it, but then I heard snivelling and a little whimper. "Mommy? Mommy I'm scared." Blinking in surprise, I saw a little girl step out from some bushes. She was filthy and covered in leaves and twigs, but she was also crying. "Mommy? Mommy!" She yelled out but no one answered her. Her face crumbling, she fell down to her knees and started to sob, her little voice quavering and I felt my heartstrings pull me towards her. Quietly I stepped out from behind my rock and approached her.

"Are you lost little one?" I questioned as the moonlight appeared from behind the clouds to shine down on our little clearing, the wind picking up and my hair started to waft around my face gently. The girl looked up and gasped, staring at me as I looked down at her with concern.

"Are you a spirit?" She asked me in a whisper and I chuckled, crouching down before her.

"No, I'm human. You look like you should be at home tucked up in bed." I said as I lifted the skirt wrap I wore and used it to dry her face, thankful that it was clean.

"I lost my mommy when we were walking home." She told me with teary eyes. "I saw a pretty bird and tried to catch it, but when I turned around, my mommy had gone." Sniffing she wiped her eyes again so I started to pick out the leaves and twigs that seemed to cling to her body. Her hair was raven, however her eyes were a startling electric blue, reminding me of my own.

"Well then, let's find her again, shall we? Do you live in the village near here? The one with the market that sells pearls and oysters." I said and instantly she brightened.

"Yes! My daddy catches the fish and mommy makes special sauces to go with the oysters." So I offered the girl my hand with a warm smile and she took it, her head coming to my hip as I stood up and together we made our way back. "So if you're not a spirit, then how come you're so pretty? I thought only spirits could look so pretty like that." She questioned and I chuckled.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say." I told her. "But spirits can take all kinds of forms. In fact, they're all around us, as well as inside us. Spirits are like energy and they live in everything we see, from every flower to every wave that rolls upon the beach." Her eyes widened as she stared up at me, intrigued. "Which is why all life is sacred, even a tiny little flower. It is our duty to take care of the world around us and the people in it."

"Wow…you sound like my grandmother. She's a know it all too." This made me laugh. "My name is Toki, what's yours?"

"Sakiya." I said without even thinking about it, and the pang of bittersweet hurt made me turn my head away to hide my turmoil.

"Sakiya, I like that name." Toki decided, dragging her feet along as we walked hand in hand. "Thank you for helping me. I thought I'd be trapped in those woods forever." She told me then stopped, making me halt and look down at her a she yawned and rubbed her eyes the way Aang does when he's tired, making me smile.

"Here, hold on." I murmured gently then lifted Toki up into my arms easily, where she flopped against me, head resting against my neck and I carried her back towards the village. As I entered the streets, I noticed one house still lit with a woman standing at the door, tears in her eyes as she searched with worry, however when she saw me carrying Toki, she instantly smiled with relief.

"Toki! Toki is that you?" She quickly ran down the steps and hurried towards us and I gave her a soft smile.

"I found her wandering in the woods. She's okay, just a little tired from her adventure." I informed, handing over the child as Toki's mother cradled the sleeping girl in her arms, tears streaking down her face.

"I was so worried, thank you." She told me and I pressed a hand to my fist to bow in the practised fire nation way, making her nod her head in return before speaking.

"My husband is out searching, she just disappeared as I was walking home and I didn't notice for some time. She talks so much that I've become quite used to zoning out, so it took a while for me to realise she wasn't beside me anymore." The woman explained as she stood up, blushing at her cheeks. "What a careless mother I am, losing their own child."

"Well, no harm done. It happens all the time, so don't worry. My brother is famous for disappearing. Once I lost him five times in one day." The woman chuckled, rubbing her cheek to her daughter's head as Toki yawned and snuggled into her.

"Toki!" A man's voice called and I assumed the father came running towards them. "Thank goodness, I searched the entire market but it seems we had no need to worry." He said, holding his wife and child in their arms. "Were you the one to find her?" He asked so I bowed again.

"It was my pleasure to be of assistance." I said before taking a step back. "And also an honour to meet you. I hope Toki sleeps well. Goodnight." I turned and started to walk away, but the mother then called out to me.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked back. The woman whispered to her husband quickly and he nodded his head before hurrying inside. "Please, accept this small gift in thanks for bringing Toki safely home to us. You see, we thought we would never be able to have children, but when Toki came along, we knew that we were greatly blessed. She is our only child, and likely the only child we shall ever have." The husband returned and knelt down before me, making me blink in surprise as he held out a pearl and seashell hair comb, the simple yet beautiful design making me stare at it. "Please, take it."

"I couldn't…it's too much…" I said but the father pressed it into our hands.

"To show our gratitude. My wife doesn't care for hair adornments." He said with a wink and I smiled modestly as she chuckled.

"Besides, it'll look far better on you. Goodnight young one, you'd better hurry home." She said, looking up at the sky. "It's getting very late." And with that, they returned to their own home, still holding the hairpiece. It was very beautiful, I'll admit, but I still felt guilty.

However they seemed insistent that I take it, so with a small smile I slipped it into my hair before returning to Appa. We flew back early the next morning, where I found everyone trying to help relieve Aang's stress. "Alright, what you need is a good old fashioned back pounding to relieve your stress." Toph declared, having made a bed of earth poles which Aang lay upon.

"Pound away." He said as Appa and I landed, frowning as Aang started to cry out in pain. "Toph! I…think…this…is…bruising…me!" He yelled and Toph stopped, rubbing the back of her head as Aang was flung to the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot you have baby skin." He said and I giggled humorously as I dismounted. Suddenly I had Sokka streaking towards me, drooling in hunger.

"Did you bring meat? Please tell me you brought meat!" He begged, falling to his knees and gripping at my robes so I quickly stepped back.

"Down Sokka, don't worry. I brought plenty of food." I assured him and handed him the bag as Toph threatened Aang with acupressure, holding a porcupine out to him but he ran away screaming. Shaking my head I looked up as Katara walked over to me.

"Thank goodness you're back. Aang's going crazy!" She told me, touching her head with worry. "He just can't stop stressing out about his battle with the Fire Lord, I think it's really starting to affect him." I looked up to see Aang cowering up a tree, Toph trying to persuade him to come down so she can stick a few needles in him.

"Well, I think Aang will just have to try and calm down himself." I said worriedly, placing my hands on my hips. "If he can't sleep, I'll just knock him out. The important thing is that he rests." However that night, as I sat up in meditation facing the moon, Aang woke up once more with a loud yell, causing me to flinch and exhale.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asked with concern as everyone else sat bolt upright, startled by Aang's sudden scream.

"It's the nightmares. They just keep on getting worse." Sokka got up, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like it's time for…another therapy session!" Suddenly he was wearing a beard, and out the corner of my eye I could see him stroking it rather proudly. Scary.

"No, that won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion." He declared and there was a moment of silence where the other three glanced between each other.

"Hey what's up with Thyra?" Sokka asked, pointing at me as I continued to meditate, my back turned to them. "Has she been awake all this time?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure she's been staying up late every night since Ba-Sing Se, meditating just like that." Katara whispered as they all looked at me. "I think she's meditating to try and stabilise herself on the inside." Sokka frowned.

"What, she got indigestion or something?" Toph punched him hard in the arm. "Ow!"

"No you idiot, even I can see that she's suffering from a broken heart. And I'm blind!" I pretended not to hear them, as they were trying to whisper so I gave them the liberty of thinking that I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Broken heart? What are you guys talking about?" Aang questioned so Katara explained everything.

"When Thyra was being taken care of by Iroh and Zuko, she kinda fell in love with him." Aang's jaw dropped wide open in shock.

"She fell in love with that crazy old man?!" I rolled my eyes inwardly as everyone quickly clamped their hands over Aang's mouth and hushed him.

"Quiet twinkle toes!" Toph told him. "We're talking about _Zuko_. Your sister is in love with the Fire Lord's son." As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I'd spent all this time trying to teach myself to hate Zuko, to not love him at all but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't forget about the different side of him I'd seen, but then I was reminded of how he'd switched sides to join his sister again without even blinking.

"No. No way. That's not possible! There's no way my sister would fall in love with that guy. He tried to capture me and his sister tried to kill me!" Aang defended however I knew it was time to come clean, so I stood up and turned my head to look at them.

"They're right, Aang." He spun around and stared at me, wide eyed. "I did fall in love with Zuko, and I still am in love with him." Looking at the ground I watched as the grass flickered and quivered in the breeze. "I didn't intend to, it just happened because I didn't know who he was then, but now that I do, no matter how hard I try I just can't force my heart to stop caring." The gang all looked at me with sad eyes, listening to my confession. "I stay awake every night, meditating to try and control my own emotions, but I can't ease the war that's inside of me. I can't give up how I feel about him, but I refuse to allow those feelings to rule me." Turning fully to face my brother, his shoulders sagged.

"You've been in pain this whole time…and I never knew." I gave a little shrug.

"You had other things on your mind." There was a long silence where neither of us knew what to say, however after that pause Toph then walked forwards, coming to stand in front of me. I looked down at her expressionless face, wondering what she was going to say, but then she took me by surprise.

She fixed her arms around my waist in a tight hug, her head resting against my stomach and she held on securely, trying to comfort me in a way she'd never done before. Usually she just punches people, but instantly I was grateful as tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her.

Katara stepped forwards next, placing her head on my shoulder and I drew her in as Sokka, also joined the hug. Finally Aang stood there, facing me, still in disbelief at my confession however he eventually exhaled. "Guess you can't help who you fall in love with." I smiled through my tears.

"No. Little brother. Love is its own destiny." So he gave me a little smile and stepped forwards, joining the hug too and as we all held onto one another, I felt my tears of pain turn to tears of peace, the storm within me finally settling and my lips curved into a tiny smile.

Aang tried to escape going back to sleep after that, however I simply used various pressure points to knock him out and he was out like a light, though he still had the nightmares. The next night, everyone tried to devise a plan to help Aang sleep, before finally Katara turned to me. "You know, I think this may be one of the times when all Aang needs is his big sister." She said and I nodded my head, standing up.

"Alright. Leave this to me." As Aang paced back in forth, weakly chopping his arms whilst muttering nonsense, I grabbed him by the scruff of his clothes and pulled him towards the edge of the cliff where we could hear the water down below.

"Agh! Don't throw me over, please don't throw me over!" He yelled as I let go.

"Relax." I told him and he wobbled on his feet, though still firmly on the ground so I sat down and crossed my legs, sitting in a meditation position. "Now sit." Aang obeyed, dropping down to the ground and peered at me as I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Now, take a deep breath and close your eyes Aang. You and I are going to have a deep cleansing session." I informed him so he did as he was told, lowering his head slightly to relax with his shoulders pulled back, meditating with me. "Now, about these nightmares you've been having. They're nothing but things in your imagination, and they can't hurt you Aang." I began as the waves hummed below us, turning gold with the setting sun. "You're afraid about fighting the Fire Lord, and you're afraid that you'll let the world down again."

"That's right. I am." He agreed, keeping his eyes closed. "If I can't defeat him then the war will continue and more people will get hurt. What if I'm not ready? What if I'm just not strong enough? I don't want to be a disappointment, I don't want to let everyone down."

"I can understand that Aang, it's a lot of pressure to put on a twelve year old boy, but you are strong enough to do this. You may feel that you have to take on the Fire Lord alone, but you don't have to. We'll all be there too and we'll help you in whatever way we can." Aang exhaled.

"You can't defeat him for me. I _have _to do this by myself. It's the only way to end the war peacefully." I paused a moment then opened my eyes, seeing that Aang had slumped over, looking depressed and frightened.

"Aang…" I started and he looked up at me. "You may be the Avatar, but you're also my brother." I told him with a calm fierceness. "And there is nothing I won't do for you." His silvery grey eyes gazed up into mine as my face remained perfectly serious, making sure he knew that every word I said was true. "I've seen you grow up from a tiny baby. I raised you for the first few years of your life then remained at your side all the way up to this point, even when you thought I was gone. You're smart, kind, compassionate, courageous and strong. If there is _anyone _in this world who can set things right, it's you." The others all approached and stood behind me as Aang looked at us all.

"You really think so?" He questioned and Sokka nodded his head, for once being serious.

"We all do. You can do this Aang. You're ready." Toph gave a smirk and pointed at him.

"You're the man twinkle toes."

"We have faith in you Aang, you've brought us all hope." Katara finished and Aang smiled, gazing at us all as tears rose to his eyes before he brushed them away and stood up, me rising with him.

"Thanks guys." He said, giving a firm nod of his head. "You know what? I think I am ready."


	35. Chapter 35

We all stood at the cliff, the breeze washing around us as a fog rolled in over the ocean. "Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara questioned but then Sokka brightened instantly, smiling as he realised exactly what was hidden within the fog.

"No, that _is _the invasion!" With that both water tribe children ran down to the cove with the rest of us following behind. Toph and Aang used their earthbending to create some docks where the water tribe ships pulled into the harbour, the fog having been their shield to keep from sight.

"You made it dad!" Katara called brightly as she and Sokka ran to him.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka questioned and his father nodded his head.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." He admitted, looking back to where our swamp friends were getting off the ship. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." I chuckled, folding my arms then looked to my left as a familiar face appeared.

"Haru, I can't believe it's you!" I greeted warmly and he smiled to me as I walked over and gently gave him an embrace. "You've grown taller."

"And you're more beautiful than I remembered." He answered, making me blush slightly then roll my eyes. "Hi Katara." He said as she ran over then hugged him a little more welcomingly than I had, though I only chuckled as Aang and Toph walked over.

"Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending." Aang introduced and Haru nodded his head.

"Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." He said as Katara blushed modestly as Haru's father appeared at his son's shoulder.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." He said and she gave a bright smile up at them. Just then Toph took up a defensive stance, her eyes narrowing.

"No way, is that…?" Suddenly two huge arms swept Toph off the ground and I stared at the sheer size of the man.

"The Hippo is happy to see Blind Bandit!" The buff and bulky man said with a childish way of speaking, making me arch my eyebrow in disbelief as Toph glared a little angrily.

"You guys here for a rematch?" She questioned but then a second, smaller man spoke from behind the Hippo.

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" Boulder declared and I scratched my head. I guess they must be people from the earthbending rumble ring that Toph used to go to secretly. Wow, she must have looked awesome kicking their butts so much.

We found our old friends Pipsqueak and the Duke, as well as the crazy mechanist that had taken over one of the air temples and he'd brought along his son, Teo, who was really glad to see us. I began serving everyone a meal, making sure that everyone got their fair share as Sokka trembled nervously, getting ready to give his attack plan debrief and, quite honestly, I've never seen him so nervous. He tried to tell everyone what the plan was, but his nerves got the better of him and he started to recite our entire history from the moment Aang and I broke free of the ice sphere. Sokka went on and on until finally, Hakoda stepped in and took over.

When we were finally ready to depart, I couldn't help but continuously glance over at Aang with worry. He seemed calm and collected now, but I knew he was still afraid. His hand would twitch every now and then and he'd cover it up by frowning deeply.

He had to do this, it was his destiny. Or was it? Did Aang really _have_ to defeat the Fire Lord alone? I know I shouldn't interfere, but what if he didn't need to fight in the first place? My mind boiled with multiple thoughts as our boats went underwater, one of Sokka's genius inventions to get through to the Fire Nation palace.

If the Fire Lord was already defeated, then Aang wouldn't need to fight. We could claim victory just like that. Aang may be the Avatar…but he's also _my_ little brother. There's no way I'm going to let _anybody _hurt him. He's scared, I can tell, so there's only one real option. I'll have to take on the Fire Lord myself. If I can defeat him before Aang even gets there, then he won't need to be so afraid.

We resurfaced for air before we reached the beach. Aang had just circled around to make sure the coast was clear and we all walked towards him as he landed. "So this is it, huh?" Aang said, looking to us all and I noticed his hand twitch again.

"Are you ready to let the Fire Nation know that the Avatar is still alive?!" Sokka questioned with enthusiasm so I smirked then ruffled his hair as Aang nodded his head.

"I'm ready."

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes." Toph said as Hakoda called everyone to attention and pulled us back to the subs, however Aang and Katara remained rooted in place, shifting slightly and before Sokka could call for his sister to hurry up, I smirked knowingly and clamped my hand down on his mouth then airbended him straight through the hatch of the sub, folding my arms with a proud nod of my head.

"Hey Thyra? I have something for you." I heard Teo say and I turned to look down at him, giving him a smile.

"What is it Teo?" I asked him and he pulled out a long staff that was nestled in his wheelchair then handed it over to me as my eyes widened. "Teo…it's beautiful…" I murmured softly, running my fingers over the wooden staff that Teo had carved wind patterns into. Gripping it firmly I gave a firm shake and it instantly expanded into a glider with pale blue material with white cloud like patterns.

"It was one I found at the air temple. When I heard that you got your airbending, I cleaned it up for you a bit." He said with a shrug, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "I modified it a little too, being probably over a hundred years old, so I hope it works okay." Returning the glider into a staff, I leaned down and kissed Teo's cheek, making him blush an even deeper crimson.

"Thank you Teo, thank you so much. This means a lot to me." I told him gently then began to airbend the air underneath him, gently lifting him up into the air and back into the sub. When I glanced over my shoulder, my mouth dropped open as I saw Aang dive forwards and kiss Katara, who squeaked in surprise however Aang didn't give her a single second to react, as just as quickly he pulled away and flew off into the air. I watched him leave before taking a deep breath. As much as I want to just fly after him…I can't. I have to stay here and help push through the Fire Lord's defences. We have a plan and we need to stick to it. I have to have faith in Aang.

So I turned away and went back into the submarine, even though I felt like the hardest decision I had ever had to make. I gripped my staff tightly and stood in stony silence as we powered our way through the water and avoided being caught by the harpoons, every shake making the others yelp as they lost their footing but I remained firm. The Fire Nation destroyed my people and although revenge was not the answer, a little payback wasn't completely off the table. As the subs pulled up on the beach and the caterpillar tanks were released, I took a deep breath before racing out into battle.

Immediately my senses were overwhelmed by the battle, my ears exploding with the sound of projectiles whilst heat blazed upon my skin. With a flick my glider expanded and I flew forwards, gripping onto it securely as I flew to the head of the charge and as I landed, I summoned all my energy to swing around my staff and guide the air, swirling it around before releasing it into a vicious slash which took out an entire platoon of Fire Nation soldiers. Wind rushed around me, making my hair brush across my vision so I flicked it aside as I stood, glancing around before choosing my next target.

Moving at speed I slammed my staff on the ground and toppled over one of their tanks, the air exploding upwards so that I could then bat it backwards with a strong blast, my hands and feet moving as if I had been bending my entire life. The air gave me life and energy, building up the chi in my body until I could feel it seemingly speaking to me, whispering and guiding my movements. As I continued to fight I felt a tremor in the air behind me so I sprang upwards with a lift of air, spinning around to see the net shoot uselessly across the floor as fire blasts came hurling straight for me whilst I was in the air. Narrowing my eyes I threw my momentum into a tighter spin and created a protective cyclone around me to deflect the attacks before I then landed once more, moving with the wind to shoot a gale directly at the rhinos that were thundering straight for us.

My attacks became more powerful as I found my rhythm, taking on swarms of firebenders at once as I ploughed the hole through, ensuring to keep the way clear. "Agh! Help me out here somebody!" Hearing the cry I turned my head and reacted instinctively, blasting air directly at the tank as it became overrun with soldiers trying to melt their way through and Haru had been trapped by the soldiers as well. The moment he heard the rush of wind he grounded himself, using the earth to sink in his feet and lifted a barrier wall to protect himself as I washed away the soldiers, peeling them from the tank and freeing Haru who then dropped his wall and nodded to me.

I barely had time to smile back before suddenly a blast of fire flashed in my face. Like a leaf on the wind I leaned backwards, avoiding the blast as my hands reached backwards to fall into a crab position, flipping back to avoid more blasts as a group of soldiers focused on me and forced me to retreat up a wall where I jumped with a lift of air before I then swung my staff and smacked back a fiery explosion straight into one of the towers, making it burst into rubble. "Yeah! Go Thyra!" Sokka cheered for me and I chuckled softly as I landed on the ground again. "We're making good progress, we still have time before the full eclipse takes place, but we're struggling to get past these towers." He pointed to them and I looked up, seeing that they lined the entire stretch. "Can you help us take them out?"

"I'll do what I can." I nodded before I called out to Toph. "Tough-shot, big boulders into the air, hurry!" Toph instantly responded with punching the ground and ripping up huge chunks which she tossed upwards, allowing me to shoot into the skies and as I landed on one, I began to work my hands and feet. Two blasts sent the first two boulders straight into separate towards at my guidance, smashing them up completely however I was already working on the third. I ran along its surface, increasing my speed until I was a halo of air around it, making several jaws dropped as it reached the zenith of its ascent. Expressing the effort through a yell, I pushed myself off the boulder and a cyclone wrapped around my foot, keeping me attached to the boulder so that as I fell and flung my leg over my head, I fired the boulder into another one of those assault towers and tore it completely in half.

Landing on my feet I took a moment to catch my breath, observing my handiwork as Katara, Sokka and their father went to take out the last two. Not long now before we're up that mountain. We can do this. Hang in there Aang, I'll be with you soon. Without warning more troops suddenly ran across our path and blocked the entire road, forming a strong line before all at once powering numerous blasts of fire that came spiralling towards us all, making the non-benders cry out in alarm and the earthbenders hurriedly lift a wall between us however I spiralled my staff around my head, thinking of Monk Gyatso's teachings as I had watched Aang train. Air can be gentle, but it is also an element that contains hidden and untold power. Power enough to match that of fire.

Sucking in a deep breath I roared, lifting my hands in a waterbending style before thrusting it forwards with all my might and to my shock, the wind answered. I am not certain how I did it, however the entire air in the area suddenly pushed forwards in thunderous winds which cut through the fire attack and sent it back, blasting through the defences faster than conceivably possible and just as quickly as the wind had appeared it then settled, becoming tranquil once more. I blinked, staring before I then looked down at my hand. Had I always had this much power?

"Wow, I don't know what just happened, but I think you messed up my hair Thyra." Toph announced and I looked back to see her looking completely dishevelled. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Sorry Toph, guess I had more juice than I expected. Who knew?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Her dry humour made me chuckle again as Sokka then appeared, ordering everyone into wedge formation with the warriors and benders in the middle and me onto the front tank to deflect any attacks. Happily I obeyed, following Sokka's lead as he drew his meteor sword and yelled for everyone to charge. The invasion force rallied and I smirked to myself as I spun my staff like a windmill, sending every blast away from the formation as we headed directly for the tower and blasted our way through. Somehow we managed to keep fighting all the way up to the volcano where the royal palace lay within, though we were all tired and most had sustained injuries.

When we made it to the plaza wall we all halted, forming a half circle to barricade ourselves and I took one of the flanks to help keep the attacks at bay as much as I could though these soldiers had plenty of firepower going spare. You knocked one down, three more popped back up. I was sweating badly, exhausted from the sheer amount of physical activity I had been doing in such a short amount of time. I'll have to work on my fitness after this. A huge explosion of fire caught my side and knocked me off my feet, causing me to cry out as I hit the ground but I was back up in an instant, blasting the ground with my breath to flip myself back onto my feet then with my eyes narrowed in irritation, I punched out at the firebenders lining the top of the plaza wall, knocking several of them down before I then blocked another incoming attack, sweeping the missile aside so that it exploded into the rock of the mountainside, causing a landslide which buried a number of their tanks and forced their drivers to evacuate.

Exhaling wearily I lifted my head, seeing a shadow in the sky flying towards us. "Aang?" He was back already? This was either going to be very good or extremely bad news and considering our track record, I'm going to assume the worst and not end up disappointed. "Aang! Are you hurt? What happened?" I demanded as I rushed to his side worriedly, grasping his shoulders and looking him up and down.

"I'm fine Thyra, the Fire Lord wasn't even there. The city is abandoned." Aang explained again and I blinked before sighing with relief. To be honest I'm rather glad, though it did mean this whole invasion was all for nothing.

"They must have known we were coming." Sokka reasoned and I looked up as Aang and I stood side by side, gliders in hand though I kept one of mine resting on his shoulders, leaning on him a little dependently as I'd hurt my leg in one of the explosions. Toph had had to earthbend at top speed to keep me from being buried however several had hit my leg and bruised it up badly. I was lucky it wasn't worse.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone by now, somewhere far away on a remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Hanging his head my brother tightened his grip on his staff so I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. This wasn't his fault but he'd blame himself for this failure. I knew he would, he took too much responsibility on himself.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker, somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka reasoned and Toph instantly grinned, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it."

"We still have time." I agreed, lifting my head with a determined yet slightly grim expression. "If we're fast we can find the Fire Lord and flush him out of hiding so let's get moving." Turning to look at my brother I gave him a warm smile before reaching forwards and pulling him into my embrace. "We can still fix this Aang, don't worry. The day isn't over yet."

"Wait a moment. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely." Katara reasoned and I respected her wisdom. It was a good idea, but we'd already come so far and it would completely devastate the morale if we retreated now. However, before I could even open my mouth to answer, her father stepped up and placed his arm around her.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." We all looked to my brother who bit on his lip slightly, mulling over his choices.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." It did not take long for my brother to decide, making his choice and speaking with a firm voice that made me glow with an inward pride as he turned to face the battlefield.

"I've got to try." Another huge explosion of fire blossomed close by and I reacted quickly, blasting it away to keep it from spreading towards us. "Everyone climb on! Let's move!" Aang ordered so I took a running jump and air lifted myself up onto Appa before pulling the others up too, Aang taking the reins before we flew over the battle and head directly for the volcano's mountainside. Several attacks turned on us however I stood at Appa's back and blasted them back with precise cuts and slices, not letting a single ember singe my fluffy friend. When we landed Toph instantly put her hand to the ground, sensing everything within the earth. "Do you feel anything down there?"

"Yep. There are natural tunnels crossing through the inside of the volcano." She informed us all and I exhaled the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Only then did a thought occur to me. If the Fire Lord was down there then it probably meant that Azula would be there too. Not only that, but Zuko as well. Just thinking about him was enough to set off a physical reaction strong enough to make my stomach churn and I gagged, clamping my hand down over my mouth as the painful emotions contorted within me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I saw him. If he made me I'll have to fight him, but I was also so angry at him that I might just attack him anyway. I was so confused about how I felt that it made me dizzy.

"Hey Thyra! You just going to stand there or what?" Sokka called so I quickly snapped out of it, getting a grip on myself.

"Sorry, I'm coming." With my staff in hand I patted Appa's head before jumping into the hole that Toph had created, bringing up the rear as everyone followed Toph's lead, relying on her seismic sense to find the most direct route to the Fire Lord.

"This way! That one's a dead end." Turning she ran towards the tunnel that glowed hot red and I could already feel the heat of the lava underneath the rock as we all hurried after her.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka praised and I caught a small smirk on Toph's face.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." A nasty way to die. Together Aang, Toph, Sokka and I all crawled our way forwards until we entered a large chamber filled with naturally occurring vents which expelled plumes of lava and allowed the heat to escape upwards. "The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker." Toph pointed to the exit tunnel on the other side of the chamber, making me purse my lips. It's never just a simple walk in the park, is it?

"We'll have to be fast but careful." Sokka informed us all firmly however the moment he stepped out he was almost blasted by lava had I not grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him backwards, shaking my head despairingly. With his luck, he'll be lucky to make it out of here in one piece. "Correction, we need to be fast, careful _and_ lucky. Thanks Thyra."

"Don't mention it." Letting him go we carefully made our way across and I used the air to sense when the next burst was coming, noticing that the air became a little hotter just before a vent exploded and several times I pulled either Aang or Sokka out the way. Toph seemed to manage just fine by herself but I kept an eye on her as well. Just as we crossed and began to feel a little more hopeful, our spirits were dashed as we were faced with a floor of lava without a bridge or any safe way to cross. "Seriously? What is wrong with these people, who would ever think that a _volcano_ was ever a great place to build a hideout? It's hugely inconvenient!" I complained before extending my glider and looked to Aang. "We'll have to fly. Sokka, grab onto me and hold on tight. Aang, will you be okay with Toph?"

"Sure, climb on Toph." He answered as he also extended his glider and together, we flew forwards after we had Sokka and Toph secured. Sokka clung to me like a baby koala-monkey, whimpering and screaming comically as he practically crushed the breath from my lungs but I kept on going, tightening my grip and angled myself directly for the other side. I'll tell you, I'm glad I borrowed Aang's old glider to practice flying whilst he was unconscious otherwise I would have been completely helpless right now. A sudden burst of lava erupted before me so I banked around with Aang taking the other side and Sokka screamed, scrambling to hold onto me tighter.

"Will you stay still?! At this rate I'll end up dropping you!" I yelled at Sokka who had his eyes tightly pressed shut. I gladly set him down on the other side and the moment he did so, he kissed the floor in relief.

"Thank goodness I thought I was going to die-OW! Hot! Hot!" What an idiot. Of course the floor is hot. Flapping a hand at his mouth I stalked past him, grasping his collar and dragged him behind me as he fussed over his burnt lip, eyebrow twitching in irritation at his whimpering. Eventually I managed to pull him to his feet, calling him an idiot before affectionately bending some air around his face to cool his lip, bringing him some relief as we walked until we came upon the huge iron door of the bunker. All our jaws dropped. Well, except for Toph's. "That's some door!" She walked forwards nonchalantly and pressed her ear against it, feeling for the earth refined within the metal before grinning.

"Not a problem." Without a moment's hesitation Toph hammered her elbow into the great iron door and dented it, making my eyes widen. She was fearless, you had to admire that about her. Once she had busted through the door we all entered unhindered and continued on our way with Toph leading.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka sighed happily and I chuckled.

"Yeah, Toph is funnier than you are Sokka. I was beginning to grow crazy listening to your meat jokes."

"Hey! I am hilarious!" He argued back however when he saw me laughing under my breath he rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny. You know, I think I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humour or liked to make fun of me all the time." Giving a shrug the four of us continued forwards however ahead I could hear someone whistling so we all took defensive stances as we broke into a run, rushing forwards before we emerged from a tunnel that joined two separate ones together and we quickly turned on him, eyes narrowed in warning as he squealed and pressed himself into the wall in surrender. He looked at us each in turn and when his eyes turned to me I closed my fist threateningly, making him shiver and quickly begin to talk.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it." We paused a moment, waiting to see if he would crack further however when Toph didn't inform us that he was lying, Aang suddenly grinned at him.

"Thanks!" Then we were all racing away, Aang and I taking the lead as we bent the air to give us some extra speed, ascending the stairs, Sokka calling out that we only had thirty seconds left until the total eclipse. The day of Black Sun, now the real battle was about to begin. As we approached a gigantic door with huge fire emblems, we all came skidding to a halt. Aang stared up at the emblem, one that seemed to swallow our entire vision however he calmly turned and looked dead ahead.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"We're right here with you Aang." I promised him softly, giving him a confident smile before I held my staff in a defensive stance, ready for anything that we might find on the other side of that door. Together Aang and I span our staffs up and forwards, blasting the door off its hinges with a boom of sound that made everything tremble as they fell forwards and the both of us flew inside, mirroring one another's movements exactly as we stood in the large hall where torches flickered warmly, casting large shadows upon the walls.

"So, you are alive after all." My blood ran cold and I grit my teeth, brow furrowing as I saw Azula lounging upon the throne as if she had already claimed it from her father. The others were speechless however I berated myself for not seeing this coming. Of course the Fire Lord would not dare challenge Aang without his firebending. He was a coward. "I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

"Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?"

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings." Azula feigned hurt with a flick of her sharp nails through her hair and I instinctively moved forwards to block her way to Aang, feeling overpowering rage overcome me as I remembered how she had almost been the one who took my brother away from me forever.

"If you had feelings, Azula, then you wouldn't be such a monster. Powerless or not, I will blast you into a thousand pieces right now unless you cooperate." I warned her darkly as I directed my staff at her. "So tell us where to find your father."

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph added as she too stepped to my side, the four of us now standing shoulder to shoulder against her yet even when she was outnumbered, Azula betrayed no sign of fear or even an inkling of concern. Why do I get the feeling that she has us exactly where she wants us and that this is all going exactly as she planned it? That girl is going to get what's coming to her and I do not mind whipping up a tornado and ripping her apart limb from limb, pacifist or no. I guess I'm not exactly the best Air Nomad if I'm too happy to inflict pain and suffering on others.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." With a smirk Azula cleared her throat then began to speak. "I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Arching an eyebrow I looked across to Toph, hoping that she had picked up on something however her face was blank.

"Okay you're good, I admit it." Still undeterred Toph bent the earth to snap around Azula and lock her in place so that she couldn't escape. We were running out of time. If we don't hurry the sun will return and then we'll be fighting against the Fire Lord and every other firebender in the palace. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway." Azula's face darkened into a sickening smirk before all at once the rock around her shattered, freeing her from Toph's tomb which caused all of us to feel our stomach's plummet as she dusted herself off.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." Azula announced as two men dropped down from above and stood between us and the princess, wearing robes of green and broad rimmed hats. "Dai Li agents." No wonder she was so calm, Azula knew she would have no firebending so she brought earthbenders in to serve as her bodyguards. That wretch! Ugh! I can't wait to smack that sick smirk off her face!


	36. Chapter 36

A huge block of earth erupted from the ground and came tunnelling straight for me however before I could even spring out of the way Toph stamped a foot and punched forwards, breaking the rock apart before sending it back. "Great catch there Toph, thank you." I said to her gratefully before I spiralled over her head and dashed forwards, yelling as I sent a blast of air at Azula however she dodged, too light on her feet and too fast to catch with these agents constantly slowing us down with their own attacks. "Sokka look out!" Yelling in warning I twisted as fast as I could and planted my feet against a huge pillar, bending my knees before all at once I flew down to Sokka and grabbed him by the middle to pull us both out of the way of one of the Dai Li agents and the huge rockslide he'd created to try and crush Sokka.

"Okay, now I feel totally out of my depth." He complained as we slid to a halt on the floor.

"Chin up Sokka, just stay light on your feet." I suggested as I put him down and quickly returned to the fight, keeping the agents away from Aang so that he could go after Azula although she was making it increasingly difficult for him. Suddenly the earth rose up around my feet and anchored me down, making me cry out as I momentarily lost my balance but then I had to quickly send a blast of air at the agent in front of me to fight against the rock that was sliding my way. We fought against one another, the air slowing it gradually but neither of us relented, gritting our teeth.

"Thyra no!" I blinked when I heard Toph cry out my name and it was only then I noticed the other Dai Li agent as he sliced through the pillar before pushing it down directly in my path, making my eyes widen. With quick movements Toph created a tomb around me to shield me, releasing my feet so I curled up into a ball and the air began to spiral, circling around and around into a ball before all at once it exploded outwards with a rush of energy. The air blasted away the rocks and one of the agents, giving Toph and I the window we needed to take them down together. I blasted them both again and trapped them against the wall to give us time to pass back through the wall, one of them knocked completely unconscious however the other came chasing after us once he was able. "Ready?" Nodding my head to Toph, I crouched down behind the wall.

The moment the agent passed through I yelled, circling the air around him before slamming him into the ground and knocked him through the door, hitting him like a ball and listened to his alarmed cry as he flew. "Haha! That was hilarious!" Toph grinned and I winked to her before we hurried forwards again, chasing after Aang and Sokka who had made after Azula however, just as Toph and I caught up Sokka flung out his arms to stop us.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, Thyra, stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!" I shot Azula a deathly glare.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." She protested unenthusiastically, earning a frustrated growl from Sokka as Toph pointed to her accusingly and my hand instinctively went to her shoulder ready to shield her.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius, and since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!" Before Toph could carry through with her threat I tightened my grip on her shoulder and pulled her back, knowing that Azula was just trying to bait us and she was too dangerous to approach, even without firebending at her disposal. I heard Toph growl under her breath so I smiled down at her and although she couldn't see it, she seemed to sense it as I felt her relax under my hand.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?"

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." To prove his point Sokka turned and began to walk away, the other two joining him however I stepped backwards and retreated whilst still facing her, not daring to take my eyes off her for a single moment.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore!" We kept on walking, however when Azula spoke next, it touched a very personal nerve with Sokka that even I hadn't expected.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time." I sensed him freeze in place and the air around him turned cold at Azula's baiting. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you." That was a low blow and before I could stop him, Sokka had leaped past me with tears in his eyes, crying out in rage and anger as he rushed the princess. As her hand flickered I saw the glint of a blade, making my heart leap to my throat in fear as instantly I punched forwards, blasting her with air to slam her body against the wall at the same moment Toph lifted a rock from the ground and powered it forwards, knocking the blade from Azula's hand and trapping her wrist to the wall just as Sokka reached her.

"Where…is…Suki?!" I have never heard such a tone from Sokka before and it hit me how much he must feel for Suki. If Azula had her then it meant that she must have all the Kyoshi warriors locked up somewhere, but how? Last I heard, they were in Ba Sing Se helping the refugees, Sokka had told me all about them crossing the Serpent's Pass together. "Where's Suki?! Answer me!" The rest of us rushed forwards and Aang grasped his sleeve.

"Sokka, she won't talk."

"Where are you keeping her?!" Azula just smirked, only serving to make Sokka angrier however before he could ask again, a loud explosion and the trembling ground disturbed us and with horror, I realised we were out of time.

"Oh, sounds like the firebending is back on." With reflexes faster than humanly possible I grabbed Sokka and ripped him away from Azula as she kicked up her foot with blue flames producing an arc, missing Sokka narrowly as I drew him back to safety with a blast of wind from my lungs which pushed us both away from Azula who got a face full of it, making me smirk in satisfaction. Snarling at me darkly she shot another fireball at us however Toph stepped in front and created a large rock wall to shield us. When the wall dropped Azula had already released herself, flipping overhead before then turning to face us. "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now." I was steadily growing to detest her dark sarcasm to new extremes. As she ran away, Sokka crushed his head into his hand.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time."

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out." Toph comforted him as I rubbed his back, trying to console him about Suki and assured him that she was tougher than pretty much everyone and she would be perfectly fine wherever she was.

"Maybe it's not too late to solve this. The eclipse may be over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway and try to end this." Aang suggested however both Sokka and I spoke simultaneously, though I was more forceful.

"No. That's a _bad_ idea."

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me."

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends." Toph reasoned as I nodded my head.

"Right now we're outnumbered by an entire army of firebenders who will now be heading down to our forces to try and wipe them out. We need to get back out there and get everyone to safety." I said as I walked forwards and began to lead the way back to the outside. "I know it's frustrating Aang, but we have to be patient. The time will come when you'll be ready to face Fire Lord Ozai and when you do…" Turning back my head I gave Aang a calm smile, fixing my gaze on him. "He'll be the one who'll be afraid to face you. Come on." So with everyone underwing we raced back to Appa and flew to our forces however as we landed, airships rose up into the skies and began to fly directly towards us.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she plotted out every move." Sokka called out to his sister and father as he jumped down from Appa with Toph. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." My head turned towards the airships, gut filling with a fiery determination.

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang announced as he and I both opened up our gliders. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down."

"I'm with you Aang." Both of us leaped into the air and spiralled over one another, using the air currents to glide towards the airships which were huge in size and rather intimidating to look at. First there were the smaller war balloons. Banking upwards I rolled over onto my back to gain altitude before then closing the glider and slashed across with all my strength, sending a slice directly down at the fist balloon however I overestimated the power and it sliced through the next three balloons also, tearing the fabric and sending them down to the ground in a fast descent. Nonplussed that I too was falling from the sky I opened my glider once more and flew forwards, helping Aang and Katara to slow down the airships however the massive ones were unstoppable. There was nothing Aang or I could do except keep the fireballs from hitting out forces.

"Aang!" Katara cried out in fear and both of us turned our heads, seeing Appa having to quickly bank and roll to avoid being struck however the sudden movement had cost Katara her seat and she plummeted. My brother shouted her name in horror however I was already diving, glider closed to gain speed as Katara's body rotated. "Thyra!"

"Hold out your hand!" I ordered and she reached for me, allowing me to close the last distance and catch hold of her arm and pull her into me where she held onto me as tightly as she could as I opened my glider and pushed down with my feet, creating a cyclone of air to slow our fall then push us back upwards like shooting stars. Appa growled apologetically as I deposited Katara back onto his neck, her face relieved before she quickly smiled at me. "Thank me later, focus on the fireballs!" Quickly I smashed back a fireball and it returned to the airship it had been shot from, smashing the hull and the flames burned brilliantly. We held off the attacks as much as we could however there was too much to handle by ourselves and Appa was struggling to remain unscathed, being such a big target the firebenders aimed directly for him.

"We can't keep them all back, there's just too many of them!" Katara yelled over the wind as she, Aang and I fell into formation.

"Let's join the others." Nodding my head in agreement we all took a dive, heading to the ground where Sokka was leading everyone back to the subs. They had made it to the slopes however the moment we landed Sokka yelled for everyone to take cover, the bay doors of the airships opening wide and releasing a wave of bombs upon us, however Toph had already created a thick roof over our heads. My arms wrapped around both her and Aang, tucking them close to me to protect their heads whilst Toph kept the roof from collapsing around us. The entire ground trembled and I could feel the shooting vibrations all the way up my spine. When the thundering finally stopped, we all emerged to see the ships continuing on without turning back.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?"

"They're headed for the beach." Aang said before his eyes widened. "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" Gripping his hair in frustration and worry, Sokka stared as the second raid began on our submarines down on the beach.

"We're not." Hakoda said unhelpfully and I pinched the bridge of my nose. This really wasn't our day at all.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!"

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on _another_ day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." Looking across to Hakoda, I saw Katara's eyes widen in disbelief at the suggestion before she furiously shook her head.

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind."

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hope. As I looked around, I realised that it must have been a long time since any of these people had had any real hope and now it was all they had left. All they had to survive. Hope was the only thing that was keeping them going and Aang was that hope. "The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle." Hakoda continued before then embracing his children. I must admit, I felt a stab of jealousy. I cannot even remember the embrace of my parents. If I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it, all I could think of was the warm and squishy hugs of Mushi-I mean, Iroh.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by." Tyro said confidently, placing his hands upon his belt. These men were all so strong and resolute. There's no way we can fail them, they had already sacrificed so much in order to try and bring peace and now they were sacrificing even more. As tearful and heartfelt goodbyes were shared I looked around, feeling a little out of place before I shook my head. It's time to go. As Toph bent a rock to lift herself and Teo up onto Appa's back I glided up as well, putting my staff down and reached out to take Teo from his father so that he was secure.

"Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you." His father held onto him for a moment longer, hesitating to place him in my arms before he then looked me in the eye pleadingly, tears spilling down his face so I smiled warmly.

"It's alright, I shall take good care of Teo until you come back." I promised, reaching out a little further for Teo who was then placed into my care. I drew him into the saddle and placed him down with the bedrolls to make sure he was comfortable. Next I reached out a hand to grasp Haru's helping him up as we nodded to one another before he turned back and looked to his father, missing him already. Saddest of all to watch were Katara, Sokka and Hakoda. He embraced his children as if he feared he would never see them again, filling his embrace with love and fatherly strength that all children lean towards instinctively.

Turning my head I went over to my brother and placed my arms around him, hiding the fact that he was crying from everyone else until he had wiped his eyes and calmed himself down. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." He vowed, bowing to everyone in the deepest respect as I climbed back into the saddle and held Teo in a comforting embrace as he was crying freely, as was The Duke. Somehow I ended up with them both crying on me, their tears seeping through my clothes so to calm them, I began to sing my mother's lullaby.

As we flew away it seemed to do the trick, sending the younger ones to sleep whilst everyone else sat with forlorn expressions. Today had been a bad day, however, I hope for a better tomorrow. A tomorrow where we could all smile again and strive forwards to achieve our goal. Although, even though it was a bad day, at least it was a beautiful sunset.


	37. Chapter 37

It was hot and dry, the air making my mouth feel like a barren desert. We all walked with our heads bowed though I was pushing Teo's wheelchair for him so that he could rest and I also had The Duke on my shoulders, catching a lift as I'd grown tired of all the complaining of aching legs and feet. Inwardly I was a little excited, we were going to the Western Air Temple after all, my second favourite temple due to its stunning architecture and vast library which I intended to raid and study the moment I got there.

"This is humiliating." Katara announced loudly, rubbing her brow as the heat continued to blaze down on us all.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Her brother asked unhelpfully, making Katara shoot him a filthy look.

"Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang said in a rather cheerful tone as he scratched Appa's face lovingly. The others began to talk about the troops we'd left behind, everyone thinking about their family and missing them dearly. Rubbing my face I did not pay attention to the conversation until I heard Toph exclaim that we were there. Instantly I was on full alert, smile blossoming on my face.

"Really? Wow I can't believe it! It's been so long since I've been here and this time, I can actually fly!" I breathed as I looked to my staff which Teo was holding for me. "You fancy taking a tour through the skies Teo? I can tell you all about the temple if you like."

"Sure!"

"Uh…guys?" Katara spoke, waving a hand to catch my attention as she frowned. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself a little, I can't see a temple anywhere. Does Toph need to get her feet checked?" She asked and I laughed lightly at her confusion, realising that these guys don't know why this temple was so special.

"Toph isn't wrong, Katara, you just can't see the temple." I explained to her before I pointed at the ground. "It's underneath us, hanging off the side of the cliff." Everyone's jaws dropped as I smiled proudly over to Aang who nodded his head and got everyone back onto Appa who carried us down whilst I flew by his side, gliding down to the temple which was built as if it were upside down, a marvellous structure of ingenuity that had lasted for hundreds of years. When I landed I spun around with open arms, revelling in the sense of coming home.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Katara breathed as everyone stared in awe. This temple used to be the jewel of pride for my people, a place where Air Nomads from all four corners of the world would come to learn and find enlightenment. Back in the day, there would be airbenders soaring through the skies and children everywhere, studying under their masters or playing happily whilst the elders meditated in peace.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo wondered as I helped him get down off of Appa then placed him back in his wheelchair. "Are there any secret rooms Thyra? Will you give me that tour please?"

"Sure thing Teo and yes, there are plenty of secret rooms but unfortunately I don't think there is anything interesting inside. You see, this temple was dedicated to the study of…"

"Thyra? Would you come over here a minute? We need to talk about some things." Katara called me over whilst keeping a grip on Aang's shoulder to keep him from escaping. Pausing a moment I looked down to Teo to ask if it was okay and he assured me it was fine and that we could have a tour later so I ruffled his hair and left him with Haru and The Duke, walking over to the others who were all gathering. "We need to decide what we're going to do now and since you're the Avatar, Aang, maybe you should be a part of this." My brother looked less than happy about this, putting his staff down and sitting down upon a rock with a pouting expression.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?"

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka reasoned and to be honest, it wasn't a bad idea. Once Aang learns all four elements and masters the Avatar state, he'll be a fully recognised Avatar, the youngest one ever. He was only twelve, after all.

"Oh, yeah, that's great. No problem, I'll just do that." Aang responded sarcastically so I punched him On the shoulder.

"Say that again with your usual optimism and enthusiasm and zero of the attitude, if you don't mind." I scolded him firmly and he flinched a little guiltily before mumbling an apology. What is wrong with him today? Only moments ago he was excited as I was but now it was like someone had just thrown away all his sticky dumplings.

"Aang, no one said it's going to be easy." Katara reasoned a little more gently whilst I continued to stand with my arms folded across my chest.

"Well, it's not even going to be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Aang responded in a similar tone to before and my eyes instantly narrowed at him. He may be the Avatar but I can still give him a butt kicking as his big sister.

"We could look for Jeong-Jeong?"

"Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong-Jeong again." Sighing in defeat Aang stood up and grabbed his glider. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He suggested then ran off before any of us could argue with him. The only time my brother actively ran away from something was when he was genuinely scared of something or felt too pressured. Could the pressure be getting to him again? I hope this doesn't mean he's going to be having nightmares again.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending." Sokka tried to think and then suddenly it hit me.

"What about Iroh?" I suggested and all eyes turned on me. "He's one of the best, if not _the _best firebender alive today, and he's definitely not on his brother's side. If we find him I know he'd be willing to teach Aang how to firebend. I trust him, I know he'd help us." Everyone suddenly smiled and leaped on me, throwing their arms about me in a tight hug which squeezed the life from my lungs.

"You're a genius Thyra! Wait, didn't you say Iroh got captured by Zuko and Azula back in Ba Sing Se?" Sokka questioned and I smacked a hand to my face. Of course, that meant Iroh would be locked up in the most secure prisons in the Fire Nation, wherever that is. "If he's in prison then he could be anywhere. Plus, it would be near impossible to get him out. Is it worth a shot?"

"It can't hurt to do some information gathering." Toph rationalised before folding her arms and grinning. "I like the guy, so if he's stuck in prison then you can count me in to bust him out." We tried to think of other safer alternatives but nothing came to mind. Our options were to hunt down Jeong-Jeong or to spring Iroh from prison. I'm not liking our chances too much. Sokka, Toph and Katara went after Aang to try and get him to talk again whilst I began to set up camp, gathering firewood to make a fire so that we could start making food. We didn't have much so we'd have to make a trip out to find more.

Whilst I walked I took my time to admire the familiar surroundings. It was strange, it had aged a hundred years but I remember it in its prime like it were only last month I had come to visit. Monk Gyatso had brought both Aang and I here to meditate and to learn more about air currents and glider techniques, well, more for Aang but he ensured to provide me with access to the entire library so that I could spend as much time as I wanted learning. I wanted to drop everything and explore but I knew everyone else would be hungry, so once I had a sizeable amount of firewood I carried it back to where everyone else was gathered, except for a few moments I did not register the tension in their faces until I passed the pillar that had obscured my view and revealed Zuko to be turning away. I froze.

Shock struck my blood and turned it to ice, making every muscle stiffen until it hurt. He almost walked away without noticing me, however one of the sticks dropped from my bundle and hit the ground, the loud clattering sound making everyone look towards me. Golden eyes turned and fixed themselves upon mine, making my heart jolt fiercely before all at once, my body, blood and mind roared like a dragon. Flinging the firewood aside I bellowed, thrusting out my hands and the air exploded around us, gale force winds bursting into existence which knocked Zuko flying backwards and the others had to quickly hide behind a rock wall to keep from being struck.

"You traitor!" My voice flared with my untold rage and pain, fists clenched as I towered before Zuko as he lay flat on his back, flinching in pain from where he'd been winded. "You coward! LIAR!" My hand rose upwards, preparing to strike him with a powerful slash of air that would have cut straight through him however two whips of water suddenly caught my arms and ripped them back, making my wrathful gaze turn to Katara and Aang who held me secure as Toph then earth bent a tomb around my lower half and pinned me in place. "AGH! LET ME GO!" Tears fell down my cheeks as I struggled and writhed, trying to free my arms however my brother and Katara kept hold of me, freezing the ice so that there was no way I could move.

"Run! Get out of here before she gets free!" Aang shouted to Zuko who stared at me from the ground, horrified at my sudden outburst, witnessing a side of me no one had ever seen before. Sokka had his arms around my waist, helping to keep me pinned as everyone else joined in as my struggling cracked the ice and the wind continued to rage, chipping away at the rocks before larger cracks began to emerge. He's not getting away from me, I'm going to make him pay for making me feel the way I do! It's what he deserves. "Go!" Taking my brother's order, Zuko fled from the temple as everyone held me down, my howls of rage echoing all around us until finally they diminished into sobs, shoulders wracking as I lost the strength to even stand.

Toph dropped the rocks and Katara caught me as I collapsed, Aang embracing me tightly as Sokka continued to help keep my body upright. "Thyra…what…what was that?" Katara asked me, still in shock as I continued to cry all the tears that I had kept pent up. The grief for my people, missing the figures of parents I did not remember, the agony of nearly losing Aang and the torture of not being able to fall out of love with the person who chose a path of destruction instead of redemption, leaving me behind. I let it all out, no longer keeping it in. "Were you carrying all this pain with you the whole time? Why didn't you tell us?" As I dropped into a crouch her hand began to stroke through my hair, everyone placing a hand on my back as each tear shed counted for one more regret or moment of pain in my life. I had many tears to shed.

By the time they were all spent I was exhausted, curled up on my side whereby Sokka had to carry me into the building we were using to sleep in, concerned and silently horrified expressions glancing between one another. I was placed down on a comfortable bedroll, Momo coming and curling up with me to keep me company as Aang then sat vigil over my sleeping body, not leaving my side the entire night as dark thoughts swirled around in my head, dragging me deeper into a state of despair until I felt like I would never see anything beautiful in the world ever again.


	38. Chapter 38

It was Momo licking me that woke me up in the morning. The air was much cooler down here however I was warm thanks to the blanket I was huddled under. "Momo?" My little lemur friend chirped then licked my cheek again with concern before he then flapped his ears. "I'm sorry, I scared you yesterday didn't I?" I smiled to him softly and reached out, stroking back his ears.

"You scared us all." Blinking I looked around to see Aang and everyone else sitting there, including Haru, Teo and The Duke. That's right, I _had _scared everyone. I'd completely lost control over myself and everything that I had been holding in ever since I was young had just ripped itself free.

"Yeah, you nearly blew the entire temple off the mountain!" Sokka exclaimed before his sister hit him to tell him to shut up. Hanging my head in shame I sat up and crossed my legs, naturally adopting the position as I struggled to find something to say to them. "I mean…it wasn't that bad." Sokka corrected himself at Katara's glare before she sighed then came to sit by my side, placing her hand on mine.

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No." I answered instinctively though I knew she didn't buy it. "It's nothing. I just need some time." Pressing my eyes shut for a moment I got myself under control before I lifted my head. "Why was he here? Was he trying to capture Aang again?" Everyone glanced to one another with puzzled and distrusting expressions, making my eyebrow shoot upwards as Momo scattered all over me before settling on my lap after I'd caught him and placed him there, tickling his chin so that he'd purr and go to sleep.

"Actually, he wanted to join us." My grip tightened on Momo and he screeched.

"What?!" I looked to Aang for conformation and he nodded his head.

"Zuko said that he had changed and that he wanted to help us. He even offered to teach me firebending." My brother supplied and I lifted my hands to my head, gripping it tightly in shock and disbelief. This can't be happening. "We told him that we didn't trust him and that he couldn't join us, and that's when you came back and sort of lost it." Helpful, Aang, really helpful. That makes me feel so much better.

"Of course we don't trust him!" Katara burst and I jumped slightly at her sudden outburst. "He's just trying to get us to drop our guard, he'll betray us again, I know he will!" It was unlike Katara to feel so uncompassionate towards someone but I was glad that she held my sentiment. I held so much anger and rage inside of me that I could hardly contain it and it sounded like she did to. "And besides, he'll just upset Thyra so there's no way he's ever getting near us again." With that seemingly being the end of the conversation, I excused myself to go and wash up with the intent to have some privacy.

At the fountain I splashed my face and rubbed the cooling water against my skin, the cold waking my mind up properly. Sitting down I began to wash my hands and arms, slipping off my one shouldered toga so that I could wash properly. "Thyra?" I had heard Aang's footsteps approaching, his soft footfalls ingrained in my mind but I had not looked up to greet him. "About yesterday, are you sure there's nothing that you want to talk about? I could feel your anger and pain and it definitely isn't nothing. As your brother it felt awful to see you like that, I don't want you to be suffering in silence anymore." He announced to me and I chuckled quietly before I looked up at him.

"Aang, you understand what it's like to be in love, don't you?" I asked him and instantly he blushed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully as the red of his cheeks only deepened.

"What? What do you mean? I mean sure I do I guess but that doesn't mean…"

"I know how you feel about Katara, Aang, you think you could hide that kind of thing from your big sister? Please, give me some credit." I teased him before inviting him to sit down next to me, which he did. "Being in love isn't easy, I know that you understand this just as much as I do. But the thing is, sometimes it's even harder than that, sometimes it's impossible."

"How do you mean? How can love feel impossible?"

"Well, when you've been hurt by the person whom you gave your heart to, it's sometimes impossible to forgive them." Reaching out I put my arms around my brother and pulled him close. "The only thing I could love more than anybody else in the world is you, Aang. When Zuko turned against you and joined Azula, I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. You nearly died because he was weak and I shall never forgive him for that. That's why it hurts so much. I hate him, but I love him too. I can't forget how he was with me when I didn't have my memories, and even now I'm struggling to convince myself that he's not that same guy who danced with me underneath the fireworks at Ba Sing Se." Pulling back I lifted a hand and wiped away a stray tear, warm and wet against my hand before I then placed it into the water where the fountain cleaned away the evidence. "When I feel something, I feel it more fiercely than anyone else ever could, that's why I'm always so careful with my emotions."

"I know. You are the most empathetic person that I know." Aang told me and I smiled at his compliment as he then lifted his head proudly. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, Thyra, and I won't let him hurt me either, so maybe you have to forgive him in order to move on. Gyatso would say the same, he'd say that in order to release the anger within you have to find its equal balance." Gyatso would have said something exactly like that, since when did my little brother become so wise and knowledgeable?

"You're the best, little brother." Smiling I hugged him again before I let go, pinching his cheek playfully. "I'll figure it out, don't worry. I'll find my balance and then everything will go back to normal." I promised him before continuing to wash. Aang left me in peace and I mulled over his words, scrubbing at some dirt on my toga to clean it however I was interrupted when I heard loud voices. Toph had come crawling back to the temple and I saw Katara healing her feet, making me blink as she was then carried over by Aang and Sokka as I slipped my toga back on. "Toph? What happened to your feet?"

"Zuko burned them." Katara answered immediately and my jaw dropped, leaping to my feet to rush to her side.

"It was an accident! I startled him and he just reacted out of instinct." Toph insisted but I wasn't interested in that right now. I lifted one of her feet out of the water to inspect it closely, seeing it was red raw and beginning to blister. "Ow!"

"Sokka, Aang, I have bandages in my bag, can one of you get them from me?" Aang went to go get them as I put Toph's foot back in the fountain. "I'll wrap up your feet with some ointment to help soothe the burns and cushion them for you. Don't worry, we'll fix this." Rubbing her head affectionately Toph nodded her head as Aang quickly returned. I bound up Toph's feet after she'd numbed them in the water, allowing me to tend to them. Just as I was finishing the last one, the hairs on the back of my neck began to tingle. I felt like we were being watched.

Suddenly the air swelled with heat and I cried out, leaping into the fountain and thrusting out my hands to create a huge sphere around us all as something crashed into the rocks and exploded, sending them in all directions however my air sphere kept them at bay before I dropped it. "What happened?! What was that?!" Eyes scanning the horizon I then saw that creepy guy who could firebend with his mind. Oh crap.

"Oh no! It's Combustion Man!" Sokka freaked, his fingers still gripping onto the back of my toga whilst hiding behind me.

"Everyone move, get Toph and let's get out of here!" I ordered, flinging out a hand however just as Sokka and Aang picked up Toph, a familiar voice echoed through the canyon, my heart jolting into a fast paced drumming rhythm which I could feel pounding heavily in my head.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore." That idiot, what is he thinking? He really thinks he can take on that guy alone? He's going to get himself blown off the mountainside. Not that I care. Why should I care? Unless he can drag that weirdo down with him then he's not good for anything except for using up precious air. "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!" After Zuko was shoved out of the way I saw another attack coming, the air rippling outward in preparation which gave me all the warning I needed.

"Down!" I sprung around and body tackled everyone to the ground, once more airbending a sphere around us to protect us from the blast and the resulting falling rocks also. This time I wasn't going to just take the hit, this guy needs to be dealt with. Wrapping up the air from the sphere I redirected it back at Combustion Man, forcing him to jump to the side to avoid getting blasted by a fierce wind that shattered the rocks behind him.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko continued to tried, coming at Combustion Man again with a fireball however it missed after he was grabbed by the shirt. "All right, I'll pay you double to stop!" Taking this moment of opportunity I airbent my glider to my hand, racing around the fountain to draw fire. It worked a little too well. The next shot missed my by a bare few feet, the heat exploding outwards with the flames and I had to dive behind a pillar to avoid being hurt. The others had taken their chance to get to better cover, all of us hiding as Combustion Man shot again.

"Aang! Cyclone, now!" I yelled before the both of us jumped out and began to airbend, sweeping the air around us before pushing the small but powerful cyclone directly at Combustion Man, forcing him to jump however he had already released another shot so I kicked outwards towards my brother, pushing him out of the way as I summersaulted backwards also. Looking around as I landed, my eyes landed on Combustion Man firing a shot at Zuko, making my stomach drop to the floor. "Zuko!" Without even thinking about it I sliced at the air, spinning around with a slice of my foot to create an arc which slammed against Combustion Man and pushed him off balance, his heavy frame helping to keep him grounded however his shot still made impact against Zuko's fire wall and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

I ran forwards, glider in hand and ready to fly however my path was cut off by another blast, Combustion Man aiming for me once more. "Thyra hang on!" Aang called out to me then attacked our opponent with another cyclone, this time making it bigger and forced him to jump, soaring through the air as I ran to everyone else and gathered up Toph into my arms to run with her, pulling Sokka with me as Aang and Katara tried to stall Combustion Man. For the moment, Sokka and Toph were the most vulnerable, especially Toph since she couldn't see so I drew them further away from the line of fire.

"We're going to be okay Toph, just hang on." I said as I put her down and she instantly clung to Sokka's arm as I looked up and quickly pulled both Katara and Aang around the corner as they ran towards us. I held out my arm, blocking everyone behind me with a grim expression whilst also fearing for Zuko. He can't have been knocked off that ledge, he must have found a way to escape. No, don't care. Don't think about him, Thyra, he doesn't matter. With us out of his sight, Combustion Man began to fire at random, making the entire place tremble.

"He's going to blast us off the mountain at this rate!" Toph yelped as she clung onto Sokka even tighter. Katara moved closer and tried to peer out so I pulled back, letting her take a look however almost immediately another explosion hit the ground nearby.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up and I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." She said to everyone else as she quickly pulled back. If I was fast I could possibly fly out and try get above him, but he'd see me coming and I wouldn't have much of a chance to land a hit, his bending was too powerful for air alone.

"I know how to get an angle on him." Sokka suddenly announced then stepped up, gently pushing me backwards as he reached back and drew his boomerang from the sheath he carried it in, waiting and measuring carefully before he looked at it. "Alright buddy, don't fail me now." He prayed before taking a final breath and throwing it. We all listened as his whistled through the air, gradually growing quieter before it then grew louder once more and the blasts stopped. "Yeah, boomerang!" Cheering triumphantly as he caught his tool again, I turned to look up at the ledge where Combustion Man was beginning to stand up again. At least he landed a hit. "Aw, boomerang!"

"Move!" Shouting quickly I thrust out my hands and pushed everyone back behind the pillar before diving behind it myself, Combustion Man aiming directly for us with another attack. Any moment he would have blasted his way through and then we'll be in serious trouble. Suddenly the explosion came, however it didn't come at us. In fact the pagoda that Combustion Man had been standing on was blasted off the mountainside and as the rubble and debris cleared, his metal arm crashed down at my feet. "Okay, now that's just creepy." Shuddering I pushed it away with my foot however Sokka suddenly snatched up, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Aha this is so awesome! I knew boomerang wouldn't fail me!" He cheered as he lifted up his trophy whilst the rest of us caught our breath back. Suddenly I remembered Zuko and the others so I quickly raced out and looked the ledge and saw him climbing back up. I can't explain the relief I felt before it then returned to bitterness, so with a turn on my heel I hurried towards the others who peaked out from behind the safety of the doors they were hiding behind, asking if everyone was okay and fussed over Teo who was covered in dust, though he didn't seem to mind and definitely didn't mind me making a fuss.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Zuko." I looked around upon hearing my brother say his name but quickly looked away again, face going rigid and pale as my emotions writhed in my chest once more.

"Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka protested in an attempt to keep the conversation light. Zuko walked towards us calmly and without that usual air of arrogance that he used to carry, making me stop and observe him quietly as I leaned against one of the pillars out of his sight as he had his back to me.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard, but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth." He began in a soft and humble tone that I had never heard from him before. "I thought I had lost my honour and that somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honour. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He made a gesture that I couldn't quite see towards my brother and I could see his face soften slightly. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." Zuko continued, bowing to Toph as he did so. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally." After a few moments I watched my brother step forwards, resolve evident in his features.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara and after that, I never wanted to firebend again." Aang recounted and I thought back to that day and how devastated he had been. No wonder he was touchy about the subject of learning firebending, he must still feel guilty about that. "But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." Almost immediately Zuko bowed again, his head hung low and my face hardened. I'm not buying this humble display. I just…I just can't.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast." Aang stopped him, making Zuko's head rise again. "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" For a moment Toph said nothing, thinking it carefully over in her head before she smirked and pounded a fist against her palm.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." That's just like Toph, tough as a rock. Next Aang turned to Sokka, asking him his opinion also. It seemed a little harder for Sokka, however he too came to his own conclusion after deliberating over it for a few moments.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." For a moment Zuko relaxed, however when Aang then turned to Katara I saw his shoulders and back tense once more as he awaited her decision. Katara was just as distrusting of him as I was and I was curious to know what she thought. Both Toph and Sokka were okay with having Zuko join us and their reasons were fair, however I was still conflicted. Aang needed a teacher, but Zuko had burned us all too many in the times. Was it really alright to just forget these kind of wounds?

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." She decided and Zuko immediately exhaled with relief.

"I won't let you down, I promise." He vowed but when Aang held up his hand, Zuko stopped.

"Wait, there's one more opinion I need to hear, and if she says that you have to go then that's final." Aang said, brow furrowing firmly before he pointed towards me. Zuko turned however I looked away, refusing to look him in the eye. A light breeze cooled my cheeks as I leaned back against the pillar calmly, completely different to how I responded to him yesterday. If I just pushed all the feelings aside and pretended they didn't exist then soon enough I won't feel them at all. "Thyra? What is your vote?" Aang pressed, forcing me to make a decision. As much as I wanted to say no, Aang needed a teacher and this was the safest option. Relatively.

Pushing myself up I began to walk away, wanting to get away for a while however before I left I stopped, taking my time to form the words so that I spoke clearly. Turning my head minutely, my voice carried on the breeze, though it was cold and biting, full of malice and mistrust, something that no one missed as my decision finalised everything.

"He can stay."


	39. Chapter 39

I found peace in the library, collecting old scrolls and studying, learning new techniques and styles which I committed to memory before I began to practice them in the training arena. Hundreds of wooden poles stood upon the ground several metres up, barely broad enough for one foot to stand on however I practiced without fear, confident in my balance and trusting in myself not to fall. These new forms were amazing and there was even something new I had found that could prove to be very useful, a form of airbending healing that very few people could master so I studied and trained hard to bring myself up to speed.

Aang had years of practice under his belt, I only had less than a few months. If I was going to be any real help in this war, I need to step up my game. Teo, Haru and The Duke watched me train, seemingly quite awe filled by the elegant and graceful movements that I embodied before powerful results followed. "You're doing great Thyra!" Teo yelled to me so I smiled and waved to him, standing like a crane-hawk on one of the poles with my arms outstretched. The air was my element, mine to bend and no one shall take it from me. I felt such freedom whenever I airbended, it was so liberating and I wished I had unlocked it years ago, Gyatso would have cried with pride.

"You ready for these rocks yet?" Haru called out to me so I regulated my breathing before answered.

"Sure am! Hit me with your best shot Haru!" I smiled before taking my stance, ready and waiting. Haru lifted up large chunks of earth with his bending and sent them flying towards me. First my aim was to dodge, so every time I moved he sent it back after me and I would continue to evade, using my sensations to know when to dodge and feel the flow of the air around the rock to know where it was coming from. Oh, I was doing this all blindfolded, just so you know. With a deep drop down below me I couldn't afford to put a single foot wrong, however as I did a double summersault I then sliced down with my foot and split the rock in two, landing safely on one of the poles.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Do it again! Do it again!" Laughing I continued to train, Haru helping me by giving it everything he got whilst The Duke and Teo cheered for me. After a while I was sweating and my muscles were trembling but I felt good about how much I'd improved, so I decided to call it quits before I got hit on the head with a rock by accident. I returned with Haru and the others, breathless but smiling as I picked up a change of clothes then went to go bathe. Aang and Katara had fixed up the baths, meaning we got a constant flow of hot water into the baths which was exactly what I needed after all that work.

In fact, the water was so warm and I was so peaceful that I ended up falling asleep against the side, head resting on my arms peacefully. It was only when someone yelled loudly in alarm did I wake up, yawning contentedly with a stretch. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Instantly I froze, eyes shooting to where Zuko stood with his hand over his eyes and the other held out towards me. I panicked.

"Get out!" With a burst of air I sent it flying towards Zuko who was forcibly removed from the baths, cheeks flaming with embarrassment as I hurriedly leaped out of the water with my arms crossed over my chest and grabbed my towel, flinging it around me so that I was covered. "Pervert!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Zuko yelled back from outside as I turned my back to him and dried myself off with airbending so that I could get dressed and cover myself. "Listen, I know that you probably hate me but I'm trying to set things right." He continued as I dressed, not leaving like I wanted him to. "I want to make it up to you, just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." Flinging my toga back over my shoulder I grabbed my staff and walked out, never looking him in the eye as I passed.

"Jump off a cliff." I suggested before flying away, leaving him standing by himself and I did not look back. This was stupid, I could barely stand him being in my presence let alone trying to talk to me. Every time he tried I either walked away, ignored him or blasted him with some airbending. Usually the latter. He just wouldn't take a hint and kept on coming back. I returned to the others and helped Katara with dinner having recently gone to collect more food though I'd have to make another trip soon and the others were beginning to fantasize about meat and how much they missed it. There's a market town half a day away. Maybe I should head there and stock up on supplies with Appa.

"Listen everybody." At his sudden announcement I jumped slightly, spilling some of the water that I was pouring into a cup but I quickly recovered before anyone noticed. "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Toph instantly protested and held up her hands innocently, helping me to relax a little as I sat down and crossed my legs, listening to what Zuko had to say.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." For a few moments there was silence until Katara suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, hugging her stomach tightly as Zuko twitched in irritation.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?"

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason." Weaker? I haven't heard of that happening before unless the bender was sick but Zuko looks like a picture of health to me. Unfortunately. He was even less pale than he used to be, tanned from being under the sun and his hair had grown out considerably since I'd last seen him in the Earth Kingdom capital.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

"Ouch." Toph winced at Katara's biting remark however Zuko began to pace, ignoring the jibe as he tried to think carefully.

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." In some ways, both answers were correct. Since Zuko didn't have the same drive as he did before to capture my brother, he had nothing left in the tank.

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry? Easy enough." In the true Sokka fashion, he began to poke Zuko repeatedly with the butt of his sword, laughing and giggling with entertainment until Zuko snapped and his shout made Sokka leap back whilst simultaneously smacking himself on the head with his sword.

"Okay, cut it out! Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're going to need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source." Toph informed him, much to everyone's surprise as she continued to eat whilst she spoke. "I recommend the original source."

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Not a bad idea. I'll even give him a lift.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is. The original benders of earth were badgermoles." Toph explained before giving a distant smile. "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them." I pictured a little Toph in a cave and it made me feel a little sad as I realised just how lonely she must have been all through her childhood. "They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison." Aang interjected whilst tossing a grin to Appa. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy." Appa growled in response, making me chuckle under my breath.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." What? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen a dragon ever since Aang and I woke up from the ice. What had happened to them? How could they be extinct? I remember the first time I had seen a dragon as I little girl and how powerful it had seemed. Beautiful, agile and completely awe inspiring.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" Zuko snapped back at my brother and I frowned further. In the last hundred years they'd gone extinct? Impossible. "But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Walking towards the fountain my brother followed him, both standing side by side. It was still a little weird to see them like that, considering all the times Zuko tried to capture him.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." The Sun Warriors were something I'd read about in one of the temple libraries. There wasn't much about their culture, but I knew that they had been one of the first people to learn how to bend fire, learning from the dragons themselves.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Too bad the past can't be rewritten otherwise we'd all be much happier right now.

"So, what? You think that you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka questioned in a cynical and disbelieving tone, however I actually agreed with Zuko. It's not a bad idea to try and learn something from what the Sun Warriors left behind.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." To be honest, I'm still all for going to find Jeong-Jeong or Iroh. Aang and Zuko agreed that they would leave first thing in the morning, however Katara was reluctant and rather insistent that they didn't go alone, but my brother said that he'd be fine.

"This is crazy! Thyra, back me up on this!" Katara turned to me so I exhaled, rubbing my face wearily as I put down my food and stood up.

"Aang needs to learn firebending and if this is the fastest way, then we don't have much choice. If you want to go alone then there's nothing I can say to stop you, Aang, but I want you to be careful." I said to him sternly as I walked over and placed an arm around his shoulders. "But don't be upset if you don't find any answers, we can always think of something else."

"What if Zuko is just sick?" Haru suggested. "Whenever I came down with something, my bending was always weaker then."

"He's not ill." I answered coldly, shooting Zuko a look. "He has simply forgotten his basics because he's a poor student and has no discipline. Firebending is the element of power and energy, however it is not an element that relies on muscle like earthbending, to use it, it relies on extreme self-control and careful instruction." Listing off all I knew about firebending I flicked out a hand dismissively as I walked away from everyone so that I didn't have to be in _his _presence any longer. "At this rate, even I could teach Aang more about firebending than he could."

"Well then, maybe you should!" Zuko yelled after me angrily but I ignored him, walking away so that I could have some peace of mind. "Don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you!" Shaking my head I extended my glider and flew off into the stars, surfing with my back to the earth so that I could find a moment alone to keep my emotions from boiling over.


	40. Chapter 40

Several trips occurred over the few weeks that we camped at the temple, including one to a Fire Nation prison courtesy of Sokka, who brought back Suki, his father and some random guy called Chit-Sang. I was glad to see Suki again, walking forwards with a smile. "Long time no see, I'm glad that you're alright." I said to her, making to bow politely however she just laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Come on, friends don't greet each other like that!" She teased me and I relaxed, chuckling as she began to help Sokka explain all about what had happened at the Boiling Rock, however when Sokka started to talk about Zuko's girlfriend showing up, I felt my stomach plummet and before I knew it I was walking away stiffly, going over to where I had dropped my broom and picked it up again so that I could continue sweeping through the temple, wanting to try and make it look a little more like I remembered. So I guess it didn't take long for Zuko to get over me and start dating someone else, let alone that dreary girl who was always trying to stab us with sharp objects.

Seriously! It was like this guy purposefully did everything he could to make me hate him more and more. Shaking my head I stomped away to another part of the temple, pretending that the thought of Zuko with another woman didn't hurt me deeply inside. We had a few days of blissful peace together, something that probably made us all drop our guard because early in the morning, when everyone else was asleep, I awoke to the sound of an explosion.

Immediately I was kneeling upright and bending the air to push back the rocks that had collapsed from the blast, keeping Appa from being crushed as Momo shrieked and dove into the folds of my toga to hide. "Everyone up!" I bellowed, leaping over my head and gathered Teo up into my arms as he looked around fearfully. "Don't worry, I got you." I assured him calmly as The Duke wheeled his chair forwards and I placed him in it. Once he was safely undercover with Haru, Chit-Sang and Hakoda, I raced forwards to see what was happening.

I should have guessed it would have been Azula, we should have moved on days ago to minimize our chances of being caught. Damn it. I ran forwards and joined Aang, helping him to deflect the bombs whilst Haru and Toph formed a tunnel behind us. "Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph pointed so Aang leaped back to get Appa whilst I held off the onslaught, backing away slowly as I retreated, however when I heard my brother shout, Zuko ran past me.

"What are you doing?"

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Yeah no kidding, you idiot.

"Zuko, no!" Hitting back the last fireball I turned and grabbed onto Appa's reins as well, trying to help Aang pull him into the tunnel but our furry friend refused to go.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Sokka yelled as he and Katara came to help, all of us pulling on the reins but he wasn't budging one bit.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels!" Aang yelled over the noise as Toph continued to try and hold the tunnel and keep the temple from collapsing around us.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara reasoned and as if to prove her point, another fireball came crashing down however I blasted back the flames to keep them from swarming us, running past Appa to keep on parrying the attacks with hit after hit.

"We need to split up." I heard Sokka announce before he turned back to the other group. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!" Hearing the tearfulness in her tone I glanced back, seeing Hakoda embrace her securely before I had to quickly look back and deflect a collapsing pillar, shooting the chunks back out into the open and airbent them back at the ship to hammer them back, giving us some time as they needed to recover from the unexpected hit. Those rocks were heavy, my arms were starting to ache from the sheer willpower I needed to lift them.

"It'll be okay, it's not forever." Hakoda embraced his children one last time before Aang called for me to come back so I leaped in the air, landing in the saddle as the others turned to the tunnel. I looked back to see Teo waving to me, looking scared and his hand was trembling so I smiled to him and straightened, bowing in farewell and it seemed to comfort him as he nodded his head and allowed Haru to wheel him away.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." Toph announced as she pointed a wall before earthbending herself up onto Appa.

"I'll give us some cover. You ready Aang?" I questioned and when he nodded his head I began to twirl my staff and pulled the air into a thick cloud, swirling it around us to create a thick cloak that kept us from view before it then spread, seeping throughout the entire temple and into the skies. With Toph bending the earth away and formed a shield over Appa's head, we flew out into the open and instantly I swirled the cloud cover forwards, sending it directly over the airships so that their view was obscured and we flew into the skies, looking back to see Azula and Zuko still fighting.

Random shots of fire exploded from the ships and Aang quickly pulled Appa out of the way and circled him back around, flying under the belly of the ship where Zuko fought his sister, the both of them blasting the other off and they fell. The wind howled as I carefully stood up on Appa's back, circling my hands to create a long cyclone which then wrapped around Zuko's foot and I dragged him towards us, allowing Sokka to grab him by his arm and pull him safely onto the saddle however he quickly turned to look at his sister.

"She's not going to make it." There was fear as well as disbelief in his voice, however Azula managed to straighten herself out and propelled herself onto the cliff with a fire blast, catching grip and stopping her descent. All of our hearts plummeted forlornly. "Of course she did." Turning away we flew away from the temple in the opposite direction to the others, keeping all attention fixed on us as I created us more cover in the clouds though they grew dark and stormy with rain. Thankfully it held off and when we landed for the night, the skies were clear once more.

"Wow. Camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang said cheerfully as we all finished setting up camp and sat around the fire. Momo chattered on top of my head having finally emerged from within my toga as I had bribed him out with food.

"If you really want to feel like old times, I could chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko offered and I couldn't help but smile a little. Okay, that was a fairly funny. Never knew Zuko had a sense of humour, being so serious and uptight all the time. Sokka stood and raised his cup, making us all look to him as he made a toast.

"To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he would be our hero." Everyone except Katara and I raised our cups, answering together in agreement so I turned my head pointedly and lay back on the ground to gaze at the stars, listing them off in my head to pass the time.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko said warmly however his words struck a nerve with Katara who put down her drink and walked away.

"Yeah, no kidding." Everyone watched her leave, the atmosphere plummeting quickly as Sokka frowned.

"What's up with her?"

"I wish I knew." With a sigh Zuko got up and followed her, probably to try and smooth things over but I doubted he'd get anywhere. Once he was gone I sat up and began to clear everything away as everyone else announced they were tired and were going to bed. I collected up the dishes and washed them, leaving them piled up with the rest of our belongings before I went over to where Toph lay in her earth tent and placed a blanket over her.

"Goodnight tough-stuff." I said affectionately and I caught her smile as she pulled the blanket closer. "You sure I can't get you something to lay on?"

"There's nothing more comfy than a good pile of dirt." She assured me, making me chuckle as I ruffled her hair then leaned in, kissing her cheek and tucking her in. I know she didn't like displays of affection, however I think she didn't mind it so much when it was me, especially when no one else was watching. After what happened at the air temple, I wasn't happy simply going to sleep so I watched over everyone as they slept, sitting on a large rock and keeping a careful eye on my surroundings. The air was turning colder and I could feel it, but it didn't bother me.

My head drooped at some point, tiredness overcoming me however when I felt something being placed around my shoulders my head shot up again, wide awake and the hands quickly disappeared. "I just thought you might be cold." Zuko's voice quickly explained and I blinked, rubbing my eyes and looked to see he'd brought me a blanket. Instantly I hardened myself against him, turning away.

"Airbenders don't feel the cold." I responded and flung the blanket back at him without even looking, not wanting his charity.

"Right." He responded dejectedly. "Sorry." It was true, I could use my chi in my body to keep me warm, a little like how firebenders could use their own inner fire to heat themselves. When Zuko turned away my face fell, feeling a little guilty even though I didn't want to.

"Thank you, all the same." I heard him stop and look back but I did not turn around, continuing to sit in my meditation pose as I watched over everyone, wanting to make sure that Azula hadn't followed us. Saying nothing more Zuko continued to walk away and from then on, I was left in peace. It remained awkward between us, however I could see his relationship with everyone else beginning to gradually change. After Zuko helped Katara hunt down the man who killed her mother, she finally accepted him into the group, leaving me the only one who still did not trust him completely. After all, this could just be an elaborate ploy to get us to drop our guard. Even so, he was beginning to earn everyone's trust and I think they even came to like him. He wasn't completely a bad guy, after all, just an incredibly stupid one. After I returned from a trip to town with Suki, Aang smiling waved to me.

"Hey Thyra! Maybe you should go on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko too!" He suggested jokingly as he and Sokka told everyone again about their journeys with the prince however I simply lifted my nose and walked forwards without breaking pace.

"I'll pass." Instantly the mood was dampened but I didn't care. I wanted nothing to do with him. At most, I'll give him food but that was all the interaction we had these days. He gave me the space I needed, not trying to talk to me anymore and that was totally fine with me. Once we'd finished saddling up Appa and had the supplies on board, we flew off to find somewhere safe to hide from the Fire Nation until Sozin's Comet arrived.


	41. Chapter 41

The beach. We were hiding from the Fire Lord, his army and that crazy princess Azula…at the beach? I frowned as everyone else cheered and jumped into the waves, happily spending their time in the sun as I simply shook my head and announced I was going into town for the market. "Oh! Can you pick up some stuff for me? I really want some fire flakes!" Sokka waved and soon I had a long list of the things everyone wanted. Great, just how I wanted to spend my day on Ember Island. All the same I could hardly say no, so I took what money we had and went into the market.

Katara needed a new comb, hair lotion, soap and several other things, Toph wanted some snacks and something to pick out her feet, Suki needed a change of clothes and Aang could do with something to hide his arrow mark on his forehead. Sokka just wanted food. Figures. Exhaling I began to gather the essentials, walking around with a traditional Fire Nation hairstyle and the clothes I had 'borrowed' all that time ago.

Soon I was carrying almost too much for me to handle alone, my bags overflowing and our money almost gone. I'll have to think of a way to earn some more, maybe there's a job going somewhere? We'll need to find more money if we're going to eat. On my way back to the royal villa, I stopped at the notice board to see if there was work going spare but nothing jumped out at me. I'll think of something. So long as Toph didn't start scamming her way into money again then everything would be fine. That was a disaster last time, I really don't want to end up on the notice board as a wanted poster.

Walking back the bags started to become heavy so I took a few breaks, letting my arms rest for a while before continuing on. Strength really wasn't my thing, I have to wonder at people like Azula who seemed to possess such superior physical strength. The things I'd seen her do, it wasn't normal. That's what made her so scary. Taking another break I sat down on a rock which was warm under the sun took some time to admire the clear blue sky and the peaceful breeze that whispered softly in my ears.

By the time I got back my arms were aching and I was tired, however everyone looked so happy with their stuff from the market so I smiled, pulling out a hat which I stuffed onto Aang's head. "There you go, make sure you wear that in public so that nobody recognises you." My brother beamed at his new hat, wriggling it on his head whilst Sokka was already chowing down on his food. "Sokka! For goodness sake you're not an animal, chew before you swallow! Aang stop flying around the place before you break something. Toph! Don't earthbend seats when there's a perfectly good seat right next to you!" Groaning as everyone got a little out of control I pulled everyone back into order, making sure they behaved and kept a low profile, however when Sokka started to choke on his meat I slapped him hard on the back to dislodge it. "I warned you."

"Thanks Thyra." He coughed, pounding his chest before continuing to eat. Rolling my eyes I noticed Zuko sitting on his own facing the ocean with a rather pensive expression. This place seemed to bring back a lot of memories for him and I could sense the dark emotions so with a sigh I pulled out a small box wrapped up smartly with a selection of sweets that I liked, however I also knew that Zuko liked them as he'd picked them up several times in Ba Sing Se. They were flavoursome and sweet but not too sickly, making them the perfect snack for a sweet tooth. Whilst everyone else was distracted I suspended the box over my hand before I then sent it over to Zuko, dropping it into his lap before I then walked away so that he did not see it was me and I did not have to see his surprised expression as he turned to watch me leave.

He looked so miserable all the time and it was irritating me, I wasn't doing him any favours at all. Stalking away I went up to my room to meditate, wanting some peace and quiet to myself. When the others decided to go and see a play that had been written all about us, I decided to stay behind and do some cleaning instead. I never cared much for theatre and the dust here was beginning to affect my breathing. This place really hadn't been used in years, there were even places where the roof was falling apart so I started to fix that up as well.

I worked late into the evening, however when everyone got back they didn't look any happier. In fact they looked worse. "What's the matter? Was the play that bad?" I asked and suddenly they were all complaining about their characters and the actors who played them. Katara fumed about how she had been represented as a whiny and hopeless person who always cried and Aang told me he'd been played by a girl. Only Toph and Sokka seemed happy with their characters, though Sokka had proudly informed me that he had improved the material. "Sounds pretty horrendous. I'm sorry you guys didn't have fun." I said to them all before smiling. "But I made a huge cream tart if anyone's interested?"

"Me!" Everyone's hands shot up and I laughed before beginning to dish out slices to everyone, even Zuko who took the plate from me and bowed his head.

"Thank you Saki." Both of us froze, for once our eyes jumping to stare at one another and I dropped the slicer with a clatter before I coughed and looked away, Zuko blushing deeply. "Sorry. Old habits."

"Sure." Shaking my head I looked away, desperately trying to move the conversation on as everyone was looking at us weirdly. "So what was I like? Was my character just as bad?"

"Actually, your character didn't say anything at all." Suki said to me, frowning as she folded her arms. "You were silent the entire play and you didn't really do anything, she just kind of stood there and looked miserable." I balked before bursting into a fit of laughter, taking everyone by surprise.

"I guess I was pretty miserable back then. Oh well, never mind. Who wants seconds?" Plates were thrust towards me and I giggled before giving everyone a second helping, cheering everyone up and soon enough the play was forgotten. A good thing too, I had never seen my brother looking so dejected so I asked him about it again after everyone else was gone and he told me all about Katara and his feelings for her, how he had kissed her before and he was worried that she only saw him as a friend. "I see. Well it's understandable that she's confused, after all with the pressure of everything else that's been happening I doubt she's really had much time to consider her feelings."

"But I'm in exactly the same situation and I know exactly how I feel!" Aang argued as he and I sat on the roof together, whispering as to keep from being overheard. "I think I messed up badly, Thyra, even though Katara told me she was confused I went and kissed her again anyway. I'm such an idiot."

"An idiot in love isn't an unforgiveable one." I told him warmly. "Don't worry, she'll get past it. After all I know that she does care about you greatly, and even though she may not yet know what it is she feels towards you, you can be sure that she'll always be in your life. I think you just need to be patient, Aang. These things take time." Aang nodded his head and relaxed a little, inhaling deeply before letting his concerns go, releasing them onto the wind.

"I never asked, but do you approve of me and Katara?" He questioned and I drew back in surprise. Approve? Why would he need to ask me something like that? "I know you're protective of me because I'm your little brother, but I want to know your opinion because I know that you'll tell me the truth." Frowning slightly I then laughed, smiling widely as I reached forwards and dragged him into my arms so that his back was pressed against me and I tucked my chin over his shoulder.

"Oh Aang, of course I approve. Katara is strong, compassionate and loving, I can't think of anyone better that I would like to see you fall in love with. So long as she makes you happy, I don't care." Reaching up I knuckled his head, chuckling as he protested loudly. "Though if any girl messes with my little brother or breaks his heart, then they'll have to deal with me." Eventually Aang laughed, feeling better for talking with me so we sat together with my arms around him, looking up into the stars in silence for a long while. I knew there was something else on his mind, I could sense it. "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"Yes, actually there is. Zuko asked me something today." Aang admitted so I straightened up to listen carefully. "He asked me what I planned to do with his father if I defeat him. It got me thinking and I realise I don't know. What am I supposed to do? Does everyone expect me to kill him?" To be honest, everyone else would expect exactly that. Not wanting to overwhelm him with lengthy anecdotes and teachings from our people he already knew, I hugged Aang closer to me and enshrouded him with my love.

"We'll figure it out Aang, you and me. I won't let anything hurt you."


	42. Chapter 42

Huge explosions rattled the house and I shrieked, dropping the hammer and it fell on my foot which only made me howl louder before I hurriedly dropped everything I was holding to try and fix a window to rush outside, seeing that Zuko was chasing after Aang again. Oh no, I knew it! Furiously I yelled, slashing the air at the same time Aang did, sending Zuko flying off the roof and hit a tree, dropping to the ground as I leaped over the balcony and dropped down as everyone else arrived.

"What's wrong with you?! You could have hurt Aang." Katara demanded, hands on her hips as I stood in front of them all, posed and ready to strike again as Zuko dragged himself up off the ground and turned to face the rest of us.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?!" He demanded to know and I stopped, blinking in surprise. He wasn't trying to capture Aang? Then what the heck was all that about?! It was dangerous and reckless and he could have hurt someone, namely my brother! "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's Comet..." Aang began as he started to explain. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko spluttered in disbelief as I stood upright, relaxing my stance but still ready to move, just in case.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph added, making Aang lower his head a little more in guilt so I placed a strong hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"So...you all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's going to lose. No offence Aang." In response I punched Sokka on the arm, giving him a glare as he yelped. He seriously needs to learn to think before he opens that mouth of his, seriously! How did he think that contribution was going to make things better?

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara explained, however when Zuko's next words hit me, I felt my entire body seemingly drop to my toes in fear.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." He revealed and Aang suddenly gripped my sleeve, holding onto me instinctively with worry in his eyes. "The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My Father had finally accepted me back, but what I learned they were planning in that war meeting forced me to open my eyes and realise why I couldn't stay there any longer. When the comet comes, my father intends to burn all of the Earth Kingdom to the ground in order to silence any further rebellions and claim complete control over everyone." My jaw dropped and Aang wavered slightly so I caught him, helping him stand upright as Zuko shook his head. "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there." Turning around, Zuko looked me dead in the eye. "I had forgotten who I was."

Beside me Katara dropped to her knees and gripped onto my toga, holding onto me as Toph also came towards me, placing her hand onto my arm so I drew her in as well, all of us bowing our heads at the colossal weight that had seemingly slammed against our shoulders.

"I can't believe this." Katara whispered, tightening her grip on me.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil."

"What am I going to do?" Aang despaired however before I could speak, Zuko stepped forwards.

"I know you're scared and I know that you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the  
Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." Helpful, Zuko, real helpful. Shaking his head Aang grit his teeth and pointed furiously at Zuko, tone accusing.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!"

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." My brother dropped to his knees and I looked down to him, trying to think of something fast that could give him hope. With a deep breath I reached down and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him back onto his feet before turning him around to face me, my hand going to his chin to make sure he looked me in the eye.

"Comet or not, you're not facing this alone Aang. I promised you that we would figure this out together and that's exactly what we're going to do. I'll fight that jackass myself if you don't want to, I won't let him send a single flame past me and I'll fight with everything I have in order to keep you safe." I told him fiercely as the wind began to moan, swirling around as I then drew back and clenched a hand into a fist. "Fire Lord? Pft, he's just a man like everyone else in the world and every man bleeds the same, no matter how powerful they are. I'll split open his skull and use his head to play air ball." Aang's eyes widened at me before he relaxed a little.

"Extreme, but I get your point." He assured me so I exhaled and the wind died down once more, settling as I stretched my arm around Toph and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Personally I like Thyra's plan for taking off his head. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph agreed and the two of us bumped fists as Sokka suddenly cheered enthusiastically.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" In turn he pointed to us all, Aang and I first, then to Katara, then Toph and finally Zuko. "Air, water, earth, fire!" He then grabbed two different leaves and pressed one into a startled Suki's hands before pointing his upwards. "Fan and sword!" I couldn't help it, I laughed. Sokka had a talent for making every situation funny, at least he brightened the mood.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang smiled before stretching out his arms and we all hugged one another, my arm lifting Toph off the ground so that she wasn't so small with Suki taking the other side, all of us grinning at one another and agreeing until Katara called Zuko over.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Next to me Aang stepped aside and Zuko rolled his eyes before awkwardly entered the space, placing his arm over Aang's shoulder however he hesitated next to me, glancing my way so with an irate sigh I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in, purposefully making it as painful for him as possible just to get some satisfaction. Suddenly Appa growled and joined the hug, pushing us all to the ground where I spat out some sand before laughing with everyone else, springing to my feet and jumping onto Appa's head to hug him also.

Zuko proceeded to teach Aang a new firebending move, one that would redirect lightning and I flinched at the thought of my brother having to face lightning again. However, if this move will save his life then I'm all for it. After he had mastered the technique, Sokka had us all training with a battle plan to take down the Fire Lord, scratching his plan into the dirt as he spoke.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect." He instructed as we listened carefully. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire, then Thyra will take the opposite flank and break his grounding so that Katara and Zuko can charge in with some liquid hot offence and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow." With a slice at the image of the melon, I saw Aang flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"What about me?" Toph asked, lifting her hand up in question.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka explained and instantly Toph grinned.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." After a pause, Toph's grin darkened.

"Sweet." We're in so much trouble. I think Toph is going to enjoy this just a little too much. Shaking my head I went over to my position with my staff in hand, waiting for Sokka to give the signal. He and Suki ran first, avoiding the flaming rocks that Toph flung at them however one almost crushed Sokka who wasn't as flexible and agile as Suki, which meant his eyebrows got pretty singed.

"Watch it, Toph!"

"I am not Toph, I am Melon Lord! Mwahahahaha!" Toph laughed maniacally and I chuckled under my breath before making my move. I hit hard and fast, avoiding the rocks before striking the air towards the melon scarecrow, making it wriggle as Zuko and Katara then hit with their offence, destroying the rocks and breaking through.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka ordered with his sword held in the air and Aang immediately propelled himself from the rock he had been perched on, staff held ready in strike position however when he landed before the scarecrow, he froze in place and failed to strike. Was everything alright? Flying forwards I came to his side and placed my hand questioningly on his shoulder as he hung his head, everyone frowning behind us.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko yelled however my brother shook his head.

"I can't." Giving him a smile I reached forwards and took his staff from him.

"That's okay Aang." I assured him however Sokka was already storming over.

"No it's not okay! What's wrong with you?" He demanded to know and pointed at Aang accusingly which only made me angry, the expression on my face darkening sharply. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Gritting his teeth Sokka looked away before all at once he drew his sword and sliced through the melon, making both Aang and I jump in shock as the melon fell off the scarecrow and turned to mush on the floor.

"There. That's how it's done." Before any more could be said, I turned and blocked Aang from everyone else, standing behind him so that he was obscured from view.

"Alright, that's _enough _everyone. Training is over so let's just go back." Sokka made to argue that we'd only just started however I gave him a terrifying glare that made him squeak and fall back, nodding his head in agreement so I herded Aang away, the two of us walking side by side and leaving the others behind. "I know how you feel Aang. It doesn't feel right to take someone's life no matter how bad they are."

"I know, but the others don't understand." With a sigh Aang reached out and placed his hand over mine as I carried our staffs for us. "I'm glad you're here with me, Thyra. You're the only one alive who knows exactly how I feel right now." Smiling to him gently I nodded my head and said nothing more, leading him back to the villa where he could sit quietly for a while. For some time none of us really spoke to one another, simply sitting feeling disheartened until Katara came down from the attic with a painting of whom she thought to be Zuko but actually turned out to be his father.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki said in surprise as she leaned closer to look at the painting and, curious, I also went over to take a look. I was surprised, Ozai looked so normal and happy, a little chubby too. It made me think of Aang when he was the same age.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko retorted darkly, turning away from the painting.

"But he is still a human being." Aang suddenly spoke, arms locked around his knees as he troubled over what he was going to do.

"You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. There's just got to be another way." He reasoned, turning around and trying to think. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use glue-bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." He suggested and I smiled to myself. Trust my brother to come up with an idea like that.

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Zuko proclaimed with false enthusiasm to which my hopeful little brother answered with real enthusiasm so I kicked Zuko in the back to punish him for being mean.

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No!" As he yelled Zuko rubbed his back and shot me a glare which I answered with equal venom.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." Aang fussed, gripping his head as if he were in pain.

"Sure, you can." Sokka reasoned nonchalantly. "You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." And for Sokka being an idiot, _again_, I punched him in the back of the head as my brother released all the frustration and worry all at once.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…"

"Shut up, Katara." I suddenly spoke and everyone stared at me with open mouths at my dark tone, arms folded as I stood upright and glowered at them all. "All of you, just shut up. None of you understand. How could you? Our nation has been dead to you for a hundred years so none of you can _possibly _imagine how difficult it is for an Air Nomad to even comprehend taking a life." I knew my brother, I knew his gentle soul and his kind heart. There was just no way he'd be able to do this.

"We're just trying to help." Katara answered with annoyance however Aang sliced his hand downwards and let his temper rage.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Furiously he stormed away, however when Katara got up to follow him I leaped to my feet.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" She yelled after him however I dropped down in front of her and with an expert push of my hands, sent her sliding back over the sand. Her jaw dropped as I stood up and flicked out my arm, barring her way so that my brother could cool his head in peace. Disturbances will not help him, he needs to think things through. "Get out of my way Thyra, just because you're his big sister doesn't mean you know what's best for him!" She yelled at me however I simply arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, it does. Leave him be and let him figure this out on his own. Seeing as none of you are any use, leave it alone." Katara growled, thinking about forcing her way through me however I held my ground and glowered, not relenting a single bit until finally she crumbled and looked away. Katara stormed off and the others looked at us both with worry before Sokka chased after his sister.

"That wasn't nice of you, Thyra. You should apologise." Suki said and I considered it a moment before simply walking away. I was too uptight to apologise to anyone and actually mean it, so I took a leaf out of my brother's book and found somewhere quiet to meditate and calm down. Sitting at the edge of a cliff I listened to the waves crashing down below until finally, I sighed. I was way out of line, I'll admit that, but they really didn't understand. To us Air Nomads, we were taught that all life is sacred, how can anyone expect us to so readily throw away our beliefs and do the unimaginable? If Aang is forced to kill the Fire Lord then it'll destroy him. He won't ever be the same again and I can't bear the thought of Aang not smiling ever again.

"Ugh! Why aren't you here when I need you Monk Gyatso?!" I thundered to the sky before striking the ground hard enough to make my hand flare with pain and I winced, gripping it tightly. If only I could talk to him, maybe he'd know what to do. We need to find a way of restraining the Fire Lord without killing him. He needs to be stopped, but the moment he regains consciousness he'd just continue fighting and he'd probably melt his way out of any prison we could try to put him into. Damn it. Think Thyra, think!

"Um…Thyra? Can we talk?" I blinked and looked around to Katara before nodding my head, standing up and walking over to her as she gripped her arm. "Listen, I don't want you to think that we're taking this situation lightly, but we're just being realistic." Lifting a hand Katara fell silent as I towered over her.

"I know that this is how you all feel, however I refuse to give up just yet." Giving her a smile I bowed my head. "I am sorry I was rude and that I yelled, but you were all making Aang feel worse and I wanted you all to stop. Forgive me, I should have been more tactful." In answer Katara smiled before hugging me, arms going around my neck and I returned the embrace as we made up. I loved Aang, but I also loved everyone else, they were just as much my family as Monk Gyatso had been, I should learn to lean on them from time to time.

"Come on, we've still got time before the comet. We should sleep for tonight and think more tomorrow." She said and I agreed that it was a good idea so we went back together, smiling and chattering as if nothing had ever happened in the first place.


	43. Chapter 43

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka announced as I tossed him up the last bundle. Since the comet was tomorrow, we were going to make our move today and stop the Fire Lord from burning down the Earth Kingdom, however, we were missing someone. Was my brother still sleeping?

"Where's Aang?" Toph questioned so I pointed up to the room he had shut himself inside last night.

"He'll be up there." The others went to go get him as I stayed with Appa, rubbing his head as he ate through his hay happily, however when I heard someone shouting I whirled around.

"Thyra! Aang's not here!" Katara yelled before lifting up his staff and showed it to me. "He's not anywhere in the house and he's left his staff behind. Do you know where he could have gone?" I suggested the beach and quickly grabbed my glider before hurrying down to the sand and waves, following a set of footprints that matched the size of my brother, everyone else catching up to me as I stood at the shore, frowning as the prints disappeared into the water. The tide had moved in and washed some of them away, however they definitely led into the ocean.

"So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Sokka questioned and I prayed that that wasn't the answer.

"Maybe he was captured."

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle and there's only one set of footprints." Sokka reasoned and I felt my stomach twist in a fearful knot. "And he didn't run away, he left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sleuthy one?" Toph's sarcasm didn't lift my spirits as it usually did, my eyes fixated on the horizon as the salty breeze lifted my dark hair, trying my best not to fear the worst.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko reasoned and Sokka instantly slumped.

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara took charge and I exhaled deeply. Hopefully he's fine and still on the island, but why would these tracks lead us here? Did something pull him towards the ocean? A spirit? It was possible, spirits did still exist in this world, after all. Maybe one came to answer his questions, but that didn't explain why he was completely _gone_.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph suddenly announced and I blinked, looking to where she latched onto his arm and made him blush deeply. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." Turning my head back towards the ocean I opened up my glider with a snap, the wind flaring around me.

"I'll take the ocean." Not waiting to hear everyone tell me that it was stupid and dangerous, I leaped up into the skies and soared forwards, bending a cloud around me so that I was partially covered and then soared over the ocean whilst carefully scanning the waves to search for Aang. I refused to give up, sometimes even diving down under the water's surface to see if I could sense any spiritual energy but I found nothing. Nothing at all. I searched all day before I forced myself to return, exhausted and struggling to even create a puff of air.

Everyone was waiting on the steps when I got back, exhausted and the moment my glider folded back into a staff I collapsed to my knees, covered in salt and my head ached from lack of drinking water. "Please, tell me you found him." I begged as I pushed myself up onto my feet as Suki and Katara hurried forwards and held me by my arms, helping me to stand upright as Katara then gave me water to drink.

"No, there's no sign of him anywhere and Momo isn't here either." Toph answered as I nodded my thanks to Katara before grabbing Sokka's foot and dragged him out of Appa's mouth.

"Focus Sokka, this is serious!" Feeling overwhelmed with worry I began to pace back and forth, ignoring my exhaustion. "We have to find Aang, is there any way we can track him? He can't have just disappeared without leaving a trace."

"Actually, there is a way." I blinked at Zuko before I narrowed my eyes to him, still feeling bitter.

"Of course, you _would _be the expert in hunting my brother, wouldn't you?" Zuko pressed his lips together as we glared at one another until finally, he looked away.

"I know what to do. Everyone climb on." He instructed before heading over to Appa however before he could make to take the reins I sprung into the air and sat up front, lifting the reins and flicked my hand to send an air blast at Zuko which made him slide to the side.

"You navigate, I'll fly." Once everyone was on I called for Appa to fly, taking off and Zuko begrudgingly told me where to go. We head back to the Earth Kingdom, flying well into the night as fast as Appa could go without wearing himself out.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka reasoned however Zuko continued us on our path.

"Just trust me." He said however I just snipped back in response.

"Not likely." All the same I followed his directions, heading to a rather degraded inn where people came flying out of windows and the entire place smelled of booze. Looking utterly impressed, I lifted Toph off her feet. "Don't look with your feet Toph. This place is nasty, you might step in something." Instantly she grinned, laughing happily as she cracked her knuckles.

"Then it's my kind of place. Let's go!" Rolling my eyes I put her back down and walked inside after the others.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara questioned as a drunk stumbled into her but I pulled her aside and with a firm push of my palm sent him stumbling the other way, turning my nose up in distaste.

"June." The name sounded familiar and sure enough when I looked over to one of the tables, a lady with pale skin and long hair jogged my memory, remembering that fight we had with her and the shirshu that she used to track people.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka noted as Suki frowned.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless."

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on and hunts people with."

"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him." Zuko reasoned and I felt myself relax a little. This meant we would definitely find him. Looks like Zuko was good at tracking the Avatar, no wonder he found us so many times. As we walked over June finished pummelling a guy for interrupting her quiet drink, making Toph grin.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." Shaking my head with a sigh I placed my hand protectively on her back and walked forwards, following everyone else as we stood before June who instantly clocked Zuko.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" She questioned as Zuko folded his arms and glared down at her.

"He's my Uncle and he's not here." June smirked before glancing to Katara, noticing her necklace and possibly remembered it from before.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." As they both immediately protested that they were not together, June sniggered and waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. So what you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko immediately told her however she leaned back in her seat, looking bored.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." Growing impatient I tore Zuko backwards and slammed my fist forwards, punching into the wall next to her head as I leaned towards her.

"Then I hope you like the world crispy and barbequed because that's what's going to happen unless you help us. Now, get off your chair and find my brother before I throw you into a hurricane!" As I spoke I had snatched away her drink and crushed the cup in my hand, dropping the pieces onto the floor as June stared at me before smiling.

"Well, since you put it that way, sure I'll help. Nyla's out back, let's go find your bald friend." Rolling my eyes I drew back and let her lead the way to where her shirshu and Appa were growling at one another aggressively until Appa licked the other creature's face and just like that, they were friends. It was a shame human relationships weren't that easy. "Nyla..." June cajoled before throwing a rare slab of steak to her pet who caught it and gulped it down. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly?" She fussed, hugging the creature however when Nyla's tongue shot outwards June expertly dodged. "Whoa! Careful there. Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" She questioned so I immediately tossed her his staff, letting her catch it.

With a smirk she held it out to Nyla who sniffed it to find the scent before then beginning to circle around, carefully sniffing as she circled however after a few minutes she came back to June and lay down, covering her nose with her paws. Okay, this doesn't look good. "Well, what does that mean?"

"It means your friend's gone." June announced and my heart plummeted suddenly.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him."

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." As in, Aang wasn't alive or he just wasn't on the planet anymore? I'd rather the latter, please be the latter.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka demanded to know as I felt myself waver and I gripped onto a tree for support, beads of sweat rolling down my face as my throat went dry. "Do you mean he's...you know, dead?"

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead." June answered and instantly I felt a little better. This had to mean Aang was still alive. I have to believe in that, if he was gone and gone for good then I don't know what I'll do. He's all I have left, I can't let him go. "It's a real head scratcher."

Helpful, real helpful." Toph stated sarcastically as she punched me in the arm to convey her affection and I exhaled, feeling a little better.

"Wait, I have another idea." Zuko announced so we all looked towards him. "There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." With that he went over to Appa and climbed into the saddle, rooting around in his bags before he then returned holding something in his hand. When we were all suddenly hit with a strong, odorous scent, everyone drew back in disgust as Zuko held his uncle's shoe.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka flapped a hand in front of his nose which he was pinching tightly in disgust.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph said as Zuko held the shoe in front of Nyla's nose and allowed her to sniff, waiting until suddenly she lifted her head and directed her nose north east.

"Let's do this." June smirked playfully before snapping on the reins and her shirshu powered forwards, making everyone else hurriedly jump onto Appa to follow her as I took the reins, quickly guiding Appa to follow after June as her shirshu led the way. The shirshu ran pretty fast however once Appa was in the air he was able to gain ground, not losing sight of June as we travelled through the night and everyone else got some sleep whilst I continued to guide Appa.

We flew for hours and when the moon emerged from behind the clouds I flinched from the light, my eyes slowly adjusting as I rubbed my face and rose from my relaxed position to make sure that we were still following Nyla. Sure enough we were, however I frowned when I saw the crumbled wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Flicking the reins I guided Appa down as June and Nyla came to a halt, the shirshu sniffing around still and everyone jumped down to the ground as June turned to us all.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." She gave a mock salute before disappearing, racing off with her shirshu whilst we all remained behind staring up at the great walls which looked so imposing yet dilapidated.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko suggested and we all agreed, wearily making our camp however I simply crashed against Appa and curled up against him, falling asleep with his warmth next to me. I'm not sure how long we slept for, however I was startled awake when Toph shouted in warning before her tent was knocked away and a ring of fire erupted around us, trapping us from leaving as I leaped to my feet and made to get rid of the fire when a loud voice suddenly called out.

"Well, look who's here!" My jaw dropped and I whirled around to see Bumi standing there along with Jeong-Jeong, Master Pakku and Master Piandao.

"Bumi!" Crying out with relief I relaxed my stance as the masters all looked down at us.

"What's going on?" Toph demanded to know as she stood ready in an earthbending stance so I reached across and gently pushed her hand down so that she could relax. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." Katara answered as she smilingly walked towards Pakku and bowed to him who bowed to her in return. "Master Pakku." As Katara and Pakku spoke I went to Bumi and embraced the crazy old fool, smiling happily as he patted me on the back in greeting. It was good to see him again, though I still remember him as a snotty nosed kid. It was still strange seeing him like this. I introduced Bumi to Toph, knowing that she would like him and as everyone became acquainted, Suki scratched her head.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?"

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi answered before snorting with laughter.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Master Piandoa explained however it seemed that only Zuko and I knew what he was talking about. I had been with them when Iroh had gone to ask them for help, after all.

"The Order of the White Lotus." I'm guessing that they all played the same game as Iroh, Pai Sho.

"That's the one." Bumi confirmed as Jeong-Jeong stepped forwards.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle." Pakku said with a nod towards Zuko who straightened up immediately. "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for." Toph explained and Piandao gave a nod of his head before stepping backwards, indicating that we should follow him to where their order must be camped.

"Then we'll take you to him." We were all about to follow when Bumi suddenly jumped forwards and pushed Toph and I apart, looking over the ground as he frowned deeply.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important." He mused, brow furrowing before he suddenly gripped his head and stared me right in the eye, making me lean back awkwardly to avoid him hitting me in the head with that thick brow of his. "Where's Momo?!"

"He's gone and so is Aang." Sokka supplied helpfully as I began to lose my balance, arms flailing however Suki managed to catch me and helped me back onto my feet as Bumi smiled and gave a carefree shrug as he dusted himself off before whacking me on the shoulder and I face planted the ground with a grunt, groaning into the earth as Toph laughed comically. Just great.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!" Suki helped me up again and I rubbed the dirt off my face before following, muttering tiredly under my breath as I took Appa's reins and led him forwards, patting his head reassuringly as we were led into the White Lotus camp, everyone wearing the same blue and white robes. "Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp." He introduced before he suddenly had me in a tight headlock. "You should get some rest Thyra, you're looking more upright than usual."

"Bumi…breathe…air…can't…" I suffocated under his powerful grasp and it took both Suki and Katara to get me free from him as he laughed until finally he let me go and I collapsed to the ground, too tired to even get back up so I rolled onto my back whilst my head spun like crazy. "Appa? Why do you have four horns?" I asked him as he towered over me and licked my face, trying to nudge me back to my feet.

"I think she's out." Toph said as someone poked me but I didn't move, already fast asleep so someone kindly picked me up and carried me to a tent that we girls were given to share and someone tucked me in so that I'd be warm. Although I was tired, my sleep was not restful as all through the night I dreamed of Aang and all the dangers he could be in until finally, I woke up with a rush some hours later.


	44. Chapter 44

Exiting the tent I shook out my hair and tossed it back over my head, rubbing my face to try and eradicate the sleepiness, however when I sensed the presence of an old friend I turned to see Iroh walking towards me, smiling and waving. I blinked, staring before all at once I cried out and ran to him with tears in my eyes. "Mushi!" Springing against him I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he gave a booming chuckle, patting me on the head before returning the embrace. "Sorry, I mean Iroh. You're not squishy anymore!"

"No, I trimmed down so that I would be in better shape." He informed me proudly as I lifted my head to smile at him before I hid myself in his chest once more. I was so happy to see him again and when Iroh hugged me it was warm and full of affection. His hand lifted to my face and brushed away my tears as I sniffed, unable to keep them from falling as Zuko awkwardly stood behind him. "My nephew tells me that the two of you have been fighting, my sweet cherry blossom. Come, we have too many enemies as it is, you should do your best to at least be civil with one another." Pouting slightly I lifted my head and looked away.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fighting, I just can't stand the sight of him anymore." I shrugged before pulling away, smile returning to my face. "But I am glad to see that you're alright Iroh. I was so worried about you." Sighing in defeat Iroh smoothed back my hair before suggesting that we all sit down to breakfast. Zuko sat on one side and I sat on the other, neither of us speaking to the other though Iroh did his best to keep the conversation bright and cheerful as everyone else joined us. Toph came and sat next to me so I handed her some food before warning her that it was hot.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko began after a lapse of silence however his wording made me splutter, choking on a laugh mixed with my food so Toph helpfully smacked me on the back as she corrected Zuko. "That's what I just said!" He argued before calming down and turning back to his uncle. "We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh shook his head however Zuko persisted.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war." He informed us all as he wisely began to explain. "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." He reasoned and I hung my head. Too bad Aang was nowhere to be found. If only I hadn't been so careless and left him alone for so long then we wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault.

"And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" All of us turned towards Iroh however he simply shook his head.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." For a while Zuko did not answer, staring at his uncle in surprise before he looked away with shame and I watched him carefully, for once paying attention to his expression and I saw deep and irremovable shame in his eyes. Genuine shame.

"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes."

"That's right, you have." I answered suddenly, taking myself by surprise however before Iroh could try to reason with me, I continued. "You made every single possible mistake imaginable and brought suffering upon others, as well as yourself." My expression was hard and cold however after a brief moment, I found myself softening as Zuko met my gaze. "But despite this, you found your own way and made your own choices which led to you being here with us right now. You once asked me what you could do to make me forgive you, remember?" I questioned so I flung out my hand and pointed him. "Fix this mess you helped to make by becoming the best Fire Lord possible. All those mistakes you made, learn them and don't you _dare _ever repeat them, or you'll be sorry." Slumping back into my seat I grumpily crossed my arms and refused to look at him again, blushing furiously as Iroh chuckled.

"Thyra is right, Prince Zuko. You struggled and you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honour and only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation." With both of our words ringing in Zuko's head he bowed down respectfully as he answered.

"I'll try, Uncle." There was a pregnant pause before Toph spoke, putting down her finished breakfast so I filled it up again knowing she'd still be hungry and she happily accepted it from me.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?"

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang _will_ face the Fire Lord." Iroh assured us all and I had to place my faith in his confidence, hoping that Aang would pull through everything though I was still nervous. It could all go horribly wrong. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki realised and Iroh smiled at her.

"Yes, that is correct." He affirmed before looking back to his nephew. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. However, Azula will be there, waiting for you. You will need help if you are going to face her." He told his beloved nephew sternly and Zuko nodded before turning to Katara.

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" He offered and Katara gave a deep grin of anticipation.

"It would be my pleasure."

"What about us?" Sokka questioned whilst gesturing to us last four who had yet to receive a duty or a destiny. "What's our destiny today?" I already knew the answer to that, I knew because it would be what Aang would want us to do and there was no way I was going to let him down. If it was his destiny to face the Fire Lord then I'll make sure that he does so without interruption.

"The airship fleet is our target." I announced with a ready stance as I punched a fist into my hand. "We take out those ships then the invasion of the Earth Kingdom will be stopped and Aang will only have Ozai to worry about. That's what we're going to do." Toph grinned as well as Suki and Sokka, the four of us grouping together at the idea of knocking some huge ships out of the sky.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Precisely. Couldn't have said it better myself. With all of us knowing exactly what it is we were meant to do, we wasted no time in getting organised. We left all of our belongings with the White Lotus, knowing that we would have to travel light and fast however as I bound up my hands and wrists similarly to Sokka's hand wraps, I heard the tent flap pull back but I did not need to turn around to know it was Zuko.

"I wanted to talk to you before we went our separate ways." He said to me however I did not answer, merely continued to secure the wrap before then tying back my hair into a high ponytail, locks of my thick dark hair framing my face and falling to my collarbone. "I know what I did has hurt you and that is unforgiveable, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and I regret it every day." Zuko continued and I slowed, listening to him whilst hiding my teary eyed expression, finding it more and more difficult to keep my emotions contained. I can't let him see me like this, he moved on from me and is dating that other girl. It's no use feeling this way. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but if there is any chance that you could not hate me forever then that'll be enough. I want to fix things, but I can't if you won't let me." That struck a chord and I knew that he was right. If Gyatso were here, he'd be telling me to stop being so stubborn and let my anger go, but my anger was the only thing that kept me from falling apart and giving into all my other emotions.

Between love and anger, I feared love more. Turning around I picked up my staff and began to walk forwards, not even bothering to answer him however Zuko did not give up, whirling around and suddenly he had his arms fixated around me, trapping me against his chest and I felt something warm and wet trickle down my neck. Tears. "Please. Please Sakiya I'm begging you." Pressing my eyes shut I fought the urge to simply turn around and embrace him but somehow I found the strength, remaining calm as I slowly found my voice.

"My name is Thyra." My voice resonated with dark vibrations as I picked up his hand and pulled it away from me before dropping it. "Go jump off a cliff." Whipping aside the tent flap I left him standing there alone, feeling no better and much more miserable than before. I stopped to say goodbye to Iroh however as I embraced him another tear spilled and he knowingly brushed it aside.

"The heart heals many wounds during its time, sweet cherry blossom." He told me affectionately before leaning his cheek into my head. "You are always welcome at my tea shop. When this is over, I shall make you your favourite tea and we can talk about everything that you have been burdened with since we parted." Managing a smile I rose up onto my toes and kissed his face.

"Thank you Iroh. I look forward to it." Squeezing his hand in a final farewell I jumped onto the eel-hound that Master Piandao was holding for me before I then pulled Toph up behind me, gathering the reins as I called out a thanks then sped away with Sokka who had the map that would take us straight to the airship base. As we travelled the comet seemed to split the sky in half and bathed it in a beautiful and rich shade of orange whilst the comet burned with a brilliant gold. I did my best to describe it to Toph, however seeing as she didn't really understand colours there wasn't much else to describe except for saying it was a big bright light in the sky.

When we reached the shore we dismounted and hurriedly made our way to the rise however by the time we reached the top, the ships were already leaving with a giant warship leading the way, a robed figure standing at the edge like a soaring bird. "We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!" Sokka panicked however Toph quickly grabbed onto Suki and Sokka, undeterred.

"Then we're taking off too. Where's the closest airship?"

"It's right…" Not even waiting Toph propelled them forwards and I hurriedly followed, gliding onto the nearest airship as Sokka had to stifle a yell. We all landed on the catwalk and I quickly spun my glider back into a staff, making sure no one had noticed us before giving the all clear. Together we ran along the catwalk and climbed a ladder, heading into the body of the ship and keeping out of sight until we had found the main cabin where the captain was steering the ship. Spitting on her hands Toph led the way, bursting down the door and immediately used the metal to form a body of armour around her as I stepped forwards and blasted the firebenders with a powerful wave of air, taking them off their feet and Toph quickly metalbended them to the walls, securing them down before she then dropped the armour, brushing herself off before then sending the captain and his cabin crew out the window and into the water far down below.

"And that's how it's done." She said smugly before holding out her fist which I bumped with my own.

"Good work, Toph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel." Sokka said with the last part being directed at Suki however Toph hadn't realised and responded with a sarcastic comment that made me laugh.

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship."

"I was talking to Suki." Toph blinked before shrugging nonchalantly.

"That would make a lot more sense." Suki took control of the wheel whilst I observed the rest of the helm, quickly piecing together everything's function, though it was helped that nearly everything was labelled.

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?"

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Nodding my head I pulled on a lever which allowed us to descend, breaking ranks with the rest of the fleet to head down towards the water as Sokka reached for the communicator on the wall and cleared his throat before speaking into it whilst doing his best to sound older than he actually was. "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and...sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate." There's no way they're going to buy that, right? Putting the communicator back he turned to Toph. "Tell me when they're all down there."

Nodding her head Toph stomped a foot and waited, sensing everything in the ship and it was a few minutes before everyone was gathered at the hull. "We're good." She said so with a thumb's up from Sokka I opened the bay doors and released the entire crew into the ocean. I winced, feeling a little guilty but I'm sure they can all swim. Toph grinned mischievously as I then pushed the throttle forwards to gain speed, Suki taking us up once more.

"We're not going to catch up to him in time!" Sokka worried as we saw the Earth Kingdom rapidly approaching the horizon and getting closer and closer with each moment. The moment the Fire Lord's ship passed over land, a volcanic eruption blasted from the front of the ship and burned over the ground, destroying everything in its path and my eyes widened in horror as my blue eyes filled with flames. Without warning, however, the airship suddenly blew up with the propellers pouring out smoke, the entire ship going down.

"What just happened?!"

"It's Aang! He's back!" Aang! Oh thank goodness, he's alive. But wait, that meant he was now facing the Fire Lord. Alone. Sucking in a deep breath I leaped to the window and smashed it open before yelling.

"Be careful Aang!" The wind snatched away my voice but I felt better for calling to him. I have to have faith in him, I know that he can do this. Closing my eyes I sent a prayer to Gyatso, asking him to watch over my baby brother as Sokka cheered enthusiastically as Aang engaged with Ozai in a fiery battle that shook the world.

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice!"

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked however Sokka quickly recovered himself and brushed himself off, turning serious once more.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom." He stated and I agreed, we were already cutting time a little too close.

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph reasoned and Sokka frowned for a moment before suddenly his face changed into that exact expression he got whenever he came up with an ingenious but utterly crazy plan.

"Airship slice!" Yep, just as I thought. Sokka quickly took control of the helm and began to pull levers, guiding the ship further upwards, doing his best to go as fast as he could however as we crossed over the shores, the firebenders on the other ships began to burn away the forests and the trees, birds scattering fearfully into the skies. "It's going to be a rough ride. We need to get to the top of this thing, fast." Sokka announced so I grabbed Toph and pulled her onto my back where she quickly clung on as I took the lead, racing out the door to get to the top of the ship before we crashed.

We all felt the ship crash into its neighbour, the grinding and powerful booms ringing in our ears as we ascended at top speed though at the last stretch I ploughed a hand into the ground to lift Sokka and Suki through the hatch before I jumped up myself with Toph, letting her slide off my back to run as I kept hold of her hand. Suddenly the ship's exterior began to break and Toph cried out, stumbling over her surprise so I quickly lifted her up and with a push of air sent her flying over to Sokka who caught her, however as I jumped Suki was separated from the rest of us. "No! Suki!" Sokka yelled as she cried out, eyes wide as she fell with the ship but the moment my feet touched solid ground I pushed off and flew straight towards her with my glider in hand.

She jumped and I caught her by one hand, the two of us flying to the nearest undamaged ship where we landed all in one piece though the adrenaline continued to pump through our veins. "Keep going! Finish the mission!" Suki yelled to Sokka however when a blast of fire struck at us I felt it coming and quickly pulled Suki out the way, spinning my staff before striking back and the firebender was pushed back down the hatch as I twirled around and knocked off another firebender, making him dangle from his safety line before I quickly pressed my back to Suki's. "Any ideas?"

"Think you can take control of the ship if I get you to the cabin? I'll try to take out those firebenders at the helm." I questioned and she nodded her head confidently so I extended my glider and caught her hand, flying down to the cabin and as I arched around, I swung Suki through the window and she smashed her way through, quickly taking down the crew inside and bolted the door. Seeing that she was safe I flew around and quickly slammed into the first firebender, his stream of fire becoming interrupted as I then cut his line and sent him down onto a falling airship, turning to the next one.

With a powerful blast of air I knocked them off their stands and the fire spray ended, allowing me to take care of the rest as the ships continued to fall one by one. Flying up I grit my teeth and bellowed, slashing downwards to rip through the metal of another airship and instantly it began to descend, falling down towards the earth as I continued to break it apart, focusing on the propellers and the rudder to make them descend. Just as I was about to move to the next one, however, I heard Toph scream.

Immediately I looked up however I couldn't see her or Sokka so I pushed off the ground and flew forwards, searching until I saw them. My heart leaped to my throat to see Toph hanging over the side of the catwalk with only Sokka keeping her from falling, flat on his back with two firebenders facing them. He flung his boomerang at the first and kicked his sword with one leg and grabbed it so he could fling it at the other. The sword sliced through the platform and whistled through the clouds so I dove to catch it, grabbing the hilt before I rose up once more. Eyes burning angrily I gave a yell and sliced at the air with my foot, sending the other firebenders crashing backwards as they advanced on my friends and just as Sokka began to lose his grip on Toph, Suki crashed her ship into the underbelly and gave her a solid ground for her to land on. "Sokka!" Quickly I landed in front of him, struggling against the trembling ship and he gratefully put his arms around my neck so that I could lift him up and descend with him, careful of his leg which he was favouring.

"What just happened?!" Toph shouted over the noise, trembling slightly as I grabbed her.

"Suki came back!" Sokka grinned and I shot him a look. "Oh, Thyra's here too. But Suki!" Rolling my eyes at the love struck fool I returned his sword to him which made him beam even more. "Space sword! You came back! Too bad about my boomerang, the one time it didn't…" Quickly I grabbed his head and pushed it down to stop the boomerang from hitting him in the face and grabbed it for him, returning this too. "Boomerang! You came back!"

"He really is an idiot. Isn't he?" Toph questioned and I just exhaled dramatically. Hearing a distant boom I looked to see a glowing spark in the distance, making my eyes widen and I quickly whirled around to see Aang still fighting the Fire Lord, however he was glowing. The Avatar state, had he managed to reconnect to it? Impossible, but amazing! He was throwing the Fire Lord around like a rag doll, chasing him down furiously and I couldn't help but cheer in celebration as Sokka's jaw dropped, however as Suki pulled herself up she yelled to us all.

"We've got company!" Pointing her finger she made us all look to the last three airships that were intact except for the one Suki piloted for us. They were turning to aim directly for us and Sokka gulped, fresh out of ideas. "What do we do?"

"Abandon ship?" Toph suggested however I shook my head and walked forwards, handing my staff over to Sokka as I faced the airships.

"Leave it to me." I announced before taking a deep breath, feeling the hot air around me before lifting my hands. I pulled the air around me and felt its energy, letting it flow through me as I directed its path and bent its will to my own, feeling it grow thicker and heavier as it began to howl loudly. Behind me Sokka grabbed Suki and Toph to help anchor them down, all of them staring as I created the largest hurricane they could ever imagine. It swirled into life around the ships before gaining speed, a huge black mass of air that consumed all three ships and dragged them off course, ripping apart the hulls and breaking them into rubble as the hurricane continued to rage, my eyes opening as I felt a spiritual connection to everything around me suddenly fall into place. I let go of all my rage and anger and allowed my spirit to soar, my feet lifting off the ground as my hands and arms continued to direct the hurricane.

Within the whirlwind bursts of fire tried to break through however the air tore it up completely, sucking away the air which left the firebenders powerless as they yelled and screamed, holding on for dear life before suddenly I smashed my hands forwards with my palms touching together, air bursting around me as the hurricane arced around and spat out the airships, churning up the water below before it escaped forwards at my command, sending all the debris rushing forwards further into the ocean and destroyed the last ships that were beginning to rise once more. Calmly I lifted my hands and descended back to the ground, one hand held before my chest as the other swirled around and came to rest also.

Opening my eyes I looked at the destruction I had created and turned my head aside, exhaling softly before I grit my teeth and drew my shoulders back proudly. "That…was…INCREDIBLE!" Sokka yelled before he and the others all jumped on me, taking me by surprise as I found myself being body tackled. "Seriously, that was the most amazing piece of airbending I've ever seen!"

"I didn't see it, but I could feel it. Way to go girl." Toph grinned as she punched me in the arm and I smiled tiredly before quickly shaking my head.

"We should go to Aang, I think he's actually defeated the Fire Lord."

"WHAT?!" Sokka freaked so I pointed.

"I can't see any more fighting." Strangely I felt eerily calm, as if I were looking upon a clear day after a night of storms and thunder which had passed into distant memory. We guided the ship to where we could see Aang standing upon a tall rock, facing the sunset where the comet disappeared into the distant skies however the moment we were close enough I dived off the side and landed behind him with my glider. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I closed the distance in two steps, running to my brother as he turned around and barely had time to register me as I flung my arms around him and dropped to the ground, sobbing as I held him in my arms. "Aang, you did it. You did it and I'm so proud of you!" Unable to hold anything back I crushed him against me. "It's all over, you've brought peace to the world again."

"Thyra…" Aang murmured before he too locked his arms around me. "I missed you." Laughing weakly I pulled back to wipe my face as Sokka, Suki and Toph came after me, helping Sokka walk as he'd hurt his leg pretty badly.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing!" Sokka continued to proclaim in excitement as he began to make up sounds to simply express how amazed he was.

"So, did you...you know...finish the job?" Suki asked as she leaned towards the Fire Lord who was slumped on the ground, looking weak and pale.

"I'm still alive." He growled and instantly I snatched my brother back to me but he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and stood up, helping me to stand also.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." What?! No way! How was that even possible? "A giant Lion Turtle taught me how." Okay, I have a feeling this was something to do with his little escapade which I was still mad at him for. He should know better than to run off on his own like that! I was so worried!

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph mused as Sokka hopped his way over to Ozai fearlessly.

"Well, look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord'." He teased and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously, one moment he's all heroic and the perfect leader and the next he's acting like a moron again. How does he do it?

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai growled, trying to pull himself upright however he dropped back down to the ground once more, too weak to even move.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you 'Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whipped'." Toph responded however I carefully approached Ozai to push back his head and found that he had actually fallen unconscious. It was strange, he actually looked a lot like Zuko, they had exactly the same eyes.

"Yeah, or how about 'King of the Guys Who... Don't Win'?" She tried however Toph held out her hand and shook her head in despair.

"Leave the nicknames to us honey." As everyone else grinned I grabbed Sokka and made him sit down, pulling off his boot to have a look at his leg.

"Hey be careful! Ow! That hurts!" He complained however I made him hush up so that I could concentrate. Whilst I was studying in the Western Air Temple, I had come across this healing technique used by Master Airbenders and I wanted to give it a try. "What are you doing?" Sokka blinked as I began to create a ring of air around his leg however as I focused and locked onto his chi he suddenly relaxed and groaned with relief. "Ah…that actually feels amazing. Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"I'm using an ancient technique only airbenders can use. I can redirect the flow of chi in your body to help minimise the pain and heal your wound. It's not as effective as Katara's healing, however it'll do until she can get a look at you." I informed him studiously as I pulled the glow that appeared up and down his leg. He'd cracked the bone but it wasn't broken so he'd be healed up by his sister in no time. "You'll live, sad to say."

"Hey, I am a pleasure to live with." He argued simply and I chuckled, touching his shoulder as I stood up. Together we returned to the ship and locked Ozai up, both Aang and I carefully watching him however he gave no struggle. In fact he was basically dead weight as we had to drag his limp body back into the ship before heading to the Fire Nation capital where Katara was waiting for us. She looked worried.

"Everyone! It's Zuko! He got hit by Azula's lightning and he's not waking up." She called and instantly I was jumping to the ground. She led us to his room where servants were attending him however the moment I breezed into the room with a blast of air they leaped backwards. I couldn't explain it but my heart was pounding and I felt as if the air was being drained away, leaving me with no way to breathe and I was suffocating. "I tried to heal him but it hasn't done much to help."

"The strike of lightning must have burned up his insides." I murmured before going over to the bed where he was lying in a cold sweat. "Katara, I'm going to need your help with this. Can you continue trying to heal him?" I asked and she nodded her head as everyone else gathered around, watching with concern and a little awe as I began to heal him with airbending. Sure enough his chi was completely messed up, blocked by the lightning strike so with a firm breath as Iroh came rushing into the room, I began to move my hands up and down, a bright golden light which signified Zuko's chi glowing as I began to help redirect the flow.

The block was stubborn however as I began to pull at the excess energy, Zuko cried out in pain so I grit my teeth and continued, somehow knowing exactly what to do. The manuscripts and scrolls at the temple had been extensive and had given plenty of cases, however nothing quite like this, though there were several cases where chi could be shared like energy and even moved from one person to another. That was exactly what I was going to do. So long as he woke up, that's all I care about. With closed eyes I continued to focus, feeling the cooling sensation of Katara's healing within his body as I began to pull that electrifying energy from his body and into mine, running it up my arms and pushing it down into my stomach where immediately I felt the immense pain. My face contorted but I continued, fighting through it until finally the path of Zuko's chi was unblocked and he exhaled, finally breathing without pain. "He'll…he'll be alright." I promised as exhaustion fell over me like a hammer to the nail and I collapsed, everyone calling my name as I plummeted into blackness.


	45. Chapter 45

When I awoke I hissed, grasping my stomach as I felt the build up of excess energy which caused all of my nerves to tingle painfully. Sucking in a breath I waited for it to pass before I pulled off the blanket that had been placed over me so that I could stand up. My clothes had been changed as my other ones were burned, ripped and rather destroyed. I now wore a warm yellow robe obviously hand made to imitate the Air Nomad style underneath an outer dress of orange. Both swept to the ground with a dusky orange sash tied around my waist with large billowing sleeves. Touching my hair I realised it had been washed and combed back into a careful plait that fell over my shoulder. Where even was I?

Looking around I saw the Fire Nation emblems so I exhaled. That's right, it's all coming back to me. Gingerly I touched my stomach, wincing uncomfortably as I struggled to contain the raging energy that was fighting to burst free. Azula, she really liked hurting people. At least this way Zuko's body can heal completely, I was merely acting as the vessel for the electricity's damaging energy. Just as I began to step forwards the door opened and everyone came piling in. "You're finally awake! We were so worried about you Thyra!" Katara flung her arms around me as she reached me first, Aang coming in second as he sprung at me, Sokka, Toph and Suki following.

"You're just in time, come on! Zuko is about to be made Fire Lord, come on we want front row seats!" Sokka urged as they all grabbed my arms.

"Hold on everyone, I only just woke up." I reminded them however they were all in too high spirits to listen, grinning as they pulled me with them out to the royal courtyard where representatives from the other two nations joined those from the Fire Nation, all of them standing ready to acknowledge the new Fire Lord. Aang hung back, waiting for Zuko so that they could be presented together and I found myself standing alone in the front line as the representative of the Air Nomads. Next to me stood Bumi who grinned at me before eating some rock candy. I giggled.

With us stood Master Pakku and Iroh who leaned forwards and gave me a grin before we faced the front once more. I felt strange, standing here when all my friends where behind me, however I sucked in a breath and did my best to hide the fact that I could feel what could only be described as fire burning within my stomach. When Zuko emerged at the sound of the Fire Sages ringing the gong three times. I smiled, looking towards Shyu whom had been released from prison at Zuko's command. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar!" Zuko called out before holding out an arm towards Aang as he too stepped out into the open and came to Zuko's side. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided, but with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko declared and thunderous cries of cheer answered.

A warm trail ran down my face so I hurriedly wiped it away, looking to the ground in dismay as I realised that this was it. Zuko would be made Fire Lord and he'd return to Mai. Did I have any right to ask that he consider my feelings at all? I had been cruel to him for my own benefit, wanting to make myself hate him instead of love him but nothing had worked. Nothing at all. When I looked up again, I saw the Fire Sage crowning Zuko as he knelt. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" Standing up Zuko walked forwards to greet his people before once more he knelt.

Iroh stepped forwards first, climbing the steps and placed his hand on his nephew's head in blessing and he was followed by Pakku who also gave Zuko his blessing. Bumi laughed manically as he followed the others until finally it was my turn. The cheering fell silent and I realised that this was the most important moment of all. Zuko did not need my blessing to be Fire Lord, it was merely ceremony however if I refused, it would send a very clear message. As I ascended the steps Zuko raised his head slightly but did not lift his gaze, continuing to look down to him as we stood in full view of the people. As the last survivor of the Air Nomads other than my brother, it was my duty to carry their legacy. A legacy that the Fire Nation had tried to wipe out. My face contorted, partially from grief but also from my stomach which chose a poor moment to twist sharply. The silence felt like the entire world was holding its breath as I continued to stand before Zuko, every muscle frozen in place.

Aang glanced to me with worry, however just as he opened his mouth I lifted my hand and reached down to Zuko. I pressed two fingers against his forehead and instantly his head shot up, staring at me with large golden eyes as I relaxed, even managing a small smile. I said nothing, merely pressed my fingers to his brow in the symbol of peace before I then stepped back and joined the other bending masters, suddenly feeling rather overdressed but there was nothing I could do about that now.

That night the entire world celebrated and I could feel the contented hum of the earth as I stood upon the palace roof, leaning into the wind as I felt it wrap itself around me. When the first boom filled the skies my eyes flew open to see the fireworks and memories filled my mind, remembering the last time I had seen fireworks. My heart thudded in my chest and I dropped into a hunch, pressing my hands over my mouth to quieten my sobs. I had been right, Zuko was in love with Mai now and they actually looked happy together. I'd never seen Mai smile before, or make any kind of expression really.

I decided to leave them in peace, turning away and taking my feelings with me. Aang didn't need me anymore and he had plenty new responsibilities to take care of as a fully recognised Avatar with Katara, Sokka and Toph at his side. In some ways, I felt obsolete. Also this excess energy will eventually kill me unless I find a way to get rid of it but I couldn't let Aang worry about that, not with everything he has to deal with now.

So, in the middle of the night I discarded the admittedly beautiful dress and changed into simple earthy brown pants and an orange robe shirt with a tight fitting collar, the hems lined with yellow silk. It was lovely, though nothing any real nomad would wear but it'll have to do for now. I packed up my back, going through my small collection of belongings.

I was amazed that the flute that had belonged to my parents was still intact after all it had been through, however it was a little burned on one side and didn't make beautiful music anymore. That along with the pearl hair comb I had been gifted, I had very little else to carry. Just some scrolls I had taken from the temple to read and learn from. Not much else really. I packed it all away into one bag then picked up my staff, glancing around before I went to Aang's room where he slept peacefully. Smiling I kissed him on the head then placed the letter at his bedside, making sure that he would find it in the morning. Momo awoke when he caught my scent and I rubbed his ears affectionately, quietly asking him to take care of Aang for me whilst I was gone.

Next I visited Toph, knowing that if I didn't wake her up and say a proper goodbye she would never forgive me, so as she snored I poked her until she groaned. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Toph, I'm leaving." I said to her quietly and instantly she was sitting bolt upright.

"What?! Why?!"

"There are things that I need to take care of. Me personally. I need to find balance and find my own path, which means I have to leave Aang and the rest of you for a little while." I told her however she was instantly reaching out for me, groping in the darkness as she could not see with her feet so I leaned into her and held her close.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to leave." She pleaded before bowing her head slightly. "Who's going to tuck me in at night and kiss me goodnight?" I gave a small laugh as I sat next to her, curling a hand over her head and smoothed down her hair which had flared all over the place.

"I thought you hated it when I did that." I teased her however she gripped onto me more tightly.

"Not really. I only say it does because I have a reputation to think of, but in reality, when you do those little things for me, it actually makes me feel really happy." She admitted and I smiled as I closed my eyes. "You let me do what I want and don't baby me but when it really counts, you're always there to help me or protect me or comfort me. It might sound weird, but you act more like a mother than my real one and…and I…I love you so much!" Toph began to cry so I hushed her, comforting her as she sniffled into my shirt. "Please don't go!"

"I won't be gone forever Toph, I promise. I'll be back before summer next year and you'll be even more amazing than you are now. Make sure you look after Aang for me whilst I'm gone, this is for him as much as it is for me. As the Avatar and not my brother, I need to learn that I can't protect him from everything, that he has a duty to the world that I can't shield him from." Hugging her one last time I helped her lie back down before I tucked in the blanket around her, making sure she was warm and comfortable. "I'll be back before you know it tough-stuff. You'll see." Kissing her head I brushed away her tears before stepping back, pulling up the hood of the cloak I wore. "I love you Toph. Sleep well." And with that I flew out the window, disappearing into the night and leaving all my loved ones behind.


	46. Chapter 46

First I flew to the Southern Air Temple, returning home where I did my best to clean and restore what was left behind, also burying the bodies of the skeletons however I built a giant memorial for Monk Gyatso's body, holding a farewell ceremony so that they could finally be at rest. I had a vague idea of what I should do, however I wasn't entirely certain where I should start. I wanted to see if there were any more Sky Bison out there, ones that had somehow survived. If dragons had survived being hunted for hundreds of years then I did not doubt that the bison could have as well.

I meditated for several days before moving forwards, going from one temple to another, finding all the spiritual places I could until finally, on top of the tallest mountain that stretched above the clouds, I was granted a vision. It showed me the path and I took it, taking that long road far away from my friends and my family, depending on only myself though it became rather lonely at times. However, travelling the world did allow me to better get to know the people within it.

When I visited the colonies, instead of seeing wounded people full of anger and hate, I saw peace and harmony between those of the fire and earth nations. They lived together happily, working together to make their lives easier. I even saw brothers and sisters who could bend different elements, laughing together as I walked through their towns. They were all so happy here, however as I heard about the Harmony Restoration Movement, I began to grow concerned. These people had made their lives here. Forcing them to leave may actually do more harm than good. Still, I continued onwards in my journey, leaving the world behind me as I found a quiet place to find myself once more.

I travelled across the seas and followed every route on the map I could find until finally, I found them. I found them living on an island far away from the western coast of the Earth Kingdom where they must have migrated a hundred years ago after the destruction of the western air temple. I almost missed them, however as I explored the island looking for shelter, I saw a bush rustling and when a peach dropped from the tree above, a small fluffy creature stepped out and squeaked sweetly, making my eyes widen in wonder.

A baby bison ate the peach before flapping its tail and flying off, jolting me into following after it, keeping out of sight as it led me to the nest. The mountain was a hive of caves where a cluster of mothers made their nests, but as I gazed up into the skies and heard the harmonious choir of Sky Bison filling the air I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. I found them. I finally found them. It must have been at least six months since I left and all my searching had finally paid off. For a long time I simply watched, gazing all around me as the bison flew in the air until one sniffed me out and roared in warning.

"Easy." I hushed, lifting my hand and holding it outwards as I made the air swirl around my hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." The bison growled, wary and all the babies flew back to their mothers, the skies clearing as they hid further in their caves with this one bison suddenly charging forwards and slamming against the tree and knocked me from it. "Hey!" Quickly I summersaulted and opened my glider, flying out into the open skies and as I soared, the bison seemed to stare at me in surprise as I then landed on a broad rock where I had seen others sunbathing. The bison followed, coming after me as I looked deep into its eyes.

They were a little different from Appa, time having changed them however to me I had never seen anything more beautiful in all my life. This bison in particular seemed to have a particular interest in me and I realised that he must be the head bull, the one who protected his clan like an alpha. Aang had taught me long ago all about Sky Bison and how to gain their trust, so I put my faith that the instincts would still run strong in their blood. This one was a little smaller than Appa with a broader muzzle but otherwise very similar. With a smile I reached into my pocket and pulled out an apple, juicy and red which I offered to the bison. "Here, this is for you." I said however the bison snorted, growling suspiciously but I remained still, holding out my hand as slowly the bison approached me. "There we go, you see? There's nothing to be afraid of." I promised as gradually he opened his mouth and let me place the apple on his tongue.

I heard his teeth crunching it in one bite and just like that, the bison stepped closer and snorted over me, inhaling my scent before he then grunted and flew away. Not wanting to push my luck, I sat down and meditated on the rock, waiting for others to approaching me and eventually they did. The younger ones were too afraid in the beginning however after a couple of adults had come and sniffed me without earning a reaction, they came to investigate. As one of them bravely snorted at me I smiled, cracking open an eye to watch as they circled around me in the air.

For an entire day and night I sat without moving until finally the bison were so accustomed to me that the babies even took naps around me, one of them curled up on my lap though only its head fit. With them so calm they allowed me to stroke their fur and even feed them apples until it were as if I had known them since the day they were born. I flew the skies with them, chasing clouds and performing tricks which they copied, the adults also coming to accept me as I treated them all with humble respect and loving care. "At least now the world is one step closer to finding balance." I murmured as a lemur hopped onto my shoulder, one identical to Momo before it then flew off into the trees. This island was crawling with lemurs as well, making me smile as I enjoyed the familiarity of my surroundings. I could close my eyes and the sounds would bring me back a hundred years to the temple where I felt at peace and happy with my life.

As if to remind me that I was not back in my old life, my stomach seized up painfully and I gasped, dropping to the ground as I clutched my stomach and writhed, feeling it seemingly tear up my insides however I used the airbending to help contain it, soothing it the best I could however these treatments were working less and less. One of the babies landed and worriedly licked my face so I smiled and rubbed its head. "I'm alright Sugi, don't worry about me." I assured him before pulling myself up however before I could even lean against my staff Sugi butted his head underneath me and lifted me up, carrying me over to his nest where his mother growled in greeting and allowed me to snuggle with them for the night.

They were all so kind tempered and compassionate creatures, once you gained their trust they gave it completely. On this island I felt a strong connection to the spirit world so I often climbed to the very top and would meditate there for hours on end, seeking enlightenment until finally, one day, I felt my spirit lift away from my body and rise upwards into the heavens, ascending through the clouds before I opened my eyes and found myself facing Gyatso who was smiling at me with his hands and legs in the meditation pose. "Gyatso." I murmured before smiling happily, overjoyed to see him.

"Hello my dear Thyra. You have grown so much since I saw you last. Physically _and _spiritually. I am proud of you for finding your way." His words brought my comfort and warmth so I wiped away a tear as his face then deepened. "But you carry a great burden within you. The anger that you hold is only fuelling the negative energy that you hold in your chi. It is destroying you from the inside."

"How do I cure it, Monk Gyatso? Is there a way?" I asked but he smiled at me mischievously.

"Perhaps, though I suspect it is something to do with that solemn boy that you are always thinking about."

"I don't always think about him!" I retorted before pouting as he started to laugh. Just like Gyatso, always teasing and making fun. No wonder the other monks always thought he was too carefree and spirited to be a proper master, though the respected his capabilities all the same. I waited until he was done laughing before arching an eyebrow, unimpressed with his reaction.

"There's that serious expression, I had wondered where it had gone." He said before poking me in the cheek. You know, I expected spiritual enlightenment to be more…ethereal and magical. This was just a normal conversation between me and one of my most beloved people. Though as Gyatso poked my face teasingly, I could not help but miss this physically. I missed him being nearby and the pranks he used to pull on the other masters. I missed him teaching me how to make the perfect cream pie and encouraging me to keep on trying to learn airbending even though it had been hopeless back then. Even when all other masters gave up on me, Gyatso never did. "Is everything alright?" It was only then I realised I was crying. Could spirits actually cry?

"I miss you." I admitted, using my sleeve to wipe my eyes. "I feel lost and I don't know why. Everything should be perfect in my life, I have my brother and my friends, the war is over and I've even found the Sky Bison." Suddenly I couldn't hold it in any longer and it all came rushing outwards. "So why do I feel so miserable?! All this pain I'm carrying inside me, why won't it go away?! I feel so angry, so angry all the time and it takes up all of my energy just to keep it locked away and I don't know how much longer I can contain it! I had to leave Aang, I had to leave everyone before I ended up hurting them and I can't go back until I know how to fix it!" Sobbing into my hands I continued even when I felt Gyatso place his hand upon my shoulder.

"There now my child. Releasing one's emotions in the form of tears is the purest form our feelings can take." He said to me so I let every tear I had spill, not stopping as he brushed his hand over my head to smooth back my hair. "To find balance within yourself, you must find the equal opposite to this anger that you carry, Thyra, and you know exactly how to find it." Blinking I slowly came to my senses, lifting my head to look into Gyatso's eyes. "The opposite of anger is love, and although it might frighten you, it will save you from your own destruction."

"Love? But…but I have plenty of love. I love Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, you, there are many people who I love, how come it's not worked?"

"Because there is only one person alive who you love with a fierce passion that rivals your anger. Serene love is not enough, though it has helped to stave off the inevitable. No, you must accept your feelings. Admit them aloud and let them take control, do not fear them, my child." Gyatso told me as he began to fade away and my eyes widened. "And do not fear losing me either, Thyra. My spirit is of the world and for as long as you are a part of it, I shall be with you." I reached out to him as he faded from sight, his words rolling in my head before I closed my eyes and smiled, bowing my head respectfully.

"Thank you, Master Gyatso." I murmured before I felt the pull of my body down below and I felt myself reconnect with my physical form, blinking myself awake just as I heard two voices cry out in the distance, carrying on the wind and I felt it through the earth as my eyes flew open all at once.

_"Thyra, I need you by my side!"_

_"Saki, I need you by my side!"_


	47. Chapter 47

Flying as fast as I was able I returned to the Earth Kingdom, allowing the spiritual energy of the earth guide me to where I needed to be and I wasted no time. By this point I had completely lost track of how long I had spent travelling however as I flew over familiar places, I saw that some had changed and some hadn't. What pulled me further inland, however, was drawn towards the large mass of energy which stemmed from anger and rage, making my stomach twist painfully and it momentarily threw off my flight before I was able to correct it once more.

The city's name was Yu Dao, somewhere I had never been before but I could sense the presence of all the people I loved. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki…Zuko. As I glided over I had precious few moments to take in everything. Two armies were facing one another, Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, however Aang split open the ground to separate them, tattoos and eyes glowing as he faced the Fire Nation army where Zuko called out to him, trying to explain. As I hovered, I saw Zuko hang his head before he took off his helm, stepping towards the edge of the cliff. _No_.

My pulse skyrocketed as Zuko tilted himself forwards and cast himself into the abyss, a furious roar erupting from my throat as tears of rage and fear streaked from my eyes as I descended. My sudden arrival was enough to shock Aang out of the Avatar state, my staff whirling as I crashed into the ground and the crack in the earth burst with air as I pulled Zuko back upwards and slammed him onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him before I then struck him again, sending him flying back into a pile of abandoned rocks where he slumped, wheezing for breath before finally he looked up to see me towering over him, eyes narrowed darkly with my staff gripped so tightly in my hand I threatened to break it. For a breathless moment there was silence, no one daring to move or speak as I stood before Zuko who finally managed a hopeless smile.

"I jumped." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, horror slamming through my body like a dash of freezing water at his words. He jumped. He _jumped_. That idiot, the utter moron! I never meant it, I never wanted him to actually jump! What a stupid jerk! Although it was my fault, those were the very last words I said to him before I left, was I to blame for all this? I can't stomach the thought of Zuko being driven to such despair that he would willingly end his life. I started to cry, shaking my head and gripping my face until my nails were digging into my skin.

"You're such an _idiot_." I finally spoke though my voice cracked sharply. "Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you throw everything you worked for away just like that?! You're so selfish!" Throwing my hands down angrily the ground burst with the air that boomed around us, making Zuko lift his arm to shield is face before finally I reached out and grabbed him by the front of his fancy robes, dragging him towards me. "You'd give up fighting that easily? I thought you had more fire in you, Zuko. I expected more from you. Didn't I order you to become the best Fire Lord this world has ever seen? If you think you're going to escape that promise so easily than you have another thing come-!" Before I could finish my sentence, Zuko had flung his arms around me and was embracing me with all his strength, causing me to freeze.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. Saki. Thyra. I felt so lost." He whispered and my heart gave a strong tug as he leaned on me like I was his only source of strength, his legs completely weak as Aang invited the Earth King to see the lives his people had made with the Fire Nation colonialists. "Was I right? I was right…wasn't I…?" At that moment Zuko collapsed however my arms jumped to snatch him close to me and I held him as he fainted, slowly falling to my knees as his head rested against my shoulder.

"Yes Zuko. You were right." I murmured to him, holding his head close as I refused to let him go. "You were right and I was wrong. I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. I love you." Even though he couldn't hear me I felt better for saying it, so with a smile I lowered his head down to my lap as everyone else came rushing over, Aang in the lead so I lifted my head with a smile. "Hey everyone, I'm back." Swarms of arms and tearful voices surrounded me as I was overwhelmed with everyone's hugs and embraces, Aang holding onto me like he never wanted to let go so after I calmed everyone down, I took charge of getting Zuko to Ba Sing Se, sending Aang with him whilst the Earth King was left in my care, Toph, Sokka and Suki remaining with me as Katara left with Aang. It was strange seeing them together, especially hearing them call one another sweetie.

"Trust me, you'll never get used to it." Sokka assured me and I giggled before looking to Toph who had stubbornly anchored her arms around my waist and refused to let go even as we walked.

"Toph?"

"I'm making sure you can't run away again!" She explained hotly, pouting as I chuckled and placed my hand on her back, however when three strangers addressed her as master she quickly stood bolt upright and dusted herself off before introducing them as her very first metalbending students.

"It is very nice to meet you, young students." I spoke politely as I bowed to them, my orange Air Nomad wrap fluttering in the breeze. "You all have a great teacher whom you should endeavour to learn from as much as possible. I shall watch your progress with great anticipation." As if I were a legend they all bowed before me and promised to do their best, grinning dopily and Suki quickly whispered that Toph had told them stories. Chuckling quietly I bowed to the Earth King and walked around the city with him, pointing out various things such as the blacksmiths where earthbenders and firebenders worked together harmoniously. I showed him things that I had noticed in other towns down to the smallest detail, pointing out that families had come together of their own accord and found peace even amongst the chaos of war and to tear them apart now would have devastating effects.

"I see." He murmured softly before turning to me. "I have heard much about the wisdom of the Air Nomads who seek enlightenment. What advice do you give me, Master Thyra?" Although I wasn't technically a master, I chose not to deviate from the subject as I looked around me at Yu Dao, smiling briefly before I looked back at him and quoted one of Monk Gyatso's favourite anecdotes.

"The tree that is oldest has the deepest roots and will not easily be uprooted." I quoted studiously before beginning to explain. "The people here have set their roots deep. It is engrained in their culture to live together peacefully and happily without any interruptions from the outside world. To try and uproot them now would only cause greater harm than good, as if you were trying to uproot the tree." The king blinked at me but nodded his head in understanding as I continued to walk with him. "The world is changing every day, moving forwards to a new era and although it may be frightening, I advise that you embrace this change. Avatar Aang shall be the one to guide everyone into this new world and I shall give my full support to all nations to the best of my ability. The four nations have always lived separately until now, however I believe that it is time that we accept that we are all of one world and we are all one people. These are the feelings of my people, I assure you."

"What people?" Someone from the crowds called out before pointing at me. "There's only you left, the Avatar doesn't count. How can you know what your people would have wanted?" Unfazed I turned and smiled towards the general direction of the voice, politely bowing.

"A good question. However, this past year I have spent in strict meditation and I have achieved spiritual enlightenment, allowing me to connect to the spirits of the world where my people now dwell. They are all around us, a part of the energy that flows through the earth and I will do my best to continue their practices, even if I must do it alone." That silenced them so I smiled and bowed again before turning back to the king who sighed deeply before giving his answer.

"Please, inform the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko that I agree to this meeting. If there is a new world to be made, then I should like to take part in shaping it." Sokka cheered happily and the residents of Yu Dao also celebrated as the Earth King smiled bashfully. After that the armies both retreated after a peaceful settlement and I stood before Toph, Sokka and Suki with a warm smile.

"That was great work Thyra! Boy, we've missed having you around and all that wise stuff you always come out with. Aang almost fell apart after you left but it all turned out okay in the end." Toph helpfully punched Sokka in the arm before he said something else dumb and unhelpful however I took it on the chin, bowing to them.

"I apologise for leaving you all but it was necessary." I said slowly before I grinned. "But I found a colony of Sky Bison though! Oh! And there are hundreds of lemurs too and I also travelled the world again and there was this really cool waterfall I found which runs through a network of tunnels and it's the most amazing slide ever!" I gushed, everyone laughing with me as we embraced once more. It was good to be home.


	48. Chapter 48

When I returned to Uncle Iroh's teashop I flung my arms around him joyfully and he returned my embrace with laugher. "It has been too long my dear, what has kept you away all this time?" He asked me so I shrugged simply.

"Oh, just a bit of exploring. I see you're busy today, shall I put on an apron and help?" I asked and he chuckled again, telling me that he would be honoured if I would join him just like old times. With Zuko resting and recovering peacefully I worked in the teashop all day, smiling when my brother and Katara entered. "Aang! Katara!" My brother smiled and rushed over, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Thyra it's so great that you're back, you couldn't have returned at a better time with all that's been happening! It's almost as if you knew that I needed your advice." He grinned at me and I smiled whilst kissing his face.

"Of course I knew, Aang, I heard you call out to me." I stated simply which almost floored him as I greeted Katara too then had them take a seat, bringing them some sweets and tea before joining them and listened to everything that had happened since I had left. Aang confessed that he had been hurt that I had disappeared the way I did but understood my reasons. I was so lucky to have such an understanding brother like him. Truly. Together we laughed just like before, almost as if not a single day had passed since our parting.

Inwardly, I was still battling with a storm. I only just managed to make it to the storeroom before I dropped to my knees and grasped my stomach, panting for breath as I felt beads of sweat roll down my face. Looks like it's not going to be easy dealing with this, all the same I was happy that it wasn't Zuko dealing with this pain as well as his duties as Fire Lord. This was a burden I was glad to carry for him. I just hope the idiot wakes up soon. Forcing myself back to my feet I wiped away the sweat then pulled down the lemongrass and jasmine tea leaves for Iroh to brew, smiling as if nothing was amiss.

It was four days until Zuko awoke, however I hadn't been there when he did. Aang had been there however I was out gathering food so that we could have a fulfilling dinner whilst also picking up extra rice and vegetables for Aang and I as Iroh did not have much of the vegetarian options in stock. When I returned, I found Aang and Zuko at a table, the latter wrapped up in a blanket whilst they both drank tea. I almost laughed it was so ironic, seeing as once upon a time Zuko hated tea and would have done anything to capture Aang.

It was Zuko who saw me first, entering with my arms full of groceries which Iroh immediately came forwards to take, beaming broadly. "Ah! I see you have returned with many treasures, such a good girl." He praised and I gave him a look as he took some of the bags from my arms then left the shop to take them back to his home in order to prepare.

"I'm not a poodle-horse you know." I commented but he only chortled and insisted that I allow him to do all the cooking though I tried to offer my help, telling me that I needed my rest as I had been working too hard recently. Sighing in defeat I turned and looked over to my brother and Zuko before approaching which made the new Fire Lord straighten in surprise. "Good evening everyone, it's a beautiful night." I commented as I kissed Aang on top of his head. "I'm going to make some tea, do either of you want some more?"

"No thanks, I have to get going anyway. Katara and I want to go flying before dinner." Aang said a little too quickly, grinning mischievously and I folded my arms suspiciously, giving him a look as he kissed my cheek a little too affectionately. He's up to something. "See you at dinner!"

"Alright, if you're sure." I mused, frowning as I watched him hurry out the door. Something tells me that he was making all that up. Shaking my head I pinched the bridge of my nose before I turned around, seeing that Zuko had turned his face away from me. "Do you want something to drink Zuko?"

"No. I'm fine." He responded a little coldly so I moved past him and went into the back to brew myself a herbal tea to help with relaxing, however as I brewed I poured him some medicine which was meant to help reduce pain. Unbeknownst to me, Zuko was watching. He had pulled back the curtain after following me into the back, seeing me pour in the powder. "What is that?" Jolting violently I hurriedly crumbled the paper packaging in my hand.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I responded and stirred the contents of the teapot before leaving it to simmer and boil. "Did you change your mind about tea?"

"No." Stepping inside Zuko approached me, looking down with those beautiful golden eyes of his, however his face was stern and serious. He'd grown taller and his hair was longer though he didn't look so broad without his royal robes. I preferred him this way. "I want to ask you something." Nodding my head I kept my head inclined, signalling that I was listening as I tended to my tea. "What you said at Yu Dao, did you mean it?" For a moment my heart leaped, wondering if he had actually been awake when I had told him I loved him. "That I was selfish for giving into despair?" I relaxed.

"Yes I meant it. You were selfish for thinking of only yourself in that moment. Did you even consider how you dying would affect the people who cared about you? Iroh, Aang, everyone. Trying to end your life is just another form of running away and you're better than that." As my tea finished brewing I poured myself a cup and drank it, shuddering at the taste which made Zuko observe me closer. "It's not weakness to ask for help or guidance, you know. I've spent the entire year asking for help and I only recently got my answer. It's stupid to give in just because you feel overwhelmed by things that you _know _are right. Stop being an idiot and take control of your own destiny. No one can choose it for you." Blinking at me Zuko slowly sank into a chair, his blanket falling from his shoulders and before I realised it I had reached out and pulled it back around him.

We looked at one another quickly before we both blushed and turned away, my hands letting go hurriedly. "I've felt so lost since the moment I was named Fire Lord." Zuko murmured as I made to move away however his hand reached out and touched mine, gingerly touching the tips of my fingers. "But when you're here, everything feels so much…calmer. It's like you're a breath of fresh air and I can think more clearly. I've always felt that way." His words were sweet and heartfelt however I did not know how to answer him.

"What…what do you want from me Zuko?" I asked him finally, drawing my hand away and holding it against me protectively. "You wanted my forgiveness and I've given it to you. I don't think there's anything more that you could possibly want from me. I don't really have anything to my name except old anecdotes and numerous facts about ancient history, astrology and geology." I said at random however Zuko was quickly on his feet and gripping my shoulders, shaking his head almost desperately.

"That's not true, you're much more than that. I don't…I don't know what I want. Or at least, I thought I did but it turned out not to be and now I don't know if the thing that I want is something I even deserve." He ranted and I frowned in confusion as he gripped his head and flopped back onto his chair again. "Mai broke up with me." I spluttered, completely taken aback by this sudden change of topic, though perhaps I was simply not seeing the link.

"Oh…um…sorry?" With a lengthy sigh Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes, running a hand down his face.

"I feel as if I should be more upset that we're not together anymore, but to be honest I feel nothing but relief. Is that a bad thing?" I was hugely out of my depth in this conversation and I had no clue how to answer so I simply poured myself more tea. "I guess not. Deep down, I think I always knew that she wasn't the one." Drinking my second cup I grimaced at the bitter taste without realising that Zuko was watching me. "If it tastes that bad, why drink it?"

"It helps." Was all I said however before I could make up an excuse, my stomach suddenly seized up and I dropped the cup I was holding, the pain so sudden and strong that it caused me to black out momentarily and I dropped like a stone. I went down so quickly that Zuko didn't even have time to catch me, surging forwards in a panic as he slid a hand under my neck and lifted me up, my vision slowly returning however with another contortion of pain I whimpered, biting down on my fist to try and distract myself as I hunched over and gripped my stomach.

"What's wrong? What hurts Thyra? Tell me please, let me help you." Zuko pleaded so once the pain passed I allowed myself to breathe, gripping onto his shoulder to make sure that it had surrendered for the time being. "How long has this been happening?"

"A year." I responded calmly, relaxing as I felt a little weakened. "Don't worry about me, I can handle it."

"You're not handling it, I knew there was something wrong with you. You're pale and you haven't been sleeping, you're also biting through your lip which tells me you're in a lot of pain. I can have my physicians look at you, they can help to make you better." Zuko said to me firmly as he pulled off his blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders as he let me rest my head against him.

"This isn't something they can heal, Zuko. Not even Katara can help me." I told him before giving in, knowing that he wasn't going to let this go. "You remember Azula shot you with lightning? Well, the excess energy that you didn't manage to deflect was beginning to kill you from the inside. Katara did what she could but it was me who took it away." I revealed and I looked up to see his expression turn to one of horror as he realised what it meant. "I bent the chi in your body using an old airbending technique and took it into myself since I didn't know what else to do. Ever since then, the negative energy has been burning through my chi."

"No…you idiot. You stupid fool!" Zuko suddenly yelled, gripping onto me tightly as he dropped his head to mine and I felt the warmth of tears seep into my shoulder. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you purposefully take on my pain and carry it alone for someone like me? You hate me!" Reaching up my hand I placed it against his cheek and scarred face to gently brush my thumb against his skin as Zuko opened his eyes and looked into my smiling face.

"You idiot." Leaning my head forwards I pressed my brow to his jaw, relaxing in his warmth before I pulled away and tried to stand but Zuko wouldn't let me without his help, keeping me supported against him as he made sure the blanket was properly pulled around me. "I carry a lot of rage and grief inside me, Zuko, however a person dear to me told me that in order to find balance, I had to recognise its equal and opposite." I began to explain to him, keeping one hand resting on his shoulder as I lifted the teapot off the flames and put them out with a gust of air. "I know now what that means, though I think I knew all alone, I was just too obstinate to admit it to myself or anyone else." As I spoke I cleaned away everything in front of me, tidying up so that the shop would be ready for opening tomorrow.

"What does it mean?" Zuko asked me, watching me carefully however as I tossed a smile, I felt light and airy as I answered him.

"It means I love you, you moron." With that I turned aside and put away the cleaned teapot however I heard strong footsteps approaching me, crossing the room and Zuko's arm stole around my back to bring me quickly to his chest and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. For a moment I was stunned, too overwhelmed to recognise what was happening before all at once I relaxed into my natural instincts and leaned closer to him, having to lift up onto my toes in order to reach. This felt so much better than any kiss we'd shared before because this time I wasn't remembering it, it was real. He was right here with me, warm and solid and completely real.

My arms wound around his neck as Zuko lifted me off the ground, the blanket falling completely ignored as we poured all of our feelings into that one intimate embrace before sadly, Zuko pulled back. Our eyes met and I could see all the severity fading away as he leaned into me. "Sakiya." He murmured before correcting himself. "No, Sakiya was in the past. You're Thyra now, but I feel the same as I did back then as I do now, you have my word of honour. My feelings never changed, not for a single moment and I'm so sorry that I let you go." Zuko murmured as he pressed his eyes shut against the swell of emotion so I hushed him, turning his face back towards me to kiss him again.

"I'm here now." I promised him before smiling enchantingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you're not." He agreed and I chuckled at his commanding tone as he pulled me closer and kissed me with a little more fervour, not allowing anything to be misunderstood between us. "I love you too, Thyra. I'm glad I hunted your brother across the world. It brought me to you." That made me laugh as I thought back to the first time we had locked eyes. I remembered it all so clearly, almost down to the last snowflake however I preferred the way we were now, wrapped up in each other's arms and for the first time in a year, I felt the pain of my eroding chi diminish to a tiny throb that was hardly noticeable at all.


	49. Chapter 49

Although my time was running out, I used as much of it as I could with the people I loved. I told everyone what was happening and Aang had flown into a rampage of anger until I calmed him down, embracing him as he flipped into the Avatar state and held him in my arms until he was himself again. "Don't give up Thyra. You have to live." He had said to me, rubbing away his tears before pointing at me. "We're going to find a way to save you, I'll make sure that you live your life to its full extent!" Remembering his words it made me smile. My body occasionally grew weak as my chi continued to dwindle so I relied on healing sessions with Katara and plenty of tea from Iroh to rejuvenate myself.

It was at one of these times that Zuko went with everyone to find his mother, bringing Azula along with him though I was not happy about her going with them. The evening before they left, I had sneaked into the place where she was being held and looked upon her with a fire in my eyes. "Well if it isn't the little peasant air nomad." Azula had crowed however I had simply answered by bending a sphere over her head, draining the air from her lungs until the point where she nearly passed out before letting her go.

"That was a warning. If you so much as _move_ to hurt any of them, I shall make sure to slowly pull the air from your lungs and suffocate you until you are no longer a part of this world." For the first time I had seen genuine fear in Azula's eyes as I had lifted my hood back up and walked away. I guess she had not experienced helplessness like that before, the inability to save herself. I know it was not very nomadic of me but I could not allow her to think she would ever get away with hurting my brother, Zuko or anyone else. I would personally hunt her down across the entire world if I had to. With my body in a weak state, I had only just about managed to make it back to my room before I collapsed, not even reaching the sofa.

Groaning I tried to pull myself up but I didn't have the strength which only irritated me further. Reaching out I fumbled to try and ring the bell but it was just out of reach, however thankfully Zuko came to my room at that moment to talk. "Thyra!" He rushed over and effortlessly lifted me up.

"It's fine, I'm alright. My legs just gave out." I assured him however he refused to put me down. Instead he sat down and wrapped his arms around me so that I was nestled against him, his chin resting over my shoulder as the expensive robe slipped slightly.

"Don't push yourself so much, you have to save your strength. Aang is trying to communicate with his past lives and the spirits, Katara is researching advanced waterbending healing and I'm searching the library day and night. We're all looking for a way to cure you." He said to me and I smiled softly, relaxing against him. "Are you sure you can't just airbend the chi out of your body?"

"It has to go somewhere, which means someone else will have to carry it and we're stuck with the same problem." I answered him quietly, noticing how soft the lights were and how rosy gold they seemed against the red décor of the room. "And I refuse to give this pain to someone else, the only reason I am not dead is because I can bend my own chi. This will kill someone else in a matter of days." Zuko slowly increased his grip on me, tensing as he held his breath before letting it go.

"You're such an idiot…you should have just left it alone…" His whisper made me sit up straighter and look over my shoulder to see his pained expression. Without thinking I turned and pushed him down onto the bed, gripping his shoulders tightly as he blinked up at me, seeing my intensely serious expression as my hair pooled around us both.

"Don't ever say that. You're worth every minute of this!" I told him fiercely as my heart began to race a little as I towered over him. "You can pay me back by doing your best to find your mother and making sure not a day of being Fire Lord is wasted. _Always _think about what you can do for your people, for the nations, but also think about what you can do for yourself." Taking a moment to calm myself I smiled, letting go of his shoulders to frame his face and lean closer a little so that our faces almost touched. "You are my equal…and my opposite. I am the calm breath of air to your fiery emotions. You feel so deeply, Zuko, and that's why you feel so much pressure and pain all the time. By being so compassionate, you take on the suffering of everyone else." After my words Zuko lifted his hands to take my waist, slowly running his fingers upwards over my back as he finally gave a smile.

"Seems like you know everything about me Thy, I won't be able to ever hide something from you, will I?" I tilted my head slightly at the nickname, not having heard it before but I guess I like it. It felt more personal.

"Not at all, I can read you like a book Fire Lord Zuko." We smiled at one another as I reached down and captured his mouth with mine. "Although…seeing as your ancestors did do some terrible things to my people, I think you should focus right now on making it right." I said to him with a teasing look as I leaned back on his hips, folding my arms as the robe I wore slipped off my shoulders and I let it slide from my arms and pool around us like a drape. "So, Fire Lord Zuko, what do you intend to do now?" Rolling his eyes slightly Zuko suddenly caught my waist and rolled me onto my back, making me laugh as he tickled my waist.

"I think I shall have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He answered, placing a gentle kiss on my throat before leaning on his arm beside me, tracing his finger up and down my stomach as I lay back with my free hair spilling everywhere. "You're really beautiful you know." My eyes glanced up at him as he gazed at me. "But you know, I love you most for the way you make everything make sense." Tilting my head Zuko nudged my head with his and I felt the soft brush of his hair against my skin. "It's almost as if you're holding my hand and leading me down the right path. When you're next to me, it's easier to tell right from wrong." This made me feel even guiltier that I was dying. Choking back a sob I swallowed the dryness from my throat and lifted myself up, kissing Zuko to ease his mind before I pulled him towards me and made him remove his shirt.

He was reluctant to stay, not wanting people to get the wrong impression but seeing as I did not know how long I was going to last I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. I didn't phrase it in such a way but in the end Zuko slept beside me with his arms around me and our hands linked together. The pain always subsided when he was near, though not for very long so at least that night I was able to sleep a little better. When we awoke we were both sprawled out across the bed almost on completely opposite sides, however in the middle our hands had remained woven together, keeping us connected and I felt peaceful as I gazed across to him.

My family departed from me and I waved them off, hugging and kissing everyone goodbye, even Sokka though he protested the physical affection. Azula and I shared a slight glare before finally I allowed myself to accept the past and forgiveness washed over me. Even though she was locked up and shackled, I reached forwards and placed my arms around her in an embrace, making everyone's jaws drop as she stared at me like I had lost my mind. "I forgive you." I said to her before pulling back and taking a comb from my pocket and brushed through her hair, neatening it up until she looked like her old self again. "And I hope that one day, you will find peace." Azula said nothing, looking away grumpily so I smiled and watched them go, gazing into the sky until Appa was nothing more than a speck.

A sudden burst of pain hit my stomach and I collapsed to the floor, making the servants all cry out in alarm and rush to my side as I struggled for breath, feeling so heavy and weak it were as if I had been overcome by a terrible fever. From then on I remained in bed, barely moving though I hardly slept. Some days I managed to sit up and had the strength to drink my own day but mostly I did not. My condition was so worrisome that they sent for Iroh all the way in Ba Sing Se and when he arrived, my spirits lifted. "Iroh."

"My sweet cherry blossom, you look so pale." He said to me warmly as he sat down next to me and brushed the hair from my face. "But still so fair and fragrant. Come, I have brought only my best tea with me so we shall have a cup together before I play for you." I was comforted to have him near and he even used firebending to try and increase the chi in my body, using it masterfully in a healing art to warm my body and I actually did feel a little better. Enough to sit up and enjoy listening to him play music before we then moved onto the game Pai-Sho which he taught me how to play. It was better with company so Iroh never left my side except to sleep and more often than not, he would simply take naps on the couch and snore loudly, reminding me of the time when we were both refugees.

Over a week later everyone returned and a maid came racing inside. "Lord Iroh! My lady, Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar have returned with Lady Mother Ursa!" She blabbed immediately so I put down my tea and pulled back the covers of the bed. "My lady!"

"It's alright. I have been saving my strength." I assured her and used airbending to pull my clothes towards me as Iroh smiled. I pulled on the outer gown and flicked the red sash over my shoulder, letting it drape all the way to the floor as the maid hurriedly brushed through my hair and loosely did it up so that it was comfortable before helping me over to the window seat to get a little sunlight. "Are they all well? What of Princess Azula?"

"Unfortunately my lady, it appears the princess is not with them." Uncle Iroh hummed thoughtfully at that, the both of us glancing at each other. She must have escaped, then. Hopefully not to cause more trouble, however there is nothing to be done this moment. The maid disappeared and we waited together, watching the birds outside until the door suddenly flew open and Zuko burst inside.

"Thyra! They told me you collapsed!" He shouted fearfully so I rose up, smiling to him in welcome and I could not even begin to explain how happy I was to see him.

"Zuko!" Opening my arms he ran forwards and instantly we were embracing, his warmth giving me strength as I breathed him in and refused to let go as Uncle Iroh chuckled.

"I know when I am not needed, I shall leave you two in peace." He said however both Zuko reached out with our hands and pulled him into our embrace, smiling together as he hummed happily. Suddenly Zuko let go and I blinked, seeing his rather giddy expression as he stepped back.

"Thy, I want you to meet my mother, Lady Ursa." He announced and I looked past him to see a beautiful woman at the doorway. My brother stood behind her with Katara and the others and they followed in after, everyone gathering. Ursa looked so soft and gentle, kindly and warm as she approached me and everyone stepped back for us to meet one another properly.

"Greetings to you, Thyra. My son has told me so much about you." She said and a tear slipped down her face as she reached out and embraced me with tenderness, taking me by surprise as she gripped onto me securely. She smelled of flowers and sweetness, was this how mothers were supposed to smell? "You saved his life, he told me everything. Thank you. Thank you for helping him."

"Zuko saved himself, I only gave him a kick in the right direction when I got angry." I said but smiled softly as she let go, the both of us taking each other's hands. "It is an honour to meet you, Lady Ursa. Welcome home." She started in surprise before recovering, nodding her head with a grateful smile before she introduced her other family. She had remarried after leaving Ozai and I learned all about the Mother of Faces and how she had received a new one in order to lead a new life. Her childhood love, Noren, was her new husband and they had a little girl called Kiyi. As everyone talked and sat down for tea I noticed Kiyi standing off by herself looking rather lost and alone. "Hello there." I greeted and she gasped, instantly diving for cover to hide. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Here, let me show you something."

The girl's curiosity allowed her to peak so I held out my hands and formed a small ball of spinning air, making her blink before I then sent it flying towards one of the lanterns and immediately it started to spiral quickly and the crystals in the lamp shone under the sunlight to cast bright specks of light across the room and Kiyi's instantly gasped. "Wow! Do more magic!"

"It's not magic, it's airbending. How about you join me for sweets and I can show you more?" I offered, stretching out my hand and instantly she beamed, jumping at me and I picked her up off the ground and rested her on my hip as the maidservant bowed to us. "Go on, ask for anything you like and you can have it." I invited so she thought for a moment before grinning.

"I want orange juice and lots and lots of sweets!" She decided so I looked with a smile to the maid who rushed to go and fetch Kiyi what she wanted. The poor girl must be so confused in such a strange place like this, however as she sat on my lap drinking her juice and marvelling at all the candy and sweet treats the kitchens had made for her, she settled quite well. It must also be strange for her to see her mother with a different face but no doubt she'll understand one day. I think she grew exceedingly attached to me as she stuck to my side like glue and wherever I went she wanted to go too, holding onto the long sash that hung down over my shoulder as she looked around.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katara fussed over me as I walked arm in arm with her. "You're really pale."

"I'm fine, today is a good day." I assured her for the hundredth time. "Besides the gardens are lovely to rest in and we promised Kiyi we would go, right Kiyi?" I asked and immediately she sprung forwards.

"Right!" Taking her hand in mine the three of us went to the gardens where Katara made a game with waterbending, letting Kiyi chase around a ball of water and showing her 'magic tricks' as she called them. As I lazed in the sun I watched them both, feeling a little better until I sensed someone approaching. Ursa smiled to me, dressed more formally in royal robes.

"May I sit?"

"Please, there's no need to ask." I answered and she sat down beside me, watching her daughter with a warm smile before she exhaled.

"She still will not come to me."

"Give it time, you are still her mother." I said to her as I too observed Kiyi. "She is rather young but she is very bright. So long as you continue to act the same way then she will recognise you as her mother once again, at the moment she is merely a little confused." My stomach suddenly convulsed and I grunted, clutching it closely and instantly Ursa was gripping my shoulders, asking if I was alright. "It's fine, this happens occasionally."

"That's right, Zuko told me all about the lightning incident. My dear I am so sorry, to think you are dying for saving my son." She said and suddenly I found myself being pulled into her embrace, the sweet smell of her scent wafting over me as her heavy robes formed a blanket around me. "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask, I shall do everything I can to help you with anything you need, whether it is washing, eating or you simply need company."

"It is alright, Ursa, do not look so guilty as none of this was your doing." I told her, smiling into her embrace as she then pulled back to brush her fingers through my hair. "I love Zuko, I'd do anything for him. Absolutely anything." Ursa looked at me for a moment before smiling back at me, her hand still at my shoulder as she affectionately brushed through my hair.

"I am glad that he has found someone who truly understands him. It makes me happy that he now knows true love, but I am also sad that he is to lose it very soon." I could not deny it or even offer words of comfort as it was the stone cold truth. When Toph finds out she's going to be breaking down the doors and yelling at the top of her lungs to give me the lecture of a lifetime. Still, as the pain grew increasingly worse my vision wavered, everything going a little dark as I felt the chi continue to be burn away. Without chi I'll continue to diminish until I am nothing more than an empty shell. My airbending could only do so much when I had little chi left. "Thyra!" I heard Ursa call out my name in alarm as I collapsed to the ground, smelling the sweet grass and seeing the running footsteps of Katara before everything went black.


	50. Chapter 50

After a while everyone's fussing and pandering began to irritate me. I was allowed to do nothing by myself, I was even forbidden to walk and mostly confined to my room. Thankfully I had visitors every day and Zuko came in the evenings once he had finished his duties and we would sleep next to one another until morning when he had to leave. I was steadily growing more and more miserable. "This is ridiculous! I feel fine!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Katara argued back as Aang wisely stepped backwards to keep from getting drawn in. "I can feel your chi being corroded away every time I give you a replenishing session and in a few days, it's likely not going to be any use at all! You need to rest, Thyra, we're still looking for ways to cure you."

"Yeah, so don't be getting high and mighty or I'll earthbend your butt to the wall." Toph stated as she folded her arms and pointedly lifted her head. Just as I had thought, when Toph found out about me dying, she had actually broken down the front doors yelling for me to drag myself out of bed and come face her. After that she'd cried in my arms when no one else was around and I'd comforted her until she fell asleep so she bunked with me that night. She'd even given her students a holiday in order to come and stay with us all for a while and I felt like they were just all hovering over me waiting for me to die. It was depressing.

"I just want to go and sit in the sun for a while. I miss it. It's cold in here." I said despite the fact I was piled under numerous layers. Without my chi I was also getting colder. If they didn't keep me warm I might even die from pneumonia or something. "Please? I'll even be good and sit in the stupid chair this time." After debating and me pleading incessantly, I was allowed to be carried outside into the sun to my favourite spot in the gardens where Kiyi ran to me with hands outstretched.

"Thyra! I've missed you come play!"

"I'm sorry Kiyi but I'm not feeling very well, I can't play today." I told her sadly but picked her up anyway and settled her on my lap. "But seeing you smile makes me very happy, do you like it here after all Kiyi? I know it's a little scary at first with all the big halls and rooms but it's not so bad when you get used to it."

"I know! The tutors are all grumpy but I'm learning lots here and they give me such nice clothes and food, it's great!" She beamed at me and Katara smiled as she jumped down and started to play, Toph laying down on the grass next to me.

"Kids." She said and she tried to roll her eyes but it didn't quite work though it made me giggle.

"You were one once upon a time too, tough-stuff." I reminded her before sighing. The sun was so hot that I finally felt warmer. "It's a beautiful day out. The trees are in full bloom and there are blossom petals falling everywhere, you can probably feel them as they touch the ground, right?" Toph told me that she did and could even tell me how many people were in the palace. She was just too amazing. We sat together as Katara played with Kiyi, waiting for Aang and Zuko to get back from negotiations with the Earth King. Sokka had gone with them though Katara and Toph had elected to stay behind with me and keep me company. I was happy they were here. Very happy.

"So, how are you and lover boy getting on?" Toph asked and I laughed at her bluntness.

"We're okay, don't you worry about us. What about you? Are things going well between you and your parents?" Toph paused for a moment before sighing.

"I guess so. They're doing their best but they still don't quite get me. Every time I go see them it's like they want me to be their precious little girl again and that's just not me but I've run out of ways to try and explain it to them." Smiling at Toph I reached down and placed my hand over hers in reassurance.

"But Toph, you _are _their precious little girl. That's just how it is for parents, no matter how old we get we'll always be their children and that's just how they show their love for you." I told her and she remained silent as I continued. "Sure, it's not your character to be coddled and taken care of, but for your parents I guess that's the only way they can think of to show you how much they care. They want to protect you, want to make sure you never get hurt and have everything you could ever want. Therefore, maybe you should tell them that you love them too every once in a while. Tell them that although you might not be delicate and fragile, you do love them as their daughter."

"I guess…if I feel like it." She shrugged but I caught her smile. "Hey Thyra? What's going to happen to you?" I was confused by her question as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't want you to die. You're the only person who understands me for who I am but still wants to…you know, cuddle me and stuff. You know exactly when to stop and when to scold me, you always know how to make me feel better and I don't actually mind being a little vulnerable when you're around. When you die…what's going to happen?" Sensing her distress a mile away I placed my hand on her shoulder and she gripped it tightly.

"I have a surprise for you." I said softly before making her shift to sit in front of me. "I've been developing this technique. This may feel strange but don't fight it, okay? Just trust me." Nodding her head I placed my hands on her temples and focused, bending the chi in her body and redirecting it to her eyes.

"Ah! That stings!" She flinched.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but you'll adjust just hold on a second." I guided and continued to focus, carefully manipulating the chi before finally I smiled. "Open your eyes." Slowly Toph opened her eyes and all at once she gasped, staring around her as for the first time, she saw a world full of colour. "Katara! Come over here!" I yelled and Katara turned, noticing that I was doing something with Toph. She ran forwards with Kiyi and Toph gave a small sob as she saw Katara properly for the first time, every feature and design in full vision.

"Thyra…how did you do that? Toph can you see me!? That's incredible!"

"It's only temporary." I explained sadly. "Unfortunately I can only keep this up for as long as I'm touching you." Slowly Toph turned her head to stare openly at me so I gave the best sisterly smile that I could, the flower petals falling around us as her eyes of brilliant green stared up at me, no longer cloudy and visionless.

"Thyra…" She whispered before all at once she was sobbing, throwing her arms around me and I embraced her tightly as her chi returned to normal and her eyes lost their beautiful colour. "Don't die! Don't die Thyra!"

"I'll be here with you, I promise. You'll feel me in the earth when my spirit connects to the energy of the world. It'll be just like I'm right there beside you." I promised her but she continued to cry, Katara coming and placing her hand upon her back. When we returned to my room we waited until everyone got back for me to do the technique again, allowing Toph to see everyone clearly and Sokka completely freaked out before grinning, giving Toph the thumb's up as she then looked at the mirror to see her reflection.

"I'm glad I finally get to see you all, but I'm happy being blind." Toph said proudly as I let go of her head. "It's part of who I am and I'm not ashamed of it." We all smiled before grouping together for a hug, smiling to one another and I felt fully content. If I passed away now, I would have died with a smile.


	51. Chapter 51

"Thyra it's an emergency! It's Zuko!" Katara yelled as she burst into my room with a rush, instantly making me sit bolt upright. I feared the worst, however when Katara continued, I actually found out it _was _much worse than I could have feared. "Zuko is getting engaged!"

"Huh?!" Before I knew it I was up and out of bed, surging with energy as I flung on my clothes.

"Wait! That doesn't mean you should be up and about like this, stop!" Katara squeaked however I was already out the door and she had to run to keep up with me. "The generals are all demanding that Zuko marries and they've brought along this Fire Nation girl from a noble family and they want him to marry her and start having children, it's all so sudden that not even Zuko knew it was happening, don't be mad with him!"

"I'm not mad, I'm _furious_." I growled though I was slightly short of breath and every step I took felt like hot needles were being jabbed into my skin. Still I marched forwards to the main chamber where the Fire Lord received his guests and with a twirl, I thrust out my hands and the doors burst open with a powerful blast of air. Inside I heard several yells and screeches as I breezed inside, eyes stormy and dark as I looked forwards. Zuko was already up on his feet, biting on his lip with a glance to his mother as I walked all the way to the front before I then rounded on the generals. "Listen up you old prunes, Zuko belongs to _me _and me alone!" I declared and there were several gasps and most of the ladies murmured with gossip. "He owes me his life therefore I have primary claim concerning what he does and doesn't do. If you have a problem with that then come and face me!"

Wisely they all backed away whilst remaining bowed, knowing better than to meddle with my wrath as I turned, spotting the family who were offering their daughter to Zuko. She was very beautiful with long dark hair and a graceful demeanour that made me look like a raging beast in comparison. Eyes of deep brown, almost maroon, lifted to meet mine and I growled as the father flung out his hand. "This is an outrage! My daughter has been promised to the Fire Lord and it would be an insult to try and undermine this decision!" Aang stepped forwards, meaning to interfere however I lifted my hand to stop him as Katara went to his side and gripped his hand.

"I understand. Therefore, I shall propose a means in which you can fight for the right to Fire Lord Zuko." I began, lifting my hand and held it out towards the family with a look of pure determination. "Although I am not a firebender, I am willing to participate in an Agni Kai. The winner shall receive the right to marry Fire Lord Zuko if it is his wish. The loser must concede total defeat and leave graciously. This is your chance to defend your honour, if you refuse then I shall take him by force." Everyone was ablaze with shock and chatter but I held firm, refusing to give up. Zuko was mine, I loved him more than anyone else and I shall not allow just any random woman to take him from me.

"Oh my." The girl spoke before chuckling. "You are quite ferocious for an air nomad, I did not think fighting was something you embodied." She spoke before stepping forwards, sighing lamentingly. "I am no firebender either, however I can fight. I agree to these terms otherwise I shall dishonour my family's name. Besides, it is only right that two woman should fight over the man they desire." Her eyes flickered at me and I scowled slightly. "My name is Valencia. Pray, do your best to defeat me though the odds will be in your favour as an airbender." Her silky voice got on my nerves but I held firm as Zuko finally managed to get his voice heard.

"Enough, this is madness. Thyra, there is no way I will allow you to…"

"Be quiet Zuko." I ordered and everyone gasped as he blinked at me. "I don't know how much time I have left in this life, none of us do. So I want to spend every second of it with the people that make me happy and you're one of them." Relaxing a little I calmed myself before turning away from the rich brat and walked towards him, standing beneath his raised floor and lifted my hand towards him. "Even if it is selfish of me, I will not hand you over so easily. Like I said, you're mine, so sit down and let me defend you." Zuko almost dropped to his knees he looked so astounded however he forcefully shook it off and stepped forwards, reaching down to take my hand.

"Very well then, I shall allow this Agni Kai. You should rest first, you're in no condition to fight right now."

"Preposterous!" The father spluttered, throwing out his hand. "You heard my daughter, she is not firebender! You are choosing favourites Fire Lord Zuko!" He accused however one of the generals then stepped forwards.

"But both ladies are capable fighters, are they not?" He directed the question specifically towards me and I nodded my head firmly. "Therefore, if the Avatar's sister agrees to not use her airbending then this shall be an equal fight."

"I agree." Announcing it clearly I looked back towards Zuko and gave him one last smile before letting go of his hand. "Lady Valencia. If you require rest then we shall battle tomorrow." She nodded her head in agreement, lifting her robed arm so that the long draping sleeve covered her mouth to hide her smirk. Her beautiful and expensive looking adornments all glittered under the firelight of the torches and I felt my stomach sink slightly. She really did look like a suitable bride, however I was not going to allow that to deter me.

I barely managed to make it back to my room before I collapsed, breaking out into a cold sweat and struggling for air as I crashed onto my side. "My lady!" My maids rushed forwards however just as they reached me the door slammed open and Zuko stormed inside.

"You idiot, you reckless, obstinate, irrational…ugh!" He yelled, grasping me quickly and lifting me up rather unceremoniously, tossing me onto the bed and grabbed the cooling cloth after dismissing the servants. "Just look at you, you're in no condition to fight anyone, even Momo would win against you!" He ranted and I cracked a smile as I looked up at him. As he sponged me down his movements once more became gentle and loving. "You're so…you're so…stupid…"

"Says you." I responded back before managing to prop myself up and he collapsed against me, burying his face into my lap so I stroked his hair. "I'll be alright." Just then everyone else appeared, each having their own reactions.

"This is great! A final showdown between two kickass girls, make sure you win Thyra!" Sokka grinned at me as he charged around with his boomerang, making chopping motions with his arms before he accidentally kicked over the table.

"I'm pumped for this! You better kick that girl's butt or I'll come down there and do it myself." Toph rubbed her hands together before whooping, celebrating the fact that there was going to be a brawl.

"You're such an idiot! Why would you go and humiliate them all so publicly?! Now that family is going to be mad and they might try and hurt you somehow with a dirty trick!" Aang worried, quickly looking around as he checked under the bed, in the wardrobes and behind the closets to make sure there was nobody hiding anywhere. "Okay it seems clear but still, WHY WOULD YOU CHALLENGE SOMEONE TO FIGHT WHEN YOU CAN BARELY STAND?"

"Aang's right Thyra, this is too risky for you." Katara agreed and I chuckled at everyone as Zuko lifted his head and glared, annoyed that our moment had been interrupted.

"I'll be alright. If there's one thing I can do well it's finding the strength to continue fighting for the people I love. It'll all work out, I'll make it happen somehow." I promised and suddenly they had all jumped into the bed, joining my embrace with Zuko.

"Well all the same, be careful out there. I don't know what it is about that girl but she's kind of creepy. Pretty, but creepy." Sokka said as Aang and Toph snuggled into me, almost pushing Zuko completely off the bed and I sensed him grow even more antagonised. "You know, she kind of reminds me of Azula."

"That girl is just a spoiled little rich kid who doesn't know who she's messing with. Thyra can take her on easy!" Toph said confidently and I ruffled her hair in thanks. As everyone chattered and argued, Zuko's shoulders tensed until finally he gave in.

"Alright enough! Everyone out! If Thyra is going to be fighting tomorrow then she needs her rest and I want some time alone with my girlfriend!" He yelled before clapping a hand over his mouth and blushing as everyone looked at him. I couldn't help but laugh though I did my best to cover it as Katara grabbed Aang and pulled him away.

"You're right. Sleep well Thyra! I might not think this is a good idea but I'm definitely behind you. There's no way you'll lose." She told me with a wink as everyone else followed, calling out their good nights until the door swung shut behind them, leaving Zuko and I completely alone. He was still blushing and had his hand covering his eyes. Before I could urge him to relax a soft knock came and Ursa looked in, making us both turn towards her.

"I apologise for disturbing you but I overheard the raised voices somewhat." She said and came forwards, lovingly brushing her hand down Zuko's face before she lifted up the robes of her gown and perched delicately on the side of my bed where I sat. "My dear, you push yourself too hard."

"No, this is fine. I've made my decision and I'm going to see it through." I told her and she smiled before reaching into her sleeve and pulled out a small pouch, making me frown slightly as she pressed it into my hand.

"This will help give you strength and energy. Take it with water before your battle tomorrow and it will help. This is as much as I can do to support you, but you have my unwavering faith." She assured me before leaning forwards and kissing my cheek. "The way you defend your love for my son, it is more than I could have ever hoped for him."

"Ugh mother, I'm right here." He complained however she only giggled. "Is there no way to change this? If we can persuade the generals that the match is unsuitable then maybe they'll vote to abandon the idea of marriage altogether." He suggested and Ursa pondered for a moment.

"The generals are very respected by all and they have great influence. Unfortunately once they have collectively made up their mind it will be difficult, if not impossible to dissuade them. I do not know if this can be avoided Zuko." She said and he gripped onto the end bedpost with a contorted expression, showing his frustration. I reached out towards him but stopped, not sure what to say so Ursa smiled and stood up. "I shall leave you two alone. Please rest and gather all your strength. Do not be fooled by that girl, I believe that she is most certainly planning something and I have heard of her skills. She is very competent in a fight and will not be defeated easily."

"Thank you Ursa. I shall heed your advice and wisdom." I stated with a polite bow and she looked upon us both one more time before going to the door and leaving us. "Zuko." He turned his head so I opened my arms to him, wanting him to come and be comforted and to comfort me. "Come here, please." Exhaling he obeyed, climbing onto the bed and crawling forwards until he was laying against me once more. "I promise I shall win."

"That does not concern me. What I am worried about is you getting hurt. Thy, I do not want you to accelerate your condition by doing this. I know how you feel as I feel exactly the same way but still, if I lose you now it'll be like being tossed into a black void!" He gripped onto me tightly before suddenly sitting up, face directly in front of mine. "Take some of my chi, Thy. Take it and use it to beat Valencia quickly." I started in surprise, staring at him. Take some of his chi? Well it was possible but it was also very dangerous. "Please!"

"Zuko I…I don't know if that's a good idea." I reasoned however he grasped my hand and placed it over his heart where I could feel it beating irrationally.

"Just take it Thy. I don't care about anything else except protecting you. If I can't stop you then I'll make sure that you can at least go with my strength supporting you." His determined and adoring words stirred my soul and I sniffed, feeling a tear roll down my cheek but he brushed it away before kissing the wet trail, making me smile.

"Alright. Not much, just a little." Inhaling slowly to focus I reached out and placed my hands against his chest, leaning my head forwards until our brows were touching and Zuko gripped my hands reassuringly as I began to bend the chi in his body. I drew it into me and immediately it felt like fire was being poured into my soul. I gasped sharply, crying out from the sudden sensation as Zuko grunted, gritting his teeth as he began to feel a slight chill. I felt strength return to my body with a rush so I quickly let go, breaking off our connection and twisted, contorting and writhing as the foreign chi settled in my body, gradually merging with my weakened stores before I opened my eyes. "Zuko! Zuko are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said slowly, hand gripping his head before he looked down at the other. "I feel a little cold and slightly lethargic but nothing strange. I'll replenish myself easily enough." He assured me before then reaching out and embracing me. "How do you feel?"

"Warm." I answered, smiling into him as I gripped onto him tightly then turned my face upwards, gazing at him with pure love. "I finally feel warm." Looking relieved Zuko kissed my lips softly, hesitating a moment before deepening the connection and lifted me up towards him. Before I knew it I was being laid upon my back and I was completely wrapped up in Zuko's embrace, his kisses trailing down my neck and shoulder as I revelled in the sensation. We'd done things like this before, kissing and touching one another when it was dark and we were both under the sheets however I was a little embarrassed since the lights were still on.

Zuko didn't seem bothered though so as he pulled off my clothes until I was just in my undergarments I let him do what he wanted though mostly he just kneaded and kissed me where I was sensitive such as my legs, stomach and neck. He was sweet and tender, drawing me up into his arms so that our faces nestled into one another's necks. "I love you Thy. Please, don't act so recklessly again."

"I'll try." I said happily as I turned and kissed the scar on his face. It always took him by surprise when I did that so I did it again, kissing the burned skin of his face and his eyelid before then drawing back. "Just trust in me. I'll show everyone out there that I won't lose you again. Not for anything or anyone." Nodding his head in agreement Zuko lay down with me in his arms, kissing my forehead before closing his eyes and together we slept, peaceful and enjoying the bliss of being so close to one another for just one more night.


	52. Chapter 52

I'd drank Ursa's tea, drawn some of Zuko's chi into my body and I felt completely energised. As I faced Valencia I frowned, taking her in carefully. She was athletic looking but didn't look all that strong, I may yet have an advantage. I think speed would be the factor that tipped the balance in this fight. As the rules were made and read out loud I listened carefully. No airbending for me, no help may be given from the outside and the winner will be called when one of us is soundly defeated or submits. Sounded simply enough. "Begin!" Everyone instantly leaned closer however neither of us moved, Valencia still smirking at me as her long hair flowed on the breeze.

We stood perfectly still, sizing one another up before all at once we rushed forwards. She jumped high and I went low, both of us striking out but our attacks blocked the other's, forcing us to spring apart and I slid over the ground as she flipped back over her head then landed gracefully. Very athletic it seems. She also reminds me of Ty Lee as well as Azula. A deadly combination, let's hope there isn't a bit of Mai in there too. Wasting no time I returned for another volley and I focused on avoiding being hit and my airbender training came in handy for that, easily sliding and moving my body out of the way as I read the air signals around her, knowing exactly where she was coming from and it began to frustrate her.

"Agh! Stay still you brat!" She snarled at me, momentarily losing all composure and came down from above with a slice of her leg so I gripped onto the ankle, smirking momentarily before I turned and flung her to the ground. Instantly those who were supporting me cheered though Zuko remained silent, having to appear passive in the ordeal as I sprang backwards to catch my breath. I was burning through my chi too quickly, I thought I would have more time than this.

"Go Thyra! Kick her butt!" Sokka and Toph cheered as Valencia staggered back to her feet and looked at her grazed hands and touched the scratches on her face before flying into a rage.

"You'll pay for that one! How dare you mark my face?!" I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as she flew at me and put much more effort into her attacks. I dodged and deflected the best I could before managing to land a blow to her side with my fist, ducking under her swing before then arcing around and striking her across the back to make her lose her breath. "UGH!" I wanted to finish this quickly so I dropped down and took out her legs, dropping her to the ground however she was fast enough to roll out of the way of my finishing blow, stumbling as she tried to leap back to her feet and fell onto her rear as I turned and came after her.

A wave of panic flashed in her eye before all at once she punched the ground and without warning it rippled, making me cry out in alarm as I had to jump up into the air to avoid getting struck, leaping off a sudden rock that jutted out the ground and moved back away from her. That little cheat! "That's cheating! No way! How come she's an earthbender? That's so out of line, Ref do something!" Sokka yelled and Zuko was up on his feet however Valencia innocently fluttered her lashes.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, I said I wasn't a firebender, didn't I? No one said I couldn't earthbend." She said pointedly before placing her hands dramatically on her face. "To be of such a prestigious Fire Nation family and be an earthbender just like my mother's father, it is terrible luck but still, if it'll help me squash this fly then so bet it!" A bright flame erupted in her eyes and suddenly the ground quaked and huge rocks came shooting towards me, forcing me to dodge and leap out of the way as Zuko shouted.

"Stop the match, this is an unfair fight!" He ordered however the generals shook their heads, allowing it to continue.

"As no rule has been broken, the match will proceed!" The commentator decided and Aang leaped up with an angry shout.

"That's my sister you're trying to squash!" He yelled and Katara had to hold him back from interfering, reminding him that I would lose if he tried to help me. Pouring everything I had into avoiding being hit by the rocks I used one as a slide to glide down, maintaining my balance before then using the next one that sprung upwards as a spring to twist in the air, aiming straight for Valencia who was in her earthbending stance however being in the air, there was no way I could defend. She thrust out her hands in a series of movements and stomped her feet and a huge pillar shot outwards and struck me in the gut.

The force was so strong that I was momentarily too stunned to react until I coughed, blood spluttering outwards and everyone stared in horror as I dropped to the ground and screamed, clutching my stomach as the raging inferno began to burn more vividly, sapping my strength and I had to roll onto my front to try and quench it, sweating as Valencia laughed. "What's the matter got a little stomach ache? Oh that's right, I heard that you were rather tender with your stomach. Those maids of yours are such chatterboxes." She crowed and instantly I was angry. The ref stepped forwards, making to call me unfit to battle however I flung out my hand, ordering him to stop.

Punching a fist into the ground I pushed myself up even though I trembled, my hair spilling free from its knot and as the air rushed around me in response to my anger it soared upwards like long tendrils. I managed to rise to my feet, ignoring the pain even as I felt my entire body go numb and cold, the last of my chi barely holding on by a thread. "Hey wait, you can't use airbending!" Valencia panicked however my brother grinned.

"That's not airbending!" He shouted over the roar of the wind as I continued to stand glaring at her. "That's just my sister when she's angry!" And angry I was. Digging a foot into the ground I pelted forwards, racing straight for that sneaky little cheat however I felt the rocks begin to grow around my feet but they suddenly broke. My eyes knowingly went over to Toph who smirked in satisfaction, grateful for the assistance. Hey, I was allowed a little cheating if she was too. Valencia tried to dodge and rose a stone wall in front of her but I flipped over it, coming down from above and landing behind her.

By this point the wind had died down so I dug my knuckles into her arm at her pressure points just as Ty Lee had done to me before I then kicked her into her own wall, hearing a satisfying crunch and blood poured from her nose which was now slightly off centre. She screeched in alarm, fussing about the blood and her nose so I snuck up behind and grabbed her into a headlock, using my arm to press down on her throat and instantly she gasped, writhing against the choke as I kept her from escaping. The wall dropped and I sank slowly to the ground as my knees began to give out. Just a little more, I need the strength to hold on just a little more.

Finally Valencia kicked the ground and slapped it with both hands, signalling she gave up and the ref instantly named me winner. I let go and dropped, not even able to breathe as my heart began to grow weaker. "Her heart is slowing down!" Toph suddenly yelled and instantly everyone was running towards me. No one cared for Valencia who was wailing, however all were pushed aside as Zuko reached me.

"Thyra! Thy talk to me, open your eyes!" I managed to force them open, blood dripping from my mouth even as I tried to smile. "Hold on, just hold on. Katara!"

"On it." She answered and bent the water to try and heal me however after a few moments she turned her head away and her shoulders began to shake. "There's…there's nothing left. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" As she started to sob Zuko gripped onto me tighter. My hand twitched, trying to reach out to them all but I was so tired. My eyes didn't even close by themselves anymore, there was no energy left.

"No." Aang said, staring at me in horror and I could feel his pain as the air and earth started to tremble. "NO!" Suddenly there was a burst of light and I could feel his power as he slipped into the Avatar state and suddenly I felt myself being lifted from Zuko's grasp, the air wrapping around me. It was dark where I was and incredibly cold however as Aang gripped my shoulder and pressed a thumb to my forehead it felt like a burst of brilliant light had suddenly filled my entire world and I was being filled with warm sunlight, radiant and strong as life flowed back into me. Was this Aang's energybending? Of course, I should have realised. If Aang could take away someone's bending then he could bend _all _energy within the body, even remove that which does not belong. It was so simple it made me weep in relief.

As the pain finally went away I was left with the sweet sensation of peace, floating back to the ground where my brother held me in his arms and held me tight, head resting against his shoulder. "You're safe now Thyra. I promised I was going to help you live your full life, didn't I?" Yes you did. I'm so proud of you, little brother. You're all grown up and yet you're still so young, so forgive me. I'm going to keep on calling you my little brother for a very long time and coddle and spoil you. I don't care how old we get, you'll always be my baby brother to me.


	53. Chapter 53

I slept for a very long time and when I awoke, I felt almost completely restored. Now that the negative energy wasn't eating away my chi I was able to recover and I felt much stronger than before. It was a relief to finally not be in pain. Sitting up I looked out to see bright sunlight entering from the window so I made to pull aside my covers when I realised that I was not alone. Everyone was laying either on the bed or on the sofas, Sokka snoring loudly. Looking next to me Aang was curled up on his side whilst holding hands with Katara and I smiled, looking around until I spotted Zuko. He was resting in the chair by the window, arms folded and head bowed.

Sneakily I got up out of bed, crept over to the edge of the room and sucked in a big gulp of air before using airbending to amplify my voice. "GOOD MORNING!" Everyone yelled and leaped out of their skins, falling off chairs and beds until they all whirled around and jumped back to their feet as I flung out my arms.

"THYRA!" It was a landslide of bodies and I was tackled to the ground with laughter, hugging everyone close and I beamed happily as several of them cried with relief. We stayed like that for a long while before finally we got back up and Toph stubbornly anchored her arms around my waist.

"I'm making sure you don't go off and die again!" She yelled obstinately so I ruffled her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. Never again." I promised before then turning, intending to ask what had happened whilst I was asleep however Zuko was suddenly there and kissing me, making Toph recoil in disgust as well as Aang and Sokka.

"Ew gross Aang, your oogies are contagious!"

"I do _not _want to see my sister kissing guys." Aang complained however Katara sparkled.

"You two are so cute!" I was a little overwhelmed with how fiercely Zuko was kissing me, it was almost painful but I welcomed the sensation as it was proof that I was alive. When he pulled back our saliva remained mixed but he kissed me again anyway, making me blush fiercely as Sokka grabbed Toph under the arms and lifted her up.

"Don't look Toph, it's disgustingly affectionate and lovey dovey." He said to her and I giggled, placing my hand against Zuko's chest and he gripped it tightly.

"I'm alright." I promised him and leaned against his solid stature. "I told you I'd beat her."

"Yeah." He agreed softly, arm curling around me. "You did." Obviously done with all the romance in the air Sokka demanded that we went and got food so we all head out into the garden where I rushed towards Kiyi and called out that I was better and could play, making her overjoyed and excited, Ursa and Noren smiling as they too joined us for a picnic which was brought out to us. Zuko remained anchored to my side as Katara told me how the generals had conceded and agreed to let me stay with Zuko.

"Though they did say that they expect you to get married soon and have lots of children, but that's your problem to sort out." She grinned before clasping her hands together. "You two would have such cute babies! Would they have Zuko's eyes or Thyra's green? Black hair or mahogany? Either way, they'll all be super adorable! Please let me help you deliver them!"

"Likewise Katara." I answered, nonplussed however she and my brother quickly blushed, smiling hopefully and I relaxed against Zuko's shoulder as I gazed up at him. "There's no rush though, right?"

"No. I'm the Fire Lord. It means I can do pretty much whatever I want." He said before kissing my cheek and I giggled even as Kiyi made sounds of disgust which Toph agreed with. Zuko even sent for the royal portrait artist and we sat for as long as possible so that he could take a sketch and he then delivered us a beautiful painting of all of us together and it was hung up in my room which Zuko pretty much lived in now. The servants now knew not to even bother going to his room in the morning, instead they'd come knocking for him at mine. I think they were always disappointed we'd always be dressed and fully clothed either in or out of bed, like they wanted us to go forward faster with the relationship but as we said, no rush.

I became formally recognised by the generals as the royal consort and Valencia left in disgrace for her underhanded schemes. We never heard from her again. As Aang continued his work to push for a new world I stood by Zuko's side and helped him to build it. That was how Republic City was born. I was there when the first buildings were being erected some five years later. We had just returned from a trip to oversee progress and already people from all Four Nations were flocking there to start their new lives. With technology advancing the way it was, I was confident that soon we would have a thriving city that would be the gateway to the future, though I was happy looking at the past as well.

Wearing a beautiful robe of dark orange with a red sash the fabric trailed behind me in an elegant fall, I smiled as I gazed at my surroundings. Sometimes it felt strange to be an adult, however I was happy with how close I had remained with everyone. We contacted one another often though with Toph it was better to see her in person as she couldn't read letters herself and I think it stung her pride a little to have to ask someone to read it out for her. The apple blossoms were in full bloom and I smiled, smelling their fragrance on the air however when I felt someone embrace me from behind I chuckled. "I know it's you Zuko."

"Of course, I'd send any man who'd try to touch you to prison. Possibly even give them a death sentence." He teased before kissing my hair. "You look lovely under the blossoms, especially under the moonlight." Turning around I placed my hand against his chest and his hand instantly rose to take it, holding it against his chest as we stood in one another's close embrace.

"You are my equal and opposite, after all. The moonlight to your sunlight." Smiling together Zuko bowed down to kiss me as I ran my fingers through his long hair. Stepping closer he pressed my back against the tree and I sighed contentedly, happy in his arms however he suddenly pulled back and gripped my shoulders, taking me by surprise.

"Thy, I want us to become husband and wife." Now I was shocked, not expecting this from anywhere. We'd been together for so long that sometimes I forgot that we weren't actually married. It often felt like we were considering we'd always lived together, ate our meals with everyone as a family, shared the same room and…made love, it was a sharp awakener. "Do you want that too? I want nothing more than for us to be united together in matrimony and I swear I shall make you the happiest woman alive." He vowed however I gave a small laugh, shaking my head as I recovered and placed my hands on his face.

"I'm already happy, Zuko. You make me happy." I told him then kissed him again. "But yes, I'll be your wife. It's about time you asked!" I teased and he smiled at me lovingly before suddenly sweeping me off my feet. "Zuko!"

"What? We've been on business for the past two weeks, it's time we had some privacy without politics or anyone demanding our attention. Tonight, _I'm _the one who demands your attention." He said and I blushed slightly at his tone before I then smirked, gripping his face with one hand and forcefully turning it towards me.

"You demand _me_? Rich words considering I'm the one who owns you. Remember, you owe your life to me, so devote yourself entirely. Marry me, be my husband and rub my feet whenever I'm tired, kiss me good morning every time we wake up and tell me that you love me every day." Zuko laughed richly and I relaxed, snuggling into him as he carried me through the palace. It was late so no one else was around to see us occasionally kiss one another or hear me laugh as Zuko spun me around in his arms. It was just us and that was perfect.

We were married two months later and the celebrations shook the Fire Nation. I was of the Air Nation, however I gladly accepted my responsibility to the Fire Nation as their new Fire Lady. I did my part in helping Aang to teach the Air Acolytes and building back up the culture that we had lost, holding seminars and lectures to teach the acolytes everything there was to know about the air nomads and how they lived. They never received tattoos as that was strictly for airbenders, but they happily fell into the life of us monks.

Personally I never received my tattoos either even though Aang offered, declaring me an airbending master. Although I loved my people, I also loved the people of the Fire Nation and I wanted to represent them also. I knew that the Air Nomads would return, time was all that was required and if I ever had children who were airbenders then I would teach them of both cultures so that they could appreciate and choose what they wished. That was my hope, at least. It was another few years before Zuko and I even had our first child, however when she was born, she was perfect. Izumi. We named her with respect to the Water Tribe children who had broken me free from the iceberg and who had also saved Zuko's life and been our dearest friends. It seemed fitting. Izumi was our first and after that I had three more girls but no sons.

Zuko was happy and a little relieved, I think, as he did not wish to inflict the same mistakes upon a son of his own as his father did to him. Together we grew old and grey and wrinkly until Izumi took over as Fire Lord, leading our people onwards through the peace. It seems our romance was a favourite of our children and our grandchildren when they were born, the first being Izumi's son, Iroh. Our Uncle Iroh had been so much like a father that the children had called him grandpa all the way up until he allowed his spirit to pass into the spirit world. Zuko had been inconsolable for days, only accepting me near him until finally he allowed himself to grieve and come to terms with his beloved uncle's passing.

Every year we would set up a small alter, burn incense and pray before his picture before then playing his favourite song, 'Leaves from the Vine'. Although we lost many beloved people around us, we held onto one another all our lives. Even after Aang passed away and I had sobbed against my husband for hours on end before passing out from exhaustion, I allowed myself some consolation in the knowledge that he left behind a great legacy, possibly the greatest of all the Avatars. When the new Avatar was born, however, I refused to accept it. It were as if by accepting this little Water Tribe girl, I was accepting the fact that my brother was dead. My precious Aang.

Korra was her name and the first time I met her, I found her arrogant, rude and disgraceful. It was my own nephew who brought her to me, Tenzin, asking for help. "Aunt Thyra, Avatar Korra is struggling to connect to her spiritual side and she has not yet been able to airbend at all." He explained however I turned my head away and refused to speak, making to leave. "Please, I need your wisdom."

"What's your problem?!" Korra suddenly demanded and strode forwards as I stood upon the grounds of Air Temple Island where I had come visiting. "You're Avatar Aang's own sister you _have _to help me so do it already!" She demanded and in her fury she sliced a line of fire at me. Instantly I waved it away with a gust of air so strong that it knocked her off her feet, almost throwing her off the island itself though she managed to get back up.

"You are a disgrace of an Avatar." My old and wizened voice spoke as I lowered my head to hide my angered expression. "You are reckless, impulsive, violent and do not care about anyone around you. There is no compassion in your heart, you beastly little girl." I announced and Korra's mouth dropped as Tenzin looked like he was about to faint from horror. "Before you are able to connect with your spiritual self, you will have to experience intense fear, pain and suffering! Maybe that will humble you, you impudent brat."

"Uh…aunty…that's…that's a little too far."

"Not at all." I quipped, proudly lifting my head and walking away. "My back is killing me. Show me somewhere I can rest." I demanded and with that, I refused to offer Avatar Korra my help. I just couldn't. I could not even look her in the eye and the moment I was alone in my room I was sobbing, remembering Aang with a broken heart. His spiritual presence, I could feel it within her and it was a painful reminder that he was gone. I cannot. I cannot accept that he is gone.


	54. Chapter 54

Climbing up the mountain side I saw the bright sparks of lighting in my fading vision. I had been losing my sight for some time now though a little chi bending helped me a little. The air currents also allowed me to see what was around me without looking, learning from Toph herself a few years back. The plea for help had come from the Avatar herself and since it was my own family that was in danger, I answered her summons. Dark clouds rumbled overhead as lightning continued to flash until finally I reached the mountain peak. It had been sheared off many years ago to form a large and flat surface possibly used before for worship as I could see old carvings in the stone.

"This time Avatar, this time I shall capture you!" An old crow of a woman fired lightning at Korra who had to dive out of the way, dodging carefully and keeping the attacks away from my niece and nephews and the little children who were all tied up and unable to break free. "I shall return to my father in triumph and he shall grant me the throne, I shall be the greatest Fire Lord that ever lived!"

"Azula." I spoke and stamped my staff into the ground, blasting an arc of air outward which knocked her away from Korra and instantly she whirled around with a crazed expression, making my heart sink sadly. She looked as old as I was now, silvery haired and wrinkled however she still moved with surprising strength and agility for her age. "That is enough Azula, it is over. Please, come home with me." I offered, stretching out my hand and extended it to her. "We shall take care of you, you are still family after all."

"You…you should be dead, I killed you long ago. I'll kill you again and this time you'll stay dead!" She screeched and Korra looked up from where she lay on the ground in pain from her injuries and where Azula had drugged her to make her more lethargic. "RAAAAARGH!"

"NO!" Korra bellowed as Azula directed a blast of intense blue flames directly at me and I managed to slide out of the way however she followed up with lightning, a blast so powerful yet uncontrolled that it struck the ground by my feet and I jolted backwards, eyes widening as I lost my footing and slipped over the edge of the mountainside. Korra screeched again before a burst of light appeared, making me blink as I wrapped the air around me and stopped my descent, allowing me to settle on a platform and catch my breath. I'm too old for this. I'm an old lady who wants nothing more than a good cup of jasmine tea.

Up above I could hear Korra's outraged roar, the wind blasting everywhere so I rose up, calmly ascending before I then stepped forwards, recognising the powerful spiritual presence as Korra stood with her back to me, completely enshrouded in air so that her body was shielded from view. Azula lay trapped in the ground, bound by heavy rocks though she tried to break free but her strength was not what it was and it failed her, causing her to scream and cry. Turning my attention back to Korra, I stepped forwards and entered the hurricane that surrounded us.

"Aang." I spoke and instantly I felt a slight calm enter the person before me. "It's alright Aang, I am not hurt." I murmured and took the wrist, holding it gently as the entity turned around and placed their feet on the ground once more. With a flash the wind disappeared and the rushing slowly eased to reveal Aang standing there, eyes glowing before finally that too disappeared and he looked down to me with love. I smiled, tears slipping free as I leaned towards him and we touched foreheads. "Go in peace, my precious baby brother." I whispered though I choked on the emotion. The air wrapped around him once more before then revealing Korra, the two of us still touching foreheads as she murmured before opening her eyes.

"Master Thyra?" She blinked and I smiled further, exhaling softly before I then looked her in the eye, reaching out to then embrace her.

"Forgive me, young Avatar. Forgive an old woman for missing her brother too much." I asked of her as I then placed my hand on her face and brushed my willowy fingers through her short hair. She had cut it. It suited her. "Let us start anew."

"I would like that." She said with a smile before we bowed to one another and turned, going to my family and releasing them.

"Aunty Thyra!" Bumi instantly flung his arms around me and I chuckled, seeing much of my brother in him as he hugged me a little too tightly. The children flocked to me too, beaming and wrapping their arms around my legs and waist as I rubbed their heads. This was my family, Aang was not completely dead. He lived on through his legacy, his descendants, his life's work. Republic City was something he spent his life working towards and now his dream of uniting the nations had come true. Although I was still grieving and probably shall do for the rest of my days, I knew that my spirit would find his once I too pass. However, I am not ready to go just yet. I intend to stay and help guide this new Avatar who still had much to learn but she had already learned a great deal and accomplished many great things.

She was an Avatar of a new generation and all after her will have large shoes to fill.

Watch over us Aang, Sokka, Gyatso, Iroh…watch over us until we come to join you.

_The End._


End file.
